


Amo a un dragón

by minimamente



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Toothcup, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 136,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia inspirada en la película de "Como entrenar a tu dragón".</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup es un muchacho que se siente fuera de lugar en su hogar, siendo alguien debilucho y demasiado pensador para una aldea de crueles vikingos, hasta que un día su vida llega a un punto decisivo en que tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones... todo por un dragón, los supuestos enemigos de los vikingos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de la película, serie o libros que involucran este universo o personajes. Me inspire un día de aquellos cuando estaba en el internet, hace mucho, vi unas lindas imágenes de como entrenar a tu dragón y luego mi cerebro ocioso decidió maquinar una historia...

El mundo, mi mundo, o el que conozco y soy consciente de él es este, vivo en una isla rodeada en su mayoría por riscos y con una población no muy pequeña, pero lo suficiente para que sea fácil enterarse de lo que pasa de un extremo de nuestro pueblo a otro, si este suceso es muy interesante para las orejas atentas claro está, léase entre líneas las mujeres y ancianas chismosas que funcionan mejor que una paloma mensajera para enterarse de las “jugosas noticias”, nuestros mayores recursos son el pescado, nuestros ganados y el bosque en el centro de nuestro pequeño pedazo de tierra, claro no es tan pequeño pero ustedes comprenderán.

Se escucha muy divertido e interesante ¿verdad?... si, lo sé, seguramente ya estarán pensando en irse a buscar una historia más interesante, pero no todo es lo que parece, y antes de que se mueran de aburrimiento déjenme terminarles de contarles sobre mi querido hogar, ¿Qué es lo que me falta?... ah sí, todos en mi pueblo son vikingos o encaminados a serlo, aunque creo ser la excepción en esta regla no escrita, y es que yo sinceramente pienso que no estoy hecho para esto, y soy muy consciente de ello, a comparación a otros chicos de mi edad soy un delgaducho debilucho, manejar armas y aplastar cosas no es mi pasión, aunque hacerlas es algo que me sale muy bien como ayudante en la forja de mi tío ###, en realidad no es mi tío pero mi papá y él se llevan tan bien que son como hermanos que se llevan de maravilla, me quedo con él cuando este sale en sus exploraciones y desaparece por meses, él sí que es un vikingo de verdad, y el líder de la aldea, cosa que le da cierta sazón amarga al ya hecho de que soy el más debilucho del pueblo, la anciana sabia del pueblo da más miedo que yo.

En un pueblo de barbaros me siento muy fuera de lugar a pesar de haber nacido aquí, en fin, no los seguiré aburriendo con mis problemas existenciales para terminar lo que estaba contando… estábamos en que vivo en una isla, habitada por vikingos, guerreros listos para pelear por cualquier amenaza que se alce contra nuestro pueblo, ¿y cuál es esa amenaza?, no son las ovejitas o vacas que tenemos como ganado, eso está claro, pero si las creaturas que se las roban volando, literalmente.

Así es damas y caballeros, lo más interesante de mi querido hogar no es que sea una isla rodeada de riscos, que su pueblo sean fieros vikingos en su mayoría, ahí no me incluyo, o que sea el hijo mediocre del líder de nuestra aldea, son los DRAGONES.

Por siglos los dragones y los vikingos o humanos no han tenido una relación “armoniosa”, todo lo contrario, desde que el primer vikingo piso estas tierras y decidió instalarse ha sido una guerra sin cuartel, o así lo cuentan en las historias de la hoguera.

Estos se roban nuestro ganado, nuestra pesca y aterrorizan a nuestro pueblo, decir que he tenido que cambiar la paja de nuestro techo tres veces este mes es decir que ha sido una buena temporada, imagínense una mala.

Así como ellos son un dolor de cabeza para nosotros en muchas ocasiones, diría que nosotros somos igual para ellos, ya que a pesar de no volar, lanzar fuego por la boca o tener dientes y garras afiladas, los vikingos dan gran batalla.

En nuestro pueblo de guerreros existe un gran orgullo en lograr matar a una de esas bestias monstruosas, como les suele decir mi padre, claro está que no todos pueden hacerlo, y que en mi opinión personal prefiero mantener mi piel fuera de quemaduras innecesarias, a pesar que irónicamente trabajo con fuego todos los días, pero eso sí, una cosa es enfrentarte un dragón escupe fuego, y otra a una forja, la forja no se mueve ni salta para atacarte, también tiene sus riesgos pero la conozco a la perfección, cosa que no puedo decir igual con los dragones.

Curiosamente a pesar de que nuestro pueblo a coexistido, hostilmente pero a fin de cuentas coexistido, con los dragones, conocemos poco de ellos, o así lo siento yo, sabemos que aparecen cuando menos nos lo esperamos, que al parecer no sienten ninguna especie de culpa por quitarnos algunos de nuestros suministro y chamuscar de vez en cuando nuestros hogares y guerreros por igual, que al parecer son inmunes al fuego por su gruesa piel, y pueden venir de diversas formas, algunos pensaran que es lo suficiente para saber de ellos, pero yo no lo creo, soy alguien curioso, quizás demasiado y pienso demasiado, cosa que en esta sociedad no se valora demasiado, en una batalla con el enemigo, los dragones, pensar demasiado y dudar te cuesta la vida, uno se debe guiar por el instinto, cosa que a veces creo carecer.

En fin, este es mi mundo, en el que a veces parece que desencajo pero de la que también soy parte, y del cual, aunque no lo supiera, soy parte esencial de él, y de la historia que se desarrollaría aquí.

+++

La neblina inundaba todo el pueblo, cosa común en ese pueblo costero, el sol aun no salía y se sentía un aire frio junto a la húmeda neblina que le daba cierto aire espectral a la aldea, a pesar que la mayoría de las personas les encantaría seguir descansando en sus camas ya había muchos realizando sus rutinas diarias, este era el caso de Hiccup, un chico de cabellos castaños con un toque de rojizo, grandes ojos verdes y de rostro salpicado por varias pecas, de cara redondeada y cuerpo delgado, aspecto que te sorprendería ver en un aprendiz de herrero, siendo este un trabajo que te exigía mucho esfuerzo físico.

En este momento nuestro protagonista estaba en la cocina preparando un suntuoso desayuno para su tutor, un trabajo que comúnmente se le relegaría a la mujer de la casa, cosa que escaseaba en ese hogar, la madre del joven había muerto hacía muchos años, su padre jamás busco otra compañera de nuevo, y su tío, con el cual estaba viviendo en esos momentos en la casa de su padre, no tenía pareja aun, y siendo sinceros, a pesar de ser su padre un excelente guerrero al igual que su tío, o que su tío tuviera mucha experiencia con el fuego, no solo por dragones o por su forja, ninguno de los dos era experto cocinero, a decir verdad a lo mucho que podías aspirar cuando estos cocinaban era a un pedazo de carne, no muchas veces bien cocido, a veces más crudo, a veces más carbonizado, a veces era mejor nunca pedirles que cocinaran para seguir saludables, así que alguien tenía que aprender a cocinar en esa casa, y ese fue él, que tenía más paciencia que esos dos y quien la vecina accedió enseñar, en sus propias palabras la mujer había dicho que si de nuevo alguna vez esos dos hombres entraba de nuevo en su cocina les clavaría un tenedor en la lengua, enseñarle a esos dos había sido horrible, desastroso, el peor error de su vida, no solo casi incendiaron su casa por enseñarles a hervir un poco de agua en su primera clase sino también al probar un guisado que estos hicieron creyó morir al estar por casi dos días y medio devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Hiccup había sido mejor aprendiz que su padre y tío, después del horrible incidente con sus dos tutores la mujer se mostró dudosa al aceptar, pero termino fascinada con el muchacho, un genio, un verdadero genio había dicho la mujer, lástima que solo ella lo pensara así.

Termino de hacer un pedazo de ternera con un poco de hiervas y verduras, el aroma era delicioso, ya sabía que su tío estaría ya percibiendo el aroma pero aún se mantendría arropado en su cama, tendría que levantarlo, así que al lado de la pequeña estufa donde había una serie de cuerdas estiro su mano, sin apartar la vista de su asado y jalo una, las conocía a la perfección, él las había puesto ahí y sabia a la perfección que es lo que le esperaba al jalar cada una de ellas.

Un sonido de agua salpicar y un grito de sorpresa se escuchó desde la cocina, así como una serie de gruñidos y protestas, así era todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días tío Gobber - saludo el muchacho aun dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cocina, no tenía que voltear para saber que ahí ya se encontraba el corpulento cuerpo de su rubio tutor.

-Pienso que el cubo de agua no es un bonito despertar- menciono el rubio mientras se sentaba y rascaba su barba con unas pinzas de metal donde debería estar su mano derecha.

-Lo mismo decías de la corneta, la espátula, aunque admito que esa no fue mi mejor de mis ideas, una espátula golpeándote la mejilla no es muy agradable al despertar… y si te mueves cuando duermes no te golpea, y la almohada-

-¿Y por qué simplemente no me levantas tú en lugar de esos inventos tuyos?- 

-Porque la mayoría de las veces al final me agarrabas con tus brazos y me apachurrabas como una almohada más, y así me mantenías a pesar que forcejeara hasta un par de horas más, es mucho más efectiva la cubeta o la corneta, así te levantas a la primera- diciendo esto sirvió el gran y jugoso pedazo de carne en un plato y lo puso delante de su tutor junto a otros platos con comida, un poco de sopa, pan, queso y una jarra llena de agua miel.

-¿Cómo le hubiéramos hecho sin ti en la cocina muchacho?- ya estaba saboreando con los ojos las delicias de platillos, se quitó la pinza y coloco un tenedor listo para comer.

-Morirse de intoxicación tal vez- menciono juguetón Hiccup ya posicionándose al otro lado de la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de la comida que el mismo había hecho.

-Muy gracioso muchacho, pero tal vez tengas un poco de verdad jajajaja-

El desayuno continúo de manera tranquila y placida, la mayoría de la comida era devorada por el rubio hombre, mientras que el muchacho comía menos, mucho menos que a comparación a él, así después de un buen alimento directo al estómago ambos estaban listos para ir al taller del pueblo para iniciar sus actividades del día. 

A sus 14 años Hiccup era ya un experto con la forja, y por lo tal un gran ayudante para su tío a la hora de hacer cualquier tipo de armas, especiales para matar dragones según este, era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía a gusto, uno de los lugares en donde pensaba que era bueno en algo además de ser el principal lugar donde se suministraba para sus creaciones, las cuales no eran tan apreciadas como sus platillos, ejemplo de esto fue lo de esta mañana.

Podría decirse que aparte de ser aprendiz de herrero era un inventor, al parecer el hecho de que fuera un niño curioso y observador desde pequeño le había dado elementos necesarios para preguntarse cómo funcionaban las cosas, y con ello, poder crear otras.

Algunas de sus invenciones, mejor apreciadas que otras, era una serie de prótesis hechas por el mismo para su tío, antes solo tenía un mazo, cosa que podía ser estorbosa para tareas que no tenían nada que ver con pelear o estar en la forja, ahora tenía una serie de herramientas y utensilios muy completa, aunque también tenía otras invenciones menos apreciadas, como su novedosos despertadores, un intento de trasquiladora automática, cosa que no salió muy bien, al parecer el ruido asustaba mucho a las ovejas, además la lana salía volando por todas partes, tuvo que recoger toda la lana que se espacio por todo el pueblo, parecía que había nevado ese día.

En fin, no siempre se puede tener éxito con sus creaciones, pero aun así lo seguía intentando, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día no se sintiera decepcionado o avergonzado por él, no lo decía abiertamente, pero sabía que su padre no estaba del todo feliz con cómo era él, deseaba que fuera fuerte, fiero, y que apartara sus narices de los libros o sus creaciones para pasar más tiempo entrenando para ser un fuerte guerrero y no un debilucho, lo intentaba, claro que se esforzaba en tratar de ser un buen guerrero, pero él no era tan diestro con las armas, no era tan fuerte, ni tampoco tan fiero.

Eso se lo dejaba a otros chicos, o chicas, como Astrid, una verdadera guerrera que intimidaba con solo su mirada, era la mejor alumna en los entrenamientos, y la que seguramente tenía más posibilidades de matar a un dragón si llegaba el momento, rubia, de su estatura y un par de meses mayor que él, no dudaba al momento te pelear y atacaba con todo.

Todos sus compañeros estaban locos por ella, aparte de ser una fiera era muy bonita, con sus cabellos rubios y un cuerpo bien entrenado, cuando llegara a su edad casamentera tendría a casi toda la población de solteros tras su mano, el admitía que era muy bella, y tal vez sentía un poco atraído por ella, pero solo era la típica atracción de adolecente, nada más, no estaba tan loco por ella, a decir verdad jamás se había sentido enamorado, conocía poco de este sentimiento, lo poco que conocía era el cariño que sentía por su tío y por su padre, los cuales eran hombres rudos no muy dados a dar muestras de afecto, por lo que cuando murió su madre a sus siete años las muestras de afecto se volvieron una palmada en la espalda, un buen comentario, una sonrisa y ya.

Su infancia se había vuelto algo fría con ello, quería a su padre y a su tío, pero todos esos años de su infancia había extrañado horrores a su madre, y buscaba la aprobación de su padre de alguna manera a su forma, por eso desde hacía tiempo tenía la idea, la loca idea cabe aclarar, de que si tal vez matara a un dragón con ayuda de sus creaciones, su padre al fin se mostraría orgulloso de él, pero había ciertos detalles en esta idea suya que se lo ponían difícil: para lograr hacerlo tenía que encontrar a un dragón, cosa no muy difícil si se ponía atento al cielo, especialmente en la noche, cuando era más común que atacaran, lo malo es que tendría que acercarse, estar muy cerca para lograr su cometido, y cuando llegara el momento no debía dudar, cosa que creía no poder hacer cuando llegara el momento, algo le decía que no tenía tanto coraje como para acabar con un uno, de por si se sentía a veces culpable al ver cuando mataban a una oveja, siendo este uno de sus principales suministros de alimento.

Mientras llegara el momento de poner en práctica su loca idea, y ajustaba los detalles de su dichoso invento que lo ayudaría con lo que planeaba, seguía con su rutina diaria, levantarse temprano, comenzar con sus labores de la casa, las cuales no incluían solo cocinar si no también mantener habitable el lugar, aunque a veces trataran de ayudar los otros dos hombres, era mejor mantenerlos aparte de las labores del hogar, esos dos podían ser tan desastrosos como un dragón, ayudar en la herrería, ir a los entrenamientos a medio día bajo la tutela de su tío y otros guerreros experimentados, luego tomaba un descanso leyendo sus propias anotaciones y haciendo algunas correcciones en sus bosquejos, claro, en un lugar de la herrería, su pequeño rincón, para luego regresar a su casa y preparar la cena, en fin, tenía una vida calmada y monótona por no ser por los ataques esporádicos de dragón, los cuales eran muy comunes.

A pesar del frio que se sentía en el exterior adentro de la herrería se estaba sudando, el ruido del metal era un sonido repetitivo y constante, esa mañana estaban haciendo una espada con una colaboración y coordinación adquirida por los años mostrando una destreza envidiable.

-Pronto será luna llena muchacho-

-Sí, lo se… no te preocupes, ya tengo varias cubetas de agua preparadas y repare las anteriores-

-Qué bueno muchacho, tal vez no seas un buen guerrero pero tienes una buena mano para esto- 

Apretó los labios ante ese comentario, ya suponía lo que estaba atrás de lo dicho por su tío, este también sabía que había pocas esperanzas para que fuera un fiero vikingo, pero si había esperanzas para que fuera el herrero de la aldea creando más armas que nada, no es que le desagradara la idea del todo, pero aun así sabía que esto no lo satisfacía por completo, aun deseaba la aprobación de su padre y algo más, aunque en esos momentos no lo pudiera definir aun.

-Seee… ¿y cuándo crees que regrese mi padre?- preguntando cambiando de tema y poniendo en agua la espada que estaban haciendo.

-Ya sabes cómo es, de nuevo fue a buscar el nido de esas bestias aladas, todo para poner fin a esto-

Si el tenia ideas locas, de algún lado debió haber heredado eso, y estaba seguro que era de su padre, buscar el lugar de origen de los dragones era algo que muchos habían hecho, búsqueda infructuosa y con varios resultados desafortunados, varios vikingos habían ido en su búsqueda y jamás regresado, las neblinas que se asentaban sobre el mar eran un peligro constante para los viajeros, al no saber dónde poder ir, era peligroso, pero aun así viajaban, además estaban los dragones, que gozaban volar sobre esas aguas misteriosas y atacar las embarcaciones bajo el manto de la misteriosa neblina.

Su padre, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había querido encontrar el dichoso hogar de los dragones, estaba seguro que era una isla o algo por el estilo, como el líder de su pueblo buscaba el bien de este, y estaba convencido que al encontrar su hogar tendrían una colosal ventaja, así podrían por fin eliminarlos a todos y su pueblo por fin tendría una época de prosperidad jamás antes vista.

Por eso él se embarcaba cada cierto tiempo, se desaparecía por meses y su hijo se preocupaba por su regreso, a pesar de no tener un contacto constante con su progenitor, y ser mayormente como extraños, no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo era su padre. 

La mañana continuo y la hora del entrenamiento se hiso presente, decir que era el momento menos favorito de su día era decir poco, era bueno corriendo, esquivando, pero jamás atacando, y su relación con sus demás congéneres era pésima, siempre terminado hecho picadillo, al menos con los años había aprendido a resistir los golpes y saber cómo recibirlos para no tener tanto daño, eso era lo único bueno que había aprendido con esas sesiones de tortura, como le gustaba llamarle a esos entrenamientos.

-Rápido, rápido muchachos, una oveja pasaría más rápido esos obstáculos que ustedes-

Ese día habían elegido los obstáculos, era un corredor hecho de roca con varios obstáculos para esquivar, había navajas que pasaban como péndulo, rodillos que se movían incesantemente y de manera que no sabrías en qué dirección iban a girar, y con incontable palos en ellos que te podían golpear, también una sección con troncos incrustados en ambas paredes, sirviendo como vallas para saltar, escalar o incluso agacharse y arrastrarse para poder pasar todo ese tramo y si eso no fuera suficiente, desde lo más alto personas se encargaban de lanzarles desde rocas hasta bolas incendiadas.

Se supone que la prueba servía para poder esperar lo inesperado, pelear con un dragón significaba que nunca sabrías que es lo que te podía pasar, si no ponías atención a lo que pasaba a todo tu alrededor como el movimiento del dragón cualquier pequeño error podía ser fatal, o mínimo perder algún miembro como su tío, muchos de los estudiantes tenían dificultades con esta prueba, pero ese no era su caso, podía decir con cierto orgullo que era bueno en esa prueba, solo era cuestión de poner atención al “ritmo”, como los sonidos del martilleo en la herrería, cada cosa era cuestión de poner atención y descubría un poco como sobrellevarlo.

Astrid estaba en la cabeza del grupo, le seguían los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut , y luego él, más atrás estaban los demás, evitaba con destreza las rocas que le lanzaban y bolas incandescentes, sintió como una casi le había golpeado el brazo izquierdo, por suerte lo había esquivado a tiempo, después de casi tres minutos la mayoría se mostraba cansados, pero solo faltaba un tramo más y terminaría.

-Auch…- había sentido la repentina cercanía de la pared con su hombre, alguien lo había empujado mientras estaba corriendo.

-Apártate-

Si, ese había sido Snotlout Snotface, no era su persona favorita y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, se incorporó ignorando el ligero pinchazo de dolor, y reaccionando rápidamente lo jalo de la espalda, por poco y un hacha le hubiera cortado la cabeza.

-Recuerda tener los ojos abiertos- 

Vio la expresión de espanto del otro, tal vez había visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos, como había escuchado decir cuando se estaba cerca de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, él no le dijo nada, ni siquiera un gracias, había aprendido a no esperar gratitud con aquellos clases de actos, así que siguió trotando dejándolo atrás, ya reaccionaria después de unos segundos, unos minutos más tarde se encontraba recargado en una pared al final del corredor junto a los chicos que habían estado en la cabeza del grupo, cada quien recuperando el aliento, los gemelos estaban hablando con Astrid, el como siempre apartado de los demás.

Minutos más tarde ya todos los jóvenes se encontraban en ese lugar, algunos estaban un poco chamuscados, nada grave, pero sí que se habían llevado grandes sustos en el camino, vio que Snotlout le dedicaba una mirada algo intensa pero no logro definir qué era lo que quería decir con ella, no le dio importancia.

-Bien hecho muchachos. Veo que algunos tienen aún dificultades con esta prueba- uno de los adultos miraba a los pobres chamuscados y otros que habían llegado de ultimo –y otros han demostrado una excelente habilidad en esta prueba y uno sobresalió sobre los demás en algo muy importante- Astrid no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo pensándose ella la elogiada, ya hasta había dado un paso adelante por si le llamaban pero se detuvo en seco, todos se detuvieron en seco - Hiccup, demostró que a pesar de todo, todos somos un equipo, y nos debemos ayudar entre nosotros si estamos en peligro-

Todos, todos se le quedaron mirando, algunos sorprendidos, otros con algo de burla u odio mal disimulado, genial, pasando una vida desapercibido y ahora todos se le quedaban mirando, ¿Dónde estaban los malditos dragones cuando se les necesitaba?

-Que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes muchachos, el trabajo en equipo y ayudarnos entre nosotros es una clave para nuestro éxito-

Dragón, dragón, uno pequeño aunque sea, uno de esos que eran más pequeños que una oveja estaría bien, como odiaba ser el centro de atención, creía que tal vez algunos de esos muchachos ya estaban maquilando alguna broma pesada para él, tendría que estar más alerta esos días.

-Ahora muchachos, hay un rico estofado en los comedores del pueblo, si gustan ya pueden ir a comer y descansar-

Ante la mención de la comida ya varios habían dejado de prestarle atención, y ante estar menos observado se escurrió rápido entre sus compañeros y se fue corriendo, algunos dirán que estaba huyendo, para él era una retirada estratégica, no iría a los comedores, casi nunca iba, casi no tenía amigos y no veía mucha diferencia entre comer solo o con todos ellos, después de todo para ellos él era un raro.

Llego a la herrería y se metió a su pequeño rincón donde tenía todas sus anotaciones, ahí había algo que parecía un tronco pulido con aros de metal, ese era su más reciente creación, esa belleza era la llave para cumplir su meta, solo debía esforzarse un poco más.

En su escritorio tenía varios dibujos, la mayoría de invenciones suyas y otros de dragones que había visto, pequeños pero feroces, gordos y feos como jabalís, más grandes y de cuello largo, y hasta había unos de dos cabezas, eran monstruo pero también creaturas fascinantes, eso nadie se lo podría quitar de la cabeza, incluso su padre y tío habían elogiado sus imágenes, especialmente porque las podían pegar en la pared y jugar al tiro al blanco en el bar como un excelente juego.

Agarro uno entre sus manos, uno que en su opinión era uno de sus mejores bosquejos, y que había logrado rescatar de ser el nuevo tiro al blanco de sus tutores y demás adultos en la taberna, era “furia nocturna”, así es como llamaban a esa escurridiza creatura, realmente uno de los dragones que había representado un gran reto para los vikingos en ese último siglo, era rápido, era certero, ágil en el vuelo y podía llevar a una oveja entre sus garras en menos de un segundo mientras estaba en vuelo.

El nombre se lo había puesto su tío, era un apasionado cuando se refería a los dragones, los odiaba pero se encargaba de enseñar todo lo que debían saber sobre esas creaturas para luchar contra ellas con una pasión envidiable, tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con su padre, otro apasionado en esa materia.

“Furia nocturna”, un gran reto y terror en la aldea, definitivamente para el sería imposible acabar con esa creatura, en realidad pensaba que cualquier dragón sería imposible para él, en fin, a pesar de ello aún tenía un poco de esperanza.

Se inundó tanto en sus apuntes y en algunos de los pocos libros que pensaba valían la pena leer y leer a pesar de ya estar prácticamente memorizados, se absorto tanto que las horas pasaron de manera imperceptible para él, hasta que sintió que el frio en el aire se hiso más intenso que su ropa gruesa y el chaleco de piel ya no lo protegían tanto como para que no se diera cuenta del cambio de temperatura, estaban ya a finales de verano, otoño estaba cerca y con ello se acercaba más el crudo invierno.

Se estiro un poco hasta que se desesperezo por completo, ordeno un poco sus apuntes, cosa que no era muy necesaria ya que casi nadie aparte de él entraba a ese lugar, eran pocas las personas que se interesaban por leer en su aldea y dudaba que hubiera persona aparte de él que entendiera los apuntes de sus creaciones, su tío alguna vez vio algunos de ellos pero preguntaba cada quince segundos para poder entender que significaba cada cosa, y no diga su padre, que solo frunció el ceño al mirar estos, no pregunto pero sabía que no había entendido, su padre era orgulloso y no preguntaría para no parecer un idiota.

Cubrió su creación y se encamino afuera del taller, ya se estaba empezando a formar de nuevo la neblina, no era mucha pero aun así provocaba frio, ya afuera, por pura casualidad, por pura suerte, o quizás por fuerza del destino y los dioses, decidió voltear al cielo, al ver en dirección a esa luna casi llena, curiosamente en la primera noche de luna llena no faltaba noche que atacaban la aldea, todo mes, ese día, era seguro que alguno de ellos o más se presentarían a llevarse algo y atacar, era curioso, llegaba a pensar que fuera una especie de ritual entre ellos, y le parecía que hasta podrían estar desesperados, mirando esa luna, pensando que pronto uno de ellos aparecería cuando esta estuviera completa, y que muy probablemente su tío ya se haya preparado el mismo para cenar o ido al comedor de la aldea para no terminar un poco enfermo del estómago por algo preparado por el mismo, lo vio, como una imagen perfecta en ese fondo blanco y plateado que era esa luna.

Por un momento creyó estar soñando, por un momento se había quedado congelado, por un momento se quedó muy sorprendido, y por un momento se gritó a el mismo “¡¿QUÉ HACES?!, ¡muévete, muévete!” y así fue como reacciono.

Corrió rápido, se metió a la herrería y agarro su creación, era una cosa pesada, por suerte la había puesto sobre una carretilla y moverla se volvía una tarea sencilla, coloco su invención afuera y apunto en dirección al dragón, sabía quién era ese dragón, era “furia nocturna”, por un momento pareció que su cerebro proceso todas y cada una de las posibilidades de disparar o no, la mayoría eran pesimistas, muy pesimistas, y luego pensó en lo que anhelaba, una pequeña muestra de aprobación de su padre, la esperanza de encajar por fin de alguna manera, eso pesaba más que todas sus dudas, y jalo el gatillo.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, el fuerte sonido de la explosión no despertó a nadie, tampoco el gruñido que pudo escuchar de la creatura cuando aquellas cuerdas con esferas de metal en los extremos le golpeo y lograron enredarse en su cuerpo cayendo inevitablemente en dirección a los bosques, él se encontraba sentado en el pasto húmedo, la fuerza de la explosión había hecho retroceder su cañón y había provocado que terminara en el suelo, aun así jamás aparto la mirada de esa silueta negra y todo lo que paso en ese momento, tan rápido, tan irreal que creyó por un momento pudo estar soñando, pero la humedad en su trasero y manos, junto al frio golpear sus mejillas le decían que estaba despierto, muy despierto.

-Le di… le di… ahora…- ¿ahora qué hacía?

Se levantó rápido y forzó a su cerebro a reaccionar de una buena vez, tenía que pensar rápido, rápido y más rápido así como estaba corriendo en ese momento a su hogar.

Bien, primero lo primero, asegurarse que Gobber estuviera dormido, cosa que casi estaba completamente seguro, armarse con unas cuantas cosas, prepararle un poco de desayuno a su tío y largarse corriendo hacia el bosque, no, no podía decírselo a su tío Gobber, era muy probable que el al final terminara matando a ese dragón negro y no él, tenía que hacerlo él, tenía que ser su propio logro, no le preocupaba irse a plena noche, adentrarse al bosque, mañana podría decirse que era como su día de descanso, no había trabajo en el taller, no habría entrenamiento, así que tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo para ir a buscar a ese dragón, pero una pregunta a pesar de la decisión que mostraba en ese momento no dejaba de rondar en su mente, cuando llegara el momento… ¿lo lograría?

+++

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, había volado todo el anochecer a pesar de lo cansado y lo mal herido que estaba, otra vez esa bestia lo había castigado, y esta vez ya no sabía porque, le había traído su ofrenda, una pobre creatura peluda como las nubes, una de las tantas que tenían esos humanos, no sabía por que estos se enojaban si a fin de cuentas tenían muchas más, la había devorado de un solo bocado, como siempre, pero cuando lo vio lo arrojo ante las paredes rocosas de la cueva, su espalda dolía y su cola también, pero decidió irse antes de que decidiera castigarlo más.

Sabía que era diferente, y por eso muchos de sus congéneres lo trataban diferente, ya no había muchos como él, y tal vez por eso aquel le odiaba tanto, pero no era su culpa ser así, así como sus ancestros eran como él, queriendo estar lo más lejos de él decidió volar tan lejos como podía en esas condiciones, fue así como llego a esa isla en medio del mar, habitada por los humanos y sus creaturas peludas como las nubes u otras más grandes y gordas, estaba cansado, adolorido y también distraído, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta hasta que fue golpeado por quien sabe que, por quien sabe quién, de quien sabe dónde y sintió que ya no podía estar más volando, fue tan sorpresivo y repentino, tanto que apenas se dio cuenta de los golpes de las ramas de los arboles hasta que ya estuvo impactado en el suelo.

Dolía, dolía todo horrorosamente, trato de moverse, pero el dolor y una cosa delgada como anguila estaba enroscada en todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse con libertad, lo intento una y otra vez a pesar del dolor pero no lograba liberarse de esa cosa, dolía, y el repentino golpe de la realidad lo abrumo, ese sería su fin, si no podía volar, no podía escapar, si no podía escapar lo encontrarían y si lo encontraban lo matarían como a muchos otros, ahora que no lo había matado él, lo matarían uno de esos humanos.

Aun consciente de ello lucho, siguió luchando toda la noche, debía esforzarse, sabía que los humanos no veían bien en la noche o en la oscuridad, por eso usaban esos fuegos suyos en esos pedazos de madera, aún tenía una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad.

+++

El gran astro sol se volvió a posicionar sobre los cielos, Hiccup estaba nervioso, había caminado toda la noche a la dirección donde sabia había caído “furia nocturna”, en más de una ocasión pensó dar media vuelta y contárselo a su tío, y después de dudarlo y pensarlo mucho volvía a retomar el camino, no fue necesaria la luz de una antorcha, además de que se había olvidado de traerla, la luna ilumino su camino y no tubo tantos tropiezos como hubiera esperado, fue cuando escucho el ligero gruñir y golpes secos contra el suelo que supo que al fin había llegado.

Una roca cubría su figura pero podía ver a la perfección la lucha de aquel animal tratando de liberarse, pero le era imposible, las cuerdas no eran comunes y corrientes, claro que no, si no ya las hubiera hecho trizas, el mismo las había hecho trenzando hilos de metal, solo con un cuchillo especial se podrían romper, cuchillo que él también había hecho y traía en esos momentos, se suponía que con este mataría al dragón.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire decidió salir de su escondite y fue ahí que la bestia lo observo, sintiendo como lo analizaba mientras se quedó un segundo congelado para al siguiente tratar de retroceder pensando en lo inevitable.

Los ojos afilados y grandes del dragón negro lo miraron, un humano demasiado joven, muy joven y delgado, era macho, así olía, tenía melena café y ojos verdes como los bosques o prados, y tenía un cuchillo en la mano, un filoso pedazo de metal en la mano, ya sabía que es lo que significaba aquello y trato de retroceder, cosa difícil con esa cosa apresándolo y además que no tuviera energías no ayudaba mucho.

Sintió la mano del joven humano sobre su cuello y supo que ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable, le dio una última mirada, pensó que si llegaba a morir en manos de un humano este hubiera sido uno más viejo, con pelos en el rostro y mucho más grande, no uno tan joven y de aspecto tan frágil, a veces la llegada del final llegaba en formas inimaginables, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la tierra, ya no lucharía.

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir por esto…- susurro más para sí mismo que para alguien más, alzo un poco su cuchillo y miro con duda como ese cuerpo se dejaba de mover como aceptando con sumisión su destino –…estoy seguro- acerco el cuchillo a esa piel escamosa, pero a pesar de eso suave al tacto, así lo sentía bajo su mano, soltó un hondo suspiro, ya lo había pensado y al ver a este dragón en persona lo repensó aún más.

Acerco el cuchillo hasta que la distancia fue nula he hiso un corte sin dudar, el dragón abrió asombrado sus ojos, ese ruido, ese ruido no era el sonido de su carne ser cortada, ya varias veces le había pasado al pelear con esa bestia que exigía tributo, además no había ninguna pizca de dolor, nuevo, porque aún le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, ese sonido era de algo tensionado romperse, además sentía su cuerpo menos presionado, alzo la vista, ese humano lo estaba liberando.

Con cuidado pero firme empezó a cortar la cuerda que estaba enroscada en el grueso cuerpo del dragón, lastima de trabajo, lastima de oportunidad que quizás nunca se podría repetir, definitivamente si le contara a alguien de lo que estaba haciendo le gritaría en la cara que estaba totalmente loco y que estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero simplemente no lo podía hacer, no lo podía hacer, y menos cuando le dedico esa mirada de resignación, 

Corto la última cuerda y espero que no se tropezara cuando iniciará su retirada, que hubiera decidido perdonarle la vida a esa cosa no quería decir que recibiría el mismo trato, vio como el cuerpo largo y negro se movía sacudiendo los últimos restos de su cuerda metálica, miradas de nuevo chocaron, expectativa y asombro con un poco de duda.

Estaba libre, magullado pero libre, no perdería más tiempo y se largaría de ahí, no fuera que ese pequeño humano se arrepintiera o esto fuera una extraña táctica para matarlo.

Se incorporó y se trató de alzarse en vuelo, extendió sus alas negras y como un rayo recorriendo su cuerpo un dolor indescriptible lo embargo, su ala izquierda dolía, dolía con cada milímetro que la movía, rayos, estaba herido, lo intento una vez más y fue aún más doloroso aun, callo en sus cuatro patas creyendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, trato de pensar en algo para salir de ahí, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso, ya no le importaba si lo veía o no ese humano, era lo único que se le ocurría, si su ala estaba herida, y tal vez no podría alzarse en vuelo con su peso, tendría que disminuirlo.

Ante los ojos de Hiccup paso la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en su joven vida, el cuerpo negro de ese lagarto pareció incendiarse por sí solo, llamas de quien sabe dónde habían aparecido y envuelto ese cuerpo que pareció querer devorarlo, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?, los dragones eran inmunes al fuego, entonces ¿Por qué pareció que estaba disminuyendo de tamaño?

El cuerpo largo y robusto de lagarto fue disminuyendo de volumen poco a poco, las llamas rojas y amarillas parecían devorarlo poco a poco, cenizas empezaron a caer y de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de la bestia se erguía uno más pequeño en comparación, garras y patas habían cambiado a unas extremidades más estilizadas, delgadas pero fuertes, el tórax ya no era robusto cuerpo de lagarto, era un abdomen bien formado con músculos humanos, como sus otros apéndices, la cabeza también disminuyo de tamaño para ser proporcional a su cuerpo musculoso, una melena negra tupia su cabeza, escondiendo el origen de unas orejas negras y unos apéndices igual de extraños que estas, mas estos no eran los únicos apéndices extraños para un cuerpo que se asemejaba al de un humano, las alas y cola de dragón no habían desaparecido, estas seguían igual, siendo esta una imagen quimérica ante los jóvenes ojos del único testigo de aquello.

Sufriendo esta mística metamorfosis, estaba seguro que volar sería más fácil sin tener su cuerpo tan pesado, extendió nuevamente sus alas y el dolor ataco de nuevo, pero aun así no se daba por vencido, agito sus alas a pesar del horrible dolor que le torturaba, apenas se pudo alzar un par de pulgadas y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que había agotado ya todas sus energías con aquella transformación, los límites de su energía habían sido sobrepasados y la inconciencia estaba cercana, empezó a caer de nuevo y esperaba que el golpe en el suelo no fuera a dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Para su asombro, el suelo no fue quien lo recibió, fue aquel joven humano, que con sus brazos abiertos lo abrazo antes de que callera por completo impidiendo que su cuerpo golpeara dolorosamente el suelo, sintió que se tambaleo un poco, por poco y se caían los dos, pero lo sostuvo, al parecer ese pequeño era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero ya no podía pensar más, estaba muy pero muy cansado, ya ni se preocupó de que quien lo estaba abrazando fuera un humano, simplemente cerro los ojos y dejo que la inconciencia lo envolviera mientras percibía cierto aroma agradable.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…- ningún entrenamiento que había tenido antes, y estaba seguro que ninguno que tuviera en algún futuro cercano o lejano lo hubiera preparado para algo como esto.

Nadie le había dicho que algún dragón pudiera transformarse con un cuerpo de humano, o semíhumano, estaba seguro que esto era un evento único, uno en un millón, asombroso y aterrador, y si era así, ¿Por qué rayos no había dudado en ayudarlo para evitar que se golpeara de nuevo con el suelo?, primera vez que seguía su instinto y esto no le aseguraba que todo saldría bien, es más, su razón se peleaba consigo mismo para debatir que hacer provocándole un horrendo dolor de cabeza, ladeo un poco la cabeza encontrándose con la piel pálida como la leche de lo que fue alguna vez una piel de escamas negras, no encontraba una explicación lógica a todo aquello, absolutamente nada de lo que hubiera estudiado o investigado le explicaba que ahora en esos momento estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre, aparentemente de entre unos dieciocho a veinte años, de piel pálida, cabellera negra como la noche, con enormes alas negras y una larga cola al final de su trasero, y quizás lo que apenas llegaba a darse cuenta, que estaba desnudo, valla situación más extraña he incomoda estaba viviendo, sus mejillas se coloraron un poco, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?


	2. Praxedes

Se removió entre sueños, sintiendo contra su piel que algo suave lo tocaba, era peludo y cubría todo su cuerpo, así como también estaba bajo su cuerpo, y esa cosa peluda también era cálida, era como estar en una de las cuevas de un volcán, cálido y cómodo, pero a pesar de eso algo estaba mal, él no estaba en un volcán, el volcán más cercano estaba en su hogar y se había ido para no recibir otra golpiza de él, fue ahí que recordó todo lo que había pasado y a cierto joven humano de ojos llenos de vida, verdes como los prados en verano y primavera.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando que no estaba en el mismo lugar que había caído, ese lugar estaba más despejado, no había tantos árboles y estaba algo sumido en el suelo, incorporándose un poco más noto que había un pequeño lago, tal vez encontraría peces ahí, muy pequeños pero peces a fin y al cabo, se sentó, ahí noto al fin que era lo que lo mantenía tan cómodo y tibio, eran pieles de animal, como la que usaban los humanos para cubrir sus cuerpos, ya veía porque la utilizaban, eran cómodas y servirían para protegerte y mantener tu cuerpo tibio en lugares donde no hubiera cuevas volcánicas como en su hogar.

Además de esa cama y cobija de pieles, noto que su cuerpo olía un poco raro, como a hiervas y algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban envueltos con retazos de tela, de ahí despedían esos extraños aromas, y fijándose mejor de ahí le ardía un poco, eran las partes donde las ramas y rocas habían golpeado su cuerpo en su aterrador y forzoso aterrizaje la noche anterior.

Era extraño, pero no sentía que esas cosas fueran malas, se levantó, aparte de esos retazos de tela blanca tenía otro más grande cubriendo sus extremidades inferiores, un pedazo de tela negra, no se pegaba a su piel pero asemejaba su forma, esto, se parecía mucho a las cosas que utilizaban los humanos, y hablando de humanos, ¿Dónde estaba aquel de ojos verdes?

Bien, era claro que alguien había hecho todo aquello, esas cosas no habían aparecido así como así, ni tampoco él se había movido solo, y el único sospechoso que le apareció en la mente fue ese joven de ojos verdes, aunque pensándolo un poco, tal vez le pudo contar a alguien sobre él, y ahora cuando menos se lo esperaba lo atacaría para matarlo, ante esa idea paranoica le entro un poco de pánico, extendió nuevamente sus alas, se tenía que ir volando, pero de nuevo un agudo dolor lo ataco, su ala dolía horrores, tanto que cayó de rodillas, estaba seguro que se había fracturado su ala.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de aminorar el golpe de dolor, de nuevo su razón le grito que si no podía mover sus alas no podría volar, si no podría volar no podría largarse de aquel lugar, y si no se largaba de ese lugar muy pronto encontraría pronto su final en alguna de las garras de esos humanos.

Bien, si no podía volar, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que lo terminaran cortando hasta desangrar, en esa forma suya, tan parecida a la humana no creía tener tantas oportunidades, además de no estar tan acostumbrado en ella para pelear, así que regresaría a su forma más bestial, cerró los ojos y sintió como el fuego dentro de él se movía inquieto, las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar nuevamente, el sonido de las telas rasgarse no le inquieto, era lógico que al crecer su cuerpo aquellas cosas se romperían, al abrir sus ojos estaba en cuatro patas, tenía ya su cuerpo de dragón y las telas que lo cubrían, o lo que quedaba de ellas se estaba quemando sobre su cuerpo o tiradas en el suelo bajo él, si lo llegaban a atacar estaba seguro que podría dar mucha más pelea con ese cuerpo.

El ruido de tierra y piedras caer lo puso en alerta, miro para todos lados, había algunas rocas lo suficientemente grandes para ocultar su figura, se escondería ahí hasta que viera quien sería su oponente.

 

Resbalándose y casi cayendo a tropezones bajo por la pendiente de aquel lugar, su tío no se había percatado de su ausencia, seguramente pensó que se había levantado muy temprano y se había adentrado en su pequeño rincón de taller a hacer sus cosas, mientras tuviera su desayuno preparado era prueba suficiente de que seguía con vida.

Antes de que su tío despertara había regresado rápido a la aldea, ido a su casa y tomado todo lo que creía necesario para curar al chico dragón, alias “furia nocturna”, regreso al lugar a donde creyó que estaría más seguro, por suerte casi nadie paseaba por los bosques por lo que pasó desapercibido, primero coloco las pieles en el suelo, agarro las gazas y un ungüento curativo y comenzó a curar ese cuerpo después de colocarlo sobre las pieles, finalizando aquello procedió a colocarle unos pantalones viejos de su padre, cortarle un agujero en la parte trasera fue un requerimiento para que le quedaran bien.

Después de sanarlo mejor que pudo y vestirlo, espero a que su sonrojo disminuyera un poco y que su cerebro acabara de procesar lo que estaba haciendo o hiso, lo curo, lo llevo a un lugar que creyó seguro, lo puso cómodo e incluso después de ponerle los pantalones lo arropo con otra manta de pieles, seguramente eso no estaba bien, no, no y no, se supone que esas creaturas eran sus enemigos, seguramente le cortarían el cuello si tenían la menor oportunidad, y él ayudaba a uno, no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo bien o mal, según todo lo que le habían enseñado esas bestias eran monstruos desalmados, pero cuando lo vio, ahí tirado y herido, cuando sus ojos chocaron supo que esa cosa tenia alma, tenía miedo y luego llegaba la resignación en ellos, estaba aceptando que él lo iba a matar, pero no pudo, en realidad no lo deseaba, no creía ser capaz de acabar con esa vida que estaba sufriendo.

Bien, tal vez se arrepentiría, tal vez no, esperaba que no por completo, pero si ayudaba a esa cosa, la ayudara bien hasta que creyera que por fin se podría largar de su vida por si solo y hacer como si nunca hubiera hecho todo eso, que en todo su pueblo seguramente tomarían como una abominación, eso solo había ayudado a dejarle ya claro algo en su mente, jamás llegaría a ser el vikingo que hubiera querido que fuera su padre, tal vez si se resignaría a ser el herrero del pueblo, o largarse a un lugar en una búsqueda de algo que aún no sabía que quería, aun no lo tenía bien definido.

¿Por qué le pasaban ese tipo de cosas?, no tenía idea, tal vez era un juego cruel de los dioses, pero no ganaría nada por quejarse, mientras no se enterara nadie, especialmente su padre o tío, todo saldría bien, o tan bien como podría salir esa clase de situación tan absurda.

Dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de “furia nocturna” y se encamino al pueblo nuevamente, tenía apetito, y seguramente esa cosa también lo tendría cuando despertara, iría a comer algo rápido, y de pasada traería algo de comer, si comía bien, recuperaría más pronto sus energías, y entre más pronto las recuperara más rápido se iría.

Después de un rápido desayuno y agarrar un gran pescado crudo se largó de nuevo al bosque, al llegar a ese escondite suyo donde había dejado inconsciente al de alas negras no lo encontró, las pieles estaban en el mismo lugar, pero el chico dragón no estaba, acercándose más y haciendo un rápido análisis pudo ver que había pedazos de tela chamuscados cerca del improvisado lecho, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho o dudarlo para saber qué había pasado, cuando llego a escuchar un ligero gruñido ya sabía con qué cosa se toparía.

-Veo que ya te levantaste…- de entre unas rocas vio como salía de su escondite aquella bestia, al parecer sus suposiciones habían sido correctas y esa creatura había cambiado de forma nuevamente.

Evito con todas sus ganas tragar duro cuando esos ojos enormes y afilados lo miraron fijamente, sabía que si hacia algún movimiento brusco este fácilmente podría saltar sobre él y acabar con su persona en menos de lo que dijera dragón, a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación se mostraba tranquilo, absurdamente tranquilo y consciente de todo lo que ocurría tanto a su persona, ese dragón negro e incluso de los ruidos de los árboles.

Miro al joven humano, había regresado, solo y con ningún arma a la vista, pero eso no quería decir que fuera completamente inofensivo, por eso se mantenía ahí, con cautela, esos ojos que le sostenían la mirada le llamaban poderosamente la atención, ¿era posible tener esos ojos?

-¿Tienes… tienes hambre?- alzó el pescado, solo un poco, quizás ni un par de centímetros pero suficiente para llamar la atención de esa creatura, que aparto la mirada y observo con apetito el pedazo de carne.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez, y aun así no paraba, estiro su brazo, sosteniendo de las briancas al dichoso pez, los ojos del dragón se fijaron en aquella jugosa comida, no había comido hacía tiempo y su estómago exigía atención, así que sin pensarlo mucho le arrebato el pescado y se lo devoro de un solo bocado, Hiccup llego a pensar que le arrancaría los dedos, pero a pesar de la rapidez y brusquedad no le hiso nada a su mano que había apartado justo después de que le quitara el pescado.

Por un momento pareció olvidar que no estaba frente al enemigo, solo le hacía caso a la sensación de estómago lleno, la presencia del muchacho curiosamente se confundía con el bosque, pareciendo ser una parte más de ese lugar.

Agito las orejas ante ese pensamiento, levanto la cabeza y miro de nuevo esos ojos que estaban expectantes, no debía divagar de esa manera ni bajar la guardia, ese menudo cuerpo a pesar de lo frágil que parecía ser podría representar algún peligro, por lo que sería mejor mantenerse apartado de él, por lo que dio media vuelta rápidamente y se alejó lo más que pudo, no creía necesario atacarlo si este aun no lo había atacado, aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con esa cosa que lo golpeo mientras estaba volando, aun así no quería matar a alguien si no era estrictamente necesario.

No hiso nada para evitar que se apartara, no iba a negar que se sentía más cómodo teniéndolo más lejos de su persona, aunque también se sentía un poco decepcionado, ya que si no se ganaba al menos un gramo de la confianza de esa cosa no podría ayudarlo fácilmente, pero no lo culpaba, él en su situación reaccionaria de la misma forma, pero viendo el lado positivo si no lo había atacado aun o arrancado la mano junto al pescado era algo bueno.

Observo ese cuerpo escamoso, negro como la noche más oscura, el ungüento ayudaría a que no se infectaran las heridas, esperaba que el que le había puesto fuera suficiente ya que no creía que dejara que estuviera tan cerca de él como cuando estuvo inconsciente, en su cuerpo de humano había visto rasguños y moretones, y los había tratado lo mejor que pudo, eso de la sanación no era su fuerte, pero tenía un poco de experiencia por golpes propios, más de esas heridas no pudo ver más, esperaba que lo que había hecho fuera suficiente y un poco de comida le regresaran las fuerzas para que se largara pronto, volando.

Momento, no había revisado las alas, había tenido tantas cosas en la mente que se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, bien, si las alas estaban mal las cosas se complicarían un poco más, suspiro, como ya se había dicho antes no servía de nada quejarse.

Por un buen rato se le quedo observando a esa creatura, cuidando de no invadir su espacio personal, parecía estar mucho mejor que esa mañana, había dormido hasta medio día y comido un gran pescado, ahora estaba recostado tomando una siesta, y hablando de siesta, él no había dormido nada desde ayer y estaba muy cansado, dio un par de bostezos y sintió como si sus parpados habían adquirido mayor peso, la adrenalina que lo había mantenido despierto todo ese tiempo ya se había agotado y un cansancio lo empezó a embargar, con cada pestañeo se volvía un poco más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, y sin darse cuenta, recargado en una roca se quedó dormido.

Agito sus orejas, el humano había dejado de hacer ruido, ¿se habría ido ya?, levanto su cabeza de entre sus patas, no, no se había ido, aún seguía ahí, pero estaba acostado en el suelo sin moverse, curioso se acercó al humano inconsciente, notaba que su respiración era más suave, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no veía ese verde tan llamativo, el pequeño tenia las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, acostado de lado y usando uno de sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza mientras que el otro sostenía un palito de madera, ladeo la cabeza al notar que no muy lejos del inconsciente humano había unos garabatos en la tierra, y si sus ojos no lo engañaban esas imágenes se parecían mucho a él, lo había dibujado.

Era algo curioso lo que había hecho, ninguno de sus colegas en su hogar hacia ese tipo de cosas, los humanos eran seres curiosos, este era un ser curioso, y descuidado, se había quedado dormido ahí, y aunque no se consideraba un experto en los humanos, sabía que no tenían los sentidos tan desarrollados como sus congéneres, por lo que no se percataría de la llegada de alguna amenaza mientras estuviera dormido, mientras pensaba eso se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del joven, percibiendo cierto aroma agradable en él.

Tan cerca estaba del muchacho que su respiración removía sus hebras cafés rosando con su nariz y de las mejillas del muchacho, sintiendo una ligera comezón en la nariz aparto su rostro para soltar un ruidoso estornudo, cosa que despertó al muchacho, sus ojos sobresaltados observaron que el dragón estaba muy, pero muy cerca, prácticamente encima de él.

Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente, ambas muy sorprendidas, y ante puro reflejo no pudieron evitar gritar de sorpresa y retroceder al instante, Hiccup choco con la roca que estaba en su espalda golpeándose sin querer la parte de atrás de la cabeza, eso le dejaría un chichón, y “furia nocturna” de una forma un poco hilarante había caído de espaldas, golpeando sin querer su maltrecha ala, volteándose rápidamente gruño de dolor.

-Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?-

Voltio rápidamente al escuchar la voz del de ojos verdes, vio preocupación, preocupación sincera en esos ojos, pero aun así le gruño y se apartó cuando vio su mano tratar de tocarlo.

-Hey, hey, no voy a hacerte nada malo…- alzó los brazos como mostrando que estaba desarmado, por muy amenazador que se mostrara esa bestia y que se estaba regañando mentalmente por seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas, simplemente no podía dejarlo así como así si este había mostrado claramente que estaba herido –mira, tal vez no sea de tu agrado pero soy la única ayuda que tienes…- no sabía si hablar funcionaria pero era una forma de que él se sintiera un poco más tranquilo y centrado.

Miro al muchacho frente a él, tal vez cometería una estupidez pero algo le decía que no se arrepentiría.

Para el asombro de ambos los dos se acercaron simultáneamente, Hiccup estirando su mano y “furia nocturna” acercando su hocico, ese fue el primer roce que marcaba el inicio de la confianza entre ellos, la mano del humano era pequeña y cálida, el hocico del dragón era suave y su respiración le hacía ligeras cosquillas a su piel.

Sintiendo un poco más de confianza Hiccup decidió dar el primer paso, “furia nocturna” no retrocedió pero estaba nervioso y alerta, cuando el joven humano se posiciono a su lado pudo apreciar a la perfección el rostro preocupado y arrepentido del muchacho, eso le removió algo en su interior, los dedos del humano apenas acariciaron la superficie dañada de las alas tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, no era un experto pero esta se veía mal, dudaba que en ese estado pudiera volar, para cualquier vikingo encontrar a un dragón que no pudiera volar era una gran ventaja, una gran oportunidad para matarlo, mientras que él creía que esto de que se largara tomaría más tiempo, había creado una gran arma con ese cañón suyo, luego se debatiría en desmantelarlo o no.

Metió su mano en su chaleco de piel, el dragón gruño pensando que eso era sospechoso, así que se movió lento y con cuidado al sacar una pequeña botella, ahí tenía un poco de ungüento, se unto un poco en la mano y acaricio con extremo cuidado la piel que se notaba más raspada del ala, “furia nocturna” con un poco de dudas se dejó hacer, a pesar de que no confiaba del todo algo le decía que ese joven humano no podría hacerle daño, si este lo había traído hasta ahí, lo había puesto en un lugar cómodo y cálido, he incluso le había traído comida, teniendo todas esas y más oportunidades para matarlo y no lo había hecho, eso decía que o era muy tonto por no aprovechar todas esas ventajas que tubo o que en realidad no lo quería hacer, de todas formas se mantendría alerta por si las dudas.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento… sabes, no sé si me entiendas o no, pero yo realmente… yo lo siento- como ya lo había dicho antes, no creía que lo pudiera entenderle pero necesitaba hablar y desahogarse un poco –lo siento, después de todo esto a fin de cuentas fue mi culpa-

No sabía que más le sorprendía, que un humano le pidiera disculpas a un dragón, enemigos supuestamente mortales, o que este admitiría su culpa, aunque eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas, quizás lo más increíble es que con esas palabras confirmaba que en ese chico no detectaba nada de malicia o aquel instinto asesino que normalmente podía observar como en los humanos cuando los había enfrentado.

Ante los ojos de Hiccup por segunda vez vio como el cuerpo de dragón era envuelto por unas llamas que habían aparecido de repente para luego disminuir de tamaño y dejar ante él el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre con las mismas alas del dragón, una cola al final de su columna, un hombre que se estaba incorporando y dejaba ver su mirada fija en él, unas pupilas negras y afilados, rodeadas de un color amarillo verdoso que se confundía con el verde de los ojos que debería ser blanco en un humano.

Ya lo había visto una vez pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que se había quedado totalmente asombrado, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa, mirando al otro par que lo observaban.

-Está bien… gracias- una voz gruesa salió de aquel hombre de piel pálida dejando aún más sorprendido al joven que apenas podía reaccionar.

-Hablas…- 

-Si…-

-Hablas…-

-Si-

-Hablas...-

-Si… creo que ya lo dije-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- 

-Pues de la misma forma que tú...-

No lo podía creer, no solo tenía a un dragón con cuerpo de humano delante de él, sino que también podía hablar y al parecer también lo podía comprender, esto cada vez se estaba volviendo cada vez más sorprendente.

-Achup…- el estornudo de “furia nocturna” lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba empezando a bajar la temperatura, la tarde estaba avanzando y con ella la llegada de las brisas frías del anochecer, brisas que empezaban a acariciar aquel cuerpo desnudo.

Un sonrojo sin permiso se apodero de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que se le había escapado, desvió de inmediato la mirada, no es que jamás hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, con su padre y tío se había bañado algunas veces en las tinas calientes en invierno, otras veces cuando era más pequeño con otros niños en el rio en verano, cuando estos no se preocupaban por molestarlo y hacerle bromas pesadas, pero estando frente a este no podía evitar sentir las mejillas arder.

Para el hombre dragón esas reacciones le parecieron extrañas pero a la vez curiosas, ladeo un poco la cabeza, no sabía que la piel de los humanos podían adquirir ese tono, iba a tocar la mejilla del muchacho por pura curiosidad cuando este le extendió su chaleco peludo.

-¿Podrías cubrirte con esto?-

Toco aquella prenda que tenía una similar textura al de las pieles en que había despertado, la toco para olerla, tenía el curioso aroma del muchacho.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es algo incómodo hablar con alguien desnudo… incómodo para mí-

-¿Incomodo?... ¿eso es malo?-

-incomodo, es algo que no gusta o agrada a las personas- explico al ver que a pesar de que hablara y pareciera comprender, algunas palabras no las entendía del todo.

Ladeo la cabeza de nuevo, parecía un ademan que hacia cuando parecía razonar algo, miro de nuevo la prenda, luego al muchacho, de nuevo la prende y de nuevo al muchacho.

-Hace rato no te incomodaba que anduviera desnudo- dijo haciendo referencia a cuando estaba en su forma de dragón.

-Esto es diferente…. Ahora, ahora estas así-

-Es malo este cuerpo- más que pregunta era una afirmación, de una u otra forma había llegado a esa conclusión, al decir esto su mirada se pareció oscurecer un poco, no pudo evitar recordar el trato diferente que le daban sus demás congéneres por esa otra apariencia suya, no creía que un humano lo tratara diferente, el mismo sabía que era raro.

-No, no creo… es cosa de humanos- dijo como restándole importancia y tratando de ser obvió –mira, los humanos no andan por ahí sin ropa-

-Esas cosas que utilizan encima de sus cuerpos-

-Aja, y ahora tú tienes una apariencia similar a nosotros, lo que quiero decir es que ahora con esa apariencia deberías usar ropa, sirve para mantenerte abrigado, es mejor que utilices ropa mientras estés en esa forma, además dentro de poco habrá mucho más frio y te caería mal si no tienes nada que te cubra, aun estas algo débil por lo de la caída y eso, que te enfermaras agravaría más tu situación… ¿los dragones se enferman?-

Ladeo la cabeza nuevamente, ese humano hablaba mucho, era eso o el hecho que casi no hablaba con nadie, menos con un humano, por lo que tardo un poco en razonar todo lo dicho por este, usar ropa era algo bueno.

-¿Cómo se pone?-

-Deja te ayudo-

Hiccup se acercó al otro, tomo de nuevo su prenda entre sus manos, ya completamente erguido el hombre frente a él fácilmente le sobrepasaba en tamaño por cabeza y media, casi dos, era muy alto, eso y que él no era muy alto, también noto que tenía un cuerpo musculoso y delgado, muy diferente al de su padre o tío que eran muy robustos pero a la vez fuertes, se inclinó un poco a la altura de la cadera tratando de evitar a toda costa ver el miembro que estaba a unos centímetros de él, con cuidado y tratando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco enrollo su chaleco que cubriera esa precisa zona.

-Listo-

-¿Por qué tienes ese color?- roso las mejillas sonrosadas con las puntas de sus dedos cuando el muchacho castaño se incorporó al terminar su tarea.

-¿He…?-

-Ese color en tu cara-

-Nada… es por el frio- se apresuró a responder, no iba a admitir que estaba avergonzado –y ¿Cómo te sientes con esa cosa?- dio un paso hacia atrás para ver su trabajo y apartarse del contacto de esas manos.

-Me siento… cómodo- era verdad, ya no sentía tanto frio como hace un momento.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo?- el dragón volvió a ladear la cabeza -¿Cómo es que puedes cambiar de apariencia?-

Se lo pensó un buen rato en responderle o no, también como explicarlo, después de unos largos minutos se decidió.

-Pues… es algo que puedo hacer, mis ancestros lo podían hacer, yo también lo hago-

-Ancestros… ¿entonces todos los dragones pueden hacer esto?-

-No, no todos lo hacen, mis ancestros fueron de quienes me concibieron y los que concibieron a ellos-

-Entonces vendría siendo tu familia… ¿eres el único que puede hacer esto?-

-Ya casi queda ninguno como yo, somos muy pocos los que podemos cambiar así-

-Fascinante…- aunque poca información estaba descubriendo cosas fascinantes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que un día estuviera frente a un dragón que pudiera cambiar de forma y además hablar con él, una fría corrió nuevamente por el lugar, la tarde seguía avanzando –creo que me tendré que ir pronto-

-¿A dónde?-

-Tengo que regresar con los míos, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de ti, estarás seguro en este lugar hasta que te recuperes, casi nadie pasea por los bosques, menos en esta época del año-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Ya lo dije ¿no?, fue mi culpa que terminaras en ese estado, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte-

-Entonces. Si me estas ayudando ¿Por qué me atacaste?-

-Quería comprobar si podía ser un verdadero vikingo… al parecer no lo soy, soy un raro entre mi pueblo- el dragón miro sorprendido al joven, inevitablemente se sintió identificado con este cuando dijo esa frase -Te sugiero que duermas en las mismas pieles que despertaste para que estés más protegido mientras duermas en la noche, regresare mañana en la tarde para traerte un poco de comida, buenas noches-

El de ojos verdes se marchó dejando a “furia nocturna” solo, este se acercó al lecho de pieles, estaba comenzando a enfriarse el aire, se recostó entre estas y coloco encima una de estas pieles, ese humano había admitido que lo había atacado, pero también lo estaba ayudando, también se notaba preocupado, era la primera vez que estaba con un humano tan cerca y noto que no era tan desagradable como hubiera imaginado, también tal vez tenía que ver que ese humano diferente, así lo sentía, durmió pensando en él, su situación empezaba a sentir que no estaba del todo mal.

+++

Eran increíbles los límites que podía llegar el aburrimiento, al despertar al día siguiente recordó su situación, ya se sentía mejor que el día anterior, la cosa que le había puesto el humano sea lo que fuera había ahuyentado el dolor, al menos la mayoría, si movía su ala izquierda se sentía a morir, por lo que era mejor no intentar moverlas, recordando que el humano llegaría hasta en la tarde busco con que entretenerse, primero se asoleó un poco, eso lo relajo y mantuvo ocupado por un buen rato, hasta que las copas de los arboles impidieron que los rayos del sol llegaron a su pequeño claro, después decidió que buscaría algo de comer, y el pequeño lago fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en donde buscar, se llevó una decepción al ver que no había ningún pez en el, en cambio se enteró que las aguas eran tibias, alguna vez escucho de los dragones más ancianos que las islas nacían de volcanes, que pareciendo vomitar fuego y lava surgían de repente, esta lava se enfriaba de las aguas del mar, creando así las islas, los volcanes las mayorías de las veces morían después de dar a luz estas islas, otros permanecían latentes como en su hogar, aunque también dejaban pequeños rastros de su existencia, pequeñas muestras de su existencia, al parecer ese pequeño lago era lo último que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue el volcán que la formo.

Se entretuvo un rato con este lago, mojo sus pies, se imaginó que sería agradable nadar en ese lugar, pero por el momento no le apetecía, después exploro el lugar, tierra, rocas, mas tierra, un poco de pasto y uno que otro árbol viejo, hubo uno perfecto para colgarse de cabeza con su cola y tomar una siestecita, después de eso no encontró más con que entretenerse que pensar y pensar, pensó en su hogar, nadie lo buscaría, de eso estaba seguro, a pesar de ser una especie de comunidad cada quien estaba por su lado, vivían juntos, interactuaban, pero era muy poco común que alguien buscaría a otro si este desaparecería por mucho tiempo, cada quien intentaba sobrevivir a su manera, excepto los que decidían unir sus existencias, pero él no tenía a nadie así en su hogar, tal vez ya lo tomaran por muerto.

Pensó también en ese humano tan singular, creía que todos ellos eran iguales, asesinos despiadados y horribles, en cambio este parecía inofensivo, aunque aún no bajaba la guardia por completo con él, algo le decía que no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo, era más probable que él pudiera lastimarlo con un solo golpe de su cola que el humano con su puño, hasta creía que este estaba consciente de esto, pero aun así se le acerco aunque le hubiera gruñido y fuera peligroso, no es que lo atacara sin razón alguna, claro que se defendería si este trataba algo raro, pero jamás atacaría a otro así como así, ese no era su estilo.

Aparte del comportamiento inusual en el joven, otra cosa que le llamara poderosamente la atención en él eran sus ojos, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero cada vez que le sostenía la mirada podía ver la claridad y la vida en ellos, simplemente le gustaban, así como ese aroma tan singular que había podido detectar en este, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a pensar que le agradaba algo de un humano?

-Hola… ¿Dónde estará?- 

Escucho la voz del joven humano, por fin había regresado, no pudo evitar con esto sentirse bien.

-Ha… ahí estas, te traje más pescado- el día no le pudo parecer más largo, ese día hizo lo de su rutina normal, el entrenamiento lo dejo molido, esta vez consistió en que tenía con luchar con uno de sus compañeros, y le tuvo que tocar con Astrid, definitivamente últimamente no tenía buena suerte, para no hacer una gráfica descripción de lo que le hizo ella simplemente lo describiría como una de las peores palizas que haya tenido en su vida, al perecer no le había agradado que lo hubieran elogiado el otro día, por un momento pensó en no ir a ver ese día al dragón, pero su conciencia le dijo que cumpliera con lo que se supone que iba a hacer.

Vio al muchacho, tenía uno que otro raspón y sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra, no parecía ser un buen aspecto para un humano, pero más que eso lo que parecía más fuera de lugar en ese muchacho, a pesar de no conocerlo a la perfección, es que su mirada parecía opacada, más oscura de lo usual, no le agradaba no ver ese brillo usual de vida en esos ojos.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada… un entrenamiento en el que no me fue bien del todo, aquí te traje algo de pescado- antes de que siguiera insistiendo más puso la cesta te paja tejida en el suelo y vertió su contenido en el suelo, más de una docena de pescados de diferentes tamaños y colores que llamaron la atención de inmediato la atención del dragón.

Se acercó al montón de pescados y cuando iba a tomar uno retrocedió de inmediato gruñendo y con los pelos erizados, a Hiccup le sorprendió y extraño ese comportamiento, el otro día parecía muy satisfecho con el pez que le dio y ahora parecía repudiar los que les trajo como si fueran las cosas más malas del mundo, se acercó curioso a los pescados, estaba seguro que estos estaban frescos y no había ninguno podrido, lo único que parecía no encajar era el cadáver de una víbora de mar, la alzo sin miedo, ya estaba muerta después de todo, ante ese acto “furia nocturna” gruño con más fuerza, al parecer eso era lo que lo tenía alterado.

-Con que no te gustan las alimañas… es comprensible, a nadie le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero no te preocupes, ya está muerta, a veces este tipo de cosas se meten en las redes de pesca con los demás pescados…- 

-¡Aleja esa cosa!, ¡Suéltala, suéltala!- 

-Ya, ya… listo- arrojo el cuerpo inerte negro y amarillo de la pequeña alimaña –jajaja es extraño jajaja es increíble que le tengas miedo a esa clase de cosas, fácilmente podrías calcinarla si quisieras-

“Furia nocturna” frunció el ceño, no es que estuviera molesto por ese tono que parecía de burla y juguetón, sino que estaba confundido por aquel sonido que soltaban los labios de aquel humano, parecían el canto de un pájaro lleno de vida, le agrado y aún más al ver que él brillo de aquellos regresaban con ello.

-Perdón por reírme, pero me parece muy gracioso este hecho, perdón si te ofendí o te hice enojar- dijo al ver el ceño levemente fruncido del mayor frente a él.

-No, no lo estoy, es solo que no sé qué es ese sonido que salió de tu boca, parecía como el canto de un pájaro-

-¿canto de pájaro…? Yo no creo que suene como eso- no sabía si tomar como insulto o como alago lo que le acababa de decir su interlocutor –respondiendo a tu pregunto ese sonido se llama risa, es algo que uno hace cuando algo le parece gracioso o se está muy alegre… ¿nunca te has reído?-

-No… creo que jamás-

Ante aquella respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, no podía imaginar a alguien que nunca hubiera reído alguna vez, hasta el guerrero más fuerte, serio y fiero de su aldea reía al menos en las noches de juego en la taberna, recordó a su madre, ella alguna vez le dijo que la risa uno de los mejores regalos que habían entregado los dioses a los humanos.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- de nuevo el brillo de esos pareció disminuir, era oficial, no le gustaba cuando esos ojos perdían su brillo aunque fuera un poco.

-Nada… solo estaba pensando, supongo que si nunca has reído tampoco has sonreído-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Pues esto- los labios del humano hicieron una mueca, como una curva que armonizaba con sus demás facciones, el dragón al verla trato de imitarlo más sus sonrisa parecía un intento de a ver que tanto podía mostrar sus dientes, los cuales la mayoría eran filosos colmillos, otra característica de dragón que al parecer había quedado en su forma humana, pero en vez de provocar miedo en el muchacho le pareció hilarante aquella mueca y no pudo evitar reír nuevamente –perdón, no está del todo mal, solo trata de mostrar tanto los dientes… si, así se ve un poco mejor- 

-Se siente raro-

-Supongo que así se debe de sentir si no se está acostumbrado a sonreír… come un poco, seguro tienes mucha hambre- no fue necesario que lo repitiera dos veces para que se fuera directo a los pescados y empezara a comerlos a mordiscos a pesar de estar crudos, después de un rato de comer el de cabellos negros se dio cuenta que el otro no probaba bocado alguno por lo que le extendió uno de los pescados que estaba comiendo –no gracias, ya comí, en serio… de acuerdo, un bocado- agarro el pescado por toda la insistencia que mostraba el de cabellera negra, además de que pensaba que lo tomaría como un insulto y regresarían a un principio de su relación, ya habían avanzado mucho como para dar un retroceso, cerró los ojos fuertemente y le dio una mordida al dichoso pez, tuvo que usar gran parte de su autocontrol para no terminar devolviendo el pedazo de pescado crudo que comió, al menos era mejor que algunos de los platillos que habían hecho sus tutores -…rico, ya estoy muy lleno, gracias-

No paso mucho tiempo para que todo el pescado que trajo terminara siendo una pequeña pila de huesos, colas de pescados y cabezas roídas. Mientras “furia nocturna” se daba su pequeño festín, Hiccup se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en el suelo, pequeñas varas de madera y metal, cuerdas, alambres y tela.

-Creo que esto podría funcionar… hey acércate- llamo al dragón que estaba tratando de sacarle un ojo a una de las cabezas de pescado, una de las partes favoritas para comer, ante el llamado se acercó al muchacho dejando para después esa pequeña tarea –creo que ya sé cómo ayudarte con tu ala-

-¿Cómo?- ladeo la cabeza de nuevo, un ademan que a Hiccup le empezaba a parecer muy curioso en esa creatura.

-Estoy casi seguro que te fracturaste el ala, lo que significa que es muy probable que uno o varios de tus huesos se hallan roto en ella-

-Eso… eso no suena bien-

-No, no es muy bueno, investigue un poco, además que tuve una situación similar con el dedo de mi tío y me toco ayudar a curarlo…- el recuerdo de hace varios años atrás de como a su tío le cayó su propio maso en su otra mano al ver a una de las mujeres más bonitas del pueblo pasar por la herrería y distraerse, su dedo doblado de una manera anti natural y el pedido orden de su ayuda a sus ocho años, no era de sus mejores recuerdos pero creía que en esa situación ayudaría lo aprendido en esa ocasión –te pido por favor que confíes un poco en mí, al menos en esta ocasión para lo que voy a hacer, te prometo, te doy mi palabra que lo que hare es para ayudarte-

-Está bien… me dejare hacer con lo que me quieras hacer-

-Ok…- pensó que sería más difícil convencerlo pero el acepto de buenas a la primera, no sabía si sentirse feliz o presionado, solo esperaba hacer un buen trabajo y hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible –primero siéntate por favor, así será más fácil, bueno, para mí ya que estas muy alto… ahora procederé a limpiarte tu ala y ponerte un ungüento que te adormirá un poco el dolor- mientras explicaba procedía a decir todo lo que estaba diciendo, trataba de sonar relajado a pesar de que estaba un poco nervioso, mojo un paño con agua y lo paso con cuidado por el ala, ahí sintió cierto surco imperfecto en el relieve de esta, estaba seguro que ese era el hueso roto, aparte de este curioso surco de percato que las alas eran suave y temperatura propia, era claro que era una parte más de este ser, y como él se encontraban vivas. Saco una almeja, o las conchas de una almeja, en su interior había una especie de crema más espesa que el ungüento usado el día anterior, lo unto en esa ala con todo el cuidado que podía tener, era ciertamente algo irónico, que manos acostumbradas a trabajos tan rudos como era el de trabajar en una herrería pudieran ser tan delicadas en sus movimientos, firmeza y delicadeza, una extraña combinación para un perfecto balance.

Eran relajante, sumamente relajante aquellas caricias, jamás pensó que las manos de un humano podían ser así, imagino que no sería difícil acostumbrarse a estas caricias si venían de ese muchacho.

Después de un rato en que el de cabellera negra casi parecía que ya estaba por quedarse dormido las caricias cesaron.

-Bien… creo que con esto será suficiente-

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-No, termine de colocarte el ungüento… ahora viene lo feo, tendré que acomodar el hueso, lo cual no será muy agradable, creo que sería bueno que muerdas esto mientras hago esto- le extendió un rollo de cuero grueso, el dragón miro extrañado esa cosa –en serio, póntelo en la boca, eso ayudara un poco, lo que hare será acomodarte el hueso y después pondré unas varillas para que no se vuelva a desacomodar-

Dudándolo un poco se puso el cuero en la boca, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sintió de nuevo las manos del humano sobre su ala, Hiccup $$$ se lo pensó un rato antes de hacer su movimiento, un par de veces había visto esta clase de operación y a los ocho años con su tío debió hacerlo, se dijo que trataría de evitar hacer esa cosa de nuevo, y ahí estaba, seis años después se encontraba a punto de acomodar un hueso, no con su tío o con otro humano, un dragón, que loca se estaba volviendo la vida, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, entre más rápido sería mejor, tendría que ser un solo movimiento, seco y limpio.

Movió rápido sus manos, se escuchó un ligero ¡CRACH!, y el grito ahogado le pareció poco cuando la cola de dragón se movió rápido golpeando sus piernas y tirándolo en el suelo, ya golpeado en el suelo y con un futuro moretón en su pierna derecha pensó que no había salido mejor de como se lo hubiera imaginado.

-La buena noticia es que ya paso lo peor… creo yo- se levantó y sacudió un poco de tierra extra en su ropa –si te sirve de consuelo, ese era el único hueso roto que tenías, además que no fue tan grave y reaccionaste mejor que muchos vikingos a los que he visto fracturarse un hueso-

-Creo… creo que me trague esa cosa que me diste-

-Oh… emms, no creo que te pase nada malo, es piel de animal… eso espero-

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-No… no pongas esa cara, solo pondré unas varillas para que no se mueva el hueso… sino lo hago y si se llega a mover el hueso tendré que hacer esa cosa dolorosa de reacomodarlo de nuevo- el dragón gruño por lo bajo, este gesto le pareció como el de un niño pequeño refunfuñando, extrañamente tierno y gracioso, cojeando un poco se dirigió a donde tenía las demás cosas en el suelo, tomo las varas de madera y metal, la tela y la cuerda y alambres, se encamino de nuevo al ser de alas negras que no se notaba muy seguro el ser tocado de nuevo por ese pequeño humano, que al parecer no era tan inofensivo como comenzaba a creer –te di mi palabra, nada de lo que hago y hare es para dañarte- alzando de nuevo las manos, como su señal de estar desarmado, aunque esta vez tuviera cosas en la mano, unos palos y tela, aparentemente inofensivos.

Miro esos ojos verdes y sus dudas parecieron despejarse un poco, volvió a darle la espalda y se sentó en el mismo lugar que le indico en un principio, solo esperaba no sentir más dolor o mínimo que no le diera esa cosa que dijo que era cuero, era duro pero para su dentadura fue fácil masticarlo, y como autoreflejo ya en su boca lo trago, no le había gustado la textura o sabor. Las pequeñas y diestras manos se posicionaron de nuevo en la zona dañada, se estaba hinchando un poco pero el ungüento parecía ya estar haciendo efecto, tomo las varitas, la tela y demás cosas, con delicadeza y firmeza procedió a hacer una especie de entablado, cuando se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el más alto voltio su cabeza, viendo la parte de su ala herida envuelta en estas cosas que hacían cierta presión pero sin llegar a molestarle tanto en realidad.

-Con esto te será más fácil curarte… aunque no estoy tan seguro cuanto tiempo se tarde en soldar tu hueso- mientras decía eso se sentó en el suelo y sobo su pierna derecha, la fuerza de esa cola era increíble.

-Te lastimaste…- más que una pregunta era una afirmación, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, se acercó y sentó frente a él.

-No es nada, probablemente se haga un moretón pero no es un hueso roto, con un poco de ungüento no dolerá nada y se curara pronto- saco de nuevo la almeja que ya tenía casi nada pero suficiente para su golpe.

-No fue mi intención… yo no quería golpearte-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, a comparación de tu ala esto no es nada-

-Pero aun así es algo… lo siento- 

Un silencio embargo ese ambiente, no era desagradable pero ninguno de los dos podría definir que era con exactitud, tal vez la sensación que los embargaba era que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar de la presencia de uno y del otro, estuvieron un rato así hasta que el de ojos verdes se quitó su bota, remango su pantalón he iba a comenzar a ponerse el ungüento.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?-

-¿He…?-

-Ponerte esa cosa-

-Está bien- lo dudo un poco pero acepto, si él le había demostrado un poco de comienza lo menos que podía hacer era responder ese gesto.

Hiccup le extendió la almeja para que la tomara y así lo hiso, agarro de una vez todo lo que quedaba en ella entre sus dedos y comenzó a untar la crema en la piel que empezaba a lucir amoratada de la pierna, a comparación de las caricias suaves del muchacho estas eran algo torpes pero sin llegar a ser bruscas, las manos pálidas del mayor eran algo frías pero en contacto con la piel del menor se empezaban a entibiar.

-Esta cosa huele extraño- comento por fin el de alas negras después de un rato de silencio.

-Así debe de oler la medicina-

Cuando ya creyó ser suficiente “furia nocturna” aparto la mano y dejo que el otro acomodara la tela de su pantalón y se pusiera su bota, tan entretenido estaba con esto Hiccup que tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta que el chico dragón se había inclinado un poco en dirección a él, por lo que cuando sintió el ligero aliento del otro sobre sus cabellos se sorprendió mucho, para su gusto estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-Hueles rico- comento como si nada, provocando un inmediato sonrojo el de ojos verdes.

-Ni se te ocurra comerme- dijo más como lo primero coherente que pudo formular su mente que fuera lo que en realidad pensaba, que le dijera eso sí que no se lo esperaba,

-¡Claro que no!, yo jamás comería un humano, yo prefiero el pescado- dijo algo ofendido, conocía a uno que otro dragón que habían llegado a devorar a un vikingo o alguna extremidad de estos, además de él, ese si tuviera la oportunidad se devoraría un barco entero, y lo detestaba, acabaría con varias vidas sin remordimientos así como así.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que huelo rico?-

-Porque es verdad, hueles como a almendras y vallas silvestres, huele bien…-

De nuevo vio ese color tan peculiar en las mejillas del humano, le pareció un poco extraño, aun no hacia tanto frio. A Hiccup le confundían los comentarios de ese dragón y más el reaccionar de esa manera, de nuevo no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no, definitivamente nadie en su vida, excepto su madre, le había dicho que olía bien o de esa forma, mejor decidió que lo dejaría como que los dragones eran extraños, así eran, o al menos este.

-Tu nombre…-

-¿He?-

-Aún no se tu nombre…- el de melena negra lo miro extrañado y ladeando la cabeza –la forma en que te llaman tus congéneres-

Hiccup simplemente lo pregunto, dándose cuenta n el proceso que no sabía cómo llamarle y dudaba mucho que su verdadero nombre fuera “Furia Nocturna”.

-Pues creo que era algo así como Ghojufgshri Gaurfuihk… como lagartija negra…- respondió después de dudarlo un poco.

-Eso suena más a un apodo que un nombre… ¿así te llamaban tus padres, quienes te concibieron…?- 

Sus padres, hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos, los perdió siendo muy joven, cuando apenas aprendía a valerse por sí mismo, los extrañaba, pero no podía hacer nada por su perdida, fue por una noche de tormenta en que ellos habían salido a buscar alimento y nunca regresaron más, muriendo probablemente por la salvaje tormenta que azotó aquel día.

-Praxedes… así me llamaban ellos-

-Bien, Praxedes… aunque ya sea un poco tarde, un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hiccup-


	3. Acercamientos

En unos cuantos días se había creado una pequeña rutina entre esos dos, Hiccup continuaba haciendo todo lo que hacía en las mañanas hasta finalizar los entrenamientos, preparaba el desayuno, limpiaba un poco la casa para que siguiera pareciendo un poco decente, ayudaba a su tío en la forja he iba a los entrenamientos, su parte menos favorita del día hasta que terminaban y se iba al bosque con una canasta llena de pescado fresco, si alguien había notado ese pequeño cambio en su rutina nadie le dio importancia, a nadie le importaba poco o nada lo que hacía el vikingo más débil del pueblo, y mientras que su tío recibiera alimento, desayuno y cena, era prueba suficiente para él que seguía con vida y con bien.

Praxedes también tenía una rutina, no tan estricta como la del joven de ojos verdes, pero con un patrón, se levantaba tarde, no tenía necesidad de levantarse temprano además que le gustaba dormir, paseaba por su pedazo de bosque, inspeccionando y entreteniéndose con lo que encontrara, chapoteaba en el pequeño lago cuidando de no mojar la herida en su ala, en su forma de dragón o humanoide, sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo desnudo era sumamente relajante, claro, las veces que se transformaba ahora tenía el cuidado de quitarse aquellas prendas que le presto Hiccup para que no anduviera desnudo, pantalones dijo que se llamaban, admitía que lo mantenían abrigado cuando caminaba en sus dos piernas, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo, y aquel chaleco que le había puesto a modo de taparrabos, ahora era parte de su lecho como una almohada, jamás imagino que dormir entre esas cosas peludas fuera tan cómodo y ahora un poco más agradable con ese aroma a vallas silvestres que despedía la prenda que había utilizado el muchacho.

Ambos se estaban acostumbrando a él hecho de tener que tratarse, no que les desagradara, pero cierta vocecita “lógica” de vez en cuando les recordaba que debían ser, ERAN enemigos, y en vez de tratarse de atacar o defender como cualquier vikingo y dragón harían en cualquier situación, en realidad pasaban ratos relajados, hasta agradables.

Hiccup era atento con Praxedes, después de todo era su responsabilidad, o al menos así lo sentía, después de todo él fue quien le disparo y dejo herido, le traía comida, revisaba de vez en vez los vendajes de su ala para cerciorarse que no estuviera flojo, y de vez en cuando hablaban entre ellos, si alguna vez alguien les hubiera dicho que vivirían esa clase de situación creerían que era algo muy tonto, una absurda y bizarra locura, pero ahora esa era su realidad.

Y hablando de eso…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Praxedes después de un rato de observar al humano.

Miraba con curiosidad como las manos del humano tomaban pedazos de madera, cuerdas, hilos y un pedazo de tela. No era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo eso, la primera vez fue cuando puso ese tipo de cosas en su ala para ayudarlo a curarlo, ahora ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Nada en particular-

-A mí no me parece nada-

-Bueno… es un pequeño barco- la madera había creado un pequeño medio casco, los cables y la tela formaban una pequeña vela con un mástil pequeño, una miniatura de barco vikingo como los que su padre utilizaba para navegar por meses en esas aguas misteriosas y traicioneras.

El dragón lo miro curioso, esa cosa era idéntica a las que usaban los vikingos para andar en el agua, ver una de ese tamaño era algo extraño, no sabía que se podían hacer de esa manera, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera caber un humano ahí o tan siquiera “un pequeño terror”, como los humanos llamaban a esas pequeñas sabandijas aladas de dragón; en alguna de las pocas platicas que habían tenido esos dos, Praxedes se había enterado de como los humanos llamaban a los diferentes tipos de dragón, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de cómo lo llamaban, sonaba genial y único.

-Es… bueno, supongo que no tienes mucho con que entretenerte en este lugar… ten- estiro su brazo con el susodicho barco en miniatura en la mano, hubo un momento de silencio realmente incómodo para él.

Ni sabia para que lo había hecho, bueno, si sabía, el mismo se había dicho que probablemente Praxedes se encontraría las mañanas muy aburrido sin hacer nada más que rondar ese pequeño pedazo de bosque, al que estaba confinado hasta que su ala se curara completamente, cosa que ninguno sabia con exactitud hasta cuando sucedería, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió, aparte de pasar parte de las tardes con él, no solo cuidando de su herida, sino simplemente también pasando el rato platicando o solo darle un poco de compañía, siendo que eso solo era una pequeña parte del día, decidió darle algo con que entretenerse, aunque no estaba seguro que esa clase de cosas le gustaran a un dragón.

Praxedes se quedó sorprendido, realmente sorprendido, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su vida, a excepción de los que lo concibieron, le habían dado algo de a gratis, ósea un presente, por lo que en un principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó literalmente congelado en su lugar, sin mover ningún musculo aun viéndolo con incredulidad, mientras que en su interior sentía como si su fuego se removiera inquieto, casi violentamente, estaba emocionado.

Al no ver reacción alguna Hiccup se empezó a incomodar más, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por estar haciendo esa clase de cosas estúpidas, probablemente el pelinegro pensara que esa cosa era inútil o algo por el estilo, tal vez debió hacer otra cosa, tal vez un tiro al blanco, como el que utilizaban en el bar del pueblo, o algo más, no sé qué, interesante para un dragón, aunque no sabía con exactitud que era interesante o entretenido para uno, ¿ovejas y ganado?, por algo debían de robarlas, pero no iba a traer a una, definitivamente no, sería realmente sospechoso, y si no había podido matar al dragón no traería a una pobre oveja para una muerte segura.

-Si quieres mejor no lo aceptes… yo puedo hacer otra cosa… me desharé de esta cosa-

-No- se apresuró a decir, sorprendiendo al chico y a él también, su cola se empezó a mover un poco nerviosa, la idea de deshacerse de ese pedazo de madera le había desagradado mucho.

Tomo entre sus manos aquel barco en miniatura y los empezó a mover en todos sus ángulos notando los pequeños detalles en él, pareciéndole en ese momento la cosa más interesante del mundo, su fuego aún se removía inquieto en su interior.

Hiccup se sentía un poco aliviado con esa reacción, eso quería decir que no era un total desperdicio si Praxedes había mostrado ese interés en su pequeño presente.

-Es… es genial, haces cosas realmente sorprendentes- elogio con toda sinceridad el dragón, las manos de ese chico realmente eran sorprendentes, esa clase de gracia era imposible de ver entre los de su especie, aparte de no tener manos la mayoría, él era una excepción cuando se transformaba, ninguno de sus congéneres estaba interesado en crear cosas, y menos de ese tipo.

Se sentía bien ser alagado, realmente bien, y más aun siendo alguien aparte de su tío, que muy pocas veces lo hacía si no era por su comida, o su padre, persona que lo hacía con mucha menor frecuencia, se reprimió cuando cierto calor se sintió en sus mejillas, claro signo de que se encontraba sonrojado, estaba bien que se sintiera ligeramente feliz y orgulloso al ser alagado, pero no era para tanto.

-Gracias- logro decir en un tono muy bajo, tratando de ignorar aquella extraña sonrisa torcida en los labios del otro mostrando todos los dientes, definitivamente aun le faltaba práctica para sonreír, pero al menos ya lo hacía, y saberse causante de alguna forma de aquello hiso que sus mejillas se sintieran un poco más calientes.

+*+*+~+*+*+

-Te ves muy animado últimamente- comento Gobber esa mañana mientras trabajaban en la forja.

-¿He?-

-Y creo saber la razón- una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios mostrando sus dientes algo chuecos, Hiccup lo miro aun sin comprender y casi se cae con lo que dijo su tío a continuación –seguramente estas muy feliz de que Astrid te preste tanta atención últimamente en los entrenamientos-

-No creo que sea por eso…- definitivamente no estaba feliz porque la rubia vikinga le tocara en la mayoría de los entrenamientos como pareja en que les tocaran pelear entre sí, si eso era “atención” preferiría que lo siguiera ignorando como siempre, y no era el único infeliz de que le tocara como pareja, la mayoría de la población masculina lo miraba con odio sin molestar en disimularlo e incluso la misma Astrid lo hacía, no muy conforme de que la pusieran junto a él como compañero de práctica, según ella era un desperdicio de tiempo practicar con tan patético vikingo, aunque en su defensa él bien podía esquivar más de un ataque lanzado por ella en las practicas, aunque eso solo causaba que la susodicha se enfadara aún más y arremetiera con todo, como siempre hacia cuando algo la hacía enfadar, y muchas veces para su desgracia ese “algo” era él.

Según le habían respondido a Astrid el día que se quejó con los entrenadores, los habían puesto en pareja porque él era el peor y ella la mejor, pensando que de alguna manera estar un poco con ella mejorara sus habilidades en combate aprendiendo algo, él en lo personal no creía que aprendería mucho si la susodicha casi siempre lo dejaba hecho picadillo, hasta sospechaba que era una especie de conspiración para que tarde o temprano la chica lo terminara matando, y la justificaran porque había sido a causa de un descuido en el entrenamiento, no había pasado desde hace años que alguien resultado herido con una herida casi mortal en estos entrenamientos, pero podía ocurrir que algo así pasara, o si no era ella, alguien de la población masculina que no estaba muy contento por su “cercanía”, si se le podía llamar así a ser tratado como saco para golpear de la chica, lo intentaría tarde o temprano, pero no tenía pruebas, así que lo dejaba como una de sus tantas ideas paranoicas. No era su culpa, muchas veces había tenido accidentes “sospechosos” que sabía eran provocados por sus “queridos” compañeros.

-¿Entonces por qué estas más animado?-

-U-un nuevo invento… estoy muy entusiasmado por algo que se me ocurrió el otro día- mintió, no era el mejor haciéndolo pero al ver la cara de desagrado de su tío le decía que esta vez lo había hecho bien, o tan bien para que se lo creyera.

-Uhg… espero que no sea un nuevo despertador-

-Descuida, hehe esta vez no es un nuevo despertador, el cubo de agua es realmente bueno-

-Muy gracioso muchacho… ¿acaso no es ese tronco hueco?-

-No… decidí que era… muy peligroso, si calculaba mal muy probablemente pudiera haber dañado a alguien con esa cosa- esa había sido una mitad verdad y mitad mentira, ya había dañado a alguien, quien precisamente era humano, definitivamente nadie debía enterarse de lo que había pasado y de lo que estaba haciendo ocultando y ayudando a un dragón, especialmente su tío y aún menos su padre. 

Animado, en realidad no lo había notado hasta que Gobber lo comento, pasar tiempo con Praxedes se estaba volviendo en algo agradable para él, suponía que así se debía sentir alguien cuando estaba con un amigo, que curioso, lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo era un dragón, el enemigo de su estirpe, se reprendió mentalmente, no debería encariñarse con este dragón, tarde o temprano se iría y las cosas volverían a ser como antes, como debían ser, como tenían que ser.

-Aunque sigo diciendo que ese ánimo es por esa chica, recuerdo que cuando era joven era toda una sensación en la población femenina, y aún sigo siendo un buen partido, o si, en aquellos tiempos tu padre y yo éramos unos rompecorazones…- Gobber empezó a hablar contando sus anécdotas de joven, no se molestó en identificar cuáles eran ciertas y otras meras fabulas, el seguía reflexionando en que extraña era la vida, y en que debía revisar sus redes para llevarle a Praxedes algo de pescado.

+*+*+~*~+*+*+

Estaba oscuro, un calor inconfundible lo rodeaba y el suelo rocoso bajo sus patas le avisaba donde se encontraba, pero ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese lugar?, ¿cuándo había cambiado de forma?, según recordaba se había acostado con su forma similar a la de los humanos en el mullido lecho de pieles, Hiccup se molestaría un poco si se enteraba que nuevamente había roto otra de esas cosas que él llamaba pantalones.

Miro de nuevo esas paredes cavernosas y el aroma a algo pudriéndose lleno sus fosas nasales, no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a él, y ese lugar, pero aun así no quería estar ahí, siendo este su supuesto hogar.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar, avanzando lentamente por esos pasillos de roca, que extrañamente se encontraban muy desolados, ningún otro dragón a la vista, solo él caminaba por esos lugares, mejor, no quería toparse con otro y tener que dar alguna explicación.

La oscuridad empezó a aclarase en tonos rojizos y naranja, ¿Por qué estaba yendo hacia ahí?, lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y marcharse, eso debía hacer, pero aun así seguía avanzando.

El túnel por el que estaba caminando dio paso a una caverna mucho más grande, a lo alto, muy pero muy en alto se veía una enorme grieta, donde se vislumbraba apenas un cielo oscuro, era de noche, y a lo bajo, un ligero temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta todo su cuerpo en tan solo bajar la mirada, no se veía el suelo, en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo de que alguna vez había visto el suelo de aquel lugar, por lo que dudaba que existía, pero si estaba consiente que era lo que ahí había escondido en esa neblina de gases y vapores de volcán, estaba dentro del volcán de su isla, del lugar que lo vio nacer, y del cual probablemente lo vería morir si no tenía cuidado de aquel que descansaba en la base de ese lugar.

Dispuesto a marcharse levanto la vista y casi suelta un rugido de sorpresa si no fuera que la misma sorpresa le había congelado la voz junto a todo su cuerpo, Hiccup estaba ahí.

Frente a él, al otro extremo en la boca de una de los tantos túneles de ese lugar se encontraba Hiccup, sentado justamente en el borde balanceando sus piernas de una manera despreocupada y casi relajada, su rostro salpicado de pequeñas pecas no mostraba temor alguno, estaba sereno al igual como sus ojos se mostraban, ¡pero no debía estar así!, ¡debía largase inmediatamente de ahí!, es mas ¿Por qué rayos estaba ahí en primer lugar?

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí ¡ahora mismo!, volar no era una opción, ÉL se daría cuenta de inmediato, entonces ¿de qué otra forma podría llegar junto al chico de ojos verdes?, dar media vuelta y buscar un túnel que lo llevara junto a él tampoco era una opción, sentía que si apartaba la mirada de aquel muchacho en menos de un segundo entraría en más peligro del que ya se encontraba, ¿Cómo?, las paredes, claro, escalaria hasta él y estando ya juntos lo sacaría inmediatamente de ese nefasto lugar.

Con sus poderosas garras escalar esas paredes no era ningún problema, aunque debía ser preciso, algunas rocas estaban algo sueltas y hacer un ruido brusco podía alertar a aquel al que no quería alterar, Hiccup seguía en la misma posición, balanceando sus piernas en un ritmo lento, como un péndulo que media los segundos en que se tardaba el llegar a su lado, pronto, solo faltaba poco.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, esa situación lo desesperaba, solo un poco más, un poco más… y las paredes empezaron a rugir.

Las paredes repentinamente empezaron a temblar dejando caer algunos guijarros y por poco a él también que por la sorpresa termino resbalándose un buen trecho, cuando noto que las paredes dejaron de moverse volteo rápidamente a donde se encontraba el castaño de ojos verdes encontrándolo en una muy precaria situación.

Sostenido por un único brazo el delgado cuerpo colgaba de la boca de aquel túnel en el que se había encontrado sentado hacia unos escasos segundos, su mano derecha agarraba el borde rocoso sosteniendo todo su peso, y supo que eso no dudaría mucho, el sabia a la perfección que el cuerpo de los humanos no era tan fuerte como el de los humano y su resistencia en esa posición pronto menguaría, tenía que ser rápido, llegar a él pero ¡YA!

Ese temblor no había sido provocado por el mismo volcán, sino por la creatura que descansaba en su fondo, quien seguramente ya estaba despertando, y si se daba cuenta de sus presencias seria el final.

Rápido, rápido, tenía que moverse más rápido, pero sentía que cada segundo que pasaba o cualquier movimiento que hiciera, por muy rápido que lo trataba de hacer, este parecía ser mucho más alargado, como si los segundos se convirtieran en minutos, lo que debía ser una tarea se estaba volviendo una eternidad y la cueva de nuevo empezó a rugir, o más bien a quien le temía.

Si, sentía pavor, miedo, su pecho parecía que desbordaría dolorosamente por los latidos que daba su corazón, y su fuego parecía ser oprimido, y no solo temía por él, sino por Hiccup, en realidad más por Hiccup que su propia persona, cosa que si se hubiera tomado un segundo en reflexionar le parecería raro ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por ese humano?

La neblina que se encontraba en la profundidad de esa caverna se empezó a remover lentamente, y una figura temida más que respetada por todos los dragones se empezó a asomar y de nuevo tembló ligeramente, aparto la vista del fondo para ver el cuerpo del delgado humano balancearse junto aquellos temblores, pareciéndole una hoja en otoño que en cualquier momento caería sin poder evitarlo si es que no se apresuraba.

Vio que la sombra sobre la pared, silueta de aquel que descansaba y comenzaba a despertar se hacía más y más grande, ya sentía el caliente y fétido aliento de mil cadáveres rosar por sus espaldas, pero eso no le importaba, debía llegar a él, rápido, rápido, antes de que callera, antes de que ÉL se diera cuenta de la presencia de Hiccup, rápido, rápido…

-Prax… Praxedes-

Pudo escuchar la voz lejana de Hiccup pero sus labios no se movían, seguía con esa cara impasible sin parecer percatarse de ese ser nefasto que se acercaba, también sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a mover más, las imágenes empezaron a volverse borrosas, la peste parecía ser solo su imaginación, el calor era sustituido por unas mantas peludas y una pequeña mano en su hombro lo movía, ya no estaba en la espantosa cueva, abrió los ojos encontrando las mantas peludas en vez de la rocosa pared.

-Praxedes despierta… tuviste una pesadilla-

Hiccup había llegado hace rato y al encontrar al dragón al parecer tomando una siesta lo dejo descansar, dejo el cesto de pescados a un lado y se puso a garabatear en uno de sus cuadernos de notas, últimamente estaba llenando sus últimas páginas con dibujos de cierto chico pelinegro con alas y cola de dragón en diversas situaciones, como comiendo, durmiendo, algunas viendo entretenido como flotaba el pequeño barco vikingo que le regalo, las reacciones muchas veces le parecían infantiles y otras veces un poco bestiales, pero eso era normal, era un dragón, no un humano aunque a veces su apariencia simulara la de uno.

Después de un rato noto como se empezaba a revolver en su lugar el de melena negra, curioso se acercó y pudo ver como sus facciones humanas se fruncían en una mueca de desagrado y la respiración que normalmente estaría relajada en sueños se comenzó a alterar hasta llegar a gruñir en su inconciencia, Praxedes estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y una muy fea si es que lo había puesto tan alterado.

Preocupado se arrodillo junto al de alas negras y poso su mano en el hombro con la piel ligeramente húmeda, el cuerpo del contrario estaba empezando a sudar por lo agitado del sueño y a gruñir mucho más, así que preocupado lo empezó a agitar no tan brusco pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo así como llamarlo a la realidad y sacarlo de ese mal sueño que lo estaba alterando tanto.

Los ojos afilados de dragón se encontraron con los verdes con un tono de preocupación en ellos. 

Praxedes empezó a normalizar su respiración y a recargarse en sus codos, un sueño, todo había sido un mal sueño.

Hiccup pudo ver en aquellos de bestia algo que vio el mismo día que lo conoció, miedo, aquella imponente creatura que muchas veces había aterrorizado a su aldea mostraba miedo, pareciéndole más indefenso y humano de lo que en realidad era. 

El lejano recuerdo de noches de su infancia donde monstruos inexistentes interrumpían sus sueños y amenazaban su inocente existencia en la oscuridad de la noche, y el consuelo en las caricias cariñosas de su madre llego a su mente, así que tomo suavemente la cabeza del otro y la dirigió a sus piernas flexionadas donde empezó a acariciar los cabellos, mientras que el dragón se dejaba hacer.

Las suaves caricias sobre sus cabellos fueron sumamente relajantes, regresándole la tranquilidad que había perdido con esa horrenda visión en sueños, no estaba en peligro, Hiccup no estaba en peligro, no estaban en peligro, este simple hecho tranquilizaba su interior agitado.

Como aquella vez que esas mismas manos acariciaron su maltrecha ala, un ligero sopor lo empezó a invadir, de nuevo aquel pensamiento de que Hiccup estaba en fuera de lo ordinario entre los suyos invadió su mente por unos momentos, trato de imaginar a otro vikingo comportándose de esa forma, cosa muy difícil y hasta hilarante, no, definitivamente ningún vikingo o humano se atrevería a hacer lo que Hiccup estaba haciendo en estos momentos, darle algo de consuelo a su enemigo.

-¿Mejor…?- pregunto después de un rato el humano deteniéndose en su tarea, esto no agrado mucho a Praxedes que quería seguir recibiendo esa caricia.

Hiccup casi da un brinco cuando sintió el repentino contacto de la otra mano sobre la suya, que como todo lo del cuerpo contrario le superaba en tamaño, así que para aquella mano blanca y algo fría le fue sencillo envolver la suya, se tardó un poco pero comprendió el mensaje cuando la otra mano comenzó a moverse aun sosteniendo la suya, así que sin pensarlo mucho continuo con su caricia.

La melena bajo su mano era suave al tacto, muy al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque, pensándolo un poco, la mayoría de las cosas de ese dragón salían de toda la lógica que conocía o imaginado, no solo por el hecho de que pudiera transformarse de aquella manera, sino también por su comportamiento, en aquellos momentos más que una bestia sanguinaria sin corazón, como solía siempre escuchar de los demás vikingos referirse a los dragones, Praxedes le parecía más un minino en aquellos momentos, dejándose acariciar y por increíble que le pareciera también ronroneando como uno de ellos, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pero esta situación aparte de serle graciosa le daba cierta ternura, si, definitivamente esos pensamientos no eran dignos para un verdadero vikingo.

Distraído en uno de sus caricias roso aquellos apéndices que sobresalían en la cabeza del dragón, donde en un humano deberían estar las orejas, estos se movieron por reflejo ante el contacto con la otra piel, esto le causó mucha curiosidad, así que sin pensarlo mucho volvió a pasar ligeramente sus dedos por aquel lugar, esto pareció no incomodarle mucho a Praxedes, se removió un poco, pero el contacto en si no le pareció molesto o fastidioso, era como si el viento le causara ligeras cosquillas.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero creyó que con esas acciones el ligero ronroneo se había vuelto un poco más fuerte.

Los dedos del joven volvieron pasar por aquella zona un par de veces más, confirmando con ello que los ronroneos, o lo que creía que eran esos sonidos, se hacían ligeramente más fuertes, no pudo evitarle parecerle gracioso todo aquello, su mano siguiendo acariciando y viajando lentamente un poco más abajo distraídamente, hasta llegar al mentón, y en ese preciso momento, el cuerpo del hombre recostado entre las pieles se estremeció, estirando el cuerpo he inclinado la cabeza para tener un mejor contacto, extrañado pero comprendiendo que eso era lo que quería Praxedes siguió acariciando y rascando aquella parte.

Aquella caricia duro un poco más, bajo una mirada fascinada de Hiccup y un Praxedes que se dejaba hacer gustoso, hasta que el cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente y estirarse en toda su extensión y más, incorporándose un poco, levanto su cabeza de las piernas de Hiccup, quien no le pudo parecer más felino que en aquel preciso momento.

Praxedes se volvió a tumbar, sumamente relajado casi al punto de parecer que dormir era lo mejor en aquel momento, pero desistió de la tentadora idea, se incorporó nuevamente hasta quedar sentado, sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña figura frente a él, seguía pensando que ese cuerpo era muy diferente a cualquier vikingo que hubiera visto, pequeño, delgado, muy diferente a la masa de músculos que eran la mayoría de los vikingos, pero eso no era algo que le importara mucho, en cambio sus ojos, desde la primera vez, era algo que le llamara poderosamente la atención, por lo que casi siempre, teniendo la oportunidad, se dedicaba a mirarlos, mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada, como aquellos momentos.

Las pesadillas de hace unos momentos quedaron olvidadas y un silencio gobernó aquel momento.

-Traje… traje pescado- hablo Hiccup, apartando un poco la mirada de aquella mirada fija sobre él, más que incomodidad sentir aquella mirada le daba una chispa de confusión.

“Enemigos”

Como un susurro traído por el viento aquella palabra llego a su mente, y jamás le pareció tan fuera de lugar como aquellos momentos, el no sentía que aquella “bestia” fuera un monstruo como los describían a los dragones en su pueblo, hasta le parecía mucho más agradable que muchos de sus congéneres, y eso era malo, lo sabía, se estaba encariñando con este lagarto metamórfico, bien, estaba considerando a su supuesto enemigo más como un “amigo” que a sus propios congéneres, mal, muy mal, otra cosa nada digna de un buen vikingo.

Le paso la cesta de pescados a Praxedes, quien la recibió gustoso, le dedico una mueca a Hiccup que comprendió que era un nuevo intento de sonrisa, se la devolvió, a pesar de estar mejorando con eso, aun le parecía muy gracioso.

Ya cuando Praxedes iba por el segundo pescado a Hiccup se le ocurrió otra de sus ideas.

-¿Has probado un pescado cocinado?-

-¿cosí qué?-

-Cocinado… prepararlo antes de comerlo así, crudo, fresco… muy fresco en mi opinión-

-Cociinadooooo…- repitió aquella extraña palabra y ladeo la cabeza reflexionando, si, ese era su gesto a la hora de pensar algo que no comprendía del todo o nuevo, cosa que empezaba a ser muy frecuente desde su encuentro con el humano de ojos verdes –y… ¿sabe raro?-

-Sabe diferente, pero no sabe mal, o al menos para mí no sabe mal… si quieres te preparo uno… para probar-

-Sí, para probar-

-Esto no tardara mucho- 

Sintiéndose extrañamente animado por esto tomo uno de los pescados y se propuso a prepararlo.

Saco un cuchillo pequeño, que fuera pequeño y enclenque no quería decir que no se preparara por si lo atacaban, algo enseñado a todos los vikingos por si un dragón los atacaba, por eso Astrid cargaba casi siempre su hacha, otros eran más modestos con sus armas como él, otros traían masas o espadas aparte de hachas, el simplemente traía un sencillo cuchillo, el mismo que había utilizado para liberar a Praxedes de las cuerdas que el mismo había lanzado.

Empezó a limpiar al pescado quitándole todas las escamas, pensó en también sacarle las tripas como haría normalmente para cocinar, pero había notado que era algo que a Praxedes le gustaba comer, terminada aquella tarea tomo ramas secas y las empezó a acomodar, un par de piedras y las encendió, tomo una vara gruesa y clavo el pescado en esta, todo bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Praxedes que estaba royendo una cabeza de pescado, los humanos eran seres realmente ingeniosos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el pescado se cocinara, la llama era generosa y el pescado no era muy grande.

Un aroma agradable inundo las fosas nasales del dragón, no olía para nada mal.

-Ten, cuidado, esta algo caliente…- cuando ya le entrego el pescado su última frase le pareció tonta, después de todo era un dragón, una creatura que respiraba fuego y en sus transformaciones era completamente rodeado por este, por lo que era algo ilógico que algo caliente podía hacerle daño.

-Auch-

O tal vez no.

-Al parecer los dragones no son totalmente inmunes al fuego, al menos en su interior… para que no te quemes sóplale primero, para enfriarlo-

Praxedes miro acusadoramente a ese pescado caliente y luego al humano, no perdía nada con intentarlo, soplo un buen rato y decidió darle otra mordida, el sabor del pescado estaba ahí, pero algo diferente y nada desagradable.

-Esta… esta bueno, muy bueno-

-Y eso que no use ninguna especie, no es por presumir pero con un par de ingredientes más puedo hacer maravillas-

Se sentía bien ser alagado aunque sea por un simple pescado cocinado, aparte de su tío o padre nadie lo halagaba por ese simple hecho, bien, jamás había cocinado para alguien más que para ellos dos y él mismo.

Degusto ese nuevo, familiar y extraño sabor a la vez, era agradable para su estómago y lengua, mientras degustaba este nuevo platillo su mente vago de nuevo en lo que pensaba de ese muchacho.

Un humano al haberlo derribado y encontrarlo en el bosque como estaba ese primer día en que se encontraron, sencillamente lo habría matado, un vikingo no se habría tocado el corazón frente a su enemigo, no lo habría liberado teniendo esa ventaja, ni curado, o alimentado como aquellos momentos, si, con cada cosa y acción nueva que le mostraba ese humano, Hiccup, le demostraba que era definitivamente muy diferente a sus demás congéneres, y estaba seguro que no habría otro como él.

-Eres raro…- comento así sin más, terminando ese pescado y tratando de sacarle los ojos, una de sus partes favoritas.

A pesar de que ese comentario estaba libre de toda malicia, Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir ligeramente un pinchazo en su pecho, a pesar de escuchar que lo llamaran así casi a diario no quería decir que no le afectara. 

-Si… ya me lo han dicho antes- bien, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que se lo dijera la gente de su pueblo, pero que se lo dijera este era algo que… simplemente no le gusto.

-Me gusta- 

Le sonrió al muchacho, y este se le quedo mirando sorprendido por el comentario, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, sintió sus mejillas calientes nuevamente y aparto la mirada, ese dragón, decía cada cosa.

-Tú también eres raro-

Debía dejar de sentirse afectado por ese tipo de cosas, de nuevo, ese tipo de cosas no eran dignas de un vikingo, pero el bien sabía que no era el mejor de los vikingos.

+*+*+*~*~*+*+*+

Era un nuevo día, el astro rey ya había pasado de su punto más alto, por lo que el castaño de ojos verdes no tardaría en aparecer con una cesta de pescado, mas eso no le importaba mucho, aunque el pescado siempre era bien agradecido por su estómago, lo que realmente era tener la presencia del vikingo junto a él, era aburrido estar solo en ese lugar.

Para pasar el rato había recorrido por enésima vez ese pedazo de bosque, su escondite y lugar de encuentro del joven vikingo y él, reparo que las aves de un nido cercano ya habían empezado enseñar a sus polluelos a volar, eso le trajo uno que otro recuerdo vivido en el pasado donde sus progenitores aun habitaban en ese mundo, bien, no podía hacer nada, esos momentos eran pasado, y él estaba vivo en el presente, un presente donde estaba esperando, algo ansioso, la llegada de un joven humano, un joven vikingo, a que se encontraran en ese lugar, de una manera un poco ansiosa, si lo pensara un poco esta situación le parecería de lo más extraña, pero no era un dragón que se lo pensara mucho, como decían los humanos vivía el momento, y en ese momento estaba ansioso, su andar de un extremo a otro y el ligero movimiento en su cola se lo comunicaría a cualquiera que lo viera.

Simplemente quería verlo.

Ver esos ojos color verde que despedían vida, ver como creaba más cosas con objetos sencillos, hablar de todo un poco, o simplemente estando presente era más que suficiente, estar solo lo estaba aburriendo.

Que irónico, la mayor parte de su vida jamás le había importado mucho, por no decir nada, estar en compañía de otro ser viviente, y ahora quería pasar las tardes con alguien, y ese alguien era precisamente un humano, un joven vikingo, y mucho más extraño, el mismo humano que lo había derribado y por el cual se encontraba herida y confinado a ese bosque.

Debería estar molesto, muy molesto, pero en realidad no lo estaba, al menos no del todo, era tortuoso no poder volar, extender su ala implicaba un horrible dolor, y surcar los cielos en aquellas condiciones sería imposible, la plena sensación del vuelo, el viento recorriendo todo su cuerpo, era exasperante no poder hacerlo, y pudo llegar a ser incluso mortal sino fuera, irónicamente, por el mismo causante de su precaria situación, aun se preguntaba como rayos lo había logrado, había mencionado algo de un “cañón” o artefacto, no comprendió del todo, solo que había creado algo y ese algo lo había lastimado, y como había creado algo que había llegado a lastimarlo también había creado algo para ayudarlo y curarlo, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no se encontraba molesto, al menos no del todo.

Miro el barquito al lado del pequeño estanque, una de las cosas que ayudaban a pasar aquellos largos momentos en los que no podía hacer mucho, realmente había sido buena idea haberlo hecho para entretenerse, verlo flotar podía llegar a ser hipnotizante y mantenerlo un buen rato distraído.

Cuando noto que el sol había avanzado una gran distancia su impaciencia se intensificó hasta llegar la preocupación, eso era raro, realmente raro, desde que fue derribado Hiccup lo había visitado muy puntual todos los días, con su cesta de pescado, alguna cosa para entretenerse mientras él comía, y su mirada verde llena de vida.

No le importaba no comer por un día, eso era lo de menos, había pasado épocas en que cerca de una semana no había podido atrapar alimento, no que fuera mal pescador, solo que había ciertas fechas en que los peces escanciaban, lo que lo tenía intranquilo era el hecho de la extraña impuntualidad de Hiccup, tal vez llegaría más tarde.

Tal vez llegaría más tarde, tal vez algo lo mantenía ocupado, que él lo atendiera no quería decir que a fuerzas tenía que ir todos los días, o era lo único que tenía que hacer, tal vez estaba en uno de sus “entrenamientos”, y había terminado peor que el otro día, esa idea no parecía muy alentadora, tal vez solo estaba con los suyos, simplemente había muchos tal vez.

Cuando los tonos naranjas dejaron de iluminar el cielo, y los tonos oscuros de la noche empezaron a gobernar, comprendió que definitivamente Hiccup no vendría ese día, hacía rato que había regresado a su forma de lagarto negro y colgado en un árbol, se encontraba algo desanimado por el hecho de la ausencia en ese día del joven vikingo así como incomodo, miro hacia el cielo y fue como si todo se aclarara. 

Como fantasma espectral se encontraba la silueta blanca en el cielo de la Luna, fiel recordatorio de toda su vida de que tenía que hacer, quisiera o significaría la muerte, MUERTE.

Noto aquella sutil diferencia, que al ojo inexperto era imperceptible, esta no era su primera noche, era la segundo, ¡que distraído había estado!, el día anterior, la noche anterior… fue noche de tributo.


	4. Cercanos

Si tenía que decir con sinceridad, ese día lo clasificaría como uno de los peores de su vida, o sería mejor decir noche.

Después de despedirse de Praxedes regreso a la aldea como siempre hacia cuando veía que estaba por oscurecer, llegando a los limites cercanos de su aldea se dio cuenta que se encontraba con mucho movimiento, más de lo habitual como las otras tardes o noches, y fue cuando miro al cielo que se dio cuenta de su descuido y se puso a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta la herrería.

Jadeante, sudoroso y cansado llego y entro a ese lugar, donde había supuesto, se encontraba Gobber, y no se veía muy complacido con su retrasó.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde te habías metido muchacho?-

-Yo… yo lo siento… estaba pescando y me quede dormido- se apresuró a decir, algo bueno había venido de llegar fatigado, así no se notaba si mentía o no, aunque cierta parte era verdad, ya que para poder traerle su razón diaria a Praxedes habían inventado una especie de corral de peces, pero con redes, así tenía acceso a pescado sin levantar sospechas y darle de comer al dragón, tal vez más adelante le comunicaría a su tío o padre de aquella pequeña invención, tal vez ayudaría en algo a la aldea.

-Y supongo que se te escapo el pescado, típico de ti… ahora ponte a trabajar muchacho, que hoy es noche de luna llena-

-Sí, ya se-

Noche de luna llena, noche de luna llena ¿Cómo es que estaba tan distraído como para olvidarlo?, atender al herido dragón le había tomado mucho tiempo y pensamiento, mal, muy mal.

Sin necesidad que Gobber lo mandara a cada rato empezó a trabajar diestramente en aquel lugar ayudando en todo a su tío, esa noche tenían que alistar todas las armas que tenían para los vikingos que se preparaban para defender su aldea de cualquier ataque de sus enemigos alados, los dragones, eso era la noche de luna llena.

¿Y qué haría Praxedes con eso?, ¿Aprovecharía ir a la aldea por estar cerca?, ¿Los atacaría… lo atacaría por simplemente ser luna llena?

No, no debía pensar así, tampoco debía de sentirse así, nervioso… triste, debía recordar quien era, quienes eran, él un vikingo y Praxedes un dragón, bueno, un mediocre vikingo y Praxedes un dragón herido y más que fuera de lo usual.

-Hiccup pásame una espada y una red muchacho-

-Ha… si-

Gobber ya se encontraba atendiendo a varios de los vikingos que solicitaban un arma para pelear, aun no se mostraba señales de algún dragón pero jamás era demasiado temprano para estar preparado.

La noche se cernió sobre la aldea, todo aquel capacitado para pelear y gustoso en hacerlo se encontraba en su puesto, algunos ansiosos, otros emocionados, en cualquier momento llegaría el enemigo y comenzaría la batalla, y la sangre de guerrero se revolvía emocionada por ese tipo de acción.

No eran necesarias muchas antorchas para iluminar la aldea, la luna brindaba una excelente luz natural para la batalla.

Y entonces sucedió…

Una bola de fuego, directo a uno de los techos altamente inflamables y un incendio comenzó, los gritos de los barbaros guerreros y el rugir de las bestias, el caos comenzaba.

Hiccup y Gobber se encargaban de suministrar a los demás guerreros, al parecer esa noche habían atacado más de uno, bien, dentro de poco tendría que salir también para ayudar con el incendio, los jóvenes vikingos, al no tener tanta experiencia peleando, eran mandados a ayudar con los posibles incendios y todos debían hacerlo, incluso él.

-Esto sí que es una verdadera fiesta muchacho, será mejor que me una, tú ya sabes que hacer- Gobber cambio el mazo que normalmente traía en su prótesis por otro mucho más grande y pesado, perfecto para la batalla.

Vio como salto por la ventana, casi se tropezaba pero había caído en pie, a veces le parecía increíble como su tío trataba de comportarse aun como joven con ese tipo de muestras, bien, era su turno de irse.

Como era de esperarse todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, y él también lo estaba haciendo, debía ir al poso más cercano y ayudar en ese pequeño infierno, fue justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros que visualizo a unos cuantos metros a uno de los dragones que estaban atacando, de cuello largo, piel escamosa y roja, era un “Pesadilla Monstruosa”, tres vikingos se encontraban enfrente de él y otros dos a sus lados, no tardo mucho para que el dragón reaccionara de manera agresiva y volátil, literalmente, prendiéndose fuego tratando de ahuyentar a los que trataban de acorralarlo.

Eso no se veía nada bien, nada bien, no solo por los vikingos que se arriesgaban a una buena quemadura o las casas cercanas, si no que podía ver el nerviosismo y preocupación en los ojos de esa bestia, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con el “furia nocturna” lo estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

No tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar cuando sintió un fuerte manotazo sobre su espalda, sino fuera porque había puesto un pie delante de otro hubiera caído de bruces al suelo, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una de sus personas menos favoritas.

-Muévete inútil, ni siquiera sé porque tienes que estar aquí, solo eres un estorbo-

Era Snotlout, y como siempre no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo o infringirle algún daño físico, estaba seguro que le había dejado la mano marcada en la espalda con esa “palmadita”.

Más atrás de él se encontraban los otros jóvenes vikingos, algunos lo miraban con burla apoyando la acción de su amigo, otros con fastidio, todos no parecían muy contentos con su presencia, bueno, menos uno, Fishlegs, un chico algo rechoncho pero con una asombrosa memoria, especialmente a lo que respecta a los dragones, era el único joven con el que se podía llevar mediamente bien, o el que no lo atacaba, aunque tampoco lo defendía, ya que temía las consecuencias de ello, a él también lo molestaban por torpe y débil, pero no tanto como él, quizás porque se mostraba mucho más interesado en la matanza de los dragones o más bien en todos los conocimientos que tenían hasta ahora sobre ellos, cosa que consideraban mucho más útil que sus tontos inventos, y en consecuencia, Fishlegs era más útil para los vikingos que él.

Se incorporó y empezó a movilizarse el también, para que quejarse, eso nunca ayudaba, eso en parte les daba la satisfacción a los demás de que en realidad sus acciones le afectaban, comprendió con el tiempo que si se mostraba hasta cierto punto indiferente o se aguantaba todas esas bromas que le hacían ellos se aburrían o se mostraban hasta insatisfechos con sus acciones por no haber provocado alguna reacción deseada, no les inflaría más su orgullo con su dolor, después de todo él también tenía su propio orgullo.

Llegaron a un poso y rápidamente todos se empezaron a repartir cubetas llenas de agua, con la mejor coordinación que podían trataban de apagar todo aquel incendio que se presentara.

A pesar de ser jóvenes, y que tuvieran muchas fallas, lo hacían muy bien, eran dignos hijos de su pueblo, o al menos era lo que pensaba la mayoría al verlos, todos eran el futuro de la aldea, el orgullo de esta, bueno, casi todos, él sabía que no se encontraba en la sección de favoritos en la población, pero bueno, basta de reflexiones innecesarias, querido o no tenía que ayudar a la aldea, además, si no tenía cuidado un dragón o una casa le podían caer encima.

-¡Rápido, rápido holgazanes!, que el fuego y la batalla no espera- gritaba uno de los guerreros a los muchachos para que se apuraran, ya había varias casas con los techos y paredes incendiadas, si se descuidaban solo un poco toda la aldea terminaría incinerada, y eso pasaba cada noche de luna llena.

El rugidos de las bestias monstruosas que bajaban desde el cielo estremecían a los vikingos, pero no por el miedo, sino por la futura y gloriosa sensación de la batalla, incluso Hiccup podía sentir aquella emoción, como un hormigueo o burbujeo por todo su cuerpo, cuando niño recordaba que su padre decía que la sangre vikinga, la sangre del guerrero, siempre buscaba la lucha, la guerra, pelear con todo lo que tengas y más, derrotando al enemigo, y si tus esfuerzos y tu lucha te llevan a una honrosa muerte, el Valhala era lo que les esperaba después de esta vida, una gloriosa recompensa.

No era el más fuerte, tampoco el más ágil a la hora de luchar, él lo sabía, era mediocre como guerrero, pero aun así podía sentir ese ligero llamado a la guerra, a la batalla, más específicamente a las batallas contra los dragones, pero ahora… había algo diferente.

Esa emoción se volvía de repente, incomoda, hasta opresora, ¿preocupación tal vez?, quizás, en definitiva pasar tanto tiempo con Praxedes lo estaba afectando, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de reflexionar o estar distraído.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Salto rápidamente a un lado, justo en el momento en que estaba soltando agua a una casa, a los vikingos se les había escapado un dragón con cara de jabalí y cuerpo corpulento, no era el más veloz pero este espécimen en particular “Gronckles”, tenía una táctica muy especial para defenderse, como su estómago podía comer de casi todo podía llenarlo de piedras y rocas, y si se sentía acorralado y era necesario atacar escupía esas rocas, pero estas estaban en llamas, volviéndolas mucho más peligrosas, y para su mala suerte estaba justo en medio de su camino, y como este ser siempre que se encontraba intimidado y acorralado empezó a escupir bolas de fuego tratando de eliminar la amenaza en turno, y para su suerte el Gronckles creía que era una amenaza.

Las rocas no impactaron de lleno, pero algunas le rosaron muy de cerca, pudo sentir como algunos bellos de su brazo izquierdo quemarse en menos de un segundo, así como también un poco de su ropa quedo chamuscada, el ardor en la sensible piel no se sintió de inmediato, la adrenalina soltada por el momento así como el miedo se encargaron de tener su mente lo suficientemente ocupada por un rato como para sentir dolor.

El Gronckles se alejó tan rápido como pudo dejando a un Hiccup tirado en el suelo, este después de recuperar un poco el aliento levanto la vista encontrándose con la cubeta que había estado usando hecha añicos, era en esa clase de momentos que agradecía que sus reflejos funcionaran por los entrenamientos-tortura.

-Hi…Hiccup ¿estás bien?- siendo el más cercano Fishlegs se acercó a su compañero vikingo, eso había sido demasiado cerca.

-Si… aún sigo completo-

-Tu brazo- el joven rechoncho miro con espanto el brazo de su amigo, la tela de la manga estaba negruzca y chamuscada, la piel rosácea, más de lo normal, era claro que era una quemadura, no muy grave pero a fin de cuentas dolorosa.

Tener de enemigos a lagartos escupe fuego los volvían a casi todos en la isla expertos en esa clase de cosas.

Hiccup miro con gesto nada contento su nueva herida, eso dolería dentro de un rato, ya lo sabía, bien, al menos no fue peor, había visto casos de cabezas incendiadas, personas que tuvieron que raparse el cabello por completo al tenerlo completamente chamuscado, extremidades con horrorosas cicatrices de quemaduras, y otros casos, muy pero muy desafortunados de personas hechos antorchas humanas, esto solo le toco una vez, una imagen muy desagradable para un niño de diez años, para la fortuna del susodicho los demás vikingos habían actuado rápidamente salvándolo, el pobre hombre casi estuvo medio año en cama recuperándose por completo.

-No pasa nada, con algo de ungüento y vendajes estaré bien, será mejor continuar apagando los incendios, voy por otra cubeta- agradeciéndole a su compañero se marchó nuevamente a uno de los posos.

Corriendo nuevamente se dirigió al poso más cercano, para su suerte había un par de cubetas llenas de agua, mientras levantaba una tratando de utilizar solo el brazo derecho, ya le empezaba a escocer el izquierdo, vio como Astrid, los gemelos y Snotlout, con agilidad y rapidez apagaban un incendio que se estaba formando en una casa, mostraban agilidad, rapidez, coordinación y fuerza, todo y más de lo que el carecía, los admiraba y también envidiaba un poco, pero de la buena, aquella que te hace querer a ser mejor, aunque muchos de sus intentos resultaban infructuosos.

Justo en el momento que se estaba poniendo en marcha de nuevo sintió ligeramente como si alguien lo observara, tal vez era su tío o alguno de los demás vikingos, no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez solo era su imaginación, lo que el no supo fue que esa mirada venia de un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros, junto a un Snotlout con una mirada que si se hubiera fijado no auguraba nada bueno.

++*++{+*+}++*++

¿Alguna vez habían visto a un dragón a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso?, pues déjenme decirles que no es muy bonito para el dragón.

Praxedes en ese momento experimentaba una de las peores sensaciones en su existencia, se sentía asfixiar por una fuerte opresión en su pecho, en contraste su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, tanto que le hacia simbar sus orejas y apéndices auditivos, y su fuego parecía un remolino que se expandía y relajaba de un momento a otro, parecía que iba a explotar.

Los dragones normalmente no se enfrentan a grandes preocupaciones, o mejor dicho, enfrentan las cosas como vienen, no son como los humanos, que como decía el dicho “creaban tormentas en charcos de agua”; si tienes hambre, caza o pesca, si no has atrapado nada, otro día será, si tienes sueño duerme, sobrevive, así de simple.

Pero ahora, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera, estaba en lo que muchos humanos catalogarían como “perder la cabeza”, aunque esa expresión se volvería literal si no dejaba de tratar de escalar las paredes de esa forma tan desesperada.

No había tenido noticias de Hiccup por más de día y medio, tal vez si fuera en otra situación no se encontraría así de desesperado, pero si tomaba en cuenta que la noche anterior fue luna llena eso indicaba no muy buenas noticias, para nada buenas.

Noche de tributo significaba obligatoriamente que todos los dragones debían traer una ofrenda y tirarla a la base del volcán de la isla en que habitaban, así era desde que podía recordar y aún más atrás, no era de su agrado pero así eran las cosas, y así seguirían aun después de que él también dejara el mundo; para esa noche algunos pescaban peces enormes, otros iban a los bosques a buscar presas de buen tamaño, y otros, incluyéndolo a él en ocasiones, iban a los lugares donde vivían los humanos, las aldeas de los vikingos, ahí podías encontrar fácilmente presas de buen tamaño y absurdamente sencillas de atrapar, pero claro, debías lidiar con un pequeño inconveniente, los vikingos.

Los humanos se mostraban muy molestos al ver que ellos se llevaban a esos animales que ellos mismos criaban y tenían en sus aldeas, cosa que a más de uno le parecía muy absurdo, tenían docenas de esas cosas, además, estaban seguros que ellos mismo los mataban para su propia subsistencia, pero como siempre los humanos “hacían tormentas en charcos de agua”, poniendo vigilantes, preparándose cada noche de luna llena, y atacándolos a la primera oportunidad.

En su opinión llevarse animales de las aldeas humanas en ese día podía ser muy problemático y peligroso, aunque cuando joven un par de veces acudió a esa opción, al menos el con el tiempo se había creado una muy buena fama, en su opinión, ya que casi todos los humanos al verlo se tiraban al suelo con solo verlo, lo cual volvía sencillo el llevarse alguna de esas creaturas.

Las batallas que se libraban entre los humanos y dragones podían ser realmente catastróficas, los humanos con esos artefactos más duros que una roca común, sus armas, ellos con su fuego, garras y colmillos, así como el vuelo; en ambos bandos nunca faltaban heridos o perdidas, incluso había dragones que disfrutaban espantando a los humanos o pelear con ellos, algunos pensaban que dañar a algunos cuantos no era nada, además si ellos lastimaban a los suyos también era hasta justo.

He Hiccup esa noche estaba en la aldea.

Apenas conocía al humano por unos cuantos días, también había sido quien lo derribo, pero también quien lo había ayudado, curado, alimentado y pasado tiempo con él, había hecho mucho más que cualquiera de sus congéneres con él, o que cualquier vikingo, Hiccup era especial, muy especial, especial para él.

Imaginar al pequeño cuerpo de Hiccup bajo el cuerpo de un dragón lleno de cólera, dispuesto a atacarlo solo por pertenecer a la casta de los humanos, era una imagen que torturaba su conciencia, si de por si cuando tuvo esa pesadilla con él pensó que no podría sentirse tan inquieto, tan… asustado, ahora era cien veces peor, porque esta vez era verdad, una muy tortuosa realidad.

Estaba tan nervioso que regreso a su forma draconiana rompiendo otro par de pantalones, varias veces intento mover sus alas, pero siempre un horrible dolor lo atacaba, por lo que volar no se volvía una opción, intento escalar por esas paredes de roca que lo rodeaba pero musgo los cubría, así que cada vez que escalaba terminaba resbalándose, eso era realmente frustrante, desesperante.

¿Qué clase de cosa le haría ocurrido a Hiccup?, ¿Estaría bien? , ¡Por favor que estuviera bien!

Necesitaba verlo ¡PERO YA!

*+*+*+*

-Holaaa… ¿se habrá ido?- miro a su alrededor en ese pedazo de tierra, no había nadie.

Después de lo del día anterior no pudo ir a visitarlo, eso lo tuvo preocupado durante todo el día y toda la noche, sopesando todas las posibilidades que se podía imaginar; la menos negativa era que Praxedes se hubiera quedado ahí, que no hubiera pensado que lo había abandonado o traicionado, o que ni siquiera le hubiera interesado explorar en la noche de luna llena a buscar alguna presa, cosa que parecía ser erróneo al no ver rastros del dragón de escamas negras, otra de las posibilidades, y la menos positivas de todas es que haya logrado salir de ahí, tratado de ir a la aldea, o alguna otra parte, tal vez lo había atacado algún vikingo, o dragón, quien sabe, tal vez por estar herido podría ser amenazado por uno de los suyos, eso algunas veces pasaba con otros animales.

Bien, tener esa clase de pensamientos no ayudaba con su preocupación, para nada, lo que debía pensar ahora, si Praxedes no se encontraba en esos momentos en ese lugar, era la forma de encontrarlo, entre más pronto empezara mejor.

-Ugh…- o tal vez no tenía que buscar.

Solo basto escuchar apenas el sonido de su voz para haber salido disparado al encuentro de Hiccup, más de un día sin escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos verdes o sentir su mera presencia había sido mucho para él, Hiccup no había sido el único que se imaginaba posibilidades catastróficas, y por fin escucharlo, verlo, fue como si nuevamente recuperara el aliento.

-Si, a mí también me da gusto verte pero pesas un poco Prax- bien, un problema menos, Praxedes no se había ido a ninguna parte y parecía alegre de verlo también, aunque su bienvenida enérgica le había sacado un poco el aire.

Se apartó un poco, no era su intención hacer puré de Hiccup cuando por fin lo tenía en frente, ya alejado soltó un breve gruñido, noto varios raspones y moretones en las manos y rostro del joven vikingo, al parecer no había salido completamente ileso de la noche de luna llena.

-A mí también me da gusto verte- con ese gruñido ya no estaba tan seguro que estuviera tan contento de verlo.

Praxedes se apartó y dejo que Hiccup se incorporara de nuevo, cuando ya estuvo por completo de pie no tardo ni un segundo para empezar a darle vueltas tratando de encontrar si estaba más malherido de lo que había percatado en un principio, pero como siempre, la ropa era un estorbo no dejando esta vez ver bien el cuerpo del joven vikingo, pero si percibió cierto olor ligeramente familiar, muy parecido al ungüento usado la vez que Hiccup le curo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti?- el comportamiento de Praxedes ya le estaba inquietando un poco, pero aun así no tenía miedo, solo le extrañaba.

El dragón gruño nuevamente esta vez al brazo del joven, este pareció comprender y alzo su manga mostrando unas vendas envolviendo su antebrazo, eso no fue muy agradable de ver.

-¿Esto?, pasó la otra noche, nada que un buen ungüento y unas cuantas vendas puedan arreglar, estoy bien- dijo, aunque eso ya le parecía un mantra por tanto repetirlo, se lo dijo a su tío, a Fishlegs también, a una de las curanderas del pueblo que lo había atendido, incluso a Snotlout y al grupo de pesados que se habían encargado de la broma del otro día.

Más que decirlo por hacerse un poco el fuerte o no preocupar a nadie, lo último solo se aplicaba a su tío, ya lo decía como costumbre, si consideraban que se quejaba de más lo considerarían más débil de lo que ya era, simplemente la mayoría de las cosas que hacía era un buen pretexto para los demás para recalcar su debilidad o inutilidad, además que no quería, como la vez de la “palmadita”, darles el gusto por la bromita a Snotlout y el grupito que confabuló contra él, ya se le hacía extraño que se hubieran tardado.

Praxedes no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, además, veía como el brillo de esos ojos verdes estaban algo opacados al pronunciar esas palabras, como siempre que veía que esos ojos se opacaban el mismo se sentía intranquilo.

Se incorporó en sus extremidades traseras, casi triplicándole el tamaño al humano frente a él, para Hiccup sentir esos ojos sobre él, tan penetrantes y limpios, fue como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que un humano normal lo haría, se sintió ligeramente intimidado, le recordaba a cuando su padre lo veía severamente, ¿acaso Praxedes lo regañaría?, no, no creía, ¿o sí?

Sabiendo que los humanos no hablaban su misma lengua decidió transformarse nuevamente, las llamas nuevamente envolvían su cuerpo y comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, su cuerpo perdió tamaño, su piel se aclaraba y una melena negra aparecía sobre su cabeza, los cambios típicos que experimentaba a la hora de adquirir esa forma semejante a la de los humanos, y como ya era costumbre, el humano reaccionaba de forma extraña en su opinión, las mejillas y rostro del muchacho adquirieron ese tono rojizo cada vez que decía que hacia frio, aunque ahora que lo notaba, también se ponía así cuando hacia ciertas cosas o cuando no tenía esa prenda llamado pantalón… ups, había destruido el que traía puesto, nuevamente, ni idea de cuantos llevaba rotos pero suponía que ya eran más de un par.

Hiccup como siempre que lo veía completamente desnudo sintió sus mejillas arder, debía de quitarse la vergüenza y buscar los pantalones.

-¿Qué te paso?- logro articular Praxedes llamando la atención del castaño.

-Yo… ya lo dije, no es nada, fue algo que paso la pasada luna llena, estoy bien- volvió a insistir con su respuesta.

El joven dragón dio unos pasos hacia adelante posicionándose más cerca del joven vikingo que sintió con más fuerza sus mejillas arder, estaba casi seguro que su rostro podría competir en esos momentos con los cabellos rojos de su padre. Praxedes tomo el brazo de Hiccup sin que este pudiera resistirse, este sin poderse contener hiso una mueca, no por la sorpresa de la acción y menos de desagrado, es que a pesar del ungüento y medicina esa zona seguía aún muy sensible y el escozor de la piel sensible no era muy agradable para nadie.

-Si es algo si pones esa cara- dijo serio, cosa que le extraño a Hiccup, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Praxedes aflojo su agarre pero no lo soltó, trato de tomar con más delicadeza el brazo con ambas manos, si de por si en comparación con los dragones los cuerpo de los humanos eran frágiles, sentía que el del muchacho delante de él lo era aún más, lo alzo lo suficiente para tenerlo frente a su cara, también se inclinó un poco para ello. 

El olor del ungüento cubría esa piel junto a esas gasas blancas, aun así percibía el aroma de esa piel así como el inconfundible aroma de la quemadura, cosa que solo un ser de un extraordinario olfato percibiría; percibiendo aquello le entraron unas enormes ganas de tener al dragón que lo ataco y darle una lección, porque Hiccup… ¿Cómo podría definir que era Hiccup para él?

-Hey Praxedes… ¿me devuelves mi brazo?- logro articular cuando por fin se armó de valor para llamarle la atención, esa mirada fija sobre él, bien, sobre su brazo y que no lo hubiera soltado lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que había estado antes.

Fijando su vista esta vez al castaño lo miro fijamente a los ojos verdes, sino fuera porque se encontraba algo disgustado por la herida de este hubiera pensado seguramente que ese tono rojizo en la piel del otro le estaba empezando a agradar a pesar de que ya empezaba a sospechar que no era causado por el frio.

-Fue un dragón- no era pregunta, era afirmación.

-Si… fue un rozón de un Gronckles- dijo tratándole de quitarle importancia a aquello, cosa que pareció no funcionar ya que no dejaba su expresión seria.

Soltó de nuevo un sonido que parecía más un gruñido a un bufido humano, maldiciendo al susodicho Gronckles, jamás pensó tener tanto disgusto por otro dragón, al menos que no fuera ÉL, pero ahora estaba pensando la forma de hundirle sus garras al gordo y estúpido dragón que ataco a ese humano que se estaba volviendo algo especial para él, si, no encontraba otra palabra que mejor describiría lo que era ese humano para él, todo Hiccup era especial, único.

Hicuup lo miro, no sentía que su vida peligraba a pesar del rugido o ese comportamiento tan fuera de lo común, en su opinión del furia nocturna, en lugar de eso, se concentró en ese rostro, notaba el enojo, pero también… ¿tristeza?

-No habías vuelto… pensé que uno de los míos te pudo haber hecho algo, tuve razón-

Un momento fugaz, un pensamiento que le perturbo junto al hecho de que se encontrara herido por uno de sus semejantes lo perturbo ¿Hiccup lo odiaría por eso?... por ser un dragón.

-Sí, me ataco un dragón, pero no es para tanto, recuerda que soy vikingo- trato de darle poca importancia, diciendo lo obvio, pero su intento pareció ser un total fiasco, la expresión del otro pareció oscurecerse más, así como sus orejas se inclinaron hacia abajo, una imagen que le removía en interior de manera incomoda.

Vikingos y dragones, enemigos desde varias generaciones, y ellos eran representantes de las dos partes del conflicto, bueno o malo, según el punto de vista cambiaba de acuerdo a la perspectiva.

Pero ahora ellos no se sentían así, aún tenían el orgullo de llevar esos títulos, pero no el deseo de representar lo que todos sus congéneres hacían al encontrarse cara a cara contra su oponente en esa balanza.

Simplemente eran ellos dos y nada más… pero aun así siempre estaba al acecho esas palabras que se les inculco desde pequeños y relacionarlas con el ser frente a ellos.

MONSTRUO… BESTIA… SALVAJE… ABERRACIÓN…

Simplemente les parecía tan extraño pensar en ello el uno frente al otro, a pesar de lo poco de lo que se conocían, esas palabras no parecían encajar para nada en el otro.

Praxedes se inclinó un poco más cerrando los ojos hasta casi chocar su cabeza en el brazo vendado siendo así que su rostro quedara cerca del otro, a Hiccup no le agrado verlo así de triste, y estando así de cerca apenas noto cierto detalles en el otro; sus manos estaban llenas de tierra manchando así sus vendas, pero eso no importaba, ¿Qué anduvo haciendo todo ese día?, alzo tratando de encontrar más cosas fuera de lugar en el cuerpo del otro y las encontró, el vendaje en su ala herida estaba algo suelto así como los pedazos de madera que había utilizado, eso era peligroso, ¿y si el hueso se había desacomodado de nuevo?

Estiro su otra mano tocando levemente el ala herida, justo en el momento en que Praxedes abría los ojos percatándose de algo más, la herida del brazo que estaba sosteniendo no era la única presente en el cuerpo de Hiccup.

-Parece que no soy el único que resulto herido la otra noche, ¿Qué anduviste haciendo para que se soltara el vendaje?-

No respondió, en lugar de eso coloco su mano en el hombro del joven de ojos verdes y este al instante soltó un quejido junto a una mueca de dolor mucho más grave que cuando le toco el brazo.

Por instinto y auto reflejó Hiccup se alejó al instante un par de pasos tratando de evitar el dolor, esas heridas eran mucho más dolorosas, no solo por su magnitud sino por cómo fue que se las hiso.

Praxedes se mostró sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho, eso quería decir que había más heridas que la ropa no dejaba ver como lo sospechaba, y la rabia y la ira lo embargaron nuevamente, ese Gronckles pagaría con sangre el haber dañado al dueño de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Y junto a esos sentimientos también llegaron la duda y culpa, por simplemente representar al “enemigo”, aunque también sabía que a pesar de ser uno solo de los dragones no representaba a todos… ¿Hiccup pensaría igual o… lo aborrecería por el simple hecho de serlo?

-Hiccup…- 

Este alzó la mirada encontrándose con esa mirada tan penetrante, y supo que quería una explicación, pero le daba algo de vergüenza, pensó decir nuevamente “no es nada… solo un pequeño raspón…” pero la poca experiencia le decía que eso no funcionaba con él.

-Esto también paso la pasada noche… y no, esta vez no fue un dragón-

Ese último comentario lo alivio un poco, solo un poco, para atacarlo otra duda.

-¿Quién…?-

-Una broma pesada de unos compañeros… esta vez se pasaron un poco-

¡¿SUS PROPIOS COMPAÑEROS?!, ¡¿Pero qué rayos?¡!, ¿Por qué sus propios compañeros hubieran querido hacerle algún mal a su propio colega?, si Hiccup simplemente era… Hiccup, no veía lo malo en él, ni creía serlo capas de algo que hiciera ganar la enemistad de su propios congéneres, o al menos no intencionalmente, a pesar de que él lo había atacado no sentía ninguna clase de odio hacia él, y dudaba que los humanos usaran tácticas tan agresivas como para aprender a defenderse como los juegos bruscos que practico cuando cachorro con otros dragones, cuando estos no lo rechazaban por ser diferente.

Qué bueno que jamás había estado en los entrenamientos de los jóvenes vikingos, que más que entrenamiento era una viva prueba de supervivencia y tortura personal para el joven de ojos verde vida.

-No pongas esa cara, a pesar de que si se pasaron esta vez aún sigo en una pieza, no es la primera vez que hacen algo por el estilo, y seguramente tampoco la última- ya sabía que había sido mala idea decirle, pero esa mirada lo había hecho decirlo, sincerarse, cosa que jamás le había pasado con otra persona, excepto su madre, y su padre no creía que contaba si para sacarle la verdad que quería escuchar cuando este tenía que recurrir a los gritos o miradas amenazantes.

-¿Cómo…?- 

De nuevo esa mirada, esa mirada que parecía verlo más allá que cualquiera que conociera, y en términos simples, se sinceró, soltó la lengua muy a su pesar.

Para esto tuvo que rememorar la no muy agradable noche que paso, y como sus compañeros practicaron su “estupenda jugarreta”.

+*+*+*+*+

No estaba seguro de que horas eran, pero estaba seguro que era más de la media noche, los dragones que habían atacado en un principio se habían ido, aunque claro, no sin dejar un buen rastro de que estuvieron ahí, no se había perdido ninguna casa, pero si se habían llevado un par de cabezas de ganado, y uno que otro techo había quedado inservible, lo que quedaba era recoger los escombros.

Él se encontraba barriendo y recogiendo algunas cenizas y escombros de una casa pequeña, a parte de su desagradable encuentro con el dragón cara de jabalí no le había pasado nada grave, a parte de él uno que otro vikingo resulto herido, pero nada grabe, la molestia de su brazo era tolerable, luego se encargaría de vendarlo y curarlo, ahora terminaría de hacer esa tarea, ya no le faltaba mucho, miro hacia arriba, el techo de paja y madera ahora solo eran vigas negras, tal vez deberían cambiarlo pero eso sería en otro día.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea que ni siquiera escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la casa, estaba cansado y ya deseaba dormir, lo bueno es que no habría entrenamiento al día siguiente, tampoco trabajaría en la forja, tal vez así podría ir más temprano con Praxedes ese día, lo admitía, prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con él a limpiar ese desastre, los entrenamientos o incluso, sorprendiéndose un poco así mismo, la forja, podría incluso estar un poco ansioso si lo analizaba un poco, y eso debía ser malo aunque él no lo sintiera así, ya no había culpa por no habérselo dicho a nadie, solo el nerviosismo de que lo descubrieran, que le hicieran daño.

=PLASH=

Volteo rápidamente la cabeza, ¿Qué había sido eso?, había sonido como a… ¿agua?

=PLASH= =PLASH=

-¡Ohu!- de la parte de arriba de la casa pequeños proyectiles caían, eran sacos de piel llenados de agua… y quizás no solo agua. Uno de estos había caído cerca de sus pies y un horrible olor de esa cosa liquida que contenía los saquitos inundo sus fosas nasales, era nauseabundo, asqueroso, y había olido cosas horrible, vivir con su tío y padre ya le daban esa experiencia.

Saltando de un lado a otro trato de evitar cada proyectil, cosa un poco difícil si contabas que la antorcha que tenía para iluminarlo ya se la habían apagado con uno de los saquitos y apenas contaba con la luz natural de los astros de la noche, y para aumentar su coraje podía escuchar a la perfección carcajadas que venían de afuera, por lo que ir afuera tratando de huir no era la mejor opción, ya se imaginaba a la perfección la reacción que tendrían los bromistas con él, le parecía más sencillo evitar los proyectiles adentro de la casa que afuera que sería un perfecto blanco.

¿Era su imaginación o los saquitos estaban aumentando de tamaño?

El suelo estaba viscoso y más de uno de los proyectiles ya lo había golpeado, sentía como si lo hubieran bañado con tripas de pescado podrido, huevos pasados y pura mierda, ya se le había quitado las ganas de dormir, ahora quería endiabladamente un baño, incluso si era necesario hacerlo en una hoya para cocinar encima de una chimenea para quitarse esa peste lo haría, hasta con el fuego de la chimenea encendida.

-¡¡Aquí viene el grande!!-

¿Qué?, ¿Había más grandes?

Afuera el grupo de adolescentes armo una improvisada catapulta, con una tabla y un barril, como un subí y baja, en uno de los lados nada y en el otro un gran saco con una generosa cantidad de su mescla personal y especial.

El de los honores fue Snotlout, saltando de otro barril al extremo que se encontraba en alto, y el saco lleno de mierda, era alucinante ver como se elevaba mas halla de la altura de la pared y moverse deformándose amenazando con romperse antes de tocar el suelo o su objetivo, el infeliz de Hiccup.

Pero algo salió mal, muy mal.

Sí, el saco era grande, muy grande y pesado, lo cual no hiso sencillo pasar por las vigas del techo, todo lo contrario, choco contra ellas, y las por si debilitadas vigas de madera por el repentino aumento de peso terminaron por ceder.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, madera rompiéndose, un nuevo =SPLASH=, y no fue necesario ser un genio para saber que esto no había salido como planearon.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, el estruendo seguramente había atraído a los demás vikingos, y no escuchaban ningún grito, queja o gruñido de Hiccup, otra mala señal, ¿y sí…?, no se atrevían a mirar o asomarse, el pánico los invadió, trataron de hacer marcha hacia atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- pregunto un vikingo con un parche en el ojo, herida que no tenía que ver con alguna pelea con dragones o algo por el estilo, sino por una infección mal cuidada.

-Heee…- los adolescentes se quedaron en blanco, simplemente estaban atrapados.

Atrás del de parche apareció Gobber, quien a pesar de ser un buen tipo con todos ellos, y que cuando le hacían bromas a Hiccup trataba de razonar con ellos diciendo “yo también fui joven, y sé que es divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero traten de dejar de hacerlo solo con Hiccup…” o cosas por el estilo, dudaban que reaccionaria de buena manera esta vez, oh y atrás de Gobber venia el papá de Snotlout, un hombre de carácter tan fuerte como el de su hermano mayor, el jefe de la aldea, tío de sangre de Hiccup y un muy buen curandero de la aldea, el cual seguramente no reaccionaria bien si entre ellos mismos habían herido a un compañero.

Gobber los miro extrañados y voltio a ver la casa, eso no le auguraba nada bueno.

Presuroso entro a la casa, olía horrendo, peor cuando empezó a vivir solo y dejaba olvidados platos a medio comer en su pequeña casa, y cosa que cambio cuando empezó a vivir indefinidamente con su amigo y el hijo de este como apoyo a este después de la muerte de la madre de Hiccup de manera indefinida, cosa que agradecía, iba a retroceder pero vio la figura de Hiccup, y para su horror ese flacucho muchacho que lo consideraba tan hijo como sobrino, estaba bajo barias vigas de madera, y no se movía.

-¡Hiccup!- corrió hasta él, quito tan rápido como pudo los pesados pedazos de madera y lo empezó a mover desesperadamente, ¡por Odín que estuviera bien! -muchacho responde, muévete, di algo-

-Auch…- Hiccup abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía como si se le hubiera caído una casa encima, momento, técnicamente eso había pasado, y no fue nada bonito, levanto la vista encontrándose con su tío, él no se veía bien, quizás no tanto como él, pero también mal.

Trato de incorporarse, pero fue inútil, se sentía muy liviano y en contraste, un horrendo dolor, el más grande que hubiera experimentado en su vida, recorría su cuerpo, esto realmente apestaba, y no solo lo decía por el nauseabundo aroma que lo rodeaba.

Gobber toco su espalda he Hiccup soltó un lastimero alarido, eso no debía ser nada bueno, Hiccup necesitaba que lo revisaran pero ya.

Fue llevado por el rubio vikingo como un saco de papas en su hombro, pensando este que era lo mejor para no tocar tanto la espalda y provocarle más dolor del necesario, saliendo de la casa escucho las reprimendas que los demás adultos les lanzaban a los bromistas de esa noche, Hiccup no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar, se sentía demasiado cansado, y quizás perdió el conocimiento en algunos momentos, lo siguiente que supo en su estado aletargado es que fue llevado a una de las curanderas, despojado de su ropa he improvisadamente bañado en una cacerola de cocina, que irónico.

Por la expresión que puso la mujer, no solo el olor le desagrado de su aspecto cuando descubrieron su espalda, lo que ella vio junto a su tío fue una enorme mancha morada, en algunas partes con la piel abierta, estuvieron preocupados de que tuviera algún hueso roto pero para la poca buena suerte que tenía no fue así.

Fue cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación en que lo estaban atendiendo que terminaron de vendar su espalda y colocar todos los ungüentos y yerbas curativas apropiadas para la herida, incluso su tío, hermano de su padre, vino a verlo y ayudar con la tarea, pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo y diciéndole que este junto a sus compañeros de broma limpiarían el desastre que ellos mismos hicieron, también dijo que había tenido suerte, no todos los días te cae un techo encima sin recibir huesos rotos o algo más grave.

Tratando de caminar él se encamino a su casa junto a su tío Gobber, cada paso era una pequeña tortura, y al llegar por fin a su cuarto agradeció a los dioses por fin tirarse en su cama y quedar inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a estar consiente ya era de tarde, o así lo supuso por la intensidad de los rayos del sol, dormir boca abajo dejo su cuerpo entumecido, o tal vez era por todo el ungüento que le habían puesto, no escucho ningún ruido en la casa por lo que supuso que Gobber había salido.

Trato de incorporarse, cosa que apenas pudo como por el quinto intento, a pesar de tener el cuerpo adormecido aun podía sentir algo de dolor, y a nadie le gusta el dolor.

Como pudo fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua y un poco de comida, un pedazo de carne y algo de pan para saciar el apetito, y hablando de apetito ¿Praxedes tendría hambre?

¡Rayos!, Praxedes, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Se habría ido del escondite?, ¿lo habrían encontrado?, tenía que ir a verlo, ya estaba en la entrada cuando se encontró con el corpulento cuerpo de su rubio tutor.

-¿Y tú que haces levantado muchacho?-

-Hee… quería… ir a caminar-

-Nada de eso, tú vete de regreso a tu cuarto, hasta el más fuerte guerrero se merece un día de descanso después de lo que te paso, anda ve y sube, te preparare algo de estofado-

-¡NO!... digo, no gracias, ya comí un poco así que no es necesario, no es necesario que te molestes- ya era suficiente estar herido, no creía soportar uno de los platillos de su tío.

-Está bien, pero ya vete a tu cama, tu tío y la curandera me advirtieron que al menos tuvieras un día de completo reposo, y no quiero enfrentarme a esos dos enojados por no seguir sus indicaciones, los curanderos se vuelven muy sensibles cuando no se siguen sus indicaciones-

-Ok, ok, ya voy-

Muy a su pesar tuvo que ir de regreso a su cama, acostándose nuevamente boca arriba, si lo pensaba un poco no era buena idea ir hacia Praxedes en esas condiciones, necesitaba un poco más de reposo, pero eso no le quitaba esa tremenda ansiedad y la docena de pensamientos negativos que lo atacaban con cada minuto que pasaba, ese fue uno de los días más tortuosos que había pasado en toda su vida.

+*+*+*+*+

Al terminar con su pequeño relato, omitiendo alguno que otro detalle como la horrenda preocupación por la que tuvo que pasar o el vergonzoso baño en la cacerola, uno de sus momentos menos esplendorosos.

Oh, esta vez mirar los ojos de Praxedes le dio miedo, y mucho, sabía que adentro de los dragones había fuego, pero ahora en vez de querer expulsarlo por la boca parecía querer hacerlo con la mirada, ¿sería eso posible?

Bien, Praxedes se debatía mentalmente de quien se había vuelto el ser menos favorito en su vida, increíblemente ÉL estaba siendo amenazado como primer lugar por un rechoncho Gronckles y ese tal Snol… algo, o como sea junto al grupo de jóvenes vikingos que se les ocurrió la idea de herir a Hiccup, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a buscarlos y darles una buena lección, o sí, sería muy satisfactorio ver sus caras de horror y escucharlos gritar, quizás escupirles una o dos bolas de fuego, tal vez así se le quitaría un poco ese enojo y esas enormes ganas de atacar algo, su fuego se removía inquieto, furioso por cada fibra de su ser.

-Prax… ¿Praxedes?- su voz le tembló un poco, no pudo evitarlo, pero al menos el furia nocturna por fin le puso atención.

Ojos verdes preocupados y ligeramente temerosos le miraban, y no le gusto. 

Debía de tranquilizarse, no deseaba verlo así, jamás. Prefería ver aquel brillo que le recordaba a la vida en esa mirada, siempre.

-Estoy molesto-

-Si… se nota-

-Es que tú, tú… me haces esto-

-¿Yo?- eso sí que lo había sorprendido, ¿Qué fue de todo lo que dijo que lo hizo enojar?

-Estas herido, te atacaron, y pareciera que cualquier cosa te podría dañar… eres tan, tan delicado-

-¡Oye!, está bien que parezca enclenque pero no soy delicado- o no tanto, eso creía.

Bien, ahora creía comprender un poco lo que le pasaba, o eso suponía; Praxedes se había preocupado y molestado por sus heridas, no era del otro mundo, es más, era algo que le pasaba a los… amigos, vaya, así que así se sentía que un amigo se preocupara por uno.

Así que ya consideraba a Praxedes como un amigo, quizás el único que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tal vez debía estar preocupado por eso, pero no lo estaba, es más, era agradable pensar en él así.

-Bien, resulte herido, pero al menos… ya estoy aquí-

-Sí, ya estás aquí-

De nuevo estaban frente a frente, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Ahora agáchate, necesito ver tu ala… yo también estuve preocupado por ti- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero basto para que el dragón lo escuchara, y sentirse bien por esas simples palabras.

Era increíble lo fácil que le influenciaba un simple humano.

Obedientemente se sentó en el frio suelo con las piernas flexionadas, y nuevamente se dejó hacer bajo los toques de aquellas pequeñas manos, los toques comenzaron en su ala maltrecha, sintió como le quitaba las vendas y madera que rodeaba su herida para poder ver su herida, también pudo sentir el ligero y suave roce de los dedos del humano por su herida, como una tibia briza.

Suspiro con alivio, el hueso no se había desacomodado, solo se había aflojado un poco el vendaje, solo era necesario ponérselo de nuevo y todo quedaría como antes.

-Tuviste suerte, solamente se aflojo el vendaje, por suerte traje un poco de ungüento conmigo- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño frasco, se lo habían dado por si sus heridas comenzaban a doler de nuevo, ahora le serviría para ayudar a Praxedes.

De nuevo sintió aquellas manos acariciar su ala y lo relajado que lo hacía sentir hasta casi adormecerlo, los miedos y las furias parecían desvanecerse poco a poco, y como ya había dicho antes, Hiccup ya estaba allí, y era lo que importaba.

La curación, o las caricias, que eran lo mismo para Praxedes, habían terminado más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Hiccup había colocado todo de nuevo en su lugar encontrándose satisfecho con su trabajo.

Y por un momento un silencio los envolvió, nada desagradable, cómodo, como el de dos personas que ya se conocen de mucho tiempo.

-Y… supongo que tienes hambre, no comiste el otro día, ¿adivina que traje?... pescado- levanto del suelo no muy lejos de ellos una canastilla con el preciado alimento para el dragón.

Praxedes se relamió ligeramente los labios y se levantó, dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, y sacándole nuevamente un sonrojo al joven vikingo.

-¿Dónde dejaste tus pantalones esta vez?- trato de mirarlo a la cara o ver hacia otro lado, cualquier cosa que no le hiera recordar que tenía a un hombre-dragón desnudo frente a él, en serio debía de hacer algo con sus reacciones.

-¿Hu…?, oh esas cosas… creo que las hice pedazos de nuevo cuando me transforme-

-Ya es el quinto y no creo que tenga otro par de repuesto aquí, tendrás que usar nuevamente mi chaleco, ¿crees que esta vez te lo puedas poner tú?- la mirada que le devolvió le dijo que no, suspiro, Praxedes aprendería de una u otra forma a vestirse, de eso estaba seguro, ya no quería pasar por ese tipo de situaciones vergonzosas.

Y después que tuvo de nuevo que hacer esa vergonzosa faena, el ritmo del día recobro el ritmo casual con en el que normalmente congeniaban, bueno, Praxedes no le quitaba la vista de encima o la dirigía muy a menudo a su espalda o a su brazo, y cuando notaba un breve frunce de seño o que sus orejas se agachaban, llamaba su atención tratando de platicar de cualquier cosa, contándole algo o haciendo que él le contara cualquier cosa, a él tampoco le gustaba ver triste a ese dragón de escamas negras.

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde- Hiccup miro el cielo, ya era un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente se quedaba.

-¿Tan pronto?- el tiempo se les habia pasado demasiado rápido, no quería que se fuera.

Intentando que toda la tarde no se pusiera triste y ahora no hallaba una forma de contentarlo, habían hablado de algunas formas de pescar de los humanos y dragones, Hiccup le conto un poco de su vida, de cómo se las ingenio en sus primeros intentos de cocinar o sus prácticas en la forja, tomando varias pausas para explicarle cosas a Praxedes que no comprendía, y otras muchas cosas; Praxedes le contó que había sido toda una aventura aprender a volar de joven, y que lo extrañaba mucho hacerlo, también que le encantaba explorar nuevos lugares, había una gran cantidad de islas, habitadas por humanos o no, pequeñas o grandes, que Hiccup no conocía, y que Praxedes trato de describir, habían hablado mucho, y no tenían ganas aun de dejar de hablar, cosa nueva para los dos.

-Hay que ver un poco el lado positivo, gracias a que estoy así me disculparon de mis tareas en la herrería y los entrenamientos por un tiempo, así que podre pasar más tiempo por aquí estos días-

-Eso suena bien-

-Sí… nos vemos mañana Praxedes-

-Hasta mañana Hiccup-


	5. Simplemente

Parecía ser un día más entre Praxedes e Hiccup, como había dicho el segundo, gracias a las heridas que había adquirido la pasada noche de luna llena, tema aun delicado para esos dos, logro excusarse de algunos de sus deberes y obligaciones, aun levantaba a su tío en las mañanas, le preparaba el desayuno, y en pequeña parte, también lo ayudaba en la forja, solo lo suficiente, no podía esforzarse mucho no porque no quisiera, sino por las mismas heridas, y comprensiblemente Gobber lo dejaba irse antes como también no dejaba que se sobre esforzará, y como no tenía que ir a los entrenamientos, podía ir más temprano a visitar a Praxedes, cosa que agrado mucho al de alas negras.

Había días en que hablaban de muchas cosas, especialmente Hiccup, ya que parecía ser el único que dominaba la conversación en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y a Praxedes le gustaba escucharlo, sea lo que estuviera contando, y también había días en que no decían nada, solo bastaba con que estuvieran ahí, simplemente eso, incluso había ocasiones en que se acababa el día que trataban de prolongar o retrasar la despedida, incluso hubo un día en que Praxedes le abrazo de las piernas tratando de evitar que se fuera, como un juego, o así lo tomo Hiccup, a pesar de su apariencia mayor, Praxedes podía comportarse muchas veces como un niño, curioso, rayando con lo ingenuo, aunque esa vez el dragón en serio quería que se quedara, en su opinión ese día se había pasado muy rápido, y no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Y ahora esos dos estaban ahí, en el pequeño pedazo de bosque que les servía de escondite, como muchos otros días.

-Praxedes- Hiccup le llamo después de estar reflexionando un largo rato en silencio.

-¿Huumm?- el susodicho alzó la vista de su barquito, en estos momentos lo estaba viendo navegar en el pequeño lago mientras se daba un pequeño chapuzón, había invitado a Hiccup pero este se había negado, este había preferido leer un libro.

-Tú… ¿te aburres aquí?-

-¿Hu? ¿Qué es eso?- Praxedes lo miro extrañado, no comprendiendo bien esa pregunta.

-Sino te casas de estar aquí todo el día, sin tener mucho o nada que hacer-

El dragón inclino la cabeza como siempre que reflexionaba detenidamente algo, su cara de pensar, así la había bautizado Hiccup en sus adentros.

-No, en realidad no si estás aquí, no me aburro si estás tú-

Oh, esa respuesta lo había descolocado, Praxedes podía ser tan directo y sincero algunas veces que lo sorprendía, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ah… bueno, yo… se me ocurrió que puedes pasarla aburrido estando solo en este lugar, y aunque es algo arriesgado podría llevarte a los riscos de la parte norte, ahí prácticamente no pasa gente y nadie te vería- desde hace un par de días rondaba esa idea por su mente no estando completamente seguro.

-¡¿En serio?!- Praxedes de la emoción de saber que podría salir si cabía la posibilidad de ese lugar junto a Hiccup se levantó rápidamente dejando al descubierto su cuerpo fuera del agua, el joven frente a él aparto la mirada rápidamente, nuevamente cohibido por la desnudes del otro.

-Sí-

-Eso sería grandioso-

-Emm, ponte los pantalones y nos vamos en un rato- eso no había sonado tan mal como suponía que sonaba, o eso esperaba, en esos momentos agradecía que Praxedes no mostraba algún tipo de malicia, porque ya se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza si se burlara de ese tipo de comentarios.

Después de un rato Praxedes ya estaba listo y a Hiccup le pareció tan emocionado tan emocionado como un niño pequeño con esa expresión que traía en su rostro y la cola moviéndose de arriba abajo.

-Pues vámonos-

Salir de ahí le fue un poco difícil para Praxedes, el camino que tomaron estaba escondido y era angosto en su opinión, tuvo que flexionas sus alas todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo evitando que chocara con las paredes en su altura, en cambio en la altura de Hiccup las paredes parecían estar más separadas, y recordó que ese mismo pequeño cuerpo lo había traído hasta ahí, debiendo ser una tarea difícil.

Ya estando oficialmente fuera de ese que fue su escondite por todos esos días se sintió realmente bien, ¡LIBRE!, bien, no había estado precisamente prisionero, sino escondido, pero estaba seguro que la sensación de estar en ese lugar en los momentos que Hiccup no estaba era casi lo mismo.

Arboles altos les rodeaban, sus raíces sobresalían del suelo en algunos de ellos, en ese ambiente podía respirar vida, la veía, la olía y la sentía, cosa que muchas de las creaturas de la creación no podían percibir como la intensidad que la sentían los dragones y otras creaturas privilegiadas que asombraban a la mente humana.

Y ahora, toda esa belleza, esa armonía y vida no podía evitar relacionarla con el joven humano que caminaba unos pasos delante de él, oh, eso había sido como una revelación, siempre había pensado que Hiccup era especial, único, y ahora, era como mirarlo por primera vez; Hiccup parecía encajar y sobresaltar en ese paisaje, con su presencia hacia que el flujo de vida que sentía en ese lugar se avivara con su andar, con su respiración, su voz.

-Praxedes… ¿Por qué te detienes?-

Sin darse cuenta el dragón se había detenido perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que casi nunca había pasado con él.

-Nada, solo… estaba mirando- de repente no sabía que decir con exactitud.

-Sí, te comprendo, es un hermoso lugar, pero vamos, sigamos caminando-

-Si… hermoso- dijo en un susurro imperceptible, no refiriéndose precisamente al paisaje.

Una palabra más que desde ese momento no podría evitar relacionarla con Hiccup, ese humano tan especial.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Muévanse holgazanes, o se quedaran toda la noche si es necesario para recoger todo este tiradero- 

En el campo de entrenamiento de los jóvenes vikingos el hombre del parche en el ojo, que respondía al nombre de Moe, vigilaba al grupo de bromistas castigados, los cuales no encontraban muy divertido recoger el tiradero creado por los entrenamientos.

-Hey chicos, ¿Divirtiéndose?- llegando uno al lado del otro llegaron los gemelos más desastrosos de la aldea, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, que miraban divertidos y burlonamente a los pobres desgraciados que cumplían su sentencia.

Aunque siendo lo desastrosos que eran a muchos les sorprendió que no hubieran estado participando en esa dichosa fechoría que aún seguía en boca de todos en el pueblo, algunos con reproche, otros con admiración, esta parte mayormente eran los jóvenes, y otros, simplemente lo comentaban porque no había ocurrido algo más interesante esos días.

Regresando en porque los gemelos desastre no habían estado presente en la fechoría, a ellos les toco estar bajo la supervisión esa misma noche de otro de los viejos vikingos, tal vez debieron pensar dos veces antes de soltar a la docena de ratas en el gran comedor, ahora a ellos dos les toco recoger toda una sección de la aldea que no quedo muy bien después de la visita de los dragones.

Pero gracias a ello no tenían que estar un mes completo recogiendo el tiradero de los entrenamientos, el gran comedor y de pasada limpiar, afilar y pulir demás armas y herramientas de los vikingos. 

-Muy graciosos- Snotlout los fulmino con la mirada, no estaba de humor para esos dos.

-No pongas esa cara Snotlout, somos tus amigos- dijo Ruff poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Tenemos derecho a ver la función gratis- secundo su hermano solemnidad, como si fuera un hecho irrefutable para luego echarse a reír junto a su hermana, hacer enojar a la gente era uno de los sutiles placeres de la vida, aquellas expresiones no tenían precio.

Con esos amigos, no eran necesarios enemigos.

Oh, pero ellos dos no solo estaban ahí para disfrutar el show, sino que también tenían curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, no solo se caracterizaban por ser unos peleoneros, escandalosos, desastrosos sino también unos curiosos, y la dichosa los intrigaba en esos momentos. 

-Me sorprende que hubieran tenido el suficiente ingenio en sus cabezas para crear ese plan… o a menos qué- empezó a decir la joven de cabellos rubios, sabiendo que con la menor provocación esos muchachos reaccionarían fácilmente.

¿Qué tratas de insinuar?, por supuesto que se nos ocurrió a nosotros- dijo uno de los muchachos, de cabellos negros y ojos café, un achichincle más del pequeño grupo que seguía al corpulento Snotlout para sus bromas.

-A que somos geniales- secundo otro pelirrojo, de ojos azules y una cara llena de pecas.

-Claro, tanto que ahora se tienen que quedar después de los entrenamientos a recoger todo por casi matar al hijo del jefe de la aldea-

-Eso fue un pequeño error aguafiestas, pero valió la pena- respondió Snotlout, alzando los hombros restándole importancia al hecho de que su primo estuviera herido y adolorido.

-Hey Astrid- la gemela rubia se alejó del grupo de hombres que con solo ver a la joven del hacha empezaron a babear y poner caras de bobos, mucho más bobas si se podía de sus caras normales.

-Hola Ruff, pensé que ya te habías ido-

-Solo quería ver un poco de entretenimiento, y hablando de eso, supongo te entretienes más ahora debido a que tu compañero ha cambiado casi a diario estos últimos días-

-Sí, aunque debo de admitir que a más de uno le falta practica en esquivar golpes-

-Eso o es porque todos esos cabezas huecas terminan embobados contigo, cosa que no pasaba con el infeliz de Hiccup- 

-Jajaja, eso no me pareció gracioso-

La rubia gemela estuvo tentada en decir que solo decía la verdad, cosa que si hacia estaba seguro que su querida amiga la golpearía, por amiga que fueran o mujeres, entre mujeres vikingas hay que andarse con cuidado, solo se conformó con sonreír, y recordar que tal vez una de las razones por las que su amiga se ensañaba con el flacucho de Hiccup es que no mostraba tanto interés en ella como los demás varones, no que fuera vanidosa, pero de cierta forma le picaba el orgullo, y era muy orgullosa.

-Me parece increíble que a esos cabezas huecas se les haya ocurrido utilizar saquitos de porquería para molestar al enclenque, claro, me lo creía si el tarado de mi hermano o yo hubiéramos participado en la broma, teniendo mejores resultados claro… ¿de casualidad sabes cómo se les ocurrió?-comentaba mientras veía a los muchachos empezando una riña entre ellos, prueba más que suficiente de que esos solo eran una bola de deseos de niños, adolescentes y preadolescentes sin mucho intelecto.

-Tal vez tuvieron su racha de inspiración cuando comente el otro día que Hiccup era menos útil que un saquito de mierdecilla, y que se vería mejor con cosas comparadas o mejor que él, para ver si se le pegaba alguna utilidad- sonrió al decir aquello, al menos sus compañeros barbaros tenían el suficiente intelecto para ser influenciados por una discreta indirecta.

Ruff desvió la mirada y sonrió triunfal.

Ella había ganado la apuesta, era más que obvio que esos cabezas de chorlitos no se les ocurriera la genial idea de usar sacos llenos de mierda, esa bola de barbaros eran más inclinados a la violencia y bromas físicas, aunque su hermano había apostado a lo contrario, ahora él se encargaría de ayudar a su madre a entregar los pedidos de ropa por tres días solo, siendo que ella era la costurera de la aldea, y también la única.

+*+*~*~*+*+

-Llegamos-

Los riscos altos, tupidos brevemente con pastos y plantas, algunos árboles atrevidos se inclinaban por la pronunciada pendiente, asomándose a lo que sería una caída inevitable aferrándose con sus raíces a la roca y suelo, el viento soplaba fuertemente, moviendo las ramas de los arboles cercanos y los cabellos y ropas de las únicas dos figuras más grandes que un pájaro, o un pequeño “terrible terror”, los cuales volaban en esos momentos junto a las aves, no precisamente en son amistoso.

De los dragones, los terrible terror eran los más descarados, iban a las aldeas y causaban pequeños estragos, especialmente cuando consideraban que la aldea podía ser un buen lugar para pelear entre ellos o llegar en bandadas, si por si uno solo era un dolor de cabeza, todo un enjambre de ellos era, como su nombre lo indicaba, un terrible terror.

Praxedes inhalo profundamente, el aroma a mar hacia retroceder brevemente al del bosque, combinándose en ciertos momentos, y junto a ellos el deliciosos aroma de Hiccup a su lado, el fuego en su interior nuevamente se movió inquieto deseoso de muchas cosas, volar, sentirse libre, mas debía solo de conformarse con extender sus alas y sentir la agradable sensación del viento pasar por sus alas, siempre sintiendo la presencia del castaño a su lado.

-Qué bueno que te agrade-

-Sí, se siente muy bien-

-Ven, sígueme, conozco un camino que nos puede llevar a la playa debajo de los riscos- Hiccup tomo su brazo jalándolo para indicarle el camino, el pelinegro se dejó hacer como siempre que Hiccup lo tocaba.

El pequeño camino saliente de la roca era empinado y un poco estrecho pero no tan difícil de recorrer como se veía a simple vista, aun sujetándole la mono Hiccup lo guio por el camino, en todo el trayecto Praxedes sintió el cálido contacto del otro a través de su mano, tan simple y agradable al mismo tiempo tan agradable.

Al finalizar su no tan pequeño recorrido por el camino de rocas, cosa que a Praxedes calculo que si pudiera volar en ese momento le hubiera tomado menos de diez segundos ir del alto acantilado hasta el fondo sin ningún rasguño, aunque sin Hiccup, mejor así.

La playa que se presentaba ante sus ojos estaba cubierta de piedras redondas, apenas en algunas partes había arena, mostrando que la marea estaba baja a esas horas, a lo lejos, también pudo ver los típicos charquitos que se formaban con la baja marea, y en la que si se tenía suerte quedaban atrapados algunos pescados y una que otra creatura marina, unas más ponzoñosas que otras, como los cangrejos, una mala experiencia con uno de cachorro le había dejado mal sabor de boca, literalmente, ya que al asomarse inocentemente para atrapar un pescadito una de esas maliciosas creaturas había decidido, al igual que el que era entretenido meter la boca en el agua, que su lengua resultaba ser algo entretenido de atenazar, los cangrejos junto a las serpientes encabezan su lista de creaturas detestables, bueno, no la encabezaban pero estaban cerca, recordaba que la lista había sufrido un repentino cambio debido a lo que paso la pasada luna llena.

-Bonito ¿no?, además es un lugar muy apartado, aquí nadie nos descubrirá… a veces yo vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo y no me moleste nadie- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono que a Praxedes interpreto como un poco triste, decaído, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chispa de sus ojos volvió a ellos –Me agrada compartir este lugar contigo- lo decía con total sinceridad.

Era la primera vez que compartía ese lugar con alguien, empezó a ir a ahí cuando los demás niños empezaron a comprender que era un patético intento de vikingo y que era más divertido hacerle bromas pesadas a tratar de ser su amigo, de eso ya varios años atrás, siempre había ido solo, pero ahora, gracias a ese dragón esta vez fue diferente, era agradable compartir esa clase de cosas con alguien, en este caso, lo más cercano a un amigo que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

El viento seguía soplando fuertemente, revolviendo el cabello y las ropas de ambos, y por un momento Praxedes se perdió nuevamente en la observación de su compañero al lado de él, mientras Hiccup ignorante de ello seguía contemplando el paisaje delante de ellos, las holas movían las vastas aguas, creando olas de diversos tamaños que golpeaban las orillas de la playa y las diferentes formaciones rocosas que eran tan antiguas como la misma isla.

-¡Wou!-

Justo en el momento en que estaban en sus respectivas contemplaciones, un pequeño terrible terror le pareció adecuado pasar entre ellos tratando de esquivar a su perseguidor, otro pequeño terror que no se mostraba muy contento que su compañero le haya quitado su pescado.

-Esas pequeñas pestes- gruño con enfado el dragón negro.

-¿No te agradan?- Hiccup lo miro algo sorprendido, le parecia normal que los vikingos no les agradara los dragones ¿entre ellos?

-Dudo mucho que a alguien le agrade mucho esos revoltosos- al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Hiccup decidió aclararlo –no todos los dragones nos llevamos bien, es más, solo nos tratamos entre nosotros porque la mayoría de nosotros vivimos en la misma isla, o ese es mi caso… cada quien por su lado-

-Al fin y al cabo… no somos tan diferentes, humanos y dragones- eso era una afirmación, que seguramente nadie en su sano juicio, humano o dragón, se atrevería a decir.

Praxedes lo miro nuevamente, realmente jamás pensó esa clase de cosas, pensar en alguna similitud entre un humano y dragón era como decir que el cielo y el suelo era la misma cosa, y eso era absurdo, pero, quitando las diferencias físicas, solo tal vez si se parecieran aunque sea solo un poco, como el hecho de que no todos los dragones se llevaban bien entre sí como los humanos, Hiccup y él mismo eran la prueba de ello.

Los pequeños terror siguieron con su persecución por un rato más, sin dejar de rondar al humano y al dragón en forma de humano, y Praxedes estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía en esos momentos.

Fue justo cuando esas dos pequeñas pestes decidieron aterrizar y pelear entre ella, dando desde arañazos, mordisco y hasta lanzarse pequeños proyectiles de fuego, demasiado cerca de Hiccup en opinión de Praxedes, que decidió este mismo tomar cartas en el asunto y ponerlos en paz de una buena vez para que dejaran de molestar.

Hiccup vio como Praxedes dio unos pasos hacia esas dos pequeñas bestias, las cuales por fin se percataron de la presencia de ese dragón tan extraño, porque a pesar de esa apariencia ellos sabían quién era, el aroma de uno de los suyos despedía de ese cuerpo tan extraño, primero lo vieron con algo de sorpresa, y recordaron que uno de ellos tenía esa extraña habilidad de cambiar de forma, quizás el ultimo que podía hacerlo, y le gruñeron, ¿Quién se creía ese para meterse en su pelea?

Captando el mensaje Praxedes frunció el ceño y gruño.

A continuación lo que paso sorprendió mucho a Hiccup, uno de los pequeños terror salto hacia Praxedes, y antes de que siquiera fuera a dar un paso para ayudarlo por auto reflejó, el furia nocturna lo esquivo fácilmente moviéndose a un lado y en pleno vuelo del otro el de alas negras le lanzo una bola de fuego desde su boca y que le dio de lleno a un costado, era cierto que el fuego no hacia gran daño a la gruesa y resistente piel de los dragones, pero el golpe de esa bola sí que lo dejo atontado y le dolió la caída.

Ya en el suelo y atontado se quedó acostado un rato el pequeño terror, demasiado pleito por el día de hoy, o al menos por las próximas horas, el otro sabiéndose en desventaja que tal vez sería mala idea para su integridad física buscarle pleito, ya se había comido un rico pescado, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, por lo que aplico la táctica “alitas para que las tengo” y se fue volando.

Después de despachar a los estorbos Praxedes regreso al lado de Hiccup y se sentó, este aun mirándolo sorprendido lo imito y sentó junto a su lado.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar- dijo después de un rato de silencio el pequeño vikingo, saber que podía escupir fuego aun en esa forma semihumana era sorprendente, al igual que saber que se alegraba que Praxedes no guardara ningún rencor contra él o se hubiera enojado con él alguna vez.

-Nunca me enfadaría contigo-

Y aun también le sorprendía lo directo que podía a llegar a ser Praxedes, pero así era él.

Simplemente Praxedes.

Después del incidente con el par de terribles terror, Hiccup decidió pescar un poco, y Praxedes hacer lo mismo, claro, con métodos muy diferentes, mientras que Hiccup tenía una caña de pescar que tenía ahí no por la ocasión, sino porque antes de la llegada del furia nocturno en su vida por tiempo indefinido, realmente solía pasar mucho tiempo en esos lugares, tal vez otra de las razones por la que casi nadie notaba extraño o sospechoso sus idas a los bosques, aparte de que nadie parecía importarle mucho, se sentó sobre una roca que sobre salía arriba de las aguas mientras esperaba a que un pez picara el anzuelo, cosa que dudaba si Praxedes estaba tan cerca, quien después de quitarse los pantalones se volvió a transformar, y en esos momentos se encontraba nadando en las frías aguas como si nada, al parecer no solo el fuego no afectaba las gruesas y resistentes pieles de los dragones. 

Al final de un par de horas el resultado resulto muy obvio, Praxedes había logrado capturar más de dos docenas de peces de diferentes tamaños, e Hiccup ninguno, acostado frente a su botín, el furia nocturna le hizo una seña para que se sentara a un costado de él, este se sentó y se recargo en él, encontrando muy cómoda esa posición.

+*+*+*+~+*+*+*+

-Hijo, ¿has visto a Hiccup?-

-No papá- al llegar a su casa lo último que quería oír era el nombre de ese perdedor.

Después de un largo día de recoger y recoger el tiradero de los entrenamientos, Snotlout había tenido que ir a su casa, no para descansar, aunque es lo que más quería hacer en esos momentos, sino para cumplir la segunda parte de su castigo, lo cual era ayudar a uno de los curanderos del pueblo, en este caso su padre, en sus tareas, las cuales no eran de su total agrado, a pesar de que desde pequeño su padre le había exigido que lo ayudara en esa clase de tareas, hasta más de una vez obligarlo, ya que pensaba que eso no era para él, según ambiciona a algo más, como heredar el tan ambicionado puesto que ocupaba su tío en la aldea, y teniendo el hijo que tenía, no sería muy difícil.

Se suponía que esa clase de tareas ayudarían a los muchachos a apreciar la salud de las personas, especialmente no dañar a sus compañeros, como el caso de Hiccup, se suponían que eran una aldea, una comunidad, no tenían a nadie más en muchas leguas de distancia a parte de esos monstruos escupe fuegos y a ellos mismos, por lo que, era la mejor opción tratar de llevarse entre ellos para así sobrevivir a esos monstruos. Esa era una regla que prácticamente se les enseñaba desde la cuna, pero siempre grupos que no siempre respetaban estas reglas, esta generación no había sido la excepción, la cual parecía que todos la tenían contra el hijo del líder de la aldea, el cual para muchos, no resulto ser lo que se esperaba.

-No pongas esa cara, que es tu responsabilidad-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es hijo, como es que fue tu idea hacerle esa broma y que terminara de esa forma es tu deber estar al pendiente de él-

-Pero papá…-

-Nada de peros, acepta tus responsabilidades sin quejarte, es lo mínimo que deberías hacer después de lo ocurrido-

-Está bien- lo que faltaba, ahora tendría que hacerle de niñera a ese enclenque de Hiccup.

-Ahora ve por unos frascos, esta tarde tendremos que ir a visitar a la vieja sabía, necesita unos cuantos ungüentos para evitar las fiebres y resfriados de estas épocas… y tú me ayudaras a hacerle masaje en los pies como trato especial-

De nuevo se dijo que eso no era para él, y pensar en los pies apestosos de esa vieja y anciana mujer, que por muy anciana y sabía que fuera no le quitaba el hecho que le apestaran, tuviera cayos y unas uñas asquerosas, le reafirmaba su decisión de ser el próximo líder de la aldea.

+*+*+*+~+*+*+*+

-Solo fue un pedazo, además dejaron de molestar-

-No, aun no se van-

-Pero ya no buscan pelea-

Praxedes seguía con el ceño fruncido, se había vuelto a transformar después de sentirse satisfecho y sentado a un lado de Hiccup, pero decir que su comido había sido tranquila era mentir, un nuevo grupo de pequeños terribles terror habían sido atraídos por su botín de pesca y no dejaron de molestar tratando de robar alguna pieza, pero claro que no les dejo, pero al parecer a Hiccup les dio un de lastima, por muy fastidiosos que fueran como peligrosos, los pobres ya habían recibido varios golpes, tiros de fuego y gruñidos de un fastidiado furia nocturna, así que agarrando algunas sobras que tuvieran un poco de carne de pescado se los lanzo, a consecuencia de ello los pequeños dragones se contentaron y dejaron de fastidiar, pero varios de ellos ahora se encontraban a los lados de Hiccup acostados como gatos y perros como muestra de agradecimiento, ese humano había sido bueno con ellos, y era agradable, con razón al arisco y amargado de la lagartija negra le agradaba.

Hiccup no veía nada malo en eso, pero Praxedes estaba muy irritado, ver que otros dragones estaban cerca de Hiccup le entraban unas enormes ganas de agarrarlo y llevarlo de ese lugar, sencillamente no le gustaba compartirlo con esas pequeñas pestes, pero Hiccup tenía que ser tan amable, incluso con esas sabandijas, ese era otro detalle de él que le agradaba, pero que también veía sus inconvenientes en esos momentos.

El viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte, fuerte y helado, avisando que cada vez más se acercaba el frio invernal y con su manto blanco cubriría todo, para Praxedes y los otros dragoncitos esa ventisca era nada, pero al cuerpo de Hiccup lo hizo temblar levemente, sus ropas aunque gruesas, no podían evitar que sintiera frio por completo, especialmente cuando esa briza era directo del mar y tan fuerte, sentía la nariz, orejas y dedos fríos, incluso su trasero encima de esas rocas frías, cuando estuvo recargado en Praxedes mientras comía algo de su calor corporal se le había contagiado y el frio no fue tan molesto, pero ahora que ya estaba atardeciendo y no estaba recargado en él, el frío se sentía mas fuerte.

Escucho el ruido de las piedras moverse, sabiendo que Praxedes se estaba moviendo, no le presto mucha atención debido que se encontraba frotando un poco sus manos para que sus dedos no estuvieran tan fríos como las piedras en las que estaban sentados, así que cuando vio una cosa rodeándolo no pudo evitar soltar en su mismo lugar de la impresión, tardo un par de segundos para comprender que esas cosas negras eran las enormes alas negras de Praxedes y lo estaban envolviendo mientras que el dueño de ellas estaba sentado tras él con sus piernas a cada lado semiflexionadas, los pequeños terror se habían ido volando por la repentina cercanía del otro, esa lagartija negra no era tan amable, al menos no con ellos, como el humano, así que mejor irse retirando y buscar otro lugar cómodo para echarse.

-Así ya no tendrás frio- dijo al terminar de envolverlo con sus alas, cosa nada difícil debido al pequeño tamaño del chico, aun sentados le sacaba mucha estatura, y sus alas los envolvían a los dos como una especie de capa.

Praxedes había notado los temblores y el tono rojizo en la nariz mejillas del humano, recordando lo débiles que podían ser estos, especialmente este, a tantas cosas, como los cambios climáticos, para el esas brizas eran agradables, fresca ventisca, pero para el humano seguramente no tanto, así que decidió pararse y tratar de cubrirlo del viento, del frio, con sus alas y cuerpo, y ya rodeándolo noto que era agradable tenerlo así, que le gustaba tener a Hiccup tan cerca aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor corporal, protegiéndolo, y como segunda revelación pensó que esta era la primera vez que pensaba de esa manera, que sentía algo por alguien, y si se trataba de Hiccup, estaba bien, ya que era Hiccup.

Simplemente Hiccup.

-Gracias- dijo cohibido, y un poco tenso.

De nuevo cierta voz le recordaba que quien los estaba abrazando era un dragón, que debería sentirse mínimo mal o al menor tratar de evitar su cercanía, pero no lo hizo, en realidad no le desagradaba, a pesar de ser un dragón con la forma de un hombre, delgado pero fuerte, es más, la vocecita ya era muy pequeña y monótona, como resignándose de que no importara lo que dijera no serviría para nada, y tal vez con el tiempo dejaría de recordársela.

Y otra parte de él le decía, que si era Praxedes, no estaba en realidad mal estar así de cerca, era agradable, incluso cómodo, porque era Praxedes.

Simplemente Praxedes. 

Con cuidado recargo su espalda en el pecho del dragón, sintiendo como se movia levemente por la respiración, ya no importaba que el viento soplara fuertemente, que estuvieran sentados en esas piedras frías y duras, solo importaba que estaban uno al lado del otro, y disfrutaban de una agradable vista enfrente del mar.

Simplemente era muy bueno.


	6. Tal vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, no tengo idea y no recuerdo como se llama el papá de idiota de   
> Snotluod, así que lo llamaremos Snot, a mi me parece un nombre chistoso

Unos golpes sonaron en la vieja casa de uno de los mejores curanderos de la aldea, al parecer alguien esa mañana había venido temprano para que lo atendieran, pero Snot no se encontraba en esos momentos, había salido por un encargo y la única persona ahí era su único hijo, quien no se encontraba muy feliz por haber tenido que levantarse temprano en su día libre para estar atento a la hoya de la chimenea que contenía un menjurge especial hecho por su padre, reafirmando en su fuero interno que eso no era lo suyo, a esas horas normalmente o estaría dormido o practicando un poco por su cuenta o junto a sus amigos, o más bien fanfarroneando sus músculos y competir por cosas muy “importantes” como que quien los tenían más desarrollados o quien tenía mejor puntería.

Se aparto de la chimenea y se dirigió a la puerta, convencido que cualquier otra cosa era mejor que estar vigilando el bullir de la sustancia extraña en la hoya, o quizás casi cualquier cosa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el inconfundible rostro del perdedor de la aldea, que lo miraba igual de asombrado que el al verlo parado frente a su puerta, seguramente pensó igualmente que la última persona que deseaba ver era la que tenía enfrente en esos momentos, y quizás por eso mismo hubo un largo silencio antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera moverse o decir algo o no.

Hiccup tenía que ir ese preciso día para que le revisaran las heridas, así que decidió ir temprano, ya que la mayoría iba a consulta, por así decirlo, con los curanderos, en la tarde, así lo agarraría menos ocupado, lo que no esperaba al llegar era encontrarse con Snotlout abriendo la puerta, desde el “incidente” no se habían vuelto a cruzar, en parte porque ambos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos y en otra parte porque ninguno de los dos así lo quería, a pesar de todo ambos compartían algo en común, ninguno de los dos estimaba mucho al otro.

-¿Se encuentra tu padre?- el primero en hablar fue Hiccup, rompiendo con el incomodo silencio formado entre ellos dos, entre más rápido lo revisaran más rápido acabarían con ese incomodo encuentro.

-No, salió por un encargo, regresara dentro de un rato-

-Ha… entonces mejor regreso luego-

-Sí, está bien-

Por un momento, cuando dio media vuelta para irse, ambos suspiraron exhalaron aire con cierto alivio, exhalación que se quedó atorada por un par de segundos al ver que atrás del castaño de ojos verdes estaba Snot, con una expresión no muy contenta dirigida a su hijo, haciendo que este recordara cierta plática de “responsabilidad”.

Por la mirada que le dedicaba su padre en esos momentos Snotlout podía predecir un nuevo sermón sobre la responsabilidad con los heridos, especialmente si el herido esta así por tu causa, y que mínimo cuando iban a la casa de un curandero y este no estaba debías hacerlo pasar hasta que este llegara y portarse cortésmente con él, recalcando el hecho que estaba así por tu culpa, ya se lo estaba imaginando perfectamente, como odiaba a Hiccup.

-Emmm… buenos días- fue Hiccup quien rompió nuevamente el silencio, cielos, aquella mirada era realmente incomoda, y aunque no estaba dirigida a él, le recordaba mucho a cuando su padre le miraba para darle una reprimenda, por algo eran hermanos.

-Hey pequeño Hiccup, siempre madrugador ¿no es así?-

-Supongo que es la costumbre-

-Bien, bien, pasa, pasa, ya es día que te revise esas heridas- el pelinegro mayor empujo suavemente a su sobrino adentro de la casa, Snotlout ya se había hecho a un lado y permitido pasar al par.

Cuando su padre paso a su lado le dedico nuevamente una mirada severa, o sí, la futura platica que había presagiado sería muy larga.

-Hiccup siéntate en ese banco, vamos a revisar tu espalda- Snot le indicaba mientras iba a una alacena y empezaba a sacar frascos, vendas y demás cosas.

Snotlout se había quedado parado en un rincón observando todo, ya cuando su padre lo llamara se movería, además no podía salir, estaba aún castigado.

Hiccup sentado en el banco no encontró nada más entretenido que ver el fuego danzando en la chimenea, dejando vagar su mente hasta cierto ser inmune a el mortífero y cálido calor de ese elemento, esperaba que todo ese proceso no dudara mucho e ir a verlo.

-Ok muchacho, quítate tú camisa- después de dejar todo lo que iba a necesitar Snot se sentó en otro banquillo, ante lo dicho por él su sobrino solo asintió y comenzó con la tarea.

Snotlout aun en su esquina observaba todo, los movimientos de Hiccup no podría parecerles más lentos, a ese ritmo seguramente ya se haría de noche, todo ese procedimiento que hacía era tan dramático, ni que fuera tan…

-Oh…- grave.

Varias vendas y retazos de telas que seguramente tenían hiervas curativas y ungüentos cubrían la espalda del perdedor de la aldea, rodeando en el proceso el torso flacucho, y aun así podía ver en los pedazos de piel que no lograban cubrir por completo los pedazos de tela tonos que iban desde morados y verdes e incluso un poco de amarillo y rojo. Con la simple vista de esos colores aun intensos en la piel de su primo se sintió ligeramente incomodo, y hasta ciertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo levemente culpable por ser el causante del malestar del enclenque de Hiccup, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido?- pregunto el experto curandero después de hacer una primera revisión con su experimentada vista.

-Mejor, tal vez ya pueda regresar a mi rutina diaria- 

-Es bueno que seas optimista, pero ni se te ocurra sobre esforzarte, con lo de la forja es más que suficiente por el momento, aun no es buen momento para que regreses a los entrenamientos-

-Pero ya no duele tanto… ¡¡¡UGH!!!- un ligero toque por parte de Snot en uno de sus moretones más coloridos y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, bien, quizás no estaba tan bien como había dicho.

-Vez, aun te falta mucho para que te cures, aunque es bueno que sientas dolor, sería preocupante que por culpa de tu accidente hubieras perdido la sensibilidad total de tu cuello para abajo, eso evitaría hasta que pudieras caminar-

-Eso no se escucha muy bien- la sola idea de perder la capacidad de caminar le resulto horrenda, era, era como Praxedes sin poder volar para siempre. Al menos ambos casos no eran caso perdido, los dioses habían sido piadosos con ambos.

Snotloud se removió un poco incómodo al escuchar lo dicho por su padre, no había reflexionado lo grabe que sonaba lo que le había dicho su padre hasta hora, siempre en su fuero interno se decía “pero está vivo y bien”, lo que le bastaba a él para no pensar mucho sobre ello, solo que la broma no había salido muy bien.

-Ahora alza los brazos, te cambiara las vendas y te pondré más ungüentos y hiervas, hijo mueve tu trasero y ponte delante de el para que sea más rápido-

Espabilándose Snotloud empezó a moverse de su rincón mostrando muestras de vida después de un largo rato de silencio, sino lo hubieran llamado Hiccup no se hubiera percatado de su presencia debido a que le había dado la espalda en todo ese rato, es más, pensaba que ya se había ido a hacer quien sabe que, y hubiera preferido eso a tenerlo enfrente de él hincado, con una expresión no muy feliz, pasando sus manos a sus costados para pasarle la venda que lo enrollaba a las monos de su padre una y otra vez, eso se iba a momentos incomodas procesando en recordar dentro de su memoria.

Poco a poco la tela dejaba ver más y más piel, como era de esperarse en el enclenque de Hiccup, su pecho era delgado y con una deprimente falta de músculos para un joven vikingo, y hasta algo huesudo en opinión del joven pelinegro, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver que en el tono pálido de piel en el pecho de Hiccup una extensa gama de colores verdes, morados y rojizos en marchas esparcidas esporádicamente en todo el torso desentonando con el color natural de la piel.

Incorporándose al finalizar de desenvolver el torso de Hiccup procedió a retirarse, y mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar voltear a ver y dar un vistazo a lo que era la espalda de Hiccup, ahora la ligera molestia de culpa que había sentido al ver la espalda del enclenque vendada se incrementó por diez, jamás imagino que alguien podría adquirir todos esos colores, la espalda de Hiccup parecía ser un tapiz color piel que había sido manchado con vino, purés coloridos y rasgado en algunos lugares ¿Cómo podía mantenerse de pie ese enclenque con semejantes golpes?

-Bien, debo decir que se ven mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, te estas curando a buen ritmo, aunque sigo diciendo que eso no quiere decir que puedas sobre esforzarte, no sea que alguno de tus músculos se atrofien o que termines como te dije sin poder caminar-

Hiccup hizo una mueca de espanto que nadie vio, a veces ir con los curanderos era tan aterrador como enfrentarse a un ataque de dragón, no siempre te daban buenas noticias.

Snot continúo con su tarea de curar a su paciente en turno, pasando un paño húmedo con agua tibia limpio la espalda y torso, para evitar infecciones y que se fijaran sin ningún problema los pedazos de tela untados con pastas y ungüentos variados de su propia creación, luego unto una generosa cantidad de ungüento en la espalda y pecho, para después poner los pedazos de tela y llamar nuevamente a su hijo que le ayudara a poner las nuevas vendas.

En todo el proceso Hiccup aguanto como pudo no soltar ningún sonido de su garganta, a pesar de lo suave que trataba de ser Snot, los toques y los roces en la sensible piel eran una ligera tortura, que diferente era cuando se recargo en Praxedes aquella vez en los riscos o los días siguientes, incluso algunas veces le parecía mas cómodo estar recargado en él que en su cama, la cual desde el incidente tenía que dormir de lado o boca abajo para no torturar su espalda.

-Listo Hiccup, puedes ponerte la camisa de nuevo-

-Gracias-

De nuevo los lentos y calculados movimientos del enclenque, esta vez por ponerse la camisa nuevamente, eran observados en silencio por él, ahora no pareciéndole tan fastidiosos como en un principio.

-Aquí tienes unas hierbas para que las hiervas y bebas si sientes que el dolor es mucho, también pomadas, nos vemos la próxima semana- Snot le entrego un pequeño saco al castaño antes de que se parara para irse.

-De acuerdo, gracias nuevamente- dijo Hiccup antes de marcharse.

Ya solos el mayor de los pelinegros resoplo y dirigió su mirada a su primogénito, al parecer no se le había olvidado el sermón que le daría.

+*+**+*+

Desde el día que fueron a los riscos Praxedes había querido pasar mucho más tiempo cerca de Hiccup, aunque las horas que pasaba ahora con el de ojos verde vida eran más de las que las que convivían desde que se conocieron, no eran suficiente, al menos así lo sentía cada vez que llegaba la hora de despedirse y esperar nuevamente para verlo.

Los ratos en que no pasaba tiempo con el eran aburridos, tediosos y hasta ansiosos, cosa que terminaba cuando Hiccup regresaba, simplemente estar a su lado lo relajaba, poco a poco se daba cuenta que el joven de ojos verdes tenia cierto dominio sobre él, y no le molestaba, aunque en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho el compartir su atención con las pequeñas pestes en esos momentos con su estado de ánimo, ahora estaban de nuevo en los riscos, un lugar muy agradable, y lo disfrutaría mucho más si no fuera que al parecer que algunas pequeñas pestes también les había agradado la presencia de Hiccup a su lado.

El castaño se encontraba sentado de nuevo en las rocas, después de su revisión se encontraba de ánimos para ir de nuevo a ese lugar junto a Praxedes, aunque no se esperaba que los pequeños terror con solo verlo fueran a su lado aun a pesar de los gruñidos que había dado el dragón negro por su repentina cercanía, sabía que empezaba a descubrir esa cara de los dragones que no se molestaron en conocer en siglos los vikingos, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan amistosa después de apenas un par de días, aparte de Praxedes. 

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que fueran tan amigables?- dijo Hiccup mientras acariciaba un poco la cabeza de uno de los pequeños dragones.

-Yo diría atosigantes- murmuro con cierto fastidio el de alas negras, no lo ponía muy feliz que esas alimañas estuvieran cerca de Hiccup, pero este tenía la mirada luminosa, y no quería ser el causante que ese brillo se opacara.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Iré a pescar un poco…- dijo parándose de su lado y quitándose el pantalón arrojándolo a un lado, a continuación nuevamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por llamas y regreso a la tan conocida y temida forma de un furia nocturna.

¿Era su imaginación o Praxedes estaba molesto?, tal vez era porque ese día no había traído los pescados, pero aparte que al parecer los peces encontraron una forma de hacer un hoyo en su red, y por consecuencia encontrar una forma muy sencilla de escapar y no obtener ninguno ese día, él también tenia ganas de pasar más tiempo con el de alas negras.

Vio como la enorme figura negra se desplazaba en las aguas moviéndose suave y rápidamente, era fascinante ver como se desplazaba, casi al punto de ser himnotizante; así también algunos pequeños terror, sabiendo que el enorme dragón pescaría, decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad, quizás saldrían un poco magullados como el día anterior, pero ellos no eran muy característicos de pensar mucho en esas pequeñas consecuencias.

Praxedes saco su cabeza fuera del agua con su boca llena generosamente de peces, los cuales aun se movían desesperadamente tratando de escapar de las fauces de su fiero depredador, el cual no los dejaría escapar fácilmente.

Escucho unos ligeros revoloteos y no fue necesario voltear su cabeza para saber quienes estaban atrás de él volando, esas pestes de nuevo andaban al asecho, pero si creían que serian capaces de robarle su alimento estaban muy equivocados.

Las pequeñas bestias, unas tres, gruñían levemente a punto de echarse al ataque, y como veían que la lagartija negra no volteaba aun pensaron que esa era su oportunidad, así que se lanzaron por esos pescados que se asomaban por su fauces, delicioso alimento que pedía a gritos ser tomado y devorado, pero fue su error confiarse.

A pesar de lo grande y corpulento que podía parecer el enorme cuerpo negro del dragón, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, como un látigo su cola rompió el viento golpeando a uno de los pequeños ladrones girando su cuerpo, a los otros dos los esquivo fácilmente, y cuando dieron media vuelta para atacar nuevamente, eran tercos los condenados, como la mayoría de su especie, el furia nocturna tomo impulso y salto sacando tres cuartos de su cuerpo fuera del agua y darle unos zarpazos a esos dos para arrojarlos en el agua, donde el primero se encontraba flotando tratando aun de ubicarse y descifrar que rayos había pasado y porque se encontraba ahí.

Todo el espectáculo, tan rápido como ocurrió, fue percibido por Hiccup y unos cuantos pequeños terror que se quedaron a su lado, quienes si consideraron un poco más el atreverse a quitarle su comida a ese grandulón, o quedarse del cálido lado del humano, quien de vez en cuando acariciaba la cabeza de uno o de otro, lo cual resultaba ser muy agradable, y por su puesto mucho mas agradable si la otra opción significaba terminar como los tres atrevidos de ese día que decidieron tentar a la suerte tratándole de robar comida a esa enorme lagartija negra.

Praxedes sintiéndose no solo satisfecho con pescar su rico botín, sino también con haberse desquitado un poco con esas pestes fastidiosas, salió de las aguas y se coloco al lado del humano de ojos verde vida, depositando su botín enfrente de sus patas delanteras y luego echarse en las rocas para disfrutar de él y del paisaje ante sus ojos, esos tres aun seguían atontados y chapoteando en las aguas, gruñéndose entre si preguntando que había pasado, eso era realmente gratificante.

Hiccup, Hiccup se le quedo mirando entre asombrado y un poco incrédulo, sabia que los dragones podían ser endemoniadamente rápidos cuando se los proponían, a pesar de muchas veces de su apariencia tosca o rechoncha, corpulenta o pesada, esos movimientos fueron asombrosos, pero verlo de primera mano era otra cosa, y ver a los pequeños terror tan perdidos y desorientados.

-Jajajaja perdón, pero las caras que tienen esos pobres son un poco graciosas- rio un poco mas al ver como salían a la orilla del mar los pequeños terror sacudiéndose compulsivamente como perros mojados.

-“Oh, ¿no te encuentras molesto?, si te parecen graciosas sus expresiones podría darle un par de golpes mas para verlos mas mareados y adoloridos”- gruño con malicia volteando a verlo fijamente mientras este reía, ese sonido era realmente agradable.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!, los pobres ya sufrieron bastante, ándate y come tus peces- no le había entendido realmente esos gruñidos, pero esa mirada y tono en que los dio, increíble, ya estaba identificando los tonos de sus gruñidos, le daba una idea de sus intenciones.

Praxedes bufo y se propuso a comer sus pescados, no es que siguiera al pie de la letra lo que le decía Hiccup, era porque tenia hambre.

-“El humano es agradable a pesar de su especie… y es muy cómodo”- comento después de un buen rato uno de los pequeños terror que se habían quedado al lado del joven vikingo.

-“Y huele rico”- dijo el otro que descuidadamente olfateo una de las piernas a su lado.

-“Ni se les ocurra ni tratar de morderlo”- gruño fuertemente dirigiéndose a ese par, que se encogieron en su lugar, ¿Cómo se atrevían esas pestes?

-“Hey, a nosotros no nos gusta comer carne humana, solo mordemos por protección”-

-“Y el humanito no nos a golpeado como tu lagartija negra”-

-Praxedes ¿Qué ocurre?-

Este miro los ojos verdes que le miraban un poco preocupados, luego al par de pestes que seguían al lado de Hiccup mirándolo cautelosamente, de nuevo miro a Hiccup, y bufo cansinamente, ya sabía que con esas pestes no disfrutaría tanto la compañía del humano como los otros días.

+*+*+*+

Gobber sentado en el gran comedor devoraba un buen pedazo de carne junto a un grupo de sus colegas y amigos, entre ellos Snot.

-Entonces te decía, tengo esta… digo, un amigo tiene esta protuberancia y le sale un poco de pus amarillo-

-Estoy comiendo y descansando, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me molesten con sus problemas cuando estoy descansando?- reclamaba un Snot fastidiado, uno de los problemas de los cuales sufrían los curanderos, era que había cada cual que llegaba con un pequeño o grande problemita en los momentos en que estaba descansando, no es que tuvieran un horario fijo o estricto, o que algunos vikingos fueran aficionados estrictos de la salud, pero resultaba fastidioso que llegaran cuando uno no tenia ganas de trabajar.

-Pero es un amigo mio- se defendió el vikingo quien le estaba preguntando, a que todos se le quedaron viendo como diciéndole que eso ni se lo creía ni él mismo.

-Ya cambiemos de tema- se quejo otro, no es que le diera asco hablar de protuberancias llenas de pus u otros jugos del cuerpo, solo que ese tema resultaba aburrido.

-Si, como las bellas solteras que buscan marido-

-Tu ya estas casado hombre-

-Yo si, pero algunos no- dijo señalando con la mirada al rubio herrero que se atraganto un poco con su bebida.

-Ejemp, creo que iré un poco de agua miel- trato de escabullirse pero dos de sus amigos lo agarraron de los hombros y lo obligaron a sentarse, era hora de fastidiarlo a él.

-Gob, no es por decirte pero el tiempo pasa rápido, y aunque eres todo un ejemplar de vikingo- dijo uno que estaba a su lado.

-Ya no eres tan joven hombre, ya viene hora que sientes cabeza y tener un buen vikingo como tú- dijo el otro dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Ya saben como soy, un gran amante de las mujeres, ¿Cómo podría dejar a todas esas damas de este buen Gobber?- 

Todos soltaron una buena carcajada de buena gana, las ocurrencias con las que salía su amigo, este solo rodo los ojos, no era la primera vez que tenia esa conversación, ni que decía esa clase de cosas o que sus amigos se rieran de esa forma.

-Hahaha ya, ya hablando en serio, has pasado los últimos años cuidando al hijo de Stoick, es momento de pensar en cuidar a los propios-

Sonrió nerviosamente ante lo ultimo dicho, pensando que aunque cuidaba al hijo de su mejor amigo, muchas veces no precisamente era él que cuidaba al joven bárbaro, ya que era el joven quien estaba más al pendiente de él y su padre que viceversa, era un buen muchacho, un muy buen muchacho, aunque la mayoría hubiera esperado algo diferente, algo muy diferente a lo que era en realidad.

Él conocía muy bien al pequeño bárbaro, quizás un poco mejor que su propio padre, era trabajador, ingenioso, un poco más fuerte de lo que parecía por su aspecto poco enriquecido de músculos, o que su falta de agresividad en la hora de pelear, no lo hacia un total cobarde como la mayoría pensaba, ese joven podía tener mucho coraje cuando se lo determinaba.

No era su hijo, pero si llegaba a tener uno, le gustaría que tuviera uno que otro atributo de este joven, que lo consideraba parte de su familia al igual que su padre a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre. 

Ahora, regresando al tema de encontrar pareja, era un tema, un poco complicado, no se consideraba feo, todo lo contrario, se consideraba un buen espécimen de buen vikingo, pero, simplemente aun no encontraba a la pareja adecuada, que viviera en una isla no significaba que conociera a la perfección a todas las damas solteras, además, alguna vez pensó encontrar a la indicada, cosa que no pudo ser, ella ya había encontrado a alguien para ella.

Pero esa una vieja historia que no tenia muchos ánimos para recordar en esos momentos.

-*+*+*-

El viento soplaba un poco más fuerte a pesar de ser aun temprano, nada que un dragón podría soportar, no así un joven humano con poca carne en los huesos y con ropas un poco menos gruesas de lo debidas, ya se empezaba a sentir el invierno cada vez mas cerca, por lo que solo con el primer temblor percibido por el furia nocturna en el joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie, se transformo y agarro los dichosos pantalones para rápidamente acomodarse como el otro día y albergar a Hiccup entre sus alas, a la vez que salían volando por fin las pequeñas pestes.

-Es agradable pasar tiempo con esos traviesos…- comento Hiccup viendo como se alejaban esas pequeñas creaturas en una pequeña parvada, causando un leve fruncimiento de ceño en el pelinegro.

Definitivamente a Praxedes no le agradaba que a Hiccup le agradaran esas cosas tan molestas, al menos estos ya se habían ido, por fin estaban ellos dos solos.

-Aunque extrañaba un poco pasar un rato a solas contigo- dijo en un leve susurro que pudo escuchar Praxedes debido a la cercanía, con ese simple comentario le alegro el día por completo, difuminando todo el disgusto que tubo en todo el día, y sonrió, tan suave que ni él se percato que sonreía.

El fuego en su interior se removió suavemente en su interior, con un calor que le recorría desde, no sabría con exactitud, el estomago o el pecho, hasta las puntas de sus alas y cabello, calentándolo de una manera un poco diferente a lo de lo normal, un cambio más a los que se había percatado desde el primer encuentro con el joven y pequeño humano, y cada vez era mas agradable.

Hiccup se relajo en aquel abrazo que le proporcionaba Praxedes, ese había sido un buen, si quitabas el incomodo encuentro cuando tubo que cambiarse las vendes, ese había sido un muy agradable día, días que como este se volvían mucho mas frecuentes desde su encuentro accidentado con el furia nocturna, y el ligero deseo afloro, de que no estaría mal, si todos, o la mayoría de los días, se sintieran así de agradable, junto a ese dragón.

+*+*+*+

Los mares se movían rugiendo como una bestia voraz, indomable y cruel, un verdadero monstruo que no tendría compasión por el incauto que quisiera aventurarse en sus dominios, mostrándose dócil, tranquilo, para el momento menos esperado, se alzara con todo su esplendor y fiereza, atrapando al que menos se lo esperara, al confiado, al culpable, al inocente, sin discriminación y un hambre voraz, así era para los viajeros, agotados pero perseverantes, que navegaban esas aguas con estos vientos fríos que calaba hasta los huesos, sintiendo el crudo invierno mas cerca que las poblaciones de esas islas dispersas en ese inmenso mar.

-Las provisiones ya se están agotando, los hombres extrañan ya a los rostros de sus familias, y pronto las ropas y mantos que trajimos no serán suficiente para protegernos de estos helados vientos-

-Si, lo se a la perfección, no es necesario que nos lo recuerdes… ya es hora de volver a casa- sentencio un hombre alto y corpulento, que sobresalía de la demás tripulación por su cabellos y larga barba roja, su aspecto fiero y mirada dura intimidaba y por consiguiente también te infundía respeto.

Ese hombre, fuerte y fiero, con la suficiente experiencia de diez vikingos, y que siempre buscaba lo mejor para su pueblo, era Stoick el grande, el guerrero, el líder, jefe de la aldea, en uno de sus tantos viajes para cumplir uno de sus mas ambiciosos objetivos, encontrar el nido de esos viles monstruos, no, demonios que atormentaban su aldea desde varias generaciones atrás, desde que el primer vikingo piso aquella desolada isla en la que habitaban volviendo sus vidas un mas difíciles de lo que ya eran.

-Genial, avisare a los demás- uno de los hombres quien lo acompañaban se retiro para avisar a los demás, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara amigo, hemos logrado explorar muchas islas-

-Pero ninguna es la que buscamos-

-Tarde o temprano lo lograremos, eres uno de los hombres mas terco que he conocido en mi vida, si alguien tiene la suficiente determinación para encontrar el lugar donde se esconden esas bestias eres tú-

-Eso espero, realmente lo espero, pero los años pasan, hasta convertirnos todos en viejos con viejas anécdotas y con viejas cicatrices de guerra-

-Buenas anécdotas he increíbles cicatrices-

El pelirrojo suspiro, había dicho eso y otras cosas, pero había muchas otras cosas que en su cabeza como líder lo inquietaban, y como padre también, lo sabia, su hijo nunca podría ser el líder que necesitaba la aldea, y si algún día, él llegara a faltar a su pueblo, alguien adecuado debía tomar su lugar, ¿Pero quien?, una opción era su sobrino, era fuerte y fiero, le faltaba otros atributos muy necesarios para cumplir semejante papel, como el de tener sobre todo el objetivo del bien de la aldea y no la fama, de ser un poco humilde y ser capaz de trabajar como una unidad con tus demás compañeros, sin excepción.

Tal vez de regreso a la aldea se encargaría de asistir personalmente a los entrenamientos para ver como iban los jóvenes vikingos, pero eso seria dentro de un buen tiempo, el regreso a la aldea seria un poco largo. 

~*+*~ 

Miro el horizonte, que se confundían con lo oscuro del cielo como del negro mar en la noche, sintiendo una ligera comezón en sus muñones.

El ligero crujir de la madera y las bisagras chillar hiso que su mirada se volteara a ver quien era el que entraba por la puerta. 

-Muchacho, ¿Dónde habías estado?-

Hiccup casi salta en su lugar por el repentino susto de escuchar a Gobber, y es que se encontraba distraído, muy distraído.

-He… oh Gobber, buenas tardes, ya estoy en casa-

-Serán noches muchacho, ya se escureció todo-

-Oh, me retrase un poco, lo siento, ahora preparare algo de comer- dijo dirigiéndose a preparar algo de cenar, por suerte había hecho un estofado el otro dia y había sobrado un poco, tal vez eso le satisficiera a su tío.

-Sabes, eres un muy buen muchacho- dijo en un tono suave, y un poco menos alegre de lo habitual, lo que hiso que Hiccup se volteara a verlo a examinarlo mejor.

Tenia la cara algo roja, y sabia que no era de pena o de enojo, y ese aroma ligero que desprendía su tío además de que tenia en su muñón el accesorio que era un tarro para beber se lo confirmaron, se la paso bebiendo y se le pasaron los tarros de agua miel.

Normalmente cuando estaba así era un hebreo alegre y fanfarrón, que de un momento te soltaba docenas de historias, para al otro quedarse dormido y roncando pareciendo competir con los truenos de Thor, pero también había veces, en que se ponía…

-Y tienes una suerte de perros, como si el mismo Loki te hubiera maldecido… se supone que te me dejan encargado y estas peor que cuando pusieron las viejas alfombras en el gran comedor, soy un mal tío-sentimental.

-No es así Gobber, lo que paso fue un accidente, además no soy tan débil como para que esto me afecte- se acercó y le dio unos palmadas en el hombro, no le gustaba que se culpara por ese incidente -además, con unos cuantos días más de descanso y estaré como nuevo-

Tal vez la cena no era lo mejor por el momento para Gobber.

-Es muy malo que compañeros se traten así, muy muy pero muy malo, contra los enemigos hip… contra esos monstruos solo nos tenemos a nosotros- continuaba diciendo el rubio vikingo mientras que Hiccup no pudo hacer una mueca con la palabra monstruo –a nadie más, y peor que traten achi al hijo de jefe de la aldea-

-Ya tío, ya paso-

-Yo siempre era un experto en bromas cuando joven, tenia unos trucos pero muy buenos que hasta ahora son recordados jajasja… pero jamás dañe malamente a algún compañero malo, muy malo, tal vez me pase un poco un par de veces, como cuando les queme un poco el cabello a algunos amigos cuando empezaba a practicar en la forja, Miller aun sigue calvo por eso jajaja aunque creo que le gusto como se veía calvo y se lo rapa- 

Miller era uno de los entrenadores de los jóvenes vikingos, se encargaba de las trampas, y si, era calvo, y esa historia ya la había escuchado como dos docenas de veces a lo mínimo.

-Tal vez seas torpe y delgaducho, pero eres sin duda miembro de este pueblo… a tú padre le sonrieron los dioses por encontrar a alguien como ella, y veo un poco de ella como de él en ti- Gobber hiso el ademan de beber de su tarro pero no había ninguna gota de liquido -¿Quién se bebió mi aguash?-

-Ya tío, ven, ya es algo tarde y estas cansado- tomo su brazo y jalo brevemente, este se dejo hacer parándose de su asiento, lo bueno de que cuando estaba en ese estado se encontraba muy dócil y fácil de manejar.

Lo llevo hasta su cuarto y lo hiso sentarse en su cama, se arrodillo y empezó a quitarle la bota y su otra prótesis.

-Y ella era toda una fierecilla, como esa muchacha… ¿Cómo era… Abi, Astil?... Astrid, si eso, eso es- dijo con animo mientras que Hiccup lo hacia recostarse y empezaba a quitarle la prótesis del brazo –yo te digo que muestra interés en ti-

-Si, en golpearme hasta más no poder-

-Hahahaha, quien sabe, tal vez solo quiera llamar tu atención y es tímida-

-Claaaaroooo- definitivamente ya estaba desvariando su tío.

-Aunque ella no era tímida, directa y decidida… es bonito a alguien que te quiera, espero que tú también tengas a alguien… buenasch mochecshs aghhr- y empezó a roncar y dormir como tronco. 

Suspiro, alguien quien te quiera, eso parecía algo imposible, encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera y formar una familia, idea de a pesar de lo joven que era había pasado por su mente, aunque no creía que alguna de las jóvenes de la aldea quisieran formar pareja con él, ni siquiera tenia amigos, vaya que si estaba solo, bueno, ya no tanto, ahora estaba Praxedes, sonrió al recordarlo.

Bien, era hora de descansar el también, mañana seria otro día, y tendría que lidiar con un Gobber con resaca.


	7. Tú eres

-Oh, te quedo increíble-

El invierno con cada día se sentía mas cerca, dentro de lo que menos se imaginaban pronto caerían los primeros copos de nieve, es más, la tarde pasada una llovizna callo sobre la isla, o más bien callo agua nieve, helada e inesperada, lo que hiso que muchos se apresuraran para tener sus preparativos finalizados para el invierno, y en el caso de Hiccup no fue la excepción, pero no solo tenia que pensar en los preparativos de su hogar, sino también de cierto amigo de escamas negras.

Por eso la noche después de la ligera llovizna de agua nieve, se propuso comenzar a idear una casita para Praxedes, un techo y algunas paredes para que lo protegieran del frio.

Tomo un morral y lo lleno de clavos y varias de sus herramientas y algunas de la herrería, como martillos y algunas cierras, la madera la encontraría en el bosque; pero que grande fue su sorpresa que al parecer no fue el único en pensar en un refugio para pasar el invierno, al parecer el dragón se había tomado un rato en la noche para crear uno.

Al llegar no lo recibió como siempre, pero no tardo en encontrarlo, y más cuando hay un gran montículo de tierra cerca de una las paredes de ese escondite en medio del bosque, uno muy grande.

Era un enorme hoyo, por el cual en menos de cinco segundos se asomo la cabeza negra del dragón, quien al verlo salió a recibirlo pareciendo realmente animado.

Acercándose al joven vikingo lo rodeo y estando atrás de él le dio unos empujoncito en sus piernas para que avanzara, ese gran hoyo, madriguera o cueva artificial, según la forma como se le viera, era grande, como ya se dijo antes, pero no solo como para poder tener el cuerpo de un dragón como un furia nocturna dentro, sino que hasta le sobraba espacio.

-Te sientes orgulloso ¿no?- pregunto Hiccup cuando pareció como si el dragón se hinchara de pecho al mostrar su creación, este pareció asentir y entro al hoyo para luego sacar la cabeza de nuevo y hacerle señales a Hiccup para que se acercara.

Como la noche pasada había sido mas fría de lo habitual su descanso no había sido del todo agradable, tal vez había llovido, por que las cálidas y cómodas pieles se habían mojado, volviéndose realmente incomodas.

Despertándose en medio de la noche trato de buscar un nuevo lugar donde acostarse y descansar, pero al igual que las pieles el suelo estaba húmedo y frio, ¿entonces que hacer?, sencillo, crear un lugar donde descansar, trato de quemar el suelo, pero estaba lodoso, enzima de una roca, la marotia de las de ahí eran pequeñas como acostarse y no eran cómodas, colgarse, tal vez, pero al parecer las ramas húmedas he hinchadas con las que normalmente se colgaba no parecían estar muy resistentes en esos momentos debido a la humedad absorbida.

Y como un pequeño destello de inspiración se le ocurrió escavar, que genial idea; escogió una pared de tierra, donde la superficie estaba suave por la llovía, por lo que los primeros arañazos con sus garras fueron sencillos, cosa que no duro mucho cuando llego a una capa de piedras y tierra seca y dura, pero eso no importaba para sus fuertes músculos, y el hecho de que se encontraba muy entretenido con su nueva tarea.

Al final había hecho una madriguera con mucho espacio, cómoda, seca, pero faltaba algo, así que salió a donde estaban las pieles y hurgo entre ellas hasta encontrarlo, el saco de Hiccup, que no se encontraba tan húmedo como las demás pieles y lo llevo a su nuevo escondite.

Ahora mostrándolo a Hiccup se sentía plenamente satisfecho, y más con los halagos que le había dicho al ver su creación.

-¿Lo hiciste anoche tu solo?, realmente eres asombroso- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, ese dragón siempre encontraba una forma para sorprenderlo.

*+~*~+*

El ruido del metal y madera crujir hacían eco en el campo de entrenamiento de los jóvenes vikingos, hoy era día de prueba y se enfrentaban de dos en dos, una pareja a la vez, por eso en esos momentos todos los jóvenes vikingos que ya tuvieron su turno o esperaban el suyo hacían una rueda alrededor del par de vikingo que batallaban en turno, echándole porras a su favorito o favorita.

Este era el turno de Astrid, y un pobre infeliz que poco o nada importaba recordar su nombre en ese momento para la mayoría que gritaba ya de anticipado la victoria segura de la rubia guerrera.

Atentos, en lugares estratégicos observando todo aquello, estaban los entrenadores, observando los fallos y mejoras de los futuros guerreros de la aldea, ¿y por qué no?, también divirtiéndose viendo estos entretenidos duelos.

Esa Astrid si que era buena, sin duda era la primera de la clase, de esa generación, con un par de golpes y su contrincante ya estaba en grandes aprietos.

De estatura promedio para una joven de su edad, delgada pero de músculos fibrosos, su arma favorita, el hacha, la cual decía que utilizaría cuando matara a un dragón, su primer dragón, objetivo que todos los jóvenes de su edad ansiaban cumplir, bueno, casi todos si contabas a cierto castaño que no se encontraba en esos momentos, y de todos los jóvenes discípulos, para los maestros ella era la que tenia mas posibilidades de cumplir su objetivo.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que era una excelente y feroz guerrera, le faltaba algo, como a la mayoría de los alumnos ahí presentes, aunque para ella como para la mayoría, no era lo más importante.

-¡¡Ya deja de jugar con el pobre Astrid!!-

-¡Acabalo!-

Un fuerte hachazo en el escudo, tan fuerte que adormeció por un momento el brazo de su oponente, ante el dolor repentino, este se distrajo menos de un segundo, cosa que aprovecho la rubia que con el escudo que traía en su brazo y golpearle desde abajo hacia el mentón, lo siguiente que supo el pobre muchacho era que estaba en el suelo mirando todo borroso, ¿alguien había visto al dragón que lo noqueo?

Los gritos de emoción y admiración no tardaron en escucharse, algunas féminas la miraban con un poco de envidia pero también admiración, y los hombres, más que admiración, estaban embobados con esa fierecilla al parecer indomable.

-Otro más que muerde el suelo amiga, creo que rompiste tu record- le dijo su amiga rubia de trenzas, riéndose con ganas después al ver como se tambaleaba el pobre muchacho al tratar de levantarse infructuosamente al caer de nuevo al suelo, sus amigos tuvieron que arrástralo para sacarlo de la área de practica.

-No fue ningún reto- dijo confiada y retirando un pequeño mechón de su mejilla que por la lucha se le había movido –ni me hiso sudar si quiera una gota de sudor-

Todos la vitoreaban, todos sabían que tan buena era, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba verdaderos retos, no podía esperar a luchar de verdad con un dragón. 

Sabía que su destino era ser la primera de su generación de traer la cabeza de su primer dragón muerto ante su pueblo.

~+~*~+~

Al final las herramientas no sirvieron en nada para construirle un refugio al dragón como había planeado, pero si para entretenerse ese día.

Después de colgar las mantas de piel en un lugar donde se secarían sobre una pequeña fogata, cortesía del dragón ya transformado y pantalones puestos, paso después a buscar un poco de madera, casi toda la madera que encontró cerca en el bosque estaba húmeda, pero el dragón encontró la solución con una nueva fogata para secarla, demostrando que su fuego era tan potente como para quemar esos trozos de madera húmeda.

-Tú también eres asombroso-

Comento el dragón después de largo rato en que Hiccup estuviera sentado sobre una roca en que se ponía a trabajar con madera y con las herramientas traídas, y que Praxedes se sentara a comer su ración de pescado diario, observando entretenido al verlo trabajar y crear una serie de nuevas y pequeñas creaciones que estaban frente a él.

-No es nada- de nuevo ser elogiado se sentía extraño, pero también agradable viniendo de su nuevo amigo escamoso, coloco su ultima creación, una pequeña catapulta al lado de las demás, una pequeña carreta, un bote mas pequeño que el primero que hiso, sin vela, muy parecido al que utilizaban algunos vikingos para pescar cerca de las orillas, incluso un pequeño tipo de choza.

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Si claro, ahora te los paso- se levanto de su roca para ir a la roca donde se encontraba sentado el dragón.

Oh, pero se olvido de algo muy esencial en ese momento.

El suelo aun estaba húmedo, había algunos charcos de agua mas grandes que otros y la tierra aun estaba lodosa, muy resbaladizo, y él era torpe y sumando a su mala suerte, debía saber que su racha de mala fortuna lo atacaría en esa perfecta oportunidad.

-¡Hiccup!- casi grito el pelinegro al ver como pisaba mal el joven delante de él para a continuación resbalar por el lodoso suelo y dar lugar para una inminente caída.

Lo siguiente que supo el de ojos verdes al abrir los ojos, porque los había cerrado por reflejo, era que tenia al de melena negra cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y en una posición más haya de la invasión de espacio personal, ¡estaban cara a cara con los labios pegados!

Tal vez si hubiera mantenido los ojos abiertos hubiera visto como Praxedes se había levantado rápidamente y zancado los pocos pasos que los separaban en un solo salto, solo con la preocupación de ayudarlo y evitar que se cayera sin tener también en cuenta, como el joven vikingo, que el lodo era resbaloso, por lo que al segundo de sentir el suelo lodoso de nuevo en la planta de sus pies, también sintió como este se movía, o mas bien, como él se movía erráticamente.

Al menos tenía una ventaja que él joven vikingo no, buenos reflejos.

Doblo sus rodillas y estiro sus brazos, aun teniendo como objetivo ayudar a Hiccup evitando su caída, aunque todo sucedía demasiado rápido.

Y ahora estaban así, Praxedes de rodillas, había cachado a Hiccup y lo tenia entre sus brazos, con la espalda algo inclinada hacia atrás, y el cuerpo del otro recargado en él, y sus rostros unidos por sus labios y miradas.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, en un completo shock, mientras que observaba esos ojos mirándolo fijamente, su cerebro aun no decidía que pensar, sentir o reaccionar, solo que eso era una de las cosas más extrañas vivida; Praxedes en cambio, se sentía aliviado de que lo había atrapado a tiempo y que esa cercanía, no era desagradable.

Cuando pudo reaccionar trato de separarse lo mas rápido posible pero estuvo resbalando de nuevo, pero como Praxedes aun lo sostenía no le paso nada mas que caer de nuevo en el pecho del dragón, al menos esta vez su rostro había quedado en el hombro del otro, algo conveniente en esos momentos ya que sentía como su cara ardía como nunca, mas allá de la base de su cuello, desde su pecho, hasta sus orejas y quizás las puntas de su cabello, ¿al estar así de sonrojado se volvería pelirrojo como su padre?, era una posibilidad que en esos momentos de bochorno creía ser muy posible.

Beso, su primer beso, no contaba los pocos que recordaba haberle dado a su madre cuando aun vivía, y tuvo que ser con un dragón, no, con un hombre de su mismo sexo.

Eso era realmente extraño.

Por otro lado, Praxedes estaba un poco preocupado, Hiccup estaba muy quieto y callado, demasiado, ¿y si le dolía algo?, ¿y si lo había agarrado muy fuerte o mal?, aun no se recuperaba de las heridas de su espalda y brazo, debía ser muy cuidadoso, por nada del mundo quería lastimarlo.

-Hiccup, Hiccup… ¿te encuentras bien?- 

-Yo…- su voz casi no salía, ni sabia que decir, se sentía ahogado por la pena, así que para evitar que se escuchara su voz más temblorosa o tonta de lo que ya era opto por guardar silencio.

Preocupado por que no le respondía decidió separarse un poco y acomodarlo en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ver que estuviera bien.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver ese color en su piel, color que a veces le producía curiosidad, otra era entretenido y ahora, era algo preocupante, no sabia mucho de humanos pero estaba seguro que ese color mucho más intenso que las otras veces que lo observo en su rostro no debería estar en el rostro de Hiccup.

-Hiccup, ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?-

-No… digo, si, ¡Si estoy bien!... yo parar, digo ahora me paro- trato de coordinar su cerebro con su boca, teniendo un resultado muy pobre, como si necesitara mas razones para sentirse tonto y avergonzado.

Cuando trato de pararse sintió los brazos del otro impidiéndoselo sosteniéndolo firme pero suavemente haciéndolo volver a su lugar regazo, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. 

-Mejor no, al menos hasta que se te quite ese color, además seguro te tropiezas de nuevo-

-¡Hey!- trato de incorporarse nuevamente sintiéndose levemente insultado pero de nuevo el agarre del otro se lo impidió, ni siquiera su padre lo había tenido en su regazo tanto tiempo.

-Así que te quedas aquí hasta que cambies de color- sentencio el pelinegro decidido siendo su ultima palabra.

Cambiar de color, como si fuera algo tan sencillo, menos si seguían tan cerca.

-Y… ¿ahora por qué estas de ese color?, no hace tanto frio-

¡Rayos!, sabia que la escusa del frio no dudaría para siempre, ¿pero por qué se tuvo que agotar justamente ahora?

Bien, solo debía evitar contacto visual, evitar ver sus ojos, últimamente se había dado cuenta que si lo veía directo a los ojos no podría mentirle fácilmente, solo se quedaría callado, solo eso… ¡demonios!, choco con su mirada.

-¿Te duele algo?- volvió a insistir el dragón, no dejaría el tema por zanjado, eso era algo seguro.

-No Prax… no me duele nada, es solo por… por lo de hace rato, y no, no me hice daño por el resbalón… fue lo otro-

-¿Otro?-

-El… mmmm- no podía decirlo, ¡arg!, solo había sido un roce de labios, nada del otro mundo, eso no podía contar como beso, si eso debía decir, los dragones no sabían de esas cosas, debía conservar la calma, ¡parecía que su corazón se escucharía de aquí hasta Berck!.

-¿Qué?- el dragón no se consideraba experto en el lenguaje de los humanos, pero estaba seguro que lo ultimo que dijo no era una palabra, al menos no la conocía. 

-Lo de juntar los… labios y la repentina cercanía- se obligo a decir, sabiendo que entre más rápido mejor.

-Pero ya hemos estado cerca antes-

-Es más por lo primero… es… algo… demasiado cerca, y me descoloco un poco-

-¿Y por qué estas así?- cada vez entendía menos.

~Odin ilumíname~ fue lo que pensó al ver al cielo como tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse de una vez y terminar con esa absurda conversación.

-Es una reacción por sentirse incomodo… avergonzado, normal, normal, nada grave- 

-No te gusta… estar cerca de mí-

-No es eso, no eres para nada desagradable, es falta de costumbre… nadie había estado mas de lo necesario a mi lado- se apresuró a decir antes de que el dragón se sintiera de alguna forma ofendido o herido.

-A mi me agrada mucho estar a tú lado-

Ah Praxedes no le desagradaba la cercanía del otro, era lo más agradable que le había pasado en su existencia, los demás vikingos deberían ser ciegos o algo así para no notar lo bien que se sentía estar junto a ese humano.

-Gracias- quien sabe como lo hacia, pero ese extraño dragón lograba decir y hacer cosas cuando menos se lo esperaba que lo hacían sentir bien.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un buen rato en un silencio nada tenso, Hiccup pensando que podía esperar un rato hasta que se le pasara el sonrojo en el regazo del dragón, y Praxedes reflexionando un poco, creía haber comprendido un poco.

-Ahora que recuerdo… quienes me concibieron hacían ese tipo de cosas cuando estaban como en esta apariencia, juntar esto- se señalo los labios, recordando fragmentos de su temprana vida.

~¡Oh que se abra la tierra y que me engulla!~ al parecer le había tocado el único dragón que entendía algo de esas cosas.

-Así que… no es malo- concluyo por su cuenta, sintiendo que esa era la verdad, incluso Hiccup así lo sintió por la seguridad con lo que la había dicho.

Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de muchas cosas con ese dragón negro.

~+~*~+~

Después de los entrenamientos, y que Astrid fuera la numero uno como siempre, cada uno de los jóvenes vikingos se fue por su lado, excepto los castigados.

-Esto apesta, ¿Saben lo que tuve que hacer el otro día con el loco curandero que me toco?- empezó a decir uno mientras pulía un hacha con brusquedad y saña, desde que se decidió su castigo ninguno había tenido descanso o tiempo para divertirse como antes.

-No gracias, yo ya tengo suficiente con el mio- dijo otro barriendo lo que fue la arena de entrenamiento, se había encontrado un par de dientes que seguramente algunos de sus compañeros habían perdido por un muy buen golpe, tal vez podría hacer un collar con ellos.

-Nada supera por lo que yo tuve que pasar, un alumbramiento es traumático- dijo un tercero quien acomodaba escudos palideciendo al recordar lo vivido el pasado día.

-No debe ser para tanto-

-Tú no estuviste ahí, además esa mujer estaba como poseída por algún espíritu maligno- tembló brevemente recordando su mala experiencia, la mujer chillando, la curandera gritándole ordenes, el esposo desmayado, no por la tención, sino por que su mujer lo había golpeado y lanzado a una de las paredes, era algo realmente de que temer.

Aun tenía pesadillas.

-Darle un masaje a los pies de la vieja bruja del pueblo seguro le gana a lo tulló, lo que tiene ya no son uñas, son pesuñas- comento el de el hacha poniendo cara de asco.

-¿A ti también?- el de la escoba se voltea algo sorprendido, a él también le toco hacer eso el otro dia.

-No son los únicos-

-Al parecer todos nos tomaron como sirvientes de esa bruja-

-Hey Snotlout, ¿Por qué tan callado?-

-Solo… pensaba un poco-

Un silencio sepulcral, la escoba, hacha y demás instrumentos cayeron al suelo haciendo eco, todos sus demás compañeros se quedaron estáticos mirándolo sorprendidos. 

-¡¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con nuestro amigo?!- grito uno retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Que graciosos…-

-Pero tú… pensando, seguro hoy hay ataque de dragón-

-Ven aquí cabeza de aserrín, te daré algunos golpes para que te quede claro que si pienso, y en estos momentos pienso golpearte- y se puso a corretear a su amigo.

Esto era culpa de Hiccup, por hacer que se preocupara y se pusiera a pensar en cosas estúpidas.

~*~+~*~ 

Después del incidente, que gracias a los dioses el dragón no profundizo mas en el tema, el día regreso a su relativamente normal rutina entre ellos dos, con un Praxedes muy contento y agradecido con su nueva fuente de entretenimiento, Hiccup lo observaba satisfecho, a veces era tan sencillo estar con el otro y complacerlo con esas simples cosas, algo así como un niño, aunque era lo contrario, él era el niño y el otro se mirara por donde se mirara era un adulto, al menos en su apariencia.

El pequeño bote que había terminado en el suelo debido al tropiezo termino lleno de lodo, al igual que las piernas de Praxedes y parte de su cola al sentarse en el suelo con el menor en su regazo, cosa que se demoro más de lo necesario en opinión del joven de ojos verdes ya que no se le había bajado el sonrojo tan rápido como hubiera querido, cosa que en su monologo interno se recriminaba una y mil veces, debía controlar mejor sus emociones, debía dejar de sonrojarse de una buena vez de esa manera.

Ahora, regresando al lodo, Praxedes se había dado cuenta de esto, no le enfadaba estar sucio, pero era algo incomodo estar húmedo y frio de la cintura para abajo no era una buena opción para estar cómodo, lo pasaría si estuviera en el mar atrapando pescados, pero como ese no era el caso.

De estar jugando con el pequeño bote, Praxedes paso a levantarse y quitarse el pantalón sin mas con pequeño bote en mano y el pantalón en el otro bajo una sorprendida mirada de Hiccup, a veces ese dragón resultaba un poco indescifrable con sus acciones, y de nuevo otro pequeño sonrojo había aflorado en su cara por estas acciones tan repentinas.

Ya debería estarse acostumbrando a verlo desnudo tan seguido, pero al parecer su cara aun no comprendía.

Se metió a las tibias aguas del lago y remojo un par de veces los pantalones tratando de sacar el lodo pero ese método no era muy efectivo, aun tenia enormes manchas de tierra incrustada, ¿Cómo le hacían los humanos para limpiar esas cosas?

-Deja te ayudo, pásamelo-

En la orilla estaba Hiccup, agachándose un poco y extendiendo una de sus manos para que le diera la prenda sucia, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del dragón y que este no tenia una idea clara de como limpiar los pantalones decidió ayudarle, con solo remojarlo un poco no seria suficiente para quitarle todo el lodo.

Praxedes le entrego el pantalón y observo como el humano restregaba la tela en una roca y entre sus manos para desincrustar las manchas, viéndolo así su mente se permitió vagar un momento memorizando con precisión los detalles de ese rostro sin escamas, cuernos o filosas hileras de dientes, pero con una mirada tan verde vida bella e increíble nunca antes vista, y le encantaba observarla.

Podría, podría observarle por siempre.

-Bien, con esto es suficiente, ahora lo colgare sobre la fogata- la voz de Hiccup lo saco de sus pensamiento, ¿Qué fue ese pensamiento? –hey Prax, ¿estas bien?, te quedaste muy quieto-

-Si…- y se sumergió en el agua tibia a seguir entreteniéndose con las creaciones de Hiccup.

Él era un ser solitario, a veces arisco, nunca pensó realmente en el futuro, menos en la palabra “siempre”, pero junto a Hccup, “siempre”, no se escuchaba para nada mal.

Y como el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte, al menos para estos dos, la hora de partir de Hiccup llego.

-Nos vemos mañana Praxedes-

-Si ah…- por un momento Praxedes parecía que iba a decir algo pero se contuvo y mejor opto por la despedida normal –hasta mañana Hiccup-

Y lo vio marcharse como otras tantas veces, y cada vez más sentía como una ligera opresión aumentaba con cada despedida en su pecho.

Cuando la figura del otro ya no pudo seguir en su rango de visión, se fue a su pequeña madriguera, ya habían colocado las mantas peludas previamente secas y se acostó sobre ellas, se sentían cómodas y cálidas como siempre, pero no tenia sueño o muestras de estar cansado, las ganas de dormir simplemente no llegaban, desde la tarde en que pensó en ese “siempre” su mente no había dejado de pensar, cosa que siendo sinceros no pasaba muy seguido, pocas veces se ponía a reflexionar tanto como ahora.

Recordando sus experiencias con otros seres vivos, con ninguno se había sentido tan cómodo con la presencia de alguno que con ese humano, tampoco con ninguno había convivido tanto como con Hiccup, o tan siquiera haber sentido algún deseo de pasar tiempo con el o una horrible sensación de asfixia al no saber donde estaba o si estaba herido o no, como la pasada noche de luna llena, un muy mal día.

Hiccup era especial, era agradable, era listo, era amable… era muchas cosas en ese pequeño ser, era importante. 

Tal vez debería estar algo preocupado de pensar de esa forma de un humano, descendiente de los enemigos acérrimos de los dragones, pero por más que tratara de pensar en el delgado, algo pequeño y amable Hiccup como una amenaza, o al menos un posible enemigo, era absurdo, bien, tal vez la primera vez que lo vio pensó que moriría bajo su mano, atrapado por cuerdas que el mismo, de alguna forma que aun no lograba comprender del todo, aunque ya se lo había explicado una vez, había logrado atraparlo, pero no lo hiso.

Ahora que lo conocía más, estaba seguro de que no era el enemigo, porque Hiccup era Hiccup, no podía encontrar otras palabras para explicarlo.

Y como estaba tan seguro que Hiccup no era enemigo, estaba seguro que no encontraría otro igual como él entre los humanos de esa isla o cualquier otra donde estos decidían vivir.

Y se sentía bien de cierta forma saberlo.

Se sentía bien estar a su lado, y a la vez, no estar a su lado no se sentía nada bien.

El tiempo que compartía con él como ya había dicho antes, últimamente le parecía acortarse con cada día, quería más tiempo, más tiempo hablando de lo que sea, haciendo lo que sea, para que su fuego estuviera tranquilo con solo sentir su presencia cerca.

Ese era otro detalle curioso que había notado, con él su fuego se sentía más vivo que otros días, influenciado únicamente por la presencia del humano, últimamente todo giraba en torno de él, y no le molestaba en absoluto, era algo que se estaba volviendo tan natural como comer pescado.

Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, solo con él había experimentado esta clase de sensaciones.

Y hablando de sensaciones, jamás había sentido algo tan suave como el roce de sus labios con los suyos, le produjo una sensación tan agradable a pesar de lo brusco y accidentado que se dio, similar a las veces que lo había abrazado para protegerlo del frio o jugado muy cerca de él.

Solo con estar cerca de él.

~Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás mi pequeño…~ el recuerdo de su progenitora lo golpeo con una fuerte y clara revelación que lo dejo un poco aturdido.

Oh, ¡OooooHhhh...!, ¿era eso?, conque era eso.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Era seguro que esa noche tampoco dormiría pensando en Hiccup y en su nueva revelación.

+~+*+~+

Mientras tanto en la aldea, más específicamente en la choza del jefe de la misma, Hiccup se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena, sopa de pescado con verduras, tal vez estaría bien llevarle un poco mañana para Praxedes, seria otra forma de comer pescado.

Preparar la comida era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrado que ya lo hacia de forma mecánica, por lo que su mente podía vagar con cierta libertad un poco fastidiosa en esos momentos, pensar en Praxedes lo llevo a rememorar en pocos segundos todo lo hecho ese día, e irremediablemente en el “incidente”.

Genial, ya podía sentir como se le calentaba el rostro de oreja a oreja, control, necesitaba control, lo único bueno es que nadie lo veía mas rojo que las barbar de su padre.

Gob después de tomar remedios caseros contra la resaca le pidió una disculpa y un gracias por los remedios, lo típico que siempre sucedía cuando el mayor a su cargo bebía de mas, al menos esa vez en la mañana no tubo nauseas fuertes que lo mantenían largas horas con un cubo de madera o sensible a los ruidos con fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Después de eso se largo a hacer sus asuntos, ese día no había tenido que ir a la forja a trabajar por lo que se la paso casi todo el día, como había ocurrido las ultimas semanas, junto a Praxedes, por lo que no lo había desde la mañana, y aunque no sabia si cenaría aquí o no, deseaba hacer algo por entretenerse no encontrando nada mejor que eso.

Se sirvió un poco de sopa en un cuenco, comer solo no era algo fuera de lo común en él, en realidad era algo frecuente, y a veces lo prefería así, entre las miradas severas de sus padre exigiendo mas de lo que podría dar en los entrenamientos, anécdotas de las grandes proezas de su progenitor y amigo, yendo desde guerras contra otros barbaros, dragones o peleas entre ellos mismos cuando estaban demasiado ebrios o por mera diversión, hasta algunas anécdotas subidas de tono, que seguramente su madre les hubiera dado un buen golpe por hablarle de esas cosas a su corta edad, según recordaba, pero que ahora que ella no estaba, contaban cuando sus lenguas se les iba de más o se aflojaban con algún licor.

La mayoría de las pláticas incomodaban, otras las ignoraba, pero desde el fallecimiento de su madre, no había tenido lo que se dice una comida familiar realmente cómoda.

En realidad, de comidas cómodas y en compañía, las últimas que habían sido así fueron con el furia nocturna, en realidad, muchas cosas de su monótona y solitaria vida habían cambiado gracias a él.

No sabia si había sido solo suerte o decisión de los dioses que sus caminos se cruzaran, pero por el momento le parecía bien estar así con él, aun con las experiencias mas peculiares, por decirlo de alguna manera, en las que a veces se encontraba con el dragón mas singular que se había encontrado en su vida.

Lamio sus labios, un par de gotas de la sopa se habían escurrido un poco por sus labios, sabia a pescado con verduras, curiosamente cuando sus labios chocaron con los de Praxedes no percibió el sabor o aroma de los pescados que comía diariamente, solo la tibies del otro cuerpo, quizás hubiera percibido ese sabor en la boca del otro.

¡¿Qué rayos acababa de pensar?!, mal, muy malo, ya estaba empezando a divagar en terreno peligroso, si él mismo no hubiera preparado su cena culparía a la sopa por una posible intoxicación creando alucinaciones en su mente. 

Dejo el plato en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, de repente no tenia mucho apetito, en realidad su estomago parecía estar sufriendo una especie de fiesta o guerra en su interior, creando nudos impidiéndole pasar mas alimento.

Quizás un poco de sueño aliviara su mente cansada y su estomago inquieto.

+~*~+

-Señor, dentro de unas cuanta semanas regresaremos si seguimos a este ritmo-

-Excelente, comunícaselo a la demás tripulación, pronto estaremos en nuestro pueblo junto a nuestros amigos y familia-

El hombre imponente, de barba roja decorada con trenzas con cuentas artesanales y casco con cuernos miraba el horizonte, cada viaje infructuoso era como una derrota para su orgullo, para su pueblo.

Mas haya en el horizonte en la dirección en que observaba se encontraba su hogar, su pueblo, y su hijo, a veces esperaba que en sus viajes su hijo mejorara cuando regresaba, que de alguna forma fuera más como él, pero no lo era, en realidad verlo era de cierta forma ver a su madre a pesar que compartían rasgos como padre e hijo.

Era tan doloroso recordarla y saber que jamás la volvería a tener en sus brazos, y muchas veces apartaba a Hiccup no solo porque fuera débil o el vikingo que quisiera, sino por que le recordaba inevitablemente a su madre haciéndole doler el pecho como si fuera una daga incrustada.

Muchas veces su mejor amigo lo recrimino por ese comportamiento, incluso su hermano, ¿pero ellos que sabían?

Su hermano aun tenia a su mujer, su amigo aun no se había casado, tal vez un poco por su culpa, pero lo que él había experimentado había sido un dolor que aun no se apagaba a pesar de los años.


	8. Mi todo

Tormentas en charcos de agua, algo tan pero tan humano, no, definitivamente no era un comportamiento para un dragón, imposible ¿verdad?... quizás no tan imposible.

Este sentir, uno de los mas importantes en su vida, decisivo y único, su fuego se sentía mucho más vivo que nunca, cualquier emoción antes vivida perdía intensidad como la que estaba viviendo ahora, nada importaba, solo él.

Había descubierto el sentido de todo lo que realmente importaba, de su existencia y porque aun seguía vivo a pesar de lo difícil que había sido su vida, lo que a muchos les tomaba mucho tiempo, a otros poco, dependiendo de cada ser, ¡y por fin le había encontrado!

Estaba sorprendido, se sentía pleno, confundido, estaba abrumado y consciente de muchas cosas a la vez; cierta parte de su consciente se daba cuenta que su comportamiento con el ser humano había sido un poco singular, confundiéndolo con el hecho de que era el primer ser pensante que le caía bien en mucho tiempo, al hecho de que esas actitudes para con él eran inconsciente o conscientemente un poco del cortejo al que los de su especie cuando encontraban a su pareja, envolverlo en sus alas, compartir su comida, invitarlo a esa nueva madriguera que había hecho, pequeñas cosas en las que pensaba un poco era algo tan obvio; mientras que otra parte, estaba realmente confundida, ¿un humano?, ¿un vikingo?, había escuchado de parejas de dragones de distinta raza, pero… ¿vikingo y dragón?

No le importaba que fuera macho o hembra, eso era lo de menos, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionar al saber que su todo era un vikingo?

Hiccup, era Hiccup, cierta voz interna se lo repetía una y otra vez sin cesar, aminorando esas otras voces que hablaban a la vez diciendo tantas cosas que lo confundían, y estaba consciente que la única cosa que podría tranquilizarlo en esos precisos momentos era el mismo ser que lo tenía así.

+~*~+

A pesar de que el sol se había ocultado aun no era tan tarde, pero tampoco temprano, y quería atribuir a ese hecho el no poder dormir y los ronquidos de su tío en otra habitación al hecho de los retortijones en la panza no paraban así como la imagen mental de lo sucedido ese día con Praxedes.

Se recargo en su otro costado, cambiando por enésima vez de posición esa noche, esperando que milagrosamente encontrara una posición que lo dejara inconsciente, pero no, nada de nada.

Insomnio total con la libertad de su mente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro peligrosamente.

Trato de concentrarse en algo, en los ronquidos de su tío, del viento soplando afuera, incluso de su propia respiración para ver si así pudiera encontrar el camino a su sueño tan esperado, pero de nuevo nada, quizás ese crujir de la madera húmeda de las paredes de la casa, ¿seria por el frio?

Crash rash rash

Momento, eso mas que un crujir, esos parecían arañazos, y en su choza no había ningún árbol cerca como para que sus ramas rasgaran las paredes de su casa, tampoco podía ser su tío, escuchaba perfectamente los ronquidos, ¡¿un… Dragón?!

Pero si era uno debieron de haberlo notado los vigilantes en las torres, hubieran hecho sonar las alarmas con solo ver la silueta de uno en el cielo… oh.

¿Seria…?

No, definitivamente no, no seria tan poco consiente para pisar “territorio enemigo” en su estado… dragones, debía recordar que podían ser tan tercos como los mismos vikingos.

De nuevo ese ruido, quizás eran los demás muchachos del pueblo tratando de hacer otro tipo de broma, según había escuchado de la propia boca de su tío “se quejaban todas las tardes como viejas chismosas”, y esa había una de sus frases mas suaves, si, quizás eran ellos tramando algo, pero si contabas con el hecho de que tu padre es el jefe de la aldea, por consiguiente vives en su mismo techo, solo alguien con muy poco aprecio por su integridad física decidiría intentar algo en terreno prohibido, más por la casa que por ser el hijo del jefe, y que Gobber dormía en una de las habitaciones, doble problema.

Ratones, ¿quizás ratones?, por favor que fueran ratones.

RAaaashh…

Y su tío no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente con su ayuda claro, o a menos que escuchara una de las campanas que avisaban la llegada de dragones, lo cual había intentado hacer cuando niño cuando no se le ocurría maneras mas discretas para despertar a su padre o a su tío en las mañanas, teniendo resultados un poco catastróficos, por eso nunca lo dejarían hacer de vigilante nunca, pensando que su idea había sido una clase de broma, una muy mala, como la mayoría de sus ideas para ellos o los del pueblo.

¿Quedarse en la cama escuchando ese ruido o levantarse y saber que lo originaba?

Maldita curiosidad, maldito presentimiento.

Se levanto de la cama, importándole poco ponerse las botas sobre los gruesos calcetines que usaba junto a ese camisón, una enorme camisa, si de por si su apariencia era pequeña y delgada, ese camisón no ayudaba mucho llegándole mas por debajo de las rodillas y cubriéndole por completo casi todos los brazos.

No tuvo que bajar las escaleras, donde los ronquidos se escuchaban mucho mas fuerte debido a que ahí se encontraba la habitación de su tío, solo fue a su ventana y abrir las puertas de madera para asomarse y ver que su instinto no se había equivocado esta vez.

-Prax…-

Tratando de trepar o encontrar alguna entrada, se hallaba en la parte trasera de la casa, la que daba cara al bosque y la que para su suerte, su ventana daba vista, a un dragón de mas o menos tres metros, negro como la noche, rayando con sus garras las paredes de la fachada trasera de su casa, para su poca buena suerte nadie estaba por ahí en esos momentos, ese ángulo era un punto ciego para las torres, que jamás se preocuparon mucho en arreglarlo ya que los dragones normalmente atacaban el centro del pueblo o donde guardaban sus rebaños.

-¿Pero que rayos haces aquí dragón tonto?, ¿sabes lo que te harían si te encuentran aquí?- hablo en susurros, en tono silbante preocupándose para que no le escucharan, eso era realmente pero realmente peligroso.

Praxedes gruño por lo bajo, sintiéndose realmente aliviado de ver ese rostro sobre su cabeza esos extraños nidos humanos eran realmente confusos, ¿Cómo se supone que estaba la entrada de esa cosa?, una cosa era haber estado en la aldea de los vikingos varias veces luchando contra ellos, otra conocer su forma de vida.

Después de debatirse mucho había decidido ir a buscar a Hiccup, completamente convencido que las intranquilidades en su pecho se calmarían con solo estar a su lado, y así era, tan solo el verlo ahí, asomando su cabeza, se sentía mucho mejor; había sido un poco difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero siguiendo el aroma del humano encontró el camino, siendo tan oscuro como la noche se camuflajeo entre las sombras, vio a los humanos en sus arboles artificiales, vigilando con sus fuegos encendidos, algunos caminaban por el territorio de la aldea con sus armas a la mano, pero no le importo.

Deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo.

El nido estaba en lo alto, en una posición que se permitía ver toda la aldea, los puertos y el mar al horizonte, ahí podía percibir mas fuerte su aroma, ahí y en otro nido que se había encontrado en otro lugar, uno con muchas armas y cosas de metal y piedra, pero sin rastro de Hiccup.

Y ahí estaba, mirándolo con sus ojos verde vida, con sus cabellos enmarañados y moviéndose con la leve briza de la noche.

Si, definitivamente era él.

-¡Vete Prax!, es peligroso que estés aquí, si alguien te ve… no, no, no, no, no escales- impotente y frustrado veía como esa enorme bestia subía por la pared usando sus fuertes músculos y garras con una facilidad asombrosa.

En menos de lo que terminaba de decirle que no escalara el lagarto se encontraba cara a cara con el joven vikingo, este retrocedió más por reflejo que por miedo de la repentina cercanía del de escamas negras.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- estaba realmente confundido por aquel comportamiento, por todos los dioses, que eso era realmente riesgoso para los dos, si alguien tan siquiera hubieran visto su silueta o su sombra, valla la ironía, sinceramente no sabría que hacer, seguramente se desataría el Ragnarock en la casa.

Mientras la mente de Hiccup maquilaba las más caóticas y catastróficas posibilidades de que algún aldeano descubriera que un Furia Nocturna estaba en su casa, en el hogar del líder de la aldea, prácticamente un insulto para toda la aldea, Praxedes también lidiaba con sus propios remolinos tanto mentales como en su pecho.

Su fuego ardía como un volcán de tan solo tener enfrente a su todo, a Hiccup, era como verlo por primera vez, como en el bosque, pero mucho más intenso.

Pero verlo no era suficiente, necesitaba estar junto a él.

-¡Espera!-

Tarde, el terco dragón ya estaba empezando a meter su cabeza y cuerpo por ese agujero en el nido del humano que servía de ventilación, era algo estrecho para su enorme cuerpo pero no era imposible pasar por ahí, aunque si algo estorboso. 

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para empujarlo, el lagarto ya se encontraba adentro, habiendo entrado de una manera no muy silenciosa, contuvo la respiración cuando la madera empezó a crujir bajo el peso del lagarto negro, poniendo especial atención a los ronquidos de su tío esperando que no despertara, gracias a los dioses que tenia un sueño pesado, muy pesado.

Oh, pero no debía de confiarse, jamás había tenido la mejor de las suertes.

Solo unos pasos más y estuvieron frente a frente, y nuevamente, antes de que Hiccup pudiera reaccionar empezó a frotar su cabeza contra el cuerpo del humano mientras ronroneaba quedamente, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo el calor del otro, y conteniéndose, ya que sabia que si usaba toda su fuerza era probable que lo tirara y lastimara, si dependía de él jamás de los jamases lo dañaría o permitiría que algo o alguien atentara contra la integridad física de ese humano tan especial para él.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?... ¿una pesadilla?- rasco la cabeza del dragón, no sabia porque pero cuando se ponía así no podía enojarse con él, le daba algo así como ternura, otra cosa que seguramente su padre desaprobaría y mas si se lo provocaba un dragón.

Bien, tal vez el dragón no podía hablar en esa forma, pero captaba que lo buscaba desesperadamente, ¿Por qué?, ni idea, pero no le gustaba que estuviera de esa forma, así que dedico unos momentos más para acariciar su cabeza suavemente tratando de relajarlo, le recordaba la vez que tubo la pesadilla, o cuando se preocupo por él cuando lo de la noche de luna llena, ¿acaso estuviera preocupado por él?

Ha Hiccup, el siempre amable Hiccup, jamás se separaría de él.

Pero Hiccup no compartía esos mismos pensamientos ahora, sabia que su tío tenia el sueño pesado, que muy pocas veces él o su padre entraban a su habitación, solo lo necesario, o que en su ventana nadie podría ver que el dragón había entrado, o eso quería creer, no podía dejar de pensar en las peores cosas que podrían ocurría, la mayoría con la muerte de aquel nuevo y querido amigo, siendo solo este pensamiento provocador de un dolor en su corazón.

Debía sacarlo ahora.

-Mira Prax, no puedes estar aquí, si alguien te ve estaremos en muy graves problemas, tienes que regresar al escondite-

En respuesta el dragón solo gruño en protesta, él no se iría, por supuesto que no, por fin había descubierto a su todo, además si se separaba ahora seguro sufriría lo que los humanos llaman colapso nervioso o ataque de nervios, mucho peor que lo que paso cuando Hiccup no fue a verlo después de la luna llena.

-Praxedes- lo trato de mirar severo y el dragón contrataco devolviéndole la mirada, pero esta era una mezcla de suplica y algo que no pudo identificar con claridad, pero que le removía aun mas el corazón. 

Había perdido ante esa mirada.

-Haaa… esta bien, sea lo que tengas no se te pasara de un momento a otro ¿no?, creo que tendré que dejarte solo por esta noche dormir en mi cuarto- 

Esperaba no arrepentirse, por favor por todos los dioses que esperaba no arrepentirse, paso una mano por sus cabellos, ese día si que había sido algo estresante sorpresa tras sorpresa, el ligero roce de la cabeza del dragón de nuevo contra su cuerpo tranquilizándolo, las cosas que le pasaban.

Ahora donde lo podría acomodar, en la cama por supuesto que no, seguro que con solo el peso del dragón se rompería los soportes de madera, si de por si tubo que repararla cuando un día su padre después de una enorme fiesta en el comedor había llegado a la casa demasiado ebrio, importándole solo dormir, por lo que no le importo en que habitación entraba llegando por error a la suya y echándose sin nada más a su cama, por suerte no estaba ahí en esos momentos, por que si no había acabado machacado como su cama.

No, la cama no seria.

Tal vez si se transformaba, pero conllevaba a llamas y fuego inevitablemente, y un muy posible incendio, así que nada de extrañas transformaciones tampoco, el suelo parecia ser la mejor de las opciones.

Agarro algunas pieles de su cama y las coloco en el suelo, el suelo podía llegar a ser frio.

-Bien, ya puedes acostarte- le señalo la cama improvisada esperando que su amigo escamoso se acostara.

Praxedes miro el lecho, luego a Hiccup, lecho, Hiccup, lecho, Hiccup.

¿Por qué no se acostaba ya el dragón?

-Emmmm… bueno yo ya me acuesto- Hiccup ya se encaminaba a su propia cama cuando algo lo agarro de su camisón.

Praxedes había agarrado con su boca una de las orillas del camisón del humano, no quería que se apartara de su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Praxedes lo miro con esos ojos, luego movió su cabeza ligeramente al lecho puesto por él hace escasos segundos -¿Quieres… que duerma contigo?- el dragón pareció asentir.

Eso estaba un poco raro, pero no le veía nada de malo, y aunque iba a tratar de convencer al de escamas negras que durmieran en camas separadas, no sea que lo aplastara sin querer si se movía mientras dormía, pero oh esa miradita, de nuevo perdía con esa miradita.

-Haaa esta bien, pero recuerda que solo por esta noche-

Ante la respuesta Praxedes no se podía sentir mejor, seguido por el joven vikingo, con otra manta de pieles entre sus brazos seguro de que haría frio, se acostó sobre las otras pieles anteriormente puesta en el suelo de madera, ahora era el turno del humano de acomodarse, pensaba acostarse un poco lejos de lado, cada quien con su espacio en el improvisado lecho en el suelo, pero Praxedes no lo permitió, al ver el intento de alejamiento, mínimo pero alejamiento al fin y al cabo, lo acerco con su cola, que útil podían ser las colas aparte para volar.

Definitivamente notaba muy raro a Praxedes pero no tenía miedo, y estando cerca del otro, sintiendo la tibieza del otro, las preocupaciones de una posible guerra desatada bajo su propio techo disminuían.

Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su gentil calor, si había algo realmente perfecto era esto, tan simple, tan maravilloso, poco a poco sentía como todo empezaba a encajar.

Acostado de lado frente a Praxedes, viendo las escamas negras, empezó a acariciarlas lentamente, era algo misterioso todo esto, como se sentía a veces junto el dragón, como empezaba a descubrir ese mundo que velado de odio de varias generaciones se empezaba a revelar ante el, todo gracias al dragón que tenia enfrente y que lo había cubierto con su ala, delgada y suave acercándolo más a él.

Tal vez más de una noche podría estar así con él. 

*+*+*

En el calor de la base del volcán descansaba en un ligero sueño, la pasada luna llena había sido buena, pero había tenido mejores, había tenido que comer a algunos cuantos que no habían podido huir al ver que no estaba completamente satisfecho.

Poco a poco se daba cuenta, ya no había tantos como antes, en parte por su culpa, y por otra por las plagas que habían atestado las islas hace cientos de años, esas creaturas tan extrañas, tan patéticas, pero que juntas habían sido una molestia para los de la mayoría de su raza, aunque tenían un buen sabor y su carne era tibia y jugosa, hace mucho que alguno le traía a una de esas creaturas, o que estas hubieran arribado a sus territorios, por consiguiente, hacia años que no veía o probaba a alguna de ellas.

También hace años que no había salido de su nido, era cómodo, era cálido, y a base de terror y ser el mas fuerte, y que gracias a las plagas los demás dragones no podían ir libremente a cuanta isla quisieran a vivir, estos mismos compartían nido con él, y si no le traían comida el mismo se los comería. Era una buena vida, aunque no siempre la tubo fácil.

Hubo un tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él era más “pequeño”, joven, en que unos de su especie adquirieron cierta característica especial, una que ningún otro dragón pudo imitar, ellos eran especiales, fuertes, rápidos, alguna vez peleo con alguno de ellos, y si no fuera por que este se apiado de él, y le dio la espalda, seguramente no tendría la vida que ahora tenia, y aunque lo ataco por la espalda cuando ya se iba, y mato con una fuerte mordida en su cuello, estaba seguro que los de esa raza tan peculiar, entre todas, podrían ser su potencial amenaza, le hicieron ver que no era tan perfecto como el creía.

Esa extraña especie, desde que todos los dragones empezaron a vivir, si se le podía llamar vida a eso, en ese nido, se encargo de disminuir cada vez un poco más su cantidad, la familia de los de escama negra iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que un día, solo uno quedo; marginado por los demás, diferente, pero a la vez muy especial, orgulloso pero temeroso de él, como todos los demás inferiores a él, había doblegado la valentía que sus antecesores tenían, esa fiereza con la que pudieran haberle dado lucha, y quizás vencido, pero ahora todos le temían.

Tarde o temprano, la ultima flama que podría dañarle desaparecería, sino es que ya había desaparecido, desde hace varios días no lo había visto por ahí, tal vez la peste había acabado con esa otra peste, y todo quedaría tal cual siempre debió ser.

Lo que no sabía era que esa flama se volvía mas fuerte, la “peste” que podría eliminarla, le estaba ayudando a crecer.

Y lo que su antepasado debió hacer desde un principio, el último de sus descendientes lo terminaría.

Aquella que por alguna razón, podía asemejar la figura de sus “enemigos”.

+*+*+

Soñó de nuevo con ella, un bello sueño, tan bella como la recordaba, con sus largas y abundantes trenzas castañas, su cara pecosa y su sonrisa ingeniosa, estaban en los riscos como tantas otras veces, hablando de todo y de nada, el atardecer era hermoso en esa parte solitaria de la isla; fue ahí donde le propuso ser pareja, ser su mujer, matrimonio y madre de sus hijos.

Ahora tenían uno, un joven no muy fuerte y con una mente muy curiosa, algo extraño para un vikingo.

-Es un buen muchacho- dijo ella refiriéndose a su pequeño hijo.

-Nunca será como nosotros- respondió el, un poco desilusionado.

-No tiene que serlo…- tomo con su mano el rostro de su querido para que la viera a la cara –él es especial a su manera-

Esa sonrisa siempre lo tranquilizaba, y lo convencía de casi cualquier cosa, si ella decía eso, tal vez tenia razón. 

-Ya que él es nuestro amado hijo… ya lo veras-

Y despertó, había sido un agradable sueño.

*+*+*

Y era un nuevo día, y hablando de buenos descansos, dos jóvenes habían tenido uno de los mejores descansos en mucho tiempo, era casi impensable despertar y tener que pararse, teniendo que separarse de ese agradable calor que los envolvía. 

Lastima que no todo podía jugar a su favor.

Tock Tock

Alguien tocaba la puerta, ¿Qué puerta?

Tock tock tock

La de la entrada de abajo, ¿tal vez?

Tock Tock tock

Ese rayito de luz que se filtraba entre las alas de Praxedes le decía que era de día, un nuevo día mmm normalmente a esas horas ya estuviera despierto, pero estaba ahí tan cómodo.

TOCK TOCK TOCK TAZZ

Y ese molesto sonido no paraba, tal vez estarían buscando a Gobber, al cual debió levantar hace rato, lo cual no hizo al estar ahí… y probablemente lo venían a buscar algún amigo suyo, otro vikingo.

¡Vikingo!

Casi al instante que esa palabra rondo su mente se trato de levantar, cosa imposible en esos momentos ya que algo se lo impedía, corrección, alguien se lo impedía, aparte del ala que le cubría una de las patas delantera del dragón le rodeaba la cintura, y podía jurar que la cola de este estaba a unos centímetros de su espalda.

-Praxedes despierta, vamos grandote necesito levantarme- trato de mover la pata pero a pesar con la aparente delicadeza que lo rodeaba parecía ser tan pesada como una roca, si se le ocurría entrar a alguien, por todos los dioses, de nuevo se imaginaba lo peor. 

Sintió como las manos del joven vikingo lo movían, apenas empujándolo un poco, abrió apenas los ojos y levanto su ala encontrándose con la cosa más preciada, a Hiccup, un poco alterado, con los cabellos enmarañados, pero Hiccup al fin y al cabo.

-Praxedes despiértate, tengo que levantar a mi tío, ver quien toca, cambiarme… muchas cosas ¿entiendes?-

En realidad no, no entendía, en parte porque había hablado muy rápido y en parte porque su cerebro apenas y estaba funcional al despertar, ¿no podrían quedarse a dormir un poco más?

-Estoy hablando en serio, podemos terminar con muchos problemas sino atiendo este asunto ahora-

Aun muy reticente el dragón accedió a liberar al humano de su abrazo, y oh vaya, si que era rápido cuando se lo proponía, en menos de una exhalación este ya se encontraba parado quitándose la ropa dejando por unos instantes al de escamas negras sin aliento, no sabia que mas lo había impresionado, la repentina desnudez del otro, las vendas que cubrían su torso y esos manchones que le recordaban las heridas aun impresas en su piel, o que encontraba en su figura algo que movía no solo su fuego, era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de cosas, pero para nada eran desagradables, era algo nuevo y todo gracias a Hiccup.

Y en menos de una inhalación ya se encontraba vestido con su ropa habitual, listo para salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo un segundo para voltear a ver al dragón aun acostado en el suelo de su habitación.

-¡Tú quédate ahí!- le ordeno, lo mejor es que permaneciera oculto hasta que pasara el peligro.

Salió por la puerta dejando a un desorientado Praxedes que ya empezaba a extrañar la cercanía del otro cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo muy dependiente del otro.

Afuera el joven de ojos verdes bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, con el riesgo de caer y romperse el cuello, pero aun seguían tocando a la puerta, casi azotándola. 

-¡Ya voy!-

Jadeante llego a la tan golpeada puerta, quito el seguro y abrió la puerta, encontrando a un no muy feliz vikingo curandero, no, esta vez no era su tío, era la mujer que lo había atendido la vez que le callo el techo encima.

Era alta y un poco robusta, de cabellos negros y ojos café, traía colgando una enorme bolsa con una que otra planta asomando, algo le decía que esto no presagiaba algo bueno.

-Uh… b… buenos días-

-¿Cómo es eso que no viniste a mi para tu revisión?- pregunto enfadada, enterarse que SU paciente fuera con otro no la tenia muy alegre.

Era bien sabido que los vikingos podían ser muy competitivos entre si, a parte de tercos y toscos, esa era otra de sus principales características, quien era el más fuerte, el mas bravo, quien mataba más dragones o enemigos, incluso quien era mejor en lo que hacia, eso aplicaba también a los curanderos, e ir con otro que no fuera ella fue como un insulto, por muy absurdo que sonara. 

-Yo fui la que te atendió primero, así que eres mi enfermo- 

-Yo…-

-Esta bien que la casa de tú tío quede mas cerca, pero yo tengo unos excelentes ungüentos que aliviarían cualquier dolor-

Eso parecía ir para largo, tal vez la idea de un vikingo armado o un dragón lo relajaba más que eso.

-Déjame pasar muchacho, que aun hace fresco aquí afuera- empujo levemente a Hiccup y entro –ahora quítate la camisa, quiero ver si ese hiso un buen trabajo-

-Pe…- la mirada fulminante que le dedico aquella morena lo acallo al instante, una mujer vikinga enojada era de temer.

Le ofreció asiento rápidamente y prosiguió a seguir las órdenes de la curandera, se quito la camisa y se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien, se nota que es bueno vendando- date la vuelta.

Pero antes de que hiciera eso un sonoro ronquido se escucho.

-¿Dragón?-

-No, mi tío… me quede dormido y aun no lo despierto-

-Hump estos hombres, aun se comportan como niños-

-Si me permite un segundo- y antes que cualquier respuesta fue a ver a su tío para despertarlo, ¿qué opción seria buena ahora?, quizás una menos “agresiva” que el bote de agua.

Entro a la habitación de su tío, ¿hace cuanto que no pisaba ese territorio?, le faltaba un poco de orden en ese lugar. Vio el cuerpo de su tío en su lecho, roncando de lo lindo, casi le daba un poco de lastima utilizar aquel método.

Agarro un escudo tirado entre todas las cosas tiradas y un pequeño mazo.

ZAZ ZACH ZAZ ZACH

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cuándo?!-

Si, tan efectivo como recordaba.

-Tío… me quede dormido, es quizás un poco tarde-

-¿He… Hiccup?- estaba desorientado pero procedió a comenzar su rutina.

-Oh espera- pero el hombre ya había salido solo en pantalones después de ponerse la prótesis –tenemos… visitas-

-Gob- saludo escuetamente la curandera, sin cohibirse por la apariencia del hombre, gracias a su oficio ya había visto varios cuerpos y no se inmutaba ante la semidesnudes de otro cuerpo.

Pero Gobber no, quien se cohibió un poco ante la sorpresiva presencia femenina en el hogar.

-Eh… oh yo, mejor me alisto para mi trabajo- y regreso a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse.

Nuevamente Hiccup ocupo asiento frente a la mujer a escuchar las comparaciones de su trabajo con el de su tío, algo le decía que esos dos muy pronto tendrían un enfrentamiento siendo el sin querer el causante de ello, en los problemas en que se metía.

Una hora aproximadamente después, algo frio, con una nueva dotación de ungüentos y una exigencia que descansara con una amenaza a su tío de que no lo hiciera trabajar en la forja, una vez mas, una mujer vikinga enojada era de temer, incluso su tío lo sabia, lo dejaron solo en la casa, bueno, eso creían ellos.

Subiendo las escaleras algo cansado, y eso que hacia poco acababa de despertar, decidió ver si el dragón seguía ahí, gracias a los dioses no había hecho ningún ruido, tal vez incluso se había ido, idea que no encontraba tan atractiva del todo aunque no sabia porque.

Llego a su cuarto y dudo un poco en abrir la puerta, pero no debía de hacerlo, era su cuarto y ya todos estaban fuera, pero algo le decía que ocurriría algo muy importante, algo en su pecho se removía inquieto desde que vio a Praxedes escalando hacia su ventana.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró nada, el lecho estaba vacío, la ventana abierta, ¿la había dejado así anoche?, no recordaba, tal vez ya se habría ido, era lo mejor, pero aun así le hubiera gustado ver ese rostro escamoso antes de que se fuera al bosque, bien, lo vería al rato.

Dio unos pasos adentro, cerraría su ventana antes de bajar por algo de desayunar.

Al par de pasos después de pasar su umbral casi se cae al tener las aletas de la cola del dragón delante de su rostro. Praxedes estaba trepado a las vigas de su techo, que susto le había dado.

Praxedes se había aburrido y por eso decidió investigar el nido de Hiccup, o al menos esa parte, todo el lugar tenia su aroma, era completamente embriagador y relajante, pero aun así el aroma del otro no era suficiente, lo necesitaba para sentir su calor, ver sus ojos, probarlo.

Encontrar a su todo implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas esos sentires desconocidos desde hace siempre, o más bien, dormidos esperando el instante de la revelación.

-Ahora tú… ¿me puedes decir por que viniste en medio de la noche?- le exigió el joven, recuperando su ritmo cardiaco, algo le decía que lo que tenia al dragón de esa forma era algo muy importante.

Oh, se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle, los humanos no hablaban dragón, y tal vez no sentía lo mismo que él, ahora el problema, ¿Cómo decirle esa verdad absoluta?


	9. Acciones y Palabras

Es cierto que pueden existir muchas verdades, pero también que es difícil expresarlas en palabras.

Eso es lo que estaba pasando con cierto dragón, que había descubierto una de las grandes verdades que enfrentaría en su vida, y que maravillosa verdad, pero se dio con ello que existía un predicamento que lo hacia preguntarse, ¿los humanos son capaces de comprender esa verdad?

Él lo sabía porque lo sentía, era un instinto primario que había despertado en el momento que en su interior identifico a aquel otro ser vivo que le daba sentido a su existencia, era tan increíble que le era difícil explicar con palabras, o razonarlo teniendo a tu razón acariciando tú cabeza en esos momentos.

-Realmente estas algo extraño- le dijo Hiccup rascándole un poco las escamas de su cabeza, recibiendo a cambio unos suaves ronroneos del dragón. 

Simplemente no podía no desear algún contacto con él, por tan simple que fuera. No podía poner en orden las prioridades, aun estaba tan lleno de tantas cosas, lo único que estaba seguro por completo es que no se estaba engañando, Hiccup era la razón de su vivir, esa era la verdad.

+*+*+

Mientras el dragón de escamas negras como la noche se encontraba disfrutando de los mimos de su humano, cierto grupo de jóvenes vikingos se encontraban aburridos, por fin les daban un descanso de sus castigos, y no sabían que hacer que el repentino tiempo libre.

-¿Y… alguien sugiere algo?-

-Dormir, acostarse en el pasto o en un monte de paja, o quizás sobre una oveja-

-¡Oh vamos!, hemos trabajado y trabajado, debemos hacer al menos una cosa divertida para variar-

-¿Lanzar rocas en la bahía?-

-Aburrido-

-¿Luchar?-

-Muy agotado… además aun no me recupero del todo de los golpes que me dio Astrid en la última práctica-

-Tampoco yo-

-¿Dormir?-

-¡Qué ya te dijimos que no!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te tienes que poner así-

-Que exigente estas Snotlout, ya decídete por algo- 

-Es que me la he pasado con mi padre todos estos días atendiendo a cuanto enfermo solicite sus servicios, y el otro día vino una curandera del otro lado de la aldea a reclamarle a mi padre por “quitarle” a su paciente, Hiccup precisamente, esa mujer esta loca- recordar la tonta discusión, según él, de la mujer curandera y su padre de quien debería atender al muchacho herido no ayudaba con su mal humor.

-Creo que se a quien te refieres, y a mi me toco con ella- dijo uno de los jóvenes, su semblante no era nada alegre al recordarla, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y estricta, cada vez que se distraía o se equivocaba le daba un buen golpe en la nuca, argumentando que jóvenes como el tenían la cabeza tan dura como para aprender cosas tan sencillas como las que ella pedía y una buena forma para que se le grabara algo era ablandar un poco esa cabeza suya –no es muy agradable- se sobo suavemente la nuca, un reflejo de tan solo recordarla.

-Sí, me di cuenta de ello- 

-Y… ¿entonces que haremos para entretenernos hoy?-

En ese preciso momento un grupo de jóvenes vikingas pasaron delante de ellos, y entre el grupo de estas se encontraba la bella Astrid, y como ovejas siguiendo al líder fueron tras ella, ya habían encontrado algo que hacer. 

+*+*+

A las orillas del mar, en una formación rocosa sobresaliente que rodeaba una isla volcánica escondida entre la neblina, desconocida su ubicación para cualquier humano, varios de los dragones que se encontraban en esos momentos aprovechaban que algunos rayos del sol se habían filtrado a través de la constante neblina para calentar sus cuerpos, podrían quedarse en las innumerables chimeneas del volcán, el cual era cálido y seco, pero la presencia de él en el mismo jamás lo volvería completamente confortable.

Cada quien trataba de disfrutar este momento de relativa paz según sus gustos, algunos comiendo alguna presa, principalmente pescados, tomar una pequeña siesta, o platicar, cosa que estaban haciendo muy animosamente un grupo de terribles terror, y que mejor tema del cual hablar que la grandiosa novedad que se habían encontrado.

~…y es amable~

~Y huele bien rico~

~Lo único malo es que le agrada mucho la lagartija negra~

~Ustedes ¿de que rayos hablan?~ interrumpió una Naber, esas pequeñas sabandijas no paraban de hablar de manera tan escandalosa que era inevitables no escucharlos.

~Del humano que nos dio pescado~

~Ustedes están locos, ningún humano se comportaría así con uno de nosotros~ si alguna vez creyó que esas sabandijas no podían ser mas estúpidas ahora daba por hecho que se había equivocado.

~Pues este humano si se porto bien~ defendió lo dicho antes, él por supuesto que no mentía.

~¿Y que es eso que la lagartija negra le agrada?, ese es mas solitario que una isla desierta, además… ¿no estaba muerto?~ comento un tercer dragón uniéndose a la platica.

~Pues yo lo vi muy vivo~

~¿Hablan del de escamas negras?, hace días que no aparece por estos lados~ la Naber aun no creía ese cuento, era tan absurdo.

~Yo creía que ya se hallaba muerto por algún humano~

~Ese no moriría tan fácil en manos de esos~

~Pero es muy poco probable que encuentre un lugar seguro fuera del nido por mucho tiempo, por eso creía que ya se había reunido con sus ancestros~

~Si, los humanos nos atacan siempre que nos ven, son todos unas salvajes bestias~

~Pues ese humano no~

Les alegraba hablar del amable humano que conocieron, se sentían orgullosos de decir que le conocían, pero esas pequeñas creaturas no pensaban muy bien las consecuencias de difundir esa nueva noticia, especialmente si en el nido, tarde o temprano esta novedad, aunque aun muy irreal y absurda para muchos, llegara a los oídos de el terror de todos los dragones, ÉL.

+*+*+

Había sido un poco difícil convencer a su amigo escamoso salir de su cuarto por la ventana, este se había empeñado en quedarse a su lado, ya no lo veía preocupado o ansioso, podría incluso afirmar que lo veía feliz, por muy diferentes que fueran las expresiones faciales en un dragón podía asegurarlo.

Recordar como parecía quejarse con gruñidos suaves al salir por la ventana le pareció particularmente gracioso, aunque también le dio a entender que no se iría muy lejos, por lo que se apresuró a desayunar algo rápido y salir por la puerta trasera de su casa, dudo un poco en voltear o no a ver las paredes de su hogar, pero decidió hacerlo, eso no cambiaria el hecho de que los arañazos estuvieran ahí.

-Oh Prax… tendré que arreglar esto más tarde, es bueno que Gob casi nunca salga por este lado- la pared se encontraba arañada con largas marcas, casi todas en dirección a su ventana formando un camino astillado, un poco, no, mucha sabia, pero mucha sabia tal vez podría arreglarlo un poco esas imperfecciones. 

Pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora tendría que asegurarse de que ese problemático dragón fuera al escondite, y por fin tal vez le diría que era lo que le estaba sucediendo con ese comportamiento suyo.

Como supuso, el dragón no estaba lejos, ni cinco minutos estuvo avanzando por el bosque cuando este salió a su encuentro.

Ahora que sabía que Hiccup era todo lo que su ser había estado buscando a pesar de que ni el mismo hubiera estado consiente al cien porciento de ello hasta que se dio cuenta, y definitivamente lo último que pasaba por su mente era apartarse de su lado, pero al parecer Hiccup no pensaba del mismo modo.

Tuvo que salir del nido en que vivía Hiccup muy a su pesar a petición de este, le había dicho que era para que regresaran al escondite, que estaba preocupado de que algún otro humano lo pudiera ver, cierta parte le decía que tenia razón, otra se empeñaba tercamente a querer estar a su lado, jamás imagino que este sentimiento fuera tan fuerte y abrumador, sabia que iba a ser algo nuevo y jamás sentido antes, pero no tan indescriptible.

Había visto a lo largo de su vida en la isla volcánica en la que los de su especie se refugiaban a muchos que habían encontrado a ese otro ser que se volvía su todo, se veían plenos y felices, jamás los envidio o les daba importancia, era joven, sabia que tarde o temprano tal vez encontraría a su todo, oh, ahora parecía que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado adormecido por la soledad.

Pero ahora estaba mas despierto que nunca, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y a la vez se confundía con muchas otras, como haber visto a Hiccup sin las pieles y telas que normalmente cubrían su cuerpo, como había dicho antes, sentía que estaba despertando, de muchas maneras, ver su piel, su figura tan diferente a la suya, delgado, pequeño, frágil, jamás había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo que le provoco al verle de esa forma, bien, hacia mucho tiempo su progenitor le había explicado ese cambio que sufriría en su ser llegado el momento, momento en que encontraría al ser que lo hacia sentir tan pleno y lleno como la primera vez que había surcado los cielos, momento el cual ya había llegado.

Una plática incomoda y que le dio poca importancia cuando joven se la dio, ahora trataba de recordarla lo mejor que podía, según le había dicho el momento que encontrara a su todo, adquiriría nuevas responsabilidades y otras cosas, oh, y deseo por el cuerpo contrario, cosa que no logro entender en ese momento hasta ahora.

Las primeras veces que sintió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y alas fue muy agradable, sus simples mimos o caricias eran como un consuelo, platicar con él y sentir su presencia lo hacía pensar solo en Hiccup, pero estaba consiente que su ser ya dándose cuenta que Hiccup era SU Hiccup, no se conformaría con esos simples gestos que lo hacían sentir tan bien.

Quería volverse uno con Hiccup.

Su ser, su cuerpo, su fuego querían reclamar ese cuerpo así como este lo reclamara a él en ese acto tan intimo, pero, ¿Cómo?, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y apenas se ponía a pensar en esos pequeños detalles.

Humano o macho no le importaba, era joven, más que el, quizás un poco demasiado, aun no estaba desarrollado por completo como para considerarlo un adulto, pero no era por completo un cachorro, y volviendo a lo frágil que le parecía a veces, el acto en el que estaba pensando realizar con él era algo, por decirlo de alguna manera, intenso, quizás demasiado intenso.

Estaba consiente que su fuerza era mayor a la que un humano normal, incluso en su forma semejante a la de ellos, y en el “acto”, tal vez no se podría contenerse para no dañarlo, además ya se encontraba herido en su espalda, esos eran detalles en los que no se había puesto a pensar antes. Claro, también estaba el hecho que antes no se había dado cuenta de que él era su todo.

De nuevo, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, y hablando de su todo, este se encontraba ya fuera del nido en que dormía. 

-Ya sabía yo que no irías lejos- 

Y ahí estaba, con su solo presencia devolviendo la calma a su ser.

-Bien Praxedes, vamos al escondite, ahí me vas a decir que te pasa- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al haberse acercado a él.

Mientras comenzaban a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, Hiccup sintió un ligero presentimiento, curiosamente similar al que tuvo antes de diseñar aquella arma que logro herir por primera vez en la historia a un Furia Nocturna, y por consecuente conocer a Praxedes, tal vez algo pasaría.

Tal vez algo cambiaria nuevamente.

+*+*+

Dragón y muchacho no eran los únicos en ese momento en los bosques de esa isla, otro grupo de jóvenes vikingos se habían adentrado en el, las jóvenes ahora rodaban los ojos y reían entre ellas al ver el tonto intento de cortejo hacia la joven mas popular de su generación en la isla, Astrid, por parte del grupo de adolescentes que se habían unido a ellas tratando de llamar la atención de la joven vikinga.

-Astrid, el otro día rompí una piedra con solo mis manos-

-Hey, ¿te hiciste algo nuevo en el cabello?, no es que no lo tuvieras bien antes, digo, ahora te vez, digo, siempre te vez bien-

-Soy muy bueno puliendo hachas, si quieres te la pulo-

-No, yo soy mejor-

-Ajajaja esos chicos si que son patéticos, ¿no Ruff?- pregunto una pelinegra a una de los gemelos rubios de la isla, quien también los estaba acompañando al igual que su hermano.

-Si, y mi hermano no se queda atrás- si, su hermano no se quedaba atrás, uniéndose a ese grupo hormonal que seguía con peculiar terquedad a su amiga que los ignoraba con total tranquilidad.

Se suponía que las jóvenes, después de convencer a Astrid de que las ayudara con su puntería con las armas, irían a entrenar a un lugar del bosque, no contaban con que los muchachos se unirían, aunque daba cierto toque divertido a su día.

-Chicas, ya casi llegamos- dijo la rubia ignorando olímpicamente a los muchachos que aun intentaban llamar su atención.

Pero estos no se ofendían, solo continuaban intentando llamar aunque sea un poco la atención de la rubia, una mirada o tan si quiera un simple comentario les bastaría, ya que eso era como un gran logro para ellos.

Mientras seguían caminando Ruff dejo pasear su vista a los alrededores, verde, madera y más verde, algunas aves que volaban al sentir la presencia del grupo de vikingos, y algo café que se movía, algo familiar.

-¿Ese no es Hiccup?-

-¿Quién?- prestándole un poco de atención uno de los muchachos le voltio a preguntar.

-Hiccup, lo vi caminando por ahí- señalo cerca de una gran roca, que cubría seguramente el camino que había tomado el vikingo inadaptado de la aldea.

-Que importa-

-Si, tienes razón, que importa-

Si tan solo se hubieran interesado un poco más, solo un poco más, verían que esa pequeñez los hubiera dirigido a algo muy importante.

Sucesos que cambiarían la historia de los vikingos y dragones tal como la conocían.

+*+*+

-Entonces Praxedes, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Las peculiares llamas que siempre lo envolvían en su singular transformación volvieron a cubrir el cuerpo escamoso del dragón dejando el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre joven conservando algunos apéndices de dragón, lo que causo que apartara la mirada al lago de aguas calientes, que se encontraba justo a su lado, esperaba que algún día dejara de sentirse incomodo al ver desnudo a ese dragón tan singular.

En medio del pequeño lago pudo ver los barquitos que le había fabricado a Praxedes, flotaban juntos uno al lado del otro en esas cálidas aguas.

-Hiccup-

El joven volteo, algo impresionado de que el dragón se hubiera colocado los pantalones más rápido de costumbre.

-Valla te tardaste poco en ponerte los….- no, no se los había puesto, seguía tan desnudo como hace unos segundos, y si, nuevamente sentía como el calor iba a su rostro en un inevitable sonrojo.

Praxedes en el camino a su escondite había pensado nuevamente en aquellos detalles que debía atender, entre ellos, responder aquellas preguntas sobre su reciente comportamiento, por consecuente, comunicarle a su Hiccup que su ser lo identificaba como su todo, se supone que entre dragones normalmente era una experiencia mutua, simultanea, otras veces era necesario un cortejo para convencer a la pareja que iban en serio, a él no le importaría esforzarse todo lo necesario para hacerle saber que haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, su Hiccup lo valía, ya que sin el sabia que realmente moriría de la mas dolorosa tristeza y la mas profunda soledad.

-Prax…- esa mirada tan intensa, esa mirada tan penetrante que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos el dragón de alas negras le ponían la piel de gallina, poniéndolo nervioso, y que se estuviera acercando lentamente hacia él sin decir nada no ayudaba para nada.

Mientras que el joven humano se sentía intimidado con su mirada, el dragón se estaba perdiendo en la suya, atraído a su ser se fue acercando poco a poco, Hiccup era tan Hiccup, pequeño y joven humano, con los ojos verdes mas maravillosos que hubiera visto jamás, de aspecto delgado, frágil, incluso a veces…

SPLASH

Un poco torpe.

-¡Hiccup!-

No pudo evitar retroceder al sentir aquellos ojos tan intensos cada vez más cerca, intimidado por estos y la desnudes del otro, había estado cerca de el desnudo con anterioridad, muchas veces al decir verdad, pero esa mirada era algo nuevo, pudo ver ese algo que no pudo identificar esa noche, pero mucho más intenso, parecía como si… ¿lo quisiera devorar?, le recordaba ligeramente a cuando su tío o padre tenían uno de sus mejores platillos frente a sus rostros, lo cual siempre era todo un evento.

Un paso hacia atrás, tratándose de alejar y ya se encontraba resbalándose al borde de ese pequeño lago a sus espaldas, el cual se había olvidado de su existencia precisamente por esa mirada, justo cuando sintió el tibio liquido sobre todo su cuerpo se dio había acordado de su existencia.

-¡Hiccup!, ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te golpeaste?- metiéndose inmediatamente al lago agarro al joven vikingo de las axilas y lo saco del agua al segundo, por un momento pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir al verlo caer al agua.

Algo confundido y desorientado, pero al fin fuera del agua, trato de comprender lo que le decía el preocupado dragón, cosa un poco difícil ya que lo decía muy rápido y sin ninguna pausa, cuando por fin pudo comprender ahora que estaba pasando, se encontraba completamente empapado y abrazado al cuerpo del más grande.

-Eh…-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo… si, estoy bien Praxedes, no paso nada… ya me puedes soltar- 

Pero Praxedes no lo hiso, al menos no al instante, tener el calor del otro contra su cuerpo era tan bueno.

-Praxedes-

-¿Ah?... si- deposito el ligero cuerpo a la orilla del lago.

-Achup… genial, lo que faltaba, un resfriado, será mejor que seque esta ropa antes de que en realidad me de- una briza fresca empezaba a correr por ese lugar, y estar mojado en esos momentos no era la mejor opción, lo menos que quería era enfermarse –emmm Prax me ayudas a prender una fogata-

-Claro- 

Moviéndose rápido, y aun desnudo, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto, salió del agua, tomo unos leños y escupió una pequeña bola de fuego, y listo, cuando volteo nuevamente a Hiccup, este ya se estaba quitando esa tela verde que utilizaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo, encontrándose con la peculiar figura del humano semidesnudo, de nuevo sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Aun no hacia el frio típico de invierno, pero se le acercaba, así que como le enseñaron alguna vez en alguna platica de su tío o padre de como debía cuidarse del frio y cruel clima que se enfrenta cualquier vikingo en esas regiones, especialmente en esas épocas del año y en ese tipo de situaciones, debía quitarse la ropa mojada y buscar calor para evitar enfermarse, para lograrlo tal vez podría cubrirse con las pieles que le servían de lecho a Praxedes o permanecer cerca de la fogata, incluso las dos, mientras se acercaba a la fogata y colgaba su ropa en un árbol cercano para que se escurriera y secara, se percato que nuevamente Praxedes no le dejaba de mirar.

-Tienes frio- no era pregunta, era una afirmación por parte del dragón.

-Si, un poco, solo me quito lo mojado y ya-

-¿Eso también?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso- el dragón señalo los vendajes que rodeaban su torso, los cuales como toda su ropa estaban mojados, pegándose a su silueta como segunda piel.

-Quizás sea lo mejor- comenzó a tomar un extremo de la larga venda y trato de darle vuelta, cosa un poco difícil, eso tomaría algo de tiempo y la briza fría aun corría golpeando su cuerpo descubierto, seria una tarea algo laboriosa para solo una persona.

Si no se los quitaba pronto el agua se enfriaría y congelaría su torso, lo cual definitivamente si lo llevaría a terminar enfermo, su mala suerte ataca de nuevo.

-Deja te ayudo- escucho la voz del dragón a sus espaldas, ¿Cuándo se había movido?

Praxedes empezó a ayudar al de pelos castaños con ese largo pedazo de tela que cubría su delgado cuerpo, con cada tramo que ayudaba a mover, podía ver cada vez más de esa piel que ocultaba, esa mancillada piel teñida de diversos colores y tonos, colores que no deberían estar pintándola y el desagradable recuerdo de que lo hubieran lastimado hiso que un seño fruncido se dibujara en su rostro.

-No es justo-

-¿Prax…?-

-Esto- pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la espalda completamente desnuda de Hiccup, la piel era suave al simple contacto, pero manchones y caminos de colores purpuras, rojos e incluso verdes recorrían lo que debería ser una piel clara como lo debería ser todo su cuerpo.

-Esta bien Praxedes, ya no me duele- era un toque agradable, era suave, era amable, era sinceró, no como el de los curanderos, que sentía que lo hacían solo por compromiso, este se sentía bien, reconfortante.

Paso nuevamente su mano por aquellos caminos confundibles entre si en ese lienzo de piel, era un hecho y una promesa silenciosa, que ahora en adelante lo cuidaría ya que era la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

-Gracias Praxedes- terminado de quitarse ese largo pedazo de tela se volteo a verlo mostrándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Oh, esa sonrisa, esa increíble mirada, incluso ese color rojizo en su rostro, se daba cuenta de que la idea de pasar toda su existencia observándole, o simplemente estando a su lado seria uno de los mejores placeres que podría tener.

Hiccup se apartó de Praxedes para colgar las vendas, sentía que las gotas de agua que aun recorrían su cuerpo ya estaban frías, haciendo docenas de caminos por su piel, y no ayudaba mucho que tuviera todo el cabello mojado y este siguiera escurriéndose por su frente y cuello, mojando toda su espalda y pecho, tal vez el único lado positivo era que eso podría contarse como un baño; desde que se había herido en la espalda la tarea de acarrear agua, calentarla y depositar el liquido caliente en la bañera de madera, la cual era nada ligera y tenia que acomodarla el solo, ese tipo de trabajo se volvía el doble o quizás el triple de difícil con su condición, su tío era esa especie de hombre que no se preocupaba mucho por la higiene personal, como muchos de los demás guerreros, especialmente en la época de invierno, por lo que le decía que no debía preocuparse por esas cosas.

Pero como siempre, él tenía que ser diferente, preocupándose por esos detalles insignificantes para los demás vikingos, como era la higiene personal. 

Praxedes también había notado aquellas gotas rebeldes que seguían recorriendo la singular figura de Hiccup, dando un brillo especial a esa joven piel, se veía, se veía… tan bien, y de nuevo esas reacciones que estaba empezando a descubrir le estaban afectando, su fuego se removía mas violento que nunca, y en contraparte extrañamente de repente se sentía “controlado”, relajado, era el instinto guiándolo, todo estaba confusamente más claro.

Las dudas desaparecían, y una poderosa decisión se apoderaba de él, cada instante pasaba rápido y a la vez muy lento, tener el cuerpo ajeno se volvía una necesidad casi asfixiante, estaba consiente que estaba muy cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo era cuestión de estirar sus brazos, un simple movimiento y sentiría sus calores mezclarse, pero no debía apresurarse, estaba consiente de que si actuaba de manera brusca le podría producir miedo y rechazo al otro. 

Hiccup, su Hiccup, siempre tan amable, tan gentil y cálido, se merecía un trato igual, aunque aun no estaba por completo seguro de que era lo que se proponía hacer, o que era lo que estaba haciendo, ya que se sentía como en un trance, pero presentía, no, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como hasta ahora.

Terminando de colgar el largo pedazo de tela que le servía como venda, sintió por enésima vez la mirada del dragón sobre él, voltio para encararlo pero para su sorpresa se encontró con el pecho fornido del otro delante de su rostro, ¿Qué tan silencioso y rápido podía ser ese dragón?, o estaba muy distraído o ese dragón había adquirido las habilidades de la noche misma, llegaba silenciosa, sin aviso y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya le tenias delante de ti, ahora entendía mejor el porque los vikingos le llamaban furia nocturna, no solo se referían a sus escamas negras como la misma noche con su nombre o la fuerza de sus ataques.

Alzo un poco su rostro y se quedo helado.

-Prax…- Hiccup se quedo petrificado con esa mirada, era demasiado intensa, mucho mayor a las que alguna vez Praxedes le hubiera dedicado desde que le conoció, nadie jamás le había visto de esa manera, animal, creatura, dragón o humano, curiosamente no le provocaba miedo, pero sentía que algo se le removía dentro… ¿Qué era?

La distancia empezó a escasear entre ellos, mas por la naciente insistencia de Praxedes que se acercaba cada vez más al joven vikingo que se había quedado petrificado lidiando con su propio torbellino interno que por otra cosa.

Podía sentir el tibio aliento del otro sobre su rostro mezclándose con el suyo, ambos perdidos en la mirada del contrario, ambas de color verde, pero muy diferentes entre si como sus dueños, entre más se inclinaba el de melena negra, más se acercaban, sus alas se extendieron suavemente, pero el joven humano no lo noto, se encontraba como él otro perdido en la mirada tan hipnotizante del de escamas negras.

Fue tan suave que no noto los brazos y alas que lo empezaron a rodear hasta que estos ya se encontraban cerrados sobre él, tan suave y gentil como siempre que no le dolió la espalda cuando aquellos fuertes y largos brazos que le rodeaban lo atrajeron al cuerpo del mayor eliminando el ultimo tramo que separaba sus cuerpos, estaba seguro que ese agarre, aunque lo sentía suave y gentil, era tan fuerte como el de cualquier vikingo o quizás más.

Fue como si un rayo los hubiera tocado al mismo tiempo cuando ambos cuerpos se tocaron, erizando sus pieles al instante y soltando la chispa de un próximo incendio que amenazaba ser muy intenso.

Sentía como su corazón palpita tan rápido y fuerte que podía escuchar un silbido en sus oídos, ya ni sabia si el calor de su rostro era por que estaba sonrojado, se había enfermado al instante de empaparse en el lago, eso podría explicar que de repente su estomago se sintiera como un mar picado por la tormenta, o simplemente era por el aliento del de cabellos negros chocando con su cara y mezclándose con el propio, todo era tan irreal.

Muchas veces había estado cerca de Praxedes, en realidad, era el ser vivo con el que más había pasado tiempo y tenido un contacto amistoso desde la muerte de su madre, a veces era un poco confuso, algunas un poco incomodo ya que no sabia como reaccionar en algunas de sus actitudes, como el hecho de que la primera vez que le vio desnudo y consiente hubiera reaccionado como si nunca hubiera visto a algún otro hombre desnudo en su vida, y ahora estaba de nuevo cerca, demasiado cerca, sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya no era nada comparado a las veces que le había abrazado en los riscos para protegerlo de las ventiscas de las tardes heladas, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario ¿había sido siempre tan intenso?

Pero esto no era como aquellas veces, no estaban en los riscos, no hacia tanta frio, no tenia sus ropas que impedían un contacto directo contra el pecho del otro, y esa mirada que siempre considero que le traspasaba era más intensa que nunca, algo estaba cambiando, como había presentido hace rato.

Y por increíble que le pareciera a él mismo, no le desagradaba.

Estaba casi jadeando cuando choco su frente con la del más bajo, apenas y no chocaban sus narices, estaban a la distancia de un roce, mantenía la vista fija en la mirada de su todo, que tenia un brillo especial en ese momento intensificando lo increíbles que era ese verde fulgurante de vida.

Sentir el calor del otro, perdido en su mirada, podría estar así hasta el fin de sus días y de todo lo conocido, y aun así quería más.

Lo sabia, esto apenas era el comienzo, ¿pero de qué?

Sentía como su fuego calentaba su cuerpo, reaccionando y combinándose con el calor del otro, que traspasaba su piel, casi parecía que las llamas en su interior querían salir de su centro para tocar a Hiccup, que increíble sensación, inhalo profundamente, aspirando y embriagándose de la fragancia de Hiccup, y con una de sus manos empezó a recorrer suavemente la piel que tenia a su alcance, sintiendo con el ligero roce de sus dedos como el cuerpo mas pequeño temblaba brevemente aun en su agarre.

No decía nada, no se le ocurría nada, tenia la mente en blanco como para poder razonar todo aquello, solo podía pensar en la mirada tan cerca y penetrante, en que esa caricia suave y gentil como anteriormente mientras le quitaba las vendas se sentían agradables, no podía pensar que todo eso fuera algo malo, Praxedes jamás le haría algo malo, estaba tan seguro de ello como que el cielo es azul, la tierra café y las plantas verdes, así como que esa suave caricia que le recorría le provocaba una vibración por todo su cuerpo única en su vida, eso era algo completamente nuevo para él.

Pero ese simple y cálido contacto aunque intenso comenzaba a ser insuficiente.

Necesitaba más de ese roce, más de ese aroma, más de ese calor. 

Acerco más su rostro hasta que sus labios rosaban suavemente los del menor, pero no lo beso, empezó a recorrer rosando con sus labios su rostro, desde el comienzo de sus cabellos en la frente, mentón, mejillas, nariz y hasta las orejas provocando un nuevo escalofrió en el cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

Eso era demasiado, demasiado… intenso, ¿increíble?, ¿loco?, ¿y si en realidad se estaba volviendo loco y todo era un delirio… cruel?, ¿Por qué pensar en esa posibilidad hacia que se le oprimiera algo en el pecho hasta casi doler?, simplemente todo era tan confuso.

Y el mar picado en su estomago se volvió tifón al momento en que sintió los labios y aliento de Praxedes en su cuello.

El tifón soltaba en su tempestad rayos que hacían hormiguear todo su cuerpo, descubriendo sensaciones jamás sentidas, o solo semejantes en algún sueño controlado por las hormonas de la reciente pubertad pocas veces recordado, especialmente aquella parte en que gran parte de su hormigueo se concentraba en su bajo vientre, en una zona característica en la anatomía masculina.

Aunque no era el único con esa reacción.

Su fuego se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, aun así había partes en las que se concentraba con más intensidad, más abajo del estomago, en la parte en que comenzaban sus extremidades inferiores, sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía ardía, casi causándole dolor, pero ¿Cómo aliviarlo?

Cuando llego al hombro se topo con la piel pintada de colores, su lengua saco para sustituir sus caricias con sus labios con la de su lengua en aquella zona colorida, haciendo caso a su instinto, como cuando estaba herido se lamia las heridas para curarse y sentirse mejor, haría lo mismo con Hiccup, oh, era la primera vez que saboreaba de manera tan directa la esencia del humano, una cosa era embriagarse con su aroma y otra saborearlo de lleno con su lengua.

Este sabor le provocaba un nuevo tipo de hambre, un hueco que con su ahora presente necesidad le gritaba que debía ser saciada, herido o no, podría lamer todo el cuerpo de su todo para saborearlo todo el día.

-Aah- no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la tibia y húmeda caricia en su piel, temblando en un nuevo escalofrió, ahora si estaba seguro que su corazón era perfectamente escuchado como los cascos de un caballo desbocado y saldría en cualquier momento por su boca o pecho debido a el fuerte tifón en su interior.

Ese suave sonido llego perfectamente a sus oídos, haciéndole vibrar sus orejas y demás apéndices auditivos, ese sonido tan simple, repentino y con un tono ligeramente ronco, le había gustado, ¿si seguía lamiendo mas de esos sonidos saldrían de la boca del castaño?, le gustaría descubrirlo.

Siguió lamiendo y degustando ese adictivo sabor, ya no yendo solo por el hombro o la parte de la espalda que podía alcanzar en esa posición, sino también en el cuello, recorriendo también ese hueso debajo de este, la pequeña clavícula de extremo a extremo.

Podía saborear la esencia de Hiccup, sentir su corazón palpitar y la ligeramente alterada respiración del otro con cada acto que hacia, prácticamente podía sentir las venas del otro palpitar bajo su lengua con cada roce que daba, y no podía evitar ronronear de lo bien que se sentía.

Quizás fue Hiccup, quizá Praxedes, quizás los dos al mismo tiempo, pero en un movimiento inconsciente, en un roce nuevo de piel, ambas pelvis tuvieron un choque mandando otro rayo por sus cuerpos.

Hiccup prácticamente salto en su lugar por aquella extraña sensación, lo admitía, no era desagradable, pero le confundía, además ¿Qué era eso que había sentido hace un momento?

Había sido algo suave y blando a la vez, y sabia que no tenia ninguna herramienta encima, tampoco fueron sus brazos, estos permanecían colgado a sus lados, ni los de Praxedes, estos estaba ocupados abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda y costados, así que… oh, ¡Oh!, no, no miraría, no quería saber, no podía ser eso, ¿o si?

Y de nuevo sus caderas se rozaron, esta vez por la acción consiente de Praxedes, le había agradado esa sensación, por lo que no le vio nada de malo tratar de repetirla.

-Ah- de nuevo lo había sentido, y no era una cosa pequeña.

Aun dudando, con cierto temor y curiosidad, inclino su cabeza ligeramente, mirando a través de los cabellos negros de Praxedes, y lo vio, pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible? 

Abrió los ojos impactado, casi desorbitados, algo se erguía abajo entre sus cuerpos, mucho más grande de lo que se había fijado, quizás por que ahora estaba extendido por completo, “despierto”, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Praxedes noto la repentina tensión en el cuerpo contrario, algo no estaba yendo bien del todo.

-Hiccup- 

Escucho la voz de Praxedes ronca, casi áspera y un poco jadeante, ahora todo cobraba un sentido un tanto peligroso.

Un pequeño atisbo de razón le ataco, trayendo con él tantas dudas, incertidumbres, miedos y preocupaciones que hasta tenia ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, este acto, sea lo que estaban haciendo, no era “normal”, se supone que tampoco “bueno” o “correcto”, esas caricias aunque cálidas y agradables no debían ser proporcionadas entre dos varones, machos o lo que sea, debían de ser dedicados entre hombre y mujer, y él ni calificaba aun como todo un hombre.

¿Por qué con él?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no lo empujaba y salía corriendo ahora mismo?, docenas de preguntas rondaban su mente torturando su recién recuperada conciencia perdida en algún momento en que cruzo miradas con Praxedes y el que hubiera considerado agradables las caricias del dragón.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo con un hilo de voz, en un susurro casi estrangulado, no sabia que hacer, estaba tan confundido.

Y Praxedes lo noto y no le gusto verlo así, pareciéndole más frágil que nunca, eso era tan nuevo para Hiccup como para él, quizás su seguridad y su confianza lo habían segado tanto que de alguna forma le había provocado algún daño, y eso era lo último que quisiera hacer en este mundo.

-Tú… eres mi todo- respondió mientras recargaba nuevamente su frente contra la del más joven, volviendo sus miradas a fijarse una en la otra, por fin lo había dicho, lo dijo con total sinceridad, sin miedo a equivocarse, esperando que fueran lo suficientemente comprensibles en esa lenguaje humano para Hiccup.

Simples palabras, cuatro en total, pero que le llegaron tan profundo en su pecho que casi dolían, pero también provocaban que el tifón se calmara y todo se viera más claro.

Y se dio cuenta, o lo aceptaba por primera vez, que necesitaba tanto de Praxedes como él de su persona, o quizás más.

Le quería, le tenía un gran cariño, quizás hasta… amarlo.

Amar… amor… a veces se toma tan a la ligera esas palabras, o las confundías con otras que no eran lo mismo, podía decir que amaba a su pueblo, pero siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, ignorado y repelido por toda la demás gente, solo por ser diferente, tal vez era más fidelidad que otra cosa lo que lo unía a su gente, aunque también tenia que ver su pequeña familia, la cual podía ser tan distante como los demás aldeanos con él.

Muchas veces busco la aprobación de su gente, de su familia, de su padre… pero no era tan fuerte como los demás, diestro en las armas o violento, en realidad era más conocido por ser el más diferente del pueblo, por ser tan poco “vikingo”.

Vivió mucho tiempo así, quizás desde que podía recordar, y estaba resignado que su vida siguiera de esta manera, pero un día tuvo que conocerlo, si fue su mala suerte o gracias a los dioses que esa noche lograra derribar a su primer dragón, agradecía a quien fuera el poder conocerle.

Era diferente, le había demostrado con su sola forma de ser que el enemigo de su pueblo no tenia que serlo, que las cosas enseñadas generación tras generación eran incorrectas en su mayoría, y que había alguien que lo aceptaba tal como era, lo hacia sentir que no era malo ser como era, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto con alguien.

Y mirando esos ojos tan intensos, tan penetrantes, las inseguridades desaparecían, los miedos empezaban a perder importancia.

Solo importaba Praxedes.

-Hiccup…- le llamo nuevamente, si Hiccup tenia miedo o incomodo se detendría ahora mismo, no importaba que tan necesitado de su contacto y ser estaba, Hiccup era especial y se merecía todo el trato amable que se le podría dar, así como un poco de paciencia.

Pero lo que tubo como respuesta lo sorprendió, no se esperaba eso. 

Hiccup había alzado sus brazos hasta colocar sus manos en las mejillas del mayor, saboreo lentamente el aliento del otro, tan cálido como el fuego de una vela y suave como una caricia, y unió sus labios, no como el día anterior que fue mas un choque torpe y algo agresivo entre sus bocas, sino en algo mas suave, tímido e intimo.

Ahora era Hiccup quien le acariciaba sus labios con los propios, realmente se sentía muy bien, además, haciendo que sintiera que no le rechazaba, su fuego se removió con más intensidad al darse cuenta de ello.

No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, o que si la reacción de Praxedes era positiva o negativa, había cerrado sus ojos al unir sus labios por lo que no vio la mirada algo sorprendida que dio el dragón por la repentina reacción de su todo, para luego relajarse con esa suave caricia, esa dulce conexión de sus labios y cerrar sus ojos tratando de sentir a plenitud ese beso y apretarlo ligeramente un poco más contra su cuerpo.

Y de nuevo sintió esa parte del mayor despierta, chocando contra su cuerpo, no solo cerca de su ingle, sino también cerca de su ombligo, en su vientre ahora que se percataba, debido a la diferencia de estatura, la sentía caliente, casi ardiendo como carbón incandescente de una fogata… no era el único, podía sentir la presión de su propio miembro “despertando” bajo la tela de sus pantalones, todo gracias al simple y ardiente contacto del otro.

Praxedes era como fuego vivo, y él corría el riesgo de quemarse, si no fuera que ya lo estaba haciendo, tal vez acabaría como cenizas o con quemaduras grabes, pero en esos momentos no le importaba las consecuencias, ahora se dejaría llevar por sus instintos como el dragón.

Como ya había dicho antes, se daba cuenta que necesitaba al dragón tanto como este a él.

¿Cómo seria saborear los labios de Hiccup?, ¿sabrían tan bien como el resto de su piel?, curioso abrió un poco su boca y saco su lengua para degustar de nuevo a Hiccup, esta vez para recorrer aquellos pedazos rosados que eran sus labios, eran muy blandos y tibios, y tenían un sabor ligeramente más concentrado, ¿adentro de esa húmeda cavidad que podría encontrar?

Sentir de nuevo la tibia y húmeda lengua sobre él le hiso temblar, aun más cuando esa caricia estaba sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar jadear y saltar sobre su mismo lugar cuando en ese descuido la lengua del dragón entro dentro de su boca, recorriendo con curiosidad y sin pudor la pequeña cueva que era su boca.

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo los parpados ligeramente pesados, su cuerpo se sentía ardiente y a la vez adormecido gracias a como ahora Praxedes acariciaba el interior de su boca, era una sensación única, no sabia que los besos fueran de esa manera.

La pequeña cueva que era la boca de Hiccup lo hacia sentir alucinar, si se embriagaba con el aroma y se deleitaba con lamer su piel, ahora podría decir que se estaba intoxicando por ese concentrado sabor tan, tan… Hiccup. 

Era como beber directamente desde la fuente de un manantial después de haber tenido una enorme sed, y a la vez, quemaba como si el manantial estuviera hecho de lava incandescente. 

Necesitaba explorar más de esa exquisita fuente, todo lo de Hiccup era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida.

En su exploración encontró a la inquilina de esa cavidad que retrocedió con su mero contacto, aun así insistió en conocerla curioso de todas esas nuevas sensaciones, la inquilina ya no pudo retroceder aunque quisiera, por lo que también se empezó a frotar contra la otra deseando saber como era que sentir una lengua ajena se sintiera tan bien.

Pero el oxigeno es necesario para cualquier ser vivo, no importa lo mucho que puedas aguantar la respiración, es necesario volver a tomar esa bocanada vital de aire, por lo que Hiccup colocando sus manos en los hombros del mas alto tratándolo de empujar, aun sabiendo que sus intentos de querer mover ese cuerpo serian en vano, esperaba que Praxedes comprendiera el mensaje, ese mareo que empezaba a sentir no solo era por lo increíble que se sentía ese beso.

Apenas y noto el ligero agarre de Hiccup, pero se percato que algo no estaba del todo bien cuando dejo de responder tanto en el beso como hace unos momentos.

-Ah ha ah ha…- las bocas se separaron y las lenguas se despedían por el momento, esperando que fuera pronto su próximo encuentro, aun unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva de las dos esencias combinadas. 

Ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, Hiccup notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba casi seguro que si Praxedes no le estuviera sosteniendo en esos momentos con su abrazo acabaría cayendo en el suelo ya que las piernas no lograrían mantenerse firmes ni un segundo, por otro lado Praxedes después de ese, ese… lo que sea, ¿beso?, así creía recordar que se llamaba según Hiccup le había dicho al contacto de labios, aunque ese no creía que se podía clasificar como un simple contacto de labios, se encontraba observando a su Hiccup, sintiéndolo mas suyo, no pudiendo percibir el suelo bajo sus pies sintiéndose en pleno vuelo por las emociones tan intensas que cruzaban por todo su ser, hasta creía que podría estallar, mas teniendo la visión de su todo frente a él. 

Su piel al rojo vivo, respirando agitadamente por la boca abierta, los labios algo hinchados y un brillo singular en los hermosos ojos de verde vida, tanta increíble armonía en un solo ser era difícil de creer real, y ese ser por momentos tan irreal se encontraba entre sus brazos ahora, su todo.

Ya no existía nada más, solo ellos dos, no como dragón o vikingo, no como dos miembros de razas enemigas, muchacho y hombre, Hiccup y Praxedes, entregándose a el incendio que amenazaba consumir sus cuerpos y almas.

Sintió nuevamente la lengua del mayor recorrer sus labios sintiendo como estos temblaban a la expectativa de que entrara o no dentro de su boca como anteriormente, pero para su desesperación no lo hizo, a penas unos segundos había probado la lengua del otro y se sentía tan necesitado de ello, en lugar de entrar lamia sus labios rapasando su figura hasta llegar a la comisura de ellos y recorrer un camino de traviesa saliva que había caído por su mentón.

Sus manos empezaron a viajar nuevamente por la figura del menor esta vez con un poco mas de libertad, a veces enredando sus dedos con los cabellos castaño rojizos de Hiccup o topándose con la carne blanda y suave bajo su tacto debajo de la única prenda que aun cubría su cuerpo, aun mojada y molesta en esos momentos en su opinión.

Otro de esos pequeños detalles, el cual tenia que arreglarlo ahora.

-¡Ah!- casi grita cuando sintió una de las manos del de melena negra forcejear en la parte delantera de su pantalón al parecer en un intento frustrante de despojarlo de su prenda mojada.

Esa prenda siempre le causaba dificultades, y si no se desasía de ella pronto se encargaría de destruirla hasta hacerla tirones.

-Espera, espera Praxedes yo…- 

Las manos de Hiccup se posaron sobre la de Praxedes haciéndolo que se detuviera, podía sentir un ligero temblor en ellas, y vio en el rostro del otro sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ahora si definitivamente había cometido un error y molestado a Hiccup.

Tragando duro y abriendo los ojos nuevamente, Hiccup alejo un poco la mano de Praxedes de su pantalón, su corazón acelerado a más no poder, el tifón había regresado y amenazaba con arrasar con todo junto a un incendio incontrolable, pero no dudaría, estaba seguro.

-… Yo, yo lo hago- su voz temblaba un poco, sus manos también, pero estaba totalmente decidido, aunque no le evitaba tener algo de vergüenza. 

Él también sentía que la tela empezaba a estorbar, y a pesar de que le fascinaba la sensación de la piel del otro contra la suya tuvo que separarse, al menos unos segundos para poder deshacerse de las últimas prendas que le cubrían así como sus botas de piel, las cuales se quito casi tratándoselas de arrancar mientras se tambaleaba en la posición en la que lo hacia mientras se mantenía parado, así lo mismo con el pantalón, este un poco más lento, costándole un poco a pesar de lo decidido que estaba, como ya había dicho antes, esto no le evitaba tener vergüenza. 

Necesitaba sentir de nuevo ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, desesperaba no poderlo tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero verlo así, por fin completamente desnudo era algo que no se podía perder, tal vez Hiccup nunca se había sentido muy a gusto con su cuerpo “débil” para los demás vikingos, pero para él expedía todo lo que podría haber deseado en su todo, y de nuevo sentía como la mayor parte de su fuego se concentraba como un volcán antes de una erupción en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Antes de que de que pensara dejar la última prenda que se había quitado en alguna rama sintió nuevamente los brazos de Praxedes con tanta necesidad que no pudo evitar soltar sus pantalones y dejar que cayeran al suelo no muy lejos de sus botas, la tierra fría bajo sus pies ya no se sentía, en parte por que lo único en que se podía concentrar era en el calor que el otro cuerpo emanaba contra su piel al completo expuesta y en otra por que en ese abrazo tan necesitado de alguna forma había logrado cargado y pegado hasta casi querer fundir sus cuerpos con ese abrazo.

Un brazo pasando bajo su propio brazo mientras rodeaba su espalda, otro, más atrevido, agarraba con su mano su pequeño trasero, se sentía un poco incomodo e intimidado por ese tipo de agarre, pero tampoco iba a negar que estar a si de cerca del dragón le gustaba.

Nuevamente estaban cara a cara, sin la necesidad de que el mayor se inclinara ya que tenia cargando al menor, sus alientos se mesclaban jadeantes, cada parte que estaba en contacto con Hiccup quemaba, especialmente el volcán que se formaba en la parte baja de su abdomen, ahora más al chocar esa parte contra la casi tan caliente como la suya.

Era una sensación extraña y placentera, única que le hacia jadear de momentos como también perder el aliento, todo su cuerpo vibraba al completo mientras percibía los ligeros roces y movimientos del otro. 

El instinto y el hambre por el otro le pedía a gritos continuar probando y rozando su cuerpo contra el de Hiccup de diversas maneras, por lo que se dedico con devoción a regresar a su labor de lamer y besar la fuente de aquel delicioso sabor de su todo, aquella pequeña cueva húmeda a encontrarse nuevamente con su inquilina y jugar en una danza de mutuo reconocimiento, mientras que se dedicaba a sentir con todo su cuerpo el calor que emanaba su todo mezclándolo con el propio, y como un instinto primitivo se empezó a mover inconscientemente, prácticamente restregándose con el otro.

Esto cada vez se volvía más y más intenso, volvía a sentir, que si no fuera por que el otro le estuviera sujetando, ya se encontraría tirado en el suelo, todas esas sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, como ya había dicho antes, no le permitían ya razonar o pensar a futuro, él también empezaba a guiarse por sus instintos.

Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Praxedes mientras este lo volvía a besar, y cuando este empezó a moverse contra él, sintiendo como claramente sus abdómenes y miembros se rozaban, no pudo evitar temblar y aferrarse más fuerte al cuello del mayor, corriente tras corriente recorrían todo su cuerpo dejando su mente en blanco, por lo que ni él se percato cuando acomodo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor para evitar resbalar de aquella placentera posición, mientras que las dos manos del de melena negra se agarraban a sus glúteos apretándolos de manera algo brusca buscando una mayor fricción.

Podían sentir como sus dos miembros, pedazos de carne ardientes en esos momentos, palpitaban con cada roce que se daban, ambos cuerpos se movían en un vaivén buscando la mayor fricción y que esa sensación conocida como placer los embargara con cada roce. 

Las caderas se movían inconscientemente para este proceso, las alas negras los envolvían dándoles privacidad, aunque no lo necesitaran o importara en esos momentos, ni siquiera un pájaro estaba por esos lados para presenciar dicha explosión de sensaciones, sentimientos y entrega, la larga cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro, también a veces golpeaba contra el piso siendo un reflejo de lo que el mayor sentía, total excitación.

Nuevamente ambas bocas tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, jadeantes, sudorosos, cada roce los volvía locos, y aun así no era suficiente.

Para Hiccup, que jamás había experimentado esa clase de caricias que le nublaban la mente, se sentía muy, pero muy lleno de ellas, demasiado, cada frote contra el miembro del mayor hacia que su calor y todo lo que sentía se concentrara en esa parte especifica de su cuerpo, un vaivén más, y otro, y otro, y ya no creía que podría aguantar más sea lo que sea que estaba por explotar.

-Ah ha ah ha Prax… yo creo ahg-

Oírlo jadear y decir su nombre en ese tono suave y ronco era simplemente maravilloso, aunque algo le decía que su todo no aguantaría tanto como él para llegar a la cumbre de esas sensaciones, y deseaba que ambos completaran la armonía de este momento que se estaba volviendo perfecto. 

Pero primero necesitaban un lugar más cómodo.

Muy a pesar para ambos se detuvo repentinamente en las caricias, lamidas y movimientos lascivos entre ambos cuerpos, esto dejo descolo al de mirada verde vida, pero antes que pudiera coordinara su cerebro con su boca o que recuperara algo de aliento para hablar, sintió como el mayor empezó a caminar aun cargándolo impidiendo que se despegaran sus cuerpos aunque fuera un centímetro.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban en la pequeña cueva hecha hace poco por el dragón negro sentados en el lecho de pieles, o más bien, él sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, abrazados entre si, nuevamente perdidos en las miradas del contrario.

Esto apenas llegaba a la mejor parte.

Ambos lo presentían, ambos lo sabían.

Y nuevamente la danza entre los dos cuerpos, aquellos vaivenes que buscaban el mejor roce entre ambos volvió a empezar.

En un desliz, entre accidentado e instintivo, Praxedes levanto un poco más el cuerpo del menor, que como hace rato, no le causo ninguna dificultad para su fuerza, y se volvió a restregar, esta vez no miembro con miembro, sino entre esos dos suaves y calientes pedazos de carne que conformaban el trasero de Hiccup.

-Ha ha Praxedes- ese nuevo cambio le agarro de sorpresa, pero como los otros, no les encontró desagrado alguno.

Era extraño, diferente, sentir ahora en esa parte de su ser el miembro caliente y algo húmedo, no sabría si por sudor o por las gotas de agua de su cabello húmedo, pero colaboro con sus movimientos de caderas cuando noto que esto no afectaba en gran medida en su placer de restregar su cuerpo y miembro propio contra el abdomen fornido del mayor.

Entre esos dos pequeños montes de carne encontrarían la puerta al placer, aunque aun ninguno estaba consiente de ello, solo lo presentían.

Su miembro se restregaba cada vez de manera más brusca rosando toda esa área mientras apretaba los glúteos del menor ayudándolo en ese movimiento tan placentero de caderas, su miembro caliente, palpitante y húmedo dentro de podo encontró una apertura mas suave, mas caliente que le invitaba a entrar, debía entrar.

-HARG… haa ah- y ambos gritaron, perdiendo el aliento, perdiendo la cordura, ganando y perdiendo.

Era tan estrecho, le estrangulaba de una manera dolorosa y a la vez increíblemente placentera, y eso que sentía que apenas había entrado la mitad de su miembro, estar por completo adentro tal vez superaría la sensación de la primera vez que había surcado los cielos, eso era casi tan bueno como volar… no, era volar de otra forma.

Para Hiccup fue doloroso, desgarrador, le estaba costando más trabajo que a Praxedes recuperar el aliento, no pudiendo terminar de creer, por que si dolía debía ser verdad, que este hubiera metido ese enorme pedazo de carne dentro de sus entrañas, incluso lo podía sentir palpitar.

Se aferro más en su abrazo, ambos lo hicieron, escondiendo sus rostros en el cuello del otro, jadeantes, ronroneantes, sabiendo muy dentro de si que esto era lo que habían estado buscando.

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de dolor cuando sintió que volvía avanzar esa carne entre sus entrañas, demasiado despacio para su gusto, demasiado ardiente, demasiado doloroso, pero no se quejo, lo sabia, lo necesitaba tanto como Praxedes en aquellos momentos.

Ahora ya se estaban fundiendo en uno solo.

Era tan asfixiante, y a la vez lo hacia sentir tan completo, ¿Cómo había podido vivir todo este tiempo sin él?, de esta manera, unidos era como debía de ser.

Los movimientos no tardaron en comenzar nuevamente en segundos tan cortos y eternos a la vez, en un vaivén en que esta vez implicaba salir y entrar una y otra vez de esa íntima cavidad tan cálida, tan estrecha, una cueva de placer sin lugar a dudas.

Podía sentir la suave salida y nueva intromisión de ese enorme miembro dentro de su ser una y otra vez en un ritmo lento, no costándole acostumbrarse después de un rato, así como los roncos gemidos que salían de la garganta de Praxedes acompañado de un ronroneo típico de él cuando algo le gustaba mucho, sintiendo las suaves vibraciones transmitiéndole lo placentero que era para el otro, no dejaba de ser extraño y algo incomodo, pero también única esa sensación, incluso podía empezar a sentir cierto gusto por esa nueva experiencia.

Estaba siendo paciente, demasiado paciente, sorprendiéndose así mismo, quería aumentar el ritmo, quería sentir más rápido esa sensación tan asfixiante y placentera, pero debía esperar, una simple señal, algo le decía que no podía aumentar sin que Hiccup lo permitiera.

Fue suave, pero a la vez certero, cuando en una de esas suaves estocadas algo le provoco ver puntitos blancos y temblar por completo, ¿Qué había sido eso tan… tan placentero?, debía sentirlo nuevamente.

-Hi… Hiccup- fue esta vez el de mirada verde vida quien hiso el movimiento con sus caderas, más rápido y fuerte, mucho mas placentero.

Esa era la señal que había estado esperando.

Más, más, necesitaban desesperadamente más del uno como del otro.

Más rápido, más fuerte, el dolor desaparecía para dar paso a un alucinante placer, con movimientos frenéticos las embestidas, el mayor ayudaba a el sube y baja de las caderas del menor agarrándoselas firmemente mientras que el hacia lo propio con las suyas, el placer que los embargaba hacia sentir hervir su sangre, hasta casi parecer que podría fundir sus cuerpos y almas en uno solo, lo cual gustosos aceptarían en ese momento de total entrega.

Era como ir más haya de las nubes y luego dejarse caer en una caída libre, totalmente riesgoso y excitante, totalmente único y placentero, la suma de todo en uno.

Pero tanto placer y fuego no puede seguir aumentando para siempre, tiende a explotar, es lo que debe ocurrir.

Sentía como ese volcán en sus entrañas llegaba a su limite, ese fuego que se acumulaba y ardía explotaría dentro de poco, pero antes que eso quería verlo, mirar esa mirada verde vida, perderse en ella y sentirse en un vuelo eterno.

Una de sus manos logro agarrar una de las mejillas del joven humano e hiso que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar, encontrándose con algo inesperado.

Agua cristalina recorrían esa mirada, eran lágrimas, no eran las gotas de agua que habían escurrido por sus cabellos mojados, estos ya se encontraban semisecos por su caliente aliento, las conocía bien, y las veces que laguna vez las sintió en carne propio fue acompañadas por un profundo dolor.

-Hiccup…- le llamo con voz ronca, deteniéndose en sus estocadas, temiendo nuevamente por el bienestar del otro.

Pero esas lágrimas no eran de dolor, era la representación de una fuerte explosión en su interior, era la primera vez que sentía tanta felicidad, tanta confusión y pasión al mismo tiempo, no, que no se detuviera, el también quería continuar con esto, esta adictiva sensación que lo hacia sentir tan unido, tan pleno.

Él también tomo una de las mejillas del contrario, y antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo lo beso, esta vez no tan tímidamente tomando la iniciativa, colando su lengua en la boca del mayor incitando a la otra a jugar nuevamente a esa dulce danza que imitaba sus cuerpos.

Esa pequeña danza en sus bocas incitaba a que sus cuerpos la siguieran, y ninguno se opuso, no había razón, ambos lo necesitaban, ambos lo deseaban, ambos debían entregarse en ese acto tan íntimo que los llevaba a límites inimaginables.

Las estocadas continuaron, las pieles quemaban, y las almas ardían junto a los cuerpos y mente, pero nada es eterno, y ambos lo sabían, esas últimas embestidas fueron tan fuertes y profundas que sobrepasaban los límites insoportables de sus cuerpos y almas.

Y el volcán exploto, volviéndolos fuego puro.

Sintió como vertía ese fuego concentrado en el interior de Hiccup, sintiendo como su fuego por fin había tocado a su Hiccup con total plenitud, quien tampoco pudo aguantar más a esa sensación y vertió su líquido caliente entre sus vientres y apretaba todas sus entrañas en un tortuoso y placentero abrazo que marcaba el final de la entrega de ambos, habían volado, habían caído, y por un momento fueron fuego puro.

Fue lo mas hermoso y pleno que alguna vez hubieron sentido ambos.

Se sentían por primera vez en su vida completos.

Ambos cuerpos seguían temblando y se abrazaban como si temieran que el otro desapareciera después de tan increíble experiencia, el beso se había roto para estar ambos jadeando de nuevo apoyados en la frente del otro.

Nada podía ser tan… perfecto.

Se sentían agotados, demasiado agotados, esa había sido una entrega total y agotadora, el acto carnal de dos seres tan diferentes y complementarios, aun unidos, aun abrazados, disfrutando el calor del otro.

Demasiado agotador.

Vio como los ojos de su todo se empezaban a cerrar suavemente, ambos estaban agotados pero al parecer su todo ya no aguantaría más consiente.

Una ultima lamida a sus labios y se recostó aun aferrado al otro notando que también se sentía demasiado cansado, aun envueltos en sus alas, se entregaron a un merecido descanso.

+*+*+

No hay nada mejor para el viajero cansado que saber que se esta cerca de su hogar después de tanto tiempo de viajar.

-¡Si señor!, no hay nada como ver nuestras tierras nuevamente-

A lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña mancha en el firmamento, casi como un grano de arena, quizás confundible incluso con una basura en el ojo, pero para el ojo experto era la vista reconfortante de las tierras del hogar no vistas en mucho tiempo, era la isla de Berk y pronto llegarían a ella.


	10. Despertando junto a ti

~Esa historia es absurda~

~Ya lo se… aunque me da curiosidad~

~¿Les crees a esos cabezas llenas de ceniza?~

~Bueno, es muy absurda la historia… pero lo que me parece más raro es que tuvieran suficiente inteligencia para ocurrírsele~

~Mmm tienes razón, es increíble que se les hubiera ocurrido que un humano sea amable con alguno de nosotros o que precisamente el de escamas negras este junto a él…~

¿Humano… un vikingo junto… al de escamas negras?

~Ninguno de esos salvajes se comportaría de esa forma con alguno de nosotros~

~Si… es por eso que tenemos que vivir aquí~

GRRRrrrr…

El rugido en la base del volcán, o más precisamente lo que se hallaba en la base de este dormido, o eso creían los dos Nadder que en esos momentos habían decidido pasar un rato en las cálidas cuevas, hiso que los dos dragones se encogieran en su lugar temiendo por su vida como siempre que escuchaban ese aterrador sonido, sinónimo de muerte en sus conciencias desde casi siempre.

Las paredes vibraron un poco y aquellos que se encontraban cerca de la cámara principal del volcán decidieron refugiarse en sus lugares tratando de pasar desapercibidos como una roca más de esa estructura o salir volando por la salida más cercana.

Era sabidos para todos que si molestabas a la muerte ella vendría por ti.

Si el de escamas negras estaba vivo, ¡no lo podía permitir!, era molesto saber tan siquiera que esa pequeña y molesta creatura seguía viva, ¡y aun peor que la peste de las islas estuviera con él!

Eran dos cosas molestas, un humano y ese dragón de escamas negras, y juntos, representaban algo peor, una potencial amenaza, lo podía sentir en sus escamas como un molesto hormigueo, debía hacer algo al respecto.

+*+*+*+*+

El sol empezaba a dar su marcha al horizonte, pero aun había mucha luz en ese espeso bosque, incluso en ese pequeño hueco en la tierra con dos cuerpos aun aletargados, oh, pero nada es eterno, y tarde o temprano tenían que despertar.

La sensación de plenitud, paz y felicidad no lo abandono aun en su sueño, y al despertar esta se intensifico al ver que entre sus brazos descansaba la cosa mas importante del mundo, de ahora en adelante sabia que las cosas deberían ser así cada vez que despertara y fueran a dormir juntos, siempre juntos.

Rayos de luz jugaban tratando de tocar la piel del menor escondido entre sus alas y protegido en un abrazo, en un pensamiento algo celoso de que no deseaba que nada ni nadie tocara a su todo cerro sus alas un poco más evitando que los rayos siguieran filtrándose, y se dedico a contemplar en la ligera penumbra adentro de sus alas el rostro de Hiccup.

Sus facciones relajadas, su cabellos revuelto que le hacia un poco de cosquillas en su pecho, el oír de su suave respiración y sentir la piel contra piel compartiendo calor, lo hacían sentir tan seguro, su pequeño todo lo hacia sentir tan seguro como si los males y peligros del mundo fueran insignificancias que podían ser fáciles de superar, claro, solo si él permanecía a su lado.

Incluso… incluso…

-Mmm- Hiccup se removió un poco, encontrando en su inconciencia que ese era el lugar más cómodo en el que había descansado desde… nunca quizás.

La cálida y agradable fuente de calor parecía moverse también, familiar y confortable, se acorruco un poco más contra ella entre su limite del despertar y el sueño, hasta que los recuerdos vividos esa mañana lo despertaron por completo.

Estaba en los brazos de Praxedes, estaba acurrucándose a su lado, habían… hecho el amor.

Lento, casi temeroso abrió los ojos y alzo su vista para encontrarse con la del otro, de nuevo sentía su rostro arder desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta casi llegar a la base de su cuello, a penas y podía creer lo que había hecho.

Praxedes se acercó al rostro del otro y con la punta de su lengua lamio ligeramente los labios en su propia versión personal de un beso, ya le empezaba a agarrar gusto ver como cambiaba el rostro de su todo a ese color.

No se arrepentía, en lo absoluto.

Ligero y dulce rose a su manera, hiso que temblara un poco, y noto algo que casi lo deja sin aliento, a pesar de lo cómodo y agradable que estaba, no podía negar el ligero dolor en ciertas parte baja, además de que “algo” al parecer no lo había abandonado en todo ese tiempo.

Aun seguían “conectados”.

Gurrr

El ligero gruñir de sus propios estómagos lo distrajo, al parecer tenían hambre, y era comprensible, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y Praxedes ni siquiera había comido algo ese día, además de la agotadora, pero placentera acción que tuvieron antes de caer exhaustos en el lecho improvisado adentro de ese hoyo.

Al notar el hambre de su todo, sabía que su deber era buscar algo de alimento, de ahora en adelante haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que su todo se sintiera seguro a su lado en todos los aspectos como él lo lograba con solo su presencia.

-Iré a buscar algo de comida- dijo el de alas negras separando sus alas dejando los rayos cálidos tocar por fin sus pieles desnudas e incorporarse un poco deshaciendo un poco el placentero abrazo, notando como cierta parte de su anatomía abandonaba la cavidad que había permitido que su unión se hubiera completado ese día.

Al sentir fuera el enorme miembro, cierta sensación de vacío lo sustituyo, era extraño, era único, como todas las sensaciones vividas ese día, ¿acaso ese “hueco” era lo que sentían las mujeres cuando…?, quizás… pero él no era una mujer… aun así lo había hecho con otro hombre, o dragón, o hombre-dragón, en fin de cuentas un macho.

Trato de sentarse e incorporarse como Praxedes, pero al segundo que llego a sentarse, un completamente desagradable dolor lo atravesó haciendo que se acostara nuevamente, ya empezaba a experimentar las consecuencias de haberse unido a Praxedes, su trasero dolía horrores.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz preocupada de Praxedes lo llamaba, había visto el rictus de dolor en sus facciones y escuchado el ligero quejido que había soltado por simplemente sentarse. 

-Si, no es nada grave Prax- trato de calmarlo, esperaba que el dolor pronto pasara.

-¿Te duele?-

-Solo… un poco… ahí…- sintiéndose impedido de mentirle al verlo a los ojos le contesto, aunque eso no quería decir que le dijera donde le dolía, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Por la pasión del momento al parecer había dañado a Hiccup de alguna manera, eso era imperdonable, reviso su cuerpo con cuidado, no parecía tener nuevos moretones o algo por el estilo, ¿y si?

-Espera, ¿Qué vas a… ¡Ah!-

¿Pero que rayos le pasaba?, de repente se había acercado a su entrepierna separando un poco sus piernas, trato de apartarlo empujando su cabeza pero este no se movía, al parecer había encontrado algo muy interesante para ver en ese lugar como para quedarse ahí mirándolo, ya le ardían las mejillas y orejas de la vergüenza.

En ese lugar observo las huellas de su entrega, el semen seco sobre el miembro dormido y parte de sus muslos, y más atrás, donde se encontraba la entrada de su unión, su propia semilla aun fresca y manchas rojas identificadas como sangre.

¡Había sido demasiado rudo!, ¡Había lastimado a su Hiccup!, que mal, muy mal, su deber era cuidarlo pero en medio de su entrega llena de pasión daño a su todo.

Y como su deber era cuidarlo, tenía que curarlo. 

-Tú… no hagas eso… eso ah ha…-

Un musculo tibio y húmedo recorrió aquella parte irritada con sumo cuidado, incluso había hecho que se pusiera boca abajo para que su tarea fuera mas sencilla, separo los suaves músculos que escondían la entrada en forma de un asterisco rosado e irritado.

Lamia con sumo cuidado, quitando cualquier rastro de su propia semilla o de sangre, su instinto le decía que si estaba herido, una buena lamida ayudaría, y otra decía, que era espectacular probar ambas esencias combinadas en esa parte y escuchar la ligeramente agitada respiración de Hiccup en esos momentos.

Hiccup ya no sabía que hacer, eso definitivamente no era normal, no debería estar esa lengua en ese lugar, recorriéndolo con total confianza, ni tampoco sentir ese escalofrió recorrerle.

Y como la vez que lo beso, se dejo llevar, algo contradictorio en su mente, algo que se sentía bien no podía ser tan malo, aun así no dejaba de ser extraño, y lo extraño era común repelerlo, aun así no lo hacia.

Era como un nuevo tipo de beso, un nuevo tipo de caricia, y uno muy vergonzoso.

La caricia continúo hasta que Praxedes opino que era suficiente, satisfecho de que los rastros de sangre hayan desaparecido en esa parte dejando en su lugar una delgada capa de su propia saliva, con eso seria suficiente por el momento.

-¿Mejor?-

Más rojo que acero a fuego vivo Hiccup solo asintió sintiéndose incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ¿acaso eran intencionadas o consientes esas acciones? O ¿sabia lo que le provocaba a él lo que le hacia?, ese rostro que rayaba un poco en la inocencia con esos ojos mirándolo fijamente le decía que no, al parecer solo era… instinto, cosa que al dragón le salía muy bien.

Aun boca abajo sintió como el otro cuerpo se posicionaba arriba de él, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con el simple y a la vez placentero contacto con la otra piel, tampoco que su piel se enchinara por completo, o que se sintiera mucho más caliente de lo que ya estaba, ¿acaso…?

-Iré por comida, ahora regreso- dijo cerca de su oído, para luego lamer ligeramente la base de esta hasta el mentón de su todo.

Como no pudo evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo hace unos segundos, tampoco pudo evitar la sensación de decepción cuando el de escamas negras se separo de el para emprender su búsqueda de alimento, como que había esperado algo… diferente, cosa que lo hacia avergonzar de tan solo darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

Antes de que se incorporara por completo, agarro uno de los extremos de las pieles y cubrió el pequeño y joven cuerpo de su todo, siendo los segundos, minutos o lo que sea de tiempo, debía estar protegido aunque fuera de la más pequeña briza fresca de esa tarde.

Realmente no deseaba separarse de su todo, pero debía buscar rápidamente alimento para él, era su deber, era su deseo, era tal como debía ser de ahora en adelante.

Antes de que se incorporara y fuera a realizar su tarea, sintió la pequeña mano en un agarre firme en una de las suyas, las miradas se encontraron, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, las palabras no se decían pero se sentían, el calor dentro de sus pechos se revolvía como unas pequeñas llamas danzando a un solo compas en completa sincronía.

-Vuelve pronto-

-Así lo hare-

Todo parecía perfecto, las cosas seguían su curso como debían de ser, al menos así lo sentían.

Estando juntos no parecía que el futuro se viera oscuro si no brillante como el fuego que danzaba en sus corazones.

*+*+*+*+*

-Chicos, tenemos problemas-

-¿Problemas?, ¡Hey, si tu te metiste en un lio no nos incluyas!, suficiente tenemos con el castigo que aun tenemos-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Un barco se acerca en el horizonte-

El grupo de adolecentes se le quedo mirando a su amigo sin comprender a su colega, ¿y que si un barco se acercaba?, si fuera de un extraño o pareciera peligroso sonarían las alarmas, entonces seguramente era uno de los suyos, quizás uno de los que habían ido a una de las islas vecinas esa temporada para abastecerse de cosas que no tenían en la isla como algunas hierbas medicinales para los curanderos, como lo hacia la madre de Snotlout, que realizaba esa tarea en lugar de su esposo para que no desocupara sus deberes de curandero en la isla.

-Si, ¿y?-

-¡ES EL BARCO DE STOICK!- grito desesperado.

La información parecía por fin llegar a sus jóvenes mentes, Stoick llegaba, Stoick el gran jefe de la aldea, Stoick el padre del debilucho y victima de su ultima broma, Hiccup, el cual había salido no muy bien de esta, y si ahora estaban sufriendo por ese castigo, seguro que extrañarían esas tareas cuando el padre del torpe de Hiccup los castigara a su manera.

-¿Creen que si nos escondemos en el bosque una temporada hasta que se le pase el enojo funcione?-

-No lo creo muchachos-

Gobber había llegado en el momento justo en que uno de los muchachos había sugerido esa idea, creían que pudieran escapar de la ira de Stoick cuando llegara estarían muy equivocados.

+*+*+*+

El ligero crujir de las hojas mecidas por el viento era lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos en ese espeso bosque, los pájaros al parecer se estaban preparando a dormir más temprano, o quizás ya empezaron a emigrar a lugares de climas mas cálidos como cada año, las demás creaturas quizás habían seguido el ejemplo de las aves y dejaban que solo los ruidos del viento y las hojas mecieran ese ambiente que transmitía paz y tranquilidad en el bosque, mas no en la mente de cierto joven vikingo.

Estando por fin solo, su mente no pudo evitar pensar todo lo que había pasado, siempre había sido de una mente inquieta, a veces reflexionando demasiado para su propio bien.

Se había entregado a Praxedes, lo cual había sido la sensación más intensa, placentera y un poco dolorosa de su vida, pero, comenzaban a aparecer los peros, eso no había estado… ¿bien?, bueno, realmente lo había disfrutado aunque le había dolido en un principio y ahora parecía que no iba a poder caminar en un buen rato, pero lo que se refería era que ambos eran hombres, dos machos de diferente especie pero hombres al fin y al cabo.

Ambos de especies enemigas, eso estaba claro, como también que ahora con los conocimientos con los que contaba, estaba seguro que ningún otro vikingo hubiera intentado tratar de manera cordial a algún dragón, tal vez las cosas serian muy diferentes en los días de hoy si alguien hubiera dicho basta y bajado las armas ante alguno de sus “enemigos”.

Aunque quizás la relación entre ellos no seria tan “estrecha” como la que tenia con Praxedes en esos momentos.

¡Por Odín!, ¿ahora que pasaría de ahora en adelante entre ellos dos?, la incertidumbre era agobiante, entre las cosas que pensó para un futuro, jamás de los jamases estuvo acostarse con un hombre, menos un dragón, y que sintiera la asfixiante necesidad de que este lo abrazara en esos momentos.

Y como invocado de sus deseos e incertidumbres, una sombra negra como la noche descendió para posarse delante de la pequeña cueva, la figura del dragón fue distinguible en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la sombra del color del manto de la noche.

Si fuera por el dragón hubiera tardado menos, pero buscar alimento de repente resulto un poco difícil debido a la ansiedad de la reciente separación de su todo, en un principio pensó en la posibilidad de ir a los riscos por algo de pescado, pero estaba lejos, demasiado en esos momentos, por lo que decidió cazar cualquier cosa en ese bosque, solo con tal de regresar con su todo lo mas pronto posible, pero los animalitos del bosque, las presas, habían decidido esconderse precisamente en esos momentos volviendo su tarea mas difícil.

Decidido a no rendirse, utilizo sus agudos instintos para encontrar alguna creatura que pudiera darle de comer a Hiccup. 

Una liebre, ¿un ratón?, no, demasiado pequeño, muy poca carne y sabían asquerosos, experiencia propia al probar uno cuando joven, los conejos eran más tolerables, solo debía hallar uno, o un venado, lo que fuera primero.

Su búsqueda dio resultados cuando con su agudo olfato encontró una pequeña madriguera donde un conejo descansaba escondiéndose en su interior, el pobre infeliz no pudo escapar ya siendo demasiado tarde cuando al escavar un poco mas en la madriguera para que le cupiera su cabeza ya transformado completamente en dragón, lo atrapo con su hocico y apretó lo suficiente para como romperle el cuello. 

Esto seria suficiente por el momento para su Hiccup.

Tanta era su ansiedad por regresar junta su todo que en su carrera no se dio cuenta que las vendas y varas que cubrían la herida de su ala se iban aflojando y caer de poco a poco, olvidándose de su herida, llegando al borde de lo que simulaba ser un pequeño cañón que era la guarida, extendió sus alas y salto, al parecer no se daba cuenta de su pequeño planeo, o que no le dolió su ala al hacerlo, pero para su suerte su todo si se había fijado en esos pequeños detalles.

-¡Praxedes!, tu ala… ya puedes… volar-

El dragón lo miro confundido, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho, para luego mirar su extremidad dañada apenas y con un pequeño pedazo de tela que se colgaba precariamente, no dolía, en absoluto, la movió solo un poco para comprobar si estaba alucinando o no, hacia arriba y abajo, y nada, era como antes. 

Tomando un pedazo de las pieles, se las rodeo y se incorporo lentamente, aun podía sentir el dolor en su parte baja, pero ya era más tolerable, al parecer esas… lamidas que le había dado Praxedes le habían funcionado, se acercó al dragón y con sus dedos roso aquella zona que antes había vendado, esta completamente liso, no podía percibir alguna imperfección o huellas de que alguna vez el hueso hubiera estado roto.

-Pensé que se tardaría un poco más- comento en voz baja, le aliviaba que Praxedes se encontrara completamente recuperado aparentemente, Praxedes también se encontraba aliviado, en realidad muy contento.

Y cierto pensamiento cruza por la mente de Hiccup, uno que provoca una sombra de tristeza en los ojos verdes que tanto le encantan a Praxedes, este se aleja solo un poco para que las llamas lo cambien y pueda abrazar a su todo con la necesidad de desaparecer esa sombra. 

-¿Hiccup?-

-Tú… ya te podrás ir-

Esas palabras son la verdad, si sus alas ya funcionan a la perfección, podrá volar cuando le plazca, y alejarse de ese lugar donde los vikingos habitan, pero eso significaría alejarse de Hiccup, su todo, la razón de sus días y sus noches, peor que la muerte, inaceptable.

-Jamás me apartare de tu lado después que al fin te pude encontrar- sabe que no es muy bueno en las palabras, pero siente que en ese momento es oportuno usarlas.

-Prax…- los miedos parecen desaparecer, pero sabe que los peligros aun están ahí, pero estando en los brazos de Praxedes siente que todo se puede hacer –yo… tampoco me quiero separar de ti, jamás- 

Praxedes se ha vuelto tan importante como el aire que respira, ¿fue por el tiempo en que convivieron o desde el mismo momento en que se vieron cara que su corazón decidió reaccionar solo a Praxedes de esa manera?, no lo sabía con exactitud, quizás jamás lo supiera, pero eso no importaba, ya que ahora estaba a su lado.

Sabe que la palabra mas cercana para describir lo que siente es amor, y aun así se queda corta, y si hubiera una palabra semejante en la lengua de los dragones tampoco abarcaría lo que siente por aquella criatura única que gracias a los dioses tubo la oportunidad de conocer, no creyó mucho sobre lo que decían del destino, pero si existía, conocer a Praxedes era parte del suyo.

-Te traje algo- Praxedes se separa un poco y se dio cuenta que el conejo estaba en el suelo –tal vez deba limpiarlo un poco- dijo al darse que estaba manchado de lodo.

-Gracias-

Agachándose un poco Hiccup tomo al animal muerto por las orejas, tendría que quitarle la piel y destriparlo para comerlo, no era fanático de esa clase de tarea pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, al menos no tubo que matarlo, sino mal recordaba tenia un pequeño cuchillito entre sus ropas para emergencias.

Se propuso a realizar la pequeña tarea de preparar al conejo para comerlo, aunque nunca se imagino que una tarea a la que estaba acostumbrado le fuera a tomar tanto tiempo, no que fuera una tarea difícil, sino mas bien era por la compañía, la cual no consideraba desagradable, todo lo contrario, y por eso mismo se distraía.

Praxedes siempre se había mostrado interesado en esas tareas en que el consideraba simples y que él realizaba en su compañía, como crear esos barquitos que le había regalado, o haciendo una que otra pregunta, esta no era la excepción, pero esta vez, la distancia entre ellos, ya no existía, ya no era un cara a cara a una distancia normal, ahora era algo así como espalda contra pecho, tal vez a eso se le debería considerar normal entre ellos dos de ahora en adelante, sentados sobre una roca, mas bien el dragón sentado con Hiccup sobre sus piernas, este ultimo procedió a quitarle la piel y algunos órganos al animal, mientras el de escamas negras miraba atento la tarea y hacia una que otra pregunta.

No resultaba realmente incomodo, hasta cierto punto parecía natural entre ellos, como si siempre hubieran estado así de cerca, tal vez así lo era sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

La única vez que se separaron en ese rato fue cuando Hiccup le pidió a Praxedes ayuda con el fuego preparando la fogata, para luego ensartar el conejo en una vara para que se cocinara, todo el rato en que espero a que se terminara de cocer la carne del conejo compartieron un agradable silencio mientras se abrazaban, importando poco o nada que estuvieran desnudos bajo las pieles que apenas los cubrían.

Praxedes no podría estar más feliz, compartiendo el suave calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de Hiccup, su Hiccup, que bien se sentía saberlo.

-¿Quieres un poco?- la suave voz de Hiccup, casi susurrante como evitando que su voz rompiera ese momento tan agradable, lo saca de sus pensamientos, el conejo ya esta cocido a un termino aceptable e Hiccup le ofrece un pequeño pedazo para que pruebe.

-Claro-

No toma el pedazo con sus manos, sino que se inclina de tal manera que con su boca tomo el pequeño pedazo de carne rosando con sus labios los dedos de Hiccup.

-No esta mal- dijo después de un par de masticadas, como el pescado tenia un sabor diferente un rato después de estar en el fuego, pero sin lugar a dudas prefería el pescado sobre toda las cosas, o casi todas, Hiccup también era delicioso.

Y recordándose de eso.

-¡Hey!- Hiccup brinco en su lugar cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Praxedes sobre su mejilla, eso lo había agarrado de sorpresa, y al parecer eso le había provocado gracia al dragón ya que mostraba su mueca de sonrisa.

Si todos lo días de ahora fueran así no estaría nada mal.

Entre comiendo, uno que otro comentario, y juegos por parte de Praxedes lamiéndolo en cada oportunidad que se le antojara, se paso el tiempo, y los rayos del sol empezaron a menguar, el día estaba acabando nuevamente, a una velocidad que se les antojaba demasiado acelerada.

Antes de que Hiccup dijera algo los brazos y alas le envolvieron, claramente el de alas negras no quería que partiera, y sinceramente el tampoco tenia ganas de marcharse.

-Prax… yo tengo que ir- hablo con voz comprensiva y suave, tratando de convencerlo de que lo soltara aunque fuera un poco.

Aunque estar junto a él se sintiera tan… perfecto, aun había muchas cosas fuera de ese cálido abrazo, personas que podrían venir a buscarlo y por consecuente encontrar al dragón, pensar si quiera en que alguno de los guerreros de su pueblo lo mirara con odio o con la mas mínima intención de hacerle daño hacia que su corazón se estrujara de dolor y temor.

Praxedes reticente lo soltó y ayudo a levantarse para luego observar como se ponía de nuevo todas sus prendas, a excepción de las vendas que dejo colgadas.

-Yo te llevo- no había ni un solo paso el castaño cuando el de melena negra soltó de repente eso descolocando un poco al menor.

-¿He?-

-Sube- dijo antes que de nuevo las llamas lo envolvieran transformándole al imponente dragón que era.

Hiccup lo miro dubitativo, ¿hablaba en serio?, estaba seguro que subirse a su lomo seria muy diferente a cuando se subió al lomo de una de las ovejas del pueblo cuando era muy pequeño, cuando su madre aun vivía, en realidad, esa había sido idea de su madre, aunque recordaba que fue divertido y verla reír junto a él era uno de sus recuerdos mas queridos.

Pero de nuevo, montar a un dragón seria muy diferente que una mansa oveja, aunque eso significaba también pasar un poco más de rato con Praxedes, y eso no le caería nada mal, además, Praxedes no haría nada para lastimarlo.

Acercándose al dragón, acariciando primero su cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento, se coloco a un costado de él y tomo impulso para luego montarse en su espalda, las escamas eran suaves y curiosamente se sintió seguro, cómodo, como si fuera otra clase de abrazo entre ellos dos, encajando en su manera siendo ellos dos tan distintos.

-Listo- dijo sintiendo que en la posición en que se había colocado no haría que se resbalara con facilidad o callera, esperaba que diera el primer paso, no que saltara tan repentinamente -¡Ahhh!- y que susto le había dado.

Praxedes si planeaba llevarlo a su hogar, pero eso no quería decir que lo dejara inmediatamente, en realidad, se le antojaba tomarse su tiempo y mostrarle a Hiccup lo pequeña que podría verse su isla a una altura que seguramente nunca hubiera estado, quería compartir la alegría que le daba volar, y ahora multiplicada por el simple de compartir este acto con su todo.

Solo era cuestión de desplegar sus alas y un pequeño salto, cosa que no lo percibió de esa manera el joven vikingo, que fue como un terremoto al sentir como de repente todo se movía haciendo que por reflejo se aferrara a lo primero que tuviera al alcance, que era nada mas y nada menos que la espalda del dragón que ya había alcanzado las copas de los arboles en menos de un segundo, cosa que no supo el joven muchacho al haber cerrado fuertemente sus ojos. 

Con sus delgados brazos y piernas aferrándose con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ellas, se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió el frio viento golpeando su rostro y removiendo todo sus cabellos, parecía que el movimiento se había tranquilizado un poco.

Y lo vio, eso definitivamente debía ser un sueño, un loco y hermosos sueño.

Mirando hacia abajo, tal vez por primera vez desde la creación, unos ojos humanos eran capaces de contemplar sus tierras desde los cielos capturando la imagen de la isla de los vikingos de Berk, así las aves, así los dragones, era completaban el mundo desde los cielos, y así por primera vez, un humano compartía esa perspectiva.

Todo era tan pequeño, y a la vez jamás mejor contemplado a todo detalle, todo era visto de un ángulo tan diferente como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera visto esas tierras en realidad, los riscos, las singulares formas rocosas, el bosque e incluso la aldea, todo sobre un manto azul marino manchado por los naranjas y amarillos del atardecer, y el cielo, jamás se sintió tan cercano, tan palpable, incluso estirando la mano, podría tocar una nube que siempre parecieron tan suaves como la mas fina lana, pero en realidad eran húmedas como el agua.

Después del miedo inicial y el asombro, una inmensa cantidad de jubilo lleno el pecho del de ojos verde, explotando en un grito liberador de alegría que sorprendió al dragón haciendo una pirueta improvisada, cosa que no espanto en esta ocasión al menor, sino que le inyecto un poco mas de adrenalina a su jubilo. 

-¡Wou!, Prax esto es, es hermoso- no había palabras para describirlo con claridad, pero sin lugar a dudas todo eso era hermoso.

A Praxedes realmente le dio mucho gusto que Hiccup se sintiera de esa manera, sintiendo cierta realización y confort, como si sus lazos con cada acto se estrechaban cada vez más.

Elevándose un poco más decidió mostrarle a los ojos del joven más maravillas, como con solo pasar algunas capas de nubes le podía mostrar en segundos el día y la noche con un simple elevar y descenso entre las nubes en esa mágica hora en el atardecer.

Era como tocar la eternidad en un segundo.

Casi tan intenso y pleno como lo que habían hecho aquella mañana, saboreando la brisa y los colores cambiantes moviéndose como uno solo, cosa que ya eran en realidad. 

*+**+*

La montaña se removió, retumbo, haciendo que el crujir de la roca caliente y que empezaba desquebrajar dejara que el rugir de una bestia se mesclara con lo que parecía el sonido de una erupción, era difícil diferenciar cual sonido era más fuerte, si el rugir de ese cono volcánico de roca confundido como montaña o el del monstruo que decidía descansar dentro de él.

Sea cual fuera, era bien sabido para los “inquilinos”, que era mejor huir cuando se escuchaban cualquiera de esos dos sonidos que nunca auguraban nada bueno, presagios de muerte y destrucción que solo les podría traer problemas a ellos eran lo que significaban.

Gruñendo, rugiendo, y amenazando con escupir fuego, no precisamente refiriéndonos al volcán, la enorme creatura que descansaba dentro de su seno, sentía nuevamente ese desagradable hormigueo por todas las escamas de su cuerpo, debía solucionarlo de una buena vez por todas.

Entre el crujir de la roca desquebrajarse y el de su propio gruñido, esta también el de los gritos y aleteos desesperados de todas esas patéticas creaturas que le rodeaban y que escogían los recovecos y demás túneles de aquella construcción volcánica para vivir, sobrevivir a base de tributos y servirles o morir.

Y de repente se le ocurre una magnifica idea, usara a aquellos que están a sus servicios. 

Son muchos, son un enjambre volando tratando de escapar de la furia que presienten, que saben que tiene, que saben significa su muerte, tratan de escapar aun sabiendo que tendrán que regresar, tarde o temprano y tentar su suerte nuevamente al tratar de sobrevivir en ese infierno, ya que no tienen otra opción.

Mil aleteos y gritos, mucho por cual escoger, abre la boca, fácilmente podría alojar en su hocicó dos docenas o mas, pero solo atrapa a uno de esos gordos y perezosos, pero jugosos dragones, pero es momento de elegir al adecuado.

Y lo ve, tomando una decisión más adecuada cuando la única salida en la cumbre es atascada por la multitud de dragones tratando de escapar, con un método un poco más lento pero seguro, escalando por las rocas para poder escabullirse en la orilla y salir, ese de escamas rojas le serviría.

*+*+*

-¡Stoick!-

-¡Gobber!-

Ambos hombres grandes y corpulentos al verse alzaron los brazos y se estrecharon en un abrazo como los casi hermanos que eran, en realidad, Stoick se llevaba mucho mejor con su amigo rubio que su propio hermano de sangre, quizás por los caracteres diferentes que tenían o que el rubio y el pelirrojo tenían muchas cosas en común, 

-Es bueno verte de vuelta amigo-

-Es bueno estar en casa, espero que todo haya estado en orden en mi ausencia-

-Pues…-

-¿Gob?, ¿hubo algún problema con los entrenamientos?-

-No-

-¿con los dragones?-

-Lo de siempre-

-¿Entonces?-

-Se trata de Hiccup-

-¿Qué?, ¿de nuevo creo algo que causo problemas?-

-Esta vez no él el del problema-

El pelirrojo miro confundido a su amigo, ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con eso?

***

Esconderse, debía esconderse, ese era su único pensamiento, no que fuera cobarde, en absoluto, era un fuerte, valiente y fiero guerrero vikingo, esto era, una pequeña retirada estratégica, sabia que no podía esconderse del gran y respetado jefe de la aldea, pero él no era su principal preocupación, sino alguien mas que había viajado en el mismo barco.

Su casa no era una opción, ¿y si le pedía a los gemelos quedarse con ellos un tiempo?, incluso se conformaría con esa enciclopedia andante que era su amigo, o el establo de las ovejas aunque apestaba a rayos.

Simplemente no podía verle, era casi tan malo como enfrentarse a la furia de Stoick o quizás un poco peor.

-¿Adonde crees que vas jovencito?-

¡Rayos!, ya no podría escapar.

Voltio lentamente, encontrando una melena larga atada en una trenza, una mirada café y un ceño fruncido, no estaba feliz, claro que no.

-¿Y bien?, ¡saluda al menos!, yo así no te eduque-

-He hehehe hola… mamá-

Ahora ya se le venia la grande, ya no solo serian el castigo impuesto por Gob, ni de la furia de Stoick que seguramente triplicaría el escarmiento, ahora también seria su madre, la que siempre decía que debía tratar un poco mejor a su primo, por que era familia y esa clase de cosas, oh si, ahora no tendría descanso, gracias a su progenitora que se encargaría de que se le metiera en su dura cabezota que debía aprender a dejar de hacer bromas y mas si estas ponían en riesgo la vida de un camarada, un hermano de armas, eso no presagiaba nada bonito.

Y mientras Snotlout se enfrentaba a su madre enojada, uno de sus peores miedos, Hiccup y Praxedes regresaban al hogar del primero.

El tiempo se les había ido volando, y quizás hubieran estado toda la noche en los cielos sino fuera que Hiccup recobro un poco de conciencia y le insistió a Praxedes que regresaran a tierra, mas específicamente a su hogar, aun sobre el lomo de este, entraron por la ventana de la habitación del joven vikingo, ya en su interior el muchacho bajo de su lomo y acaricio nuevamente la cabeza del dragón con mimo.

-Muchas gracias Prax, ha sido una de las cosas mas grandiosas que he vivido- y le abrazo como pudo desde el cuello con sus delgados brazos, el dragón también no podía estar mas feliz, ronroneando y restregando ligeramente su cabeza contra el otro.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados y dándose uno que otro mimo, como caricias por parte de Hiccup y pequeñas lamidas por parte de Praxedes, Hiccup ya se había resignado que esa era una de las maneras de él para mostrar afecto que no se molestaría en cambiar por nada del mundo, pero tuvieron que separarse al escuchar unos pesados pasos acercarse a la habitación.

-¡Mi tío!- rayos, casi se olvida de él, si veía a Praxedes se armaría una guerra en su propio cuarto -¡Rápido sal!- lo empujo, o al menos trato de empujarlo tomando lo pesado que era y que se resistía a irse.

No quería irse, no quería separarse de su todo ahora, tan bien que se la estaban pasando, tan a gusto que estaban, imposible, incluso se encontró a él mismo quejándose, en un murmullo que parecía gemido y chillido, y aunque no se viera a él mismo, mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes que al parecer lograron causar un efecto en su todo que desistió de la idea de hecharlo de su cuarto.

-Arg esta bien, al menos escóndete, en… en ¿Dónde?- rápido Hiccup rebusco un escondite, pero no había encontrado ninguno, al menos uno suficientemente grande para el dragón, miro al techo con frustración, cada vez los pasos estaban mas cerca –arriba, trépate en las vigas y no hagas ni un ruido ¿entendido?-

Los pasos se detuvieron y la puerta de madera dio un ligero crujido al abrirse, la madera estaba algo hinchada ya en esas épocas en que el aire frio cargaba algo de humedad con el, y una figura corpulenta entro, pero Hiccup no vio a su tío Gob, o la curandera, en su lugar vio a un hombre de poblada barba roja ataviada con algunas trenzas, y en medio de la melena y poblada barba unos ojos similares a los suyos pero menos brillantes, el muchacho sentía que su alma se le había ido del cuerpo, como si no fuera suficiente que tuviera miedo de que alguien encontrara a Praxedes, justo venia la persona de la aldea quien más odiaba a todos los dragones, la que desde que tenia memoria, había luchado y creado tácticas para que estos dejaran de venir a sus tierras a robar ganado y crear destrozos, la que consideraba que consideraba a todas a esas creaturas monstruos creados por el mismísimo Loki.

-¡Papá!-

Si, el hombre que acababa de entrar era su padre.

-Hiccup, Gob me informo de tu… accidente, ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- él hombre se acercó a su hijo, quien tan rápido como pudo al escuchar la puerta crujir se había metido a la cama y cubierto por sus cobijas de pieles. 

Stoick al enterarse de la propia boca de su mejor amigo de lo ocurrido con su hijo no negaría que había estallado de furia, había exigido que le trajeran a los responsables de la tonta y peligrosa broma, los adolecentes habían sido traídos, incluso su sobrino jalado personalmente de la oreja por su madre, que lo había acompañado en su viaje para encontrar el escondite de las malvadas bestias que atacaban su aldea, no solo también explorando sino también recolectando suministros para su marido y los demás curanderos, hierbas y suministros para ungüentos y medicinas.

Ya todo los culpables frente a él les dedico la mirada que siempre usaba para intimidar a sus enemigos antes de la batalla, temblaron como hojas e incluso un par callo de rodillas por el espanto, la siguiente hora fue un sermón a gritos y regaños que probablemente los dejo medio sordos y temblando aun más de miedo, y claro, con una carga extra de castigos. 

-Yo… he, bien, ya me siento mejor, los ungüentos y pomadas que han usado han sido muy efectivas- logro contestar si que su voz le fallara.

-Que bueno hijo, dentro de nada estarás de regreso a los entrenamientos- trato de animar el mayor.

Stoick se caracterizaba por ser un fiero guerrero, uno de los mejores, confiable y respetable, quizás uno de sus pocos defectos, era que no podía comprender del todo a su hijo, aceptarlo tal cual era, para él, siendo el jefe de la aldea y orgulloso guerrero, tener un hijo como él… era decepcionante, claro, tenia sus buenos puntos, era bueno en la herrería, pero dejaba mucho que desear como guerrero, y siempre quiso un hijo que fuera como él, que continuara con el linaje de guerreros fieros y poderoso de su familia y que entrara a batallas que le darían honor a su familia y creara sus propias leyendas, en lugar de eso tenia… a Hiccup.

Y verlo postrado en su cama, con ese tono pálido en su rostro, convaleciente, le dejaba mas que claro que nuca seria el héroe de leyenda que hubiera imaginado. 

-Si…- para Hiccup siempre le costaba el hablar con su padre, satisfacerlo con sus expectativas o hacer que se sintiera orgulloso era una carga algo tortuosa -Papá… yo quer…-

-Bueno hijo, me tengo que ir-

-Ah… si… nos vemos luego papá-

Y ni un minuto había pasado para que el líder de la aldea de los vikingos de Berk saliera por la misma puerta, sabia que su padre lo quería, pero las demostraciones de afecto y el que lo confortara no era lo suyo, así era él.

El dragón se colgó de una de las vigas al lado de Hiccup mirando por la puerta donde había salido ese humano, ese vikingo, o como lo empezaría a llamar él, la cosa gritona y peluda, y no le había agradado, había dejado cierta sombra de tristeza en la mirada de su todo.

-Hump ese era mi padre- dijo a la pregunta no formulada por él dragón que a buenas a primeras tenia una expresión de duda e inconformidad.

Terminándose de bajar acostó su cabeza en el regazo de Hiccup y lo observo fijamente a lo que el muchacho interpreto a que quería que siguiera hablando, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras escogía las palabras para hablar.

-Mi padre, como seria… uno de los que me concibieron, creo que lo llamaste así una vez-

¡¿Esa cosa?! ¿Esa cosa peluda logro concebir a algo tan bello y perfecto como Hiccup?, difícil de creer. 

-Lo se, no nos parecemos mucho, dicen que me parezco mas a mi madre pero que herede sus ojos- dijo cuando vio la expresión asombrada en los ojos del dragón, hasta le pareció gracioso –a él le gustaría que fuera algo mas como él-

¿Su Hiccup como esa cosa peluda?, trato de imaginárselo, al menos con el color de cabello rojo, algo mínimamente parecido a la cosa peluda que había entrado momentos antes, no podía, ¿para que el caso?, Hiccup ya era simplemente esplendido tal como era, no tenia el caso desear o tan siquiera imaginar que fuera de otra manera, el que lo había concebido debía tener algún problema en la vista si no podía percibir lo bien que se veía Hiccup así como estaba. 

Levanto su cabeza un poco para lamer su rostro provocándole cosquillas al menor, y de nuevo como música para sus oídos, la boca de su todo soltó la agradable risa que indicaba que ya estaba de mejor humor.

-Jajaja gracias Prax, sabes como animarme-

Si, estando a su lado las cosas parecían que siempre podrían estar bien, aunque presentía que algunas cosas debían de cambiar, pero por el momento descansaría como la noche anterior junto al ser que se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a ellos, ajenos a su burbuja de felicidad, algo confabulaba para afectar lo que habían formado, lo que era más grande de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban.


	11. Cenizas I

CENIZAS

Realmente no quería, pero no tenia opción, era su vida la que estaba en juego, era la vida de toda su estirpe, que cruel e injusta podía ser la vida, pero no se podía hacer nada, solo cumplir con su mandato, y esperar sobrevivir para el mañana.

Solo seria un simple humano, no estaba en su naturaleza matar sin ningún motivo, pero como ya se dijo antes, era el humano o su estirpe, sus pequeñas crías y su pareja, incluso sus hermanos y hermanas y sus respectivas parejas y crías, una sola vida a cambio de todas parecía justo, aunque no lograba comprender el capricho de aquel tirano que los amenazaba con solo su presencia, definitivamente con cada año que pasaba, la situación de vivir en ese volcán se volvía mas precaria.

Si tan solo ese tirano desapareciera, pero no había fuerza que pudiera detenerlo, menos destruirlo.

¿Verdad?

*+*+*

Un nuevo mañana se alzaba en la aldea de Berk, y desde que los primeros rayos del sol rozaron las rocas de las playas y riscos de la isla cierto grupo de muchachos castigados empezaron de nuevo su faena, mucho más sobrecargada y cansada que las anteriores en sus días de castigo.

-Odio esto, me siento morir-

-No eres el único, ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que recoger las mierdas de las ovejas?-

-Yo que se, después de esto es oficial, nunca más volveré a hacer una broma en mi vida-

-Igual yo-

-¡A callar sabandijas!, ¡Ahora les toca ir al puerto a por la pesca del día y limpiarla!- el grito de Stoick les hizo dar un brinco en su lugar y antes de que se enfadara más todos los jóvenes castigados empezaron a correr a hacer su siguiente tarea, y eso que apenas empezaba a aclarar el día.

*+*+*

Se veía tan bien, pero tan bien, definitivamente de ahora en adelante se levantaría temprano cada día, cada vez que durmiera junto a su todo para observarlo en todo su esplendor mientras descansaba.

Definitivamente todo le parecía tan, pero tan… perfecto, tan pleno tan feliz, que quizás olvidados en una esquina de su consiente o subconsciente quedaban detalles importantes y hasta quizás un poco preocupantes.

-Mmm- el joven se removió un poco, buscando más cercanía con el calor del cuerpo contrario, las escamas eran tan suaves y cálidas que lo invitaban a seguir en el mundo de la inconciencia.

De nuevo se encontraban como la noche pasada, sobre una manta de piel en el piso, acostados uno pegado al otro, Praxedes seguía en su forma de dragón y se deleitaba con la faz de su todo al dormir.

¿Quién pensaría que esa paz y armonía amenazaba con extinguirse de manera tan abrupta como había comenzado?

*+*+*

¿Cómo buscar un humano entre tantos humanos?, era una buena pregunta, mas si todos los humanos le parecía que eran muy iguales entre si, y sumado a eso que jamás había visto al humano que había sido mandado a cazar, una tarea imposible.

Pero debía de haber una manera, una manera de encontrarlo si es que realmente existía, ese monstruo que los atormentaba había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba y ahora lo mandaba a buscar un rumor por quien sabe que razón, era una locura.

No podía atacar así como así cualquier aldea de humanos, a pesar de ser unas molestes pestes estaban bien organizados, y a pesar de lo fuerte que era muy arriesgado, así que debía planear algo.

~Pescado, pescado~

Y hablando de pestes.

Volando despreocupadamente un grupo de pequeños terror terrible se encaminaban a buscar alimento, pescar o robar una buena pieza de los demás dragones eran buenas opciones, aunque tal vez el día de hoy se inclinarían por la primera opción, las cosas en la gran madriguera estaban tensas, mas de lo normal, y hacer enfadar de mas a uno de los dragones podría terminar con un resultado muy doloroso para ellos.

Tan distraídos estaban buscando un buen lugar para pescar que no notaron la figura que los seguía hasta que esta descendió en picada atrapando a tres bajo sus garras mientras que el resto del grupo escapaba despavorido.

Los pequeños dragones miraban con horror al gran dragón de escamas rojas que los miraba amenazante bajo sus garras, ¿y ahora que habían hecho para que este los tratara de esta forma?

~Ustedes tal vez puedan brindarme cierta información~ 

*+*+*

-He estado pensando…-

-¿En qué Hiccup?-

-En que los momentos que he compartido contigo han sido los más felices en mi vida, pero me preocupa…-

-¿Hiccup?-

Hiccup había despertado desde hace rato, solo se separaron cuando el joven vikingo fue a la cocina por algo de desayunar y le pidió que no saliera del cuarto, al regresar trajo pan, pescado y algo de agua, claro, el pescado estaba crudo y fresco para deleite del dragón quien se había transformado hace rato.

Ahora estaban de nuevo sobre la manta de piel, desayunando, el de escamas negras acomodo como tantas otras veces a su todo entre sus piernas, al parecer esa posición se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus favoritas para abrazar a su castaño de ojos de vida.

Se la habían pasado en relativo silencio comiendo hasta que Hiccup comento esas cosas que dejaron un poco extrañado al dragón.

-Esta es una aldea de vikingos, es peligrosa… para ti- con una de sus manos tomo una de las mejillas del mayor, que miraba fijamente los ojos del otro –si estas aquí tarde o temprano podrían descubrirte… lastimarte-

-Soy fuerte, te protegeré- si había un peligro, por mínimo que fuera, él se encargaría de defender a su todo, costara lo que costara.

Hiccup sonrió, ya presentía que diría algo por el estilo.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que te pase algo malo… tal vez, lo mejor, es ir a otro lugar-

Lo ha estado pensando desde hace un rato, típico de él, siempre pensando, muy a pesar que el contacto y cercanía del dragón le invitan a no pensar nada mas que en lo bien que se siente, llega un momento en que piensa que se deben tomar algunas decisiones, se permitirá ser algo egoísta, se permitirá ser feliz. 

Estas tierras, esta isla, su pueblo, su familia… la quiere, pero ha encontrado en el “enemigo”, algo mas haya que es inexplicable y hermoso, algo que realmente lo hace sentir feliz, lleno y pleno hasta cierto punto doloroso, a encontrado a Praxedes y no quiere apartarse de su lado, por lo que tendrán que partir de esa isla, aunque esto se considere traición, acto cobarde o una enorme imprudencia.

-Irnos… ¿tú y yo?-

-Si-

No suena mal, en realidad suena muy bien, ir a cualquier lugar, antes no le hubiera preocupado, antes hubiera estado resignado a vivir en ese triste y aterrador lugar donde ÉL aguardaba, ahora no le importaría ir a cielos desconocidos solo con saber que así podría estar al lado de su todo, dejar todo atrás no le importaba con tal de estar con ese humano tan único y especial. 

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- y lo estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos al ser mas preciado en este mundo.

Si, si están juntos, por tan aterradora o dolorosa suene la partida, se tendrán el uno al otro, y eso es lo que importa.

-Igual yo, siempre a tu lado-

Esta decidido, ambos se marcharan de Berck, tal vez a otra isla donde no haya vikingos, y ¿dragones?

-¿Donde vivías antes?- pregunta Hiccup, tomando el hilo de una idea inconcreta, ¿Qué tal ir a donde el dragón antes vivía?

El recuerdo de ese sueño aterrador que tubo hace tiempo lo hace estremecer un poco, ese en donde Hiccup estaba donde ÉL moraba, no, definitivamente nunca llevaría a su todo a ese lugar, los otros dragones tal vez no tuvieran el suficiente valor de buscar tierras y cielos mas lejanos, acostumbrados a la comodidad de la cueva así como del terror que constantemente se vivía en ella, pero no podía arriesgar a Hiccup a ir a ese lugar donde la “muerte” amenazaba con atacarlos sin previo aviso y sin piedad, no podía arriesgar que esas sonrisas y brillo en ojos se perdieran.

-¿Praxedes?- había presentido que algo andaba mal cuando este no había respondido y notar un ligero y casi imperceptible temblor, como un leve escalofrió en el otro.

-Ese lugar no- dijo firme, serio, muy atípico en él –mal lugar, muy mal lugar-

-¿Es… tan malo? ¿Por qué?-

De nuevo guardo silencio, como pensando o dudando en que decir.

-Es… malo, el gran nido puede ser cálido y hasta cómodo, pero… ÉL esta ahí…-

-¿Quién es “ÉL”?-

-La montaña dentro de la montaña… al que todos conocemos como “muerte”-

-Un… ¿dragón?- no le había quedado muy claro, pero presentía que se refería a uno de los de su raza, a uno lo suficiente malo como para que Praxedes reaccionara así –entonces, ¿Por qué vivías ahí?-

-No había… otro lugar, era el más “seguro”-

-Oh-

Cierto sentimiento amargo lo invade, claro, si hay cientos, no, miles de vikingos en diversas islas, hay pocos lugares donde esconderse para ellos, los dragones tenían que conformase con lo que tenían, por eso Praxedes vivió en ese “mal” lugar, seguro también muchos otros dragones, incluso tal vez sea ese tan anhelado escondite deseado encontrar tantos años por su padre y generaciones de lideres anteriores a él, si era así de malo, tanto como para que un dragón tan fuerte como un Furia Nocturna le temiera empezaría a rogar para que su padre jamás lo encontrara, no deseaba que se encontrara con esa tal “muerte”.

-Pero, encontraremos un lugar para los dos, estoy seguro-

Y lo aprieta un poco más entre sus brazos, aspirando su singular aroma y sintiendo la llama en su interior vibrar con cierto calor que los humanos denominan “esperanza”, pero el identifica todas esas nuevas sensaciones como una sola en su interior, es su Hiccup.

*+*+*

Los extraños nidos y las creaturas que tanto detestan los dragones, lo que esos humanos llamaban “aldea” se colocaba en la base de esa picuda montaña, a su lado, bajo una garra, un pequeño dragón magullado esperaba paciente a que lo soltara, ya se había cansado de retorcerse y recibir mordiscos o arañazos, sus compañeros habían logrado escapar, y para su desgracia él se había quedado atrás.

El de escamas rojas miraba con cierto recelo el ir y venir de los humanos, pareciéndole imposible que aquel de escamas negras estuviera en ese lugar que parecía inofensivo a luz del día, pero era todo un campo de batalla a la hora que deslumbraban a un atrevido dragón en sus cercanías, por eso se mantenía alejado, era prudente y listo, por eso lo había elegido la “muerte”.

Habían ido a buscar a los acantilados de esta misma isla, donde esas pequeñas pestes dijeron que encontraron al humano con el dragón, pero no estaban ahí, así que utilizando su agudo olfato empezó a seguir el rastro del dragón del de escamas negras encontrando una especie de claro con un lago de aguas tibias, por el aspecto del lugar podía deducir que estuvo por varios días, los huesos de pescado y el fuerte aroma del dragón impregnado en ciertas cosas peludas se lo confirmaban, pero había encontrado raro que cierto aroma llegara a cierto punto a confundirse en algunos lugares, un aroma suave, pero inconfundible, un humano.

Tal vez la historia que habían contado esos pequeños fuera cierta, o habían malinterpretado las cosas y este humano mantenía cautivo al de escamas negras, se estaba empezando a inclinar por la segunda.

Aunque… esos aromas combinándose, le parecía sospechoso, como si… imposible, estar bajo tanta presión lo estaba afectando. 

Ahora estaban viendo esa aldea, si realmente un humano tubo contacto con el de escamas negras, ese debía estar ahí, y por eso aun no dejaba al pequeño terror marcharse, necesitaba que lo identificara para no equivocarse.

~Ese no, ese tampoco, ni se acerca, nada… ¿ya me puedes soltar?~

~No tientes a mi paciencia, estaremos aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que lo veas~

El pequeño suspiro resignado, cierta parte quería ya encontrarlo y que ese arrogante dragón lo dejara, otra parte no lo deseaba, ese humano era agradable, sea lo que tuviera planeado el rojo no seria agradable.

Esperaba que ese lagarto negro lo protegiera.

+*+*+

Stoick caminaba por las calles de Berck, recibiendo saludos por parte de todos sus compatriotas, se encontraba atendiendo algunos asuntos y buscando algunas provisiones para la casa, algo le decía que no tendrían una comida decente por un tiempo mientras Hiccup mantenía reposo por su lesión, así que tal vez él y Gob tendrían que ir todos los días a los comedores del pueblo.

Desde sus primeros intentos preparando alimento decidieron que era mejor dejar a Hiccup esa tarea, le costaba admitirlo, pero a él incluso se le dificultaba poner al fuego un trozo de carne, a veces quedaba o muy crudo o muy quemado, incluso una rara mescla en que parecía crudo por fuera y quemado por dentro, nunca supo como rayos lo había logrado.

Oh, y los intentos de estofado de Gobber, ni se diga, si algún día tenían ejércitos enemigos cerca y la única forma de vencerlos era intoxicándolos ya sabia a quien llamar para ese trabajo.

Si, ambos eran un peligro a la hora de cocinar cualquier cosa.

Ahora, retomando sus tareas y dejando de lado absurdas estrategias improbables pero tal vez muy efectivas, debía ir con la anciana sabia, no es que desconfiara de su hermano o la curandera que se autoproclamaba la sanadora oficial de su primogénito, pero se sentiría un poco mas seguro con una opinión mas experimentada de esa mujer para saber cuanto se tardaría en recuperar su hijo para que regresara a sus labores, no era el mejor guerrero, pero un buen herrero, además que extrañaba un poco la sazón de sus platillos.

¿Hace cuanto que no le agradecía por su buena comida?... o ¿felicitado por algo?

Incluso se había portado algo distante cuando fue a ver como se encontraba al saber que lo hirieron por una tonta broma, pero es que desde hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta que su hijo jamás seria como él, un verdadero vikingo, y siendo un chico tan diferente, había veces en que no sabia como tratarlo.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba cumpliendo bien su rol de padre, había veces en que se preguntaba como lo hubiera hecho su amada esposa si siguiera con vida, había veces en que se preguntaba si ella se lo reprocharía.

-Stoick, aquí tiene pan fresco, la pieza más grande y de buena calidad que puede encontrar en la isla- la voz del comerciante lo saco de sus pensamientos, siendo entregado una gran pieza de pan entre sus manos.

-Gracias-

Basta de reflexionar de momento, tenía que terminar estas compras y atender algunos asuntos para luego dejar estos alimentos en su casa y continuar con su día.

Miro al cielo, estaba despejado y brillante, pero no hay que engañarse, ese azul intocable era el medio, el elemento de esos monstruos, sus más acérrimos enemigos.

Por sus manos han muertos muchos, y esta seguro que en un futuro morirán más, incluso puede jurar que morirá con ese deber que sus antepasados dejaron caer en sus hombros, porque es el deber de un vikingo.

*+*+*

Astrid mira a la bola de castigados, tendidos en el suelo cansados hasta la muerte, Stoick a sido muy estricto con ellos, Gobber y sus castigos son un paseo por un campo de flores a comparación con la seriedad con la que se toma el líder de su aldea su broma y las consecuencias de ella, especialmente porque dañaron a su único hijo.

Cierto sentimiento como hormigueo la ataca al verlos, sabe que ella es también culpable, pero es lo suficiente inteligente para nunca admitir a Stoick que ella de cierta forma ínsito a que esa broma se llevara a cabo, y esa bola de adolecentes hormonales o son muy cabeza hueca para haberse dado cuenta o están muy cansados para reflexionar que alguien los manipulo discretamente para que Hiccup sufriera esa pequeña broma, que se salió de las manos en su momento.

Jamás lo admitirá, como jamás le dirá a Stoick que ella ínsito a la broma, pero empieza a extrañar a Hiccup en las practicas, será un debilucho y torpe, pero admitía al menos en sus adentros el que era lo suficientemente listo como para aguantar mucho más que sus demás adversarios en las practicas, Hiccup tenia lo suyo.

Tal vez si fuera un poco más musculoso y fuerte, tal vez si fuera un poco más valiente, llegaría a ser algo cercano a lo que se esperaba de un vikingo, solo tal vez… tal vez…

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunta retadoramente su oponente, uno de sus tantos compañeros que no dan una lucha digna, quiere hacerse el valiente pero se le nota a kilómetros como le tiemblan las rodillas y como se le resbala el hacha por el sudor de sus manos, hasta Hiccup sabe disimular esas cosas cuando se enfrente a alguien, realmente patético.

Alza su hacha, quien es seguida por la vista de su oponente quien no espera un golpe de frente y no de arriba, utilizando su escuda golpea su pecho sacándole todo el aire, el pobre se tambalea y termina sobre el suelo, y así termina un combate más como ella campeona.

-Buen trabajo Astrid, puedes ir a descansar-

Tal vez… tal vez… 

Cierto pelinegro en el campo de entrenamiento también piensa en algunos “tal vez”, como si “tal vez” se hubiera puesto a correr hasta las profundidades del bosque su madre no le hubiera dedicado la mayor regañina de su vida, o “tal vez” la hubiera atrasado al menos… o si “tal vez” su tonto primo fuera mas vikingo esto jamás hubiera pasado y no desperdiciaría seguramente gran parte de su juventud en esos castigos insufribles, si fuera diferente ¿Cómo seria?, ¿mas como su padre?, lo único que puede imaginar al llegar a pensar eso es al mismo Hiccup pero con la barba abundante de su progenitor y no puede evitar reír un poco, es realmente hilarante o el cansancio ya lo hace imaginar cosas raras… como que extrañaría ver el rostro de su primo si tuviera esa cosa peluda en su rostro… raro… realmente raro, definitivamente su mente no esta funcionando bien.

*+*+*

Unas lamidas, unas caricias, piel contra piel y la llama se intensifica volátilmente en un instante.

De la pequeña platica, el cálido abrazo, las miradas se encontraron y la chispa se soltó.

El instinto nuevamente lo movía al deseo, el deseo que se aviva con la llama en su interior, drogándose con el aroma, calor, sabor e incluso respirar del otro, algo tan sublime y magnifico como un pequeño roce con la piel del otro, simplemente era indescriptible, impulsándolo a buscar más del otro.

En un momento el sentir al otro se volvía tan necesitado como el aire.

Hiccup también lo podía sentir, ese ardor tan agradable que al parecer había nacido con esa primera entrega en el bosque, era extraño y agradable, como si algo hirviera, quemara desde adentro desde el estomago y pecho, hasta recorrer todo su ser, como un fuego, como fuego que le había transmitido Praxedes con su entrega y que solo reaccionaba con él.

La lengua del dragón recorría en esos momentos los suaves labios del de ojos verdes, tanteando y saboreando el aliento del otro, no hace más de un rato que había probado esa piel, y un día que se había fundido junto a ese cuerpo, y ya sentía que lo necesitaba como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Pronto la ropa fue desecha, a Praxedes le resulta que llega a ser desesperante esa invención humana cuando los segundos que tardo su todo en quitarse dichas prendas se vuelven eternos, pero logran ser recompensados cuando ve esa deliciosa piel expuesta ante él.

Es cuando esta entre sus brazos cuando se da cuenta que tan frágil y magnifico puede ser su contra parte, es así como se da cuenta que a pesar de su grandeza o fuerza nada tendría sentido si no lo hubiera encontrado.

Lame de nuevo esa piel, degusta ese aroma y siente como se estremece el cuerpo contrario, también percibe su tímida y gustosa respuesta, suaves caricias y suaves jadeos que pronuncian su nombre, arde de deseo al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de esos labios, de esa manera.

Los dedos del menor se pierden entre la melena negra, rozando con delicadeza esas orejas de dragón y apéndices al lado de su rostro, el ronroneo que suelta desde su pecho lo hace vibrar y ponerle la piel chinita, pasa suavemente sus dedos por la parte del mentón y debajo de la oreja, a descubierto que esa parte provoca un singular estremecer en Praxedes, es fascinante como incrementa su ronroneo placentero y como inclina un poco la cabeza incitándolo a que continúe con su caricia, y el gustoso continua si lo hace sentir bien, ya que es lo menos que puede hacer para agradecer y devolver esas sensaciones tan placenteras que le provoca el otro hasta sentir que lo hace derretir, si eso es posible.

Llega un momento en que ambas miradas se encuentran nuevamente y se pierden en esos verdes tan distintos en el interior del otro, tantas cosas que pueden ver en ellos, un deseo y anhelo que no puede ser dicho con palabras, pero esta bien, así esta bien, con esas miradas y roces se pueden decir mucho mas cosas que con palabras de dragones o humanas, están empezando a conocer un lenguaje universal y les encanta.

De nuevo esa curiosa lengua desea encontrarse con su compañera de juego escabulléndose por la boca del contrario, Hiccup tiembla nuevamente al sentir como la lengua de Praxedes toca sus labios provocando que suelte un jadeo y que este aproveche a colarse al interior de su boca como la anterior vez, ambas lenguas se encuentran y la del menor ya no se muestra tan tímida en la contraria no tardando en corresponder con sus toques y juegos.

Es como si intercambiaran aliento, es como si se bebieran y devorarán al otro, es como si se preparan para la continuación de este rito que van haciendo suyo poco a poco.

Ahí cuando se siente cada vez mas caliente hasta marear, cuando el aire empieza a faltar hasta casi asfixiar, es cuando deben separarse de ese beso en que se entrega todo y borda lo salvaje y dulce, gentileza y rudeza, es ahí cuando se miran y saben que por nada del mundo van a parar.

Aquellas grandes manos que podrían dañar gravemente a un guerrero transformado en dragón o no, ahora acarician con una sutil gentileza el cuerpo contrario, que fácilmente podría destrozar como la roca a la débil y seca rama de otoño, ahora son manos que prometen protegerle en un juramento silencioso con cada caricia.

El cuerpo más grande se inclina cada vez más sobre el del menor, provocando que este tenga que inclinarse hasta casi terminar acostado sobre las mantas del piso, pero el mayor no deja que todo su peso aplaste el pequeño cuerpo, se apoya en uno de sus codos, ahora a su completa merced y sumisión, con su legua empieza a recorrer nuevamente esa deliciosa piel que lo tiene adicto.

El cuello y los hombros son su centro de atención en ese momento, no es necesario voltear a ver hacia abajo para saber que su fuego se esta concentrando en la parte baja de su vientre dolorosamente hasta alzar su hombría y chocar sin necesidad de moverse la parte baja de su todo, un simple roce resulta ser abruptamente placentero y teme un poco el llegar el punto de descontrol, quiere disfrutar un poco más saborearlo con suavidad, alargar ese momento tan placentero en que solo existen ellos dos y nada mas todo lo posible.

Nuevamente las manos de Hiccup se pierden en la melena, acariciando y enredando sus dedos, también no se olvida de acariciar esa parte del mentón y decide también explorar un poco más el cuerpo contrario, de piel suave y firme, músculos fuertes como roca y unas alas tersas.

Oh y ese ligero toque abajo, él también podía sentir como su sangre y calor se concentraba en esa parte, en su vientre bajo y hombría, quería experimentar de nuevo esas increíbles sensaciones que compartió con su amado dragón el otro día. 

La espera se volvía algo desesperante, ambos sabían lo que vendría ahora, pero había un pequeño, pequeño inconveniente, en el que Hiccup se daba cuenta.

Sintió las mejillas arder mas si era posible decidió juntar el suficiente coraje para hacer lo que tenia pensado.

-Mmmhm Prax ah ha… Praxedes… mm espera un poco- lograba articular a medias el joven vikingo mientras trataba de apartar un poco al de alas negras, esto no podía continuar así.

-¡¿Hiccup?! ¿Te hice daño?- pregunto preocupado el dragón al percatarse de la insistencia del menor en apartarlo, se reprimió mentalmente, Hiccup aun estaba herido de la espalda y luego de lo que hicieron ayer había acabado más adolorido, y aunque se moría por sentir esa conexión carnal tan intima, lo que menos quería era dañar a su todo. 

-No, no Praxedes, estoy bien, muy bien, solo ah… creo que necesito… necesitamos algo para continuar-

-¿Algo?-

-Solo deja me paro un momento- 

Siempre pensando, llagando a conclusiones con una velocidad asombrosa, esta vez no fue la excepción, se había percato que la vez anterior cuando bueno… habían hecho el amor, estaban muy mojados, al menos el por haber caído a ese lago, y bueno, a pesar de que estaba sudando un poco, no estaba sudando como aquella vez, en realidad ese factor de humedad le decía que fue como lubricante para que el enorme miembro del dragón hubiera entrado en el con facilidad a parte de la pasión del momento, llegar a esas conclusiones lo hacían sentir realmente avergonzado.

Acercándose a un saquito al lado de su cama saco un pequeño frasco de barro, lleno de uno de los tantos ungüentos dados por su tío o la curandera del pueblo, el ungüento era viscoso y resbaloso, tal vez podría funcionar… ¡oh que extrañas ideas se le ocurrían a veces!

Regreso al lecho improvisado que compartía con Praxedes en el suelo, se arrodillo y se percato que miraba el frasquillo de barro.

-Esto… bueno esto tal vez nos sea de ayuda-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ungüento, como el que te puse la vez que te cure tu ala, y emm…-

-Pero yo no estoy herido… ¿te hice daño? ¿te duele algo?-

-No Prax, en serio estoy bien, pero creo que esto nos ayudara para… que tú mmm entres en mi- que raro se sentía decir ese tipo de cosas, al menos nadie mas que Praxedes lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Uh?-

-Es algo para que sea mas sencillo continuar lo que estábamos haciendo- aclaro antes de poner en su mano una cantidad generosa del ungüento y sin aviso agarrar el enorme miembro del otro.

-¡Ah!-

-¡Perdón!, creo que debí avisar antes, ¿te agarre muy fuerte?- por los nervios tal vez había agarrado con demasiada brusquedad la masculinidad del otro, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho Praxedes que se lo untara él mismo, pero por los nervios se le había pasado además de que por los nervios a penas y podía hablar.

En realidad si fue un poco doloroso, pero más que eso, fue muy placentero sentir las manos de su todo envolver su miembro, las cuales habían dejado de tocar después de escuchar su gemido, realmente quería sentir más del contacto de su todo.

-No duele, tú ¿puedes continuar?-

Hiccup lo miro un poco dudando, dijo que no le había dolido, además de que aun no terminaba de untarle el ungüento; nuevamente con sus manos trato de esparcir gentilmente la sustancia por aquel enorme miembro, era extraño y vergonzoso agarrar un miembro ajeno, trataba de poner demasiada atención a lo grande que era a comparación que el suyo, a lo grueso y venoso que se sentía entre sus manos, o que incluso se podían ver unas gotitas que salían de la punta de ese largo pedazo de carne, trago duro, si, era extraño, pero también extrañamente familiar, lo adujo a que ese mismo miembro entre sus manos había estado en su interior no hace mucho.

Cuando creyó ya haber recorrido todo el miembro, cuando ya creyó que sus manos habían esparcido adecuadamente el menjurje viscoso, alzo la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Praxedes con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, ¿le había dolido?, al parecer no si se ponía atención y escuchaba ronronear de esa manera, por alguna razón ese simple hecho le hiso poner la piel de gallina.

¿Ya se había detenido? Realmente no le hubiera importado si continuara acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo, en realidad le hubiera gustado mucho, oh cielos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que en los rituales de unión junto a su todo podían ser tan placenteros.

Tal vez en otra ocasión seguirían explorando los placeres que llevaba el simple tacto, pero ahora lo que realmente necesitaban esos dos era la unión de sus cuerpos, 

Agarrando otro poco del frasco unto dos dedos y bajo la sorprendida mirada del dragón esparció el contenido de sus dedos entre sus glúteos, el dragón no pudo evitar gruñir ante aquella visión, Hiccup era, era, era de lo más excitante, era como que si en cualquier momento su fuego explotaría de tan solo verlo.

Realmente se necesitaban.

Hiccup fue recostado nuevamente sobre el manto sobre el suelo y besado sintiendo como era devorado su aliento por el otro, un roce más insistente comenzó entre ambos cuerpos, imposible no responder a ello.

Cuerpos restregándose con intensidad, jadeos y nombres dichos en suspiros, y ese largo pedazo restregándose sin vergüenza entre los glúteos buscando aquella ansiada entrada a la cueva que tanto le daba tanto placer, y la encontró.

Hiccup había tenido razón, el ungüento había servido de lubricante y además de aliviar el ardor y dolor que le provoco la repentina intromisión del miembro del mayor en su interior, cielos, sentir como su carne se había abierto para darle paso al miembro de Praxedes en un solo movimiento lo había dejado sin aire literalmente.

Se permitieron un minuto para saborear el momento en todo su calidez, ambos estaban tan calientes hasta el punto de fusión, Praxedes se daba cuenta que había extrañado mucho esa sensación, en que las barreras físicas parecían desaparecer y se convertían en uno.

Fue Hiccup quien empezó a mover despacio su cadera buscando explotar esa embriagante sensación, y de nuevo ese fuego que le había transmitido Praxedes parecía danzar en su interior reconociendo a su contraparte.

A un ritmo que hacían propio las estocadas comenzaron, suaves e intensas hasta llegar a quemar las ansias y aumentar, aquel volcán que se formaba entre ellos en ese tipo de encuentros quemaba las inseguridades, miedos, prejuicios y volvía todo tan brillante como el interior de una explosión, quemaba todo para rodearlos del mas absoluto placer.

Sus bocas se encontraban junto a sus miradas en esa entrega absoluta, era increíble ver en la otra como esos verdes se intensificaban y brillaban como si el mismo fuego se reflejara tras esas ventanas del alma, hasta ver mas haya de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar, un futuro, un presente y un futuro que se entrelaza y explora en esa entrega.

Y el volcán nuevamente hace erupción, llenando en interior de su todo mientras ve esa irremplazable visión del rictus lleno de placer de Hiccup, y sabía que jamás encontraría tal belleza en otra parte que no fuera en él.

Y ambos explotan después del incendio, y lo que quedan son las cenizas del placer que los rodean y cobijan.

*+*+*+*

~¿Ya nos podemos largar?~

~Deja de quejarte, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo encontremos~

~Pero hemos estado aquí todo el día~

~Así tengamos que esperar semanas nos quedaremos hasta encontrarlo~

El pequeño dragón resopla por enésima vez en el día aun bajo la garra del de escamas rojas, la terquedad de los de su estirpe es siempre algo característico en esa especie, pero en esos momentos es realmente desesperante para su ser, es en esos momentos en que desearía ser un poquitín mas grande para zafarse de ese abusivo, también desea encontrar a ese raro humano gentil para terminar con todo eso, pero aun persiste esa parte de él que no quiere hacerlo, algo le dice que si lo encontrara lo ayudaría a él a pesar de no recordarlo o reconocerlo.

El de escamas rojas esta decidido, es por eso que por nada del mundo se movería de su posición, lloviera o temblara, debía de encontrarlo… y eliminarlo.

*+*+*+*

Se habían quedado dormidos, el cansancio les gano y el letargo después del orgasmo los cubrió, esta vez fue Hiccup quien se levanto primero, ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían quedado así?

Quedarse inconscientes después de la entrega podía ser considerablemente peligroso si tomaban en cuenta el lugar en que se encontraban, debían ser más cuidadosos, al menos tenia la certeza que no habían sido descubiertos, a pesar de lo cansados y dormidos que estuvieran seguro que quien entrara a su cuarto y los viera en esa situación hubiera hecho un escandalo que seguramente se hubiera escuchado por toda la aldea.

Alzo la vista encontrando con las facciones relajadas del dragón, realmente verlo de esa manera le provocaba sin lugar a dudas ternura, curiosamente tubo un pensamiento parecido al del dragón a despertar.

“Me gustaría despertar de esta manera siempre… me gustaría ver ese rostro siempre al despertar”

No estaría mal, nada mal.

Alzando con algo de timidez su mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla del más alto, este al percibir el calor familiar en esa zona de su cuerpo inclino un poco la cabeza para sentirla mejor, sin duda Praxedes se le podía presentar ante sus ojos de lo más tierno y se sentía inmensamente feliz el ser testigo de ello.

Oh pero ya era momento de despertar, que pena el interrumpir el sueño de Praxedes, acaricio un poco una de esas curiosas orejas haciéndolas mover graciosamente.

-Je Praxedes, Prax, despierta-

El otro parecía reaccionar a la suave voz que le llamaba sacándolo de su inconciencia, esa voz que le transmitía paz y un sentimiento tan pleno que era imposible no responderle.

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de pesadez pero lo hicieron, encontrando la amable sonrisa y la mirada dulce de su todo.

Que bello despertar.

-Hiccup-

-Buenos días dormilón… o tardes, no estoy seguro cuanto llevamos dormidos-

Praxedes le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió sus alas para que los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de un tono anaranjado les dieran la respuesta.

-Al parecer hemos dormido mucho-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien Prax, estoy bien-

Compartieron un momento más contemplándose y abrasándose en el lecho hasta que ciertas necesidades pedían que el cuerpo del dragón se moviera, como la anterior vez, saco suavemente su miembro de aquellas paredes estrechas que lo abrazaban y conectaban carnalmente con su todo, este no se quejo al parece ya acostumbrándose a esas nuevas sensaciones.

No quería separarse, pero tampoco haría sus necesidades en el nido de su todo, algo muy grosero de su parte.

-Te estaré esperando- la aprobación de Hiccup lo dejo más tranquilo, termino de incorporarse y cobijo el cuerpo del otro con las pieles.

-Regreso pronto- dijo antes de que las llamas lo cubrieran y saltara por la ventana, iría a hacer sus necesidades y tal vez cazar algo para su todo, no habían comido nada desde el improvisado desayuno.

Hiccup también se daba cuenta que tampoco le agradaba que el de escamas negras se apartara de su lado, pero por un pequeño rato no veía problema, además de que él también tenia necesidades que atender como asearse, vestirse y recoger esas cobijas antes de que alguien entrara a su cuarto, a veces era conveniente que su padre y tío estuvieran tan ocupados con sus deberes.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Ese… ¿ese no era el furia nocturna? ¡Si era!

Esas inconfundibles escamas y ese cuerpo fuera de lo común, en más de un sentido, entre los demás dragones no le dejaban lugar a dudas.

Lo había sorprendido, y más lo sorprendió al ver que salía ileso de uno de los nidos de aquellos humanos, ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo para atreverse a entrar a esas extrañas construcciones?, ni siquiera las pequeñas pestes como los pequeños terror eran tan descarados para ir solos a entrar a alguno de esos nidos, mínimo tenían la precaución de ir en grupo.

Y ahí estaba ese de escamas negras, de lo más tranquilo, y parecía estar bien, o al menos así se veía desde la distancia en la que estaba observando, la cual era mucha, es bien sabido que los dragones tienen uno de los ojos más bendecidos de toda la creación, superior a cualquier humano o águila.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?

Tal vez… ¿visitando a un amigo?, jajajaja que gracioso se escuchaba en su mente al pensar en que un dragón, especialmente ese, podría tener un amigo, y mas un humano.

Aunque pensándolo bien, según dijeron las pequeñas pestes el de escamas negras se había comportado “amable” con ese humano, tal vez no estaría mal revisar, pero no ahora, aun había mucha luz, y era bien sabido que los humanos veían muy bien con más luz, no así los dragones, que no importaba si era de día o de noche, tenían una excelente vista.

Además un humano, de abundante cabellera roja entraba a ese nido en esos momentos.

Solo tenia que esperar unos momentos más y actuaria, y si tenia suerte, esa misma noche todo acabaría.

*~*~*~*

-Ugh- 

No es que le doliera mucho, pero tenia cierta molestia en aquella parte, molestia que lo siguió desde que recogió el lecho del suelo y lo dejo nuevamente en la cama, para luego limpiarse un poco y vestirse, molestia y ardor que le recordaba a Praxedes, y le gustaba.

Ahora sentado en su cama, pensaba, en que cosas debería llevar en su fuga, en que seria bueno conseguir, no quiere robar, ese seria el colmo, así que usara los pocos ahorros que tiene para comprar aquello que no tiene y que le será necesario, tal vez tenga que crear algo para poder sostenerse en el lomo del dragón en largos periodos de viaje y atar provisiones, si a este no le molesta la creación de una especie de silla no estaría mal, claro, le preguntara a este primero antes de hacerla. 

Mira por la ventana, hacia el bosque, esperando que entre alguna de esas sombras aparezca la de él.

-Hiccup, ¿estas despierto?- pregunto su padre entrando a su habitación.

-¿He?, si papá-

Era bueno saber que en esos momentos no se encontraba Praxedes a su lado al menos en ese momento, no soportaría los nervios de que su padre pudiera descubrirlo en la habitación.

-Debes estarte aburriendo estando aquí tu solo, emmm consulte con la anciana sabia del pueblo y dijo que vendría verte-

-¿Ella?-

La anciana sabia, conocida por su sabiduría y claro, por que era la anciana de mas edad en toda la aldea, maestra curandera, sacerdotisa, y no hay que olvidar, algo excéntrica, ella le había enseñado todo a los curanderos de su pueblo, ella fungía en los ritos a los dioses como suma sacerdotisa, y también tenia un poco de fama de bruja, algunos decían que tenia ciertos dones extras aparte de su sabiduría.

Y saber que ella lo revisaría, lo ponía nervioso, no es que creyera que fuera mala, o tuviera un aspecto aterrador, en realidad era lo mas cercano a una abuela que tenia si se ponía a pensar, a pesar de lo poco que trataba con ella, pero aun así estaba nervioso, entre los dones que decían que tenia era la capacidad de “ver” mas halla de que otras personas normales, ¿y si descubría aunque sea que ocultaba algo y lo interrogaría? ¿Seria capaz de mentirle?

-Ya sabes que es una vieja extraña, pero aparte de eso es la mejor curandera-

-Si… lo se-

-Y bueno, emm espero que no acostumbres a andar de perezoso ya que gracias a ella te recuperaras pronto-

-Si… gracias papá-

-Nos vemos luego hijo-

Su hijo no se veía muy contento por la noticia, pero bueno, a casi nadie le gusta ser revisado por un curandero, menos por la anciana sabia que podría desvariar un poco contando anécdotas y las peores posibilidades que podía enfrentar el enfermo si se agravaba su malestar, que alguien te diga que te podría amputar el brazo por tener el dedo pulgar con una astilla era nada agradable, experiencia propia, pero bueno, la vieja hacia un excelente trabajo.

Estando solo de nuevo en su cuarto Hiccup se puso a pensar, quizás seria bueno adelantar lo más posible su ida de Berck.

*+*+*+*

Rayos de sol anaranjado empezaron a pintar toda la aldea, para luego oscurecerse poco a poco dejando caer la noche.

Los movimientos de la pequeña comunidad de vikingos se disminuían de poco a poco, aun así había muchos vikingos yendo de un lugar a otro, aun no era el momento, solo un poco más, tenia que aguantar un poco más.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, desde la punta de su hocicó lleno de filosos dientes hasta la punta de su cola, el pequeño bajo su garra lo podía sentir claramente en su cuerpo, y ese silencio y esa tención lo ponía aun mas nervioso y asustado que las amenazas de mordiscos, arañazos o golpes, esos eran predecibles, pero lo que vendría después de esa tención no lo era.

El naranja y rojo podía desaparecer con el anochecer, pintándolo todo de azul y negro, de pocas luces y sombras, no así en la mirada del de escamas rojas, que refulgía como el mismo fuego, y es que lo que caracterizaba sin lugar a dudas a los de escamas rojas era su carácter explosivo y su similitud con este elemento tan de los dragones, hasta el punto de abrazarlo en el éxtasis de la batalla o en las danzas para encontrar a su pareja, su todo, mortíferos y bellos seres, lastima que ningún humano viera lo segundo en estos seres.

Esta vez abrasara el fuego para saltar a la caza de su presa.

El pueblo vikingo esta en relativa calma, pero aun así alerta a los cielos, las costas, el horizonte, lugares en que es común ver primero a sus atacantes habituales, por lo que no notaron la sombra que se deslizaba con gran maestría desde la montaña, hasta los bosques, fusionándose en un mundo de sombras donde es difícil distinguir donde empieza una figura y donde termina otra, arrastrándose, caminando, no volando donde es su elemento, donde es normal ver a un dragón en el firmamento, y se permite elogiarse por su táctica.

Poco a poco se acerca a la aldea, sigiloso y atento como el buen predador que es, como el mortal cazador que espera el momento oportuno para conseguir a su presa.

Aun siente al pequeño bajo su garra, el pequeño ya ha dejado de luchar y retorcerse pero aun esta vivo, aun siente el palpitar de su corazón y su débil respiración, si estuviera muerto seria un gran inconveniente, debe intensificar primero a la presa y luego dejara de ser de utilidad.

El olor de los humanos inunda sus fosas nasales, miles de aromas de diferentes humanos, es difícil diferenciarlos entre ellos, como las sombras en el bosque para el ojo humano, para una nariz de un inexperto es difícil diferenciar los aromas cuando son mucho a la vez, pero el ya no era un cazador inexperto o un cachorro con el que era fácil engañar con diversos aromas, por lo que mantuvo la calma y espero, y lo encontró.

Fue relativamente sencillo encontrar el aroma de un dragón en medio de todas esas esencias humanas y de animales, como esas cosas de cuatro patas que mugían o esas otras que tenían un pelaje como el de las nubes, una que otra vez probo su carne y no era mala, pero sin lugar a dudas no le ganaban al delicioso sabor de los peces.

El de escamas negras no había pasado mucho tiempo en esa aldea humana, su aroma no estaba tan concentrado como en ese lugar en el bosque, pero aun podía seguirle el rastro.

Unos pasos mas y llego al foco donde el aroma del dragón de escamas negras era mas claro de diferenciar, uno de esos nidos humanos cerca, para su conveniencia, de los bosques que rodeaban la aldea de los humanos, oh, y podía ver marcas de garras en una de las paredes, garras de dragón, este era el lugar.

Podía incendiar la casa y ver que salía de ella, pero eso traería la atención de los demás vikingos, así que esa opción estaba descartada, lo que era mas confiable era ser sigiloso, sigiloso hasta que terminara su misión.

Tal vez luego podría desesterarse causando un estrago por aquí y por allá en esa aldea de malditos vikingos, no haría mucho daño, y solo pelearía un poquitín, no mataría a nadie, solo los dejaría magullados un poco.

Estirando cuan largo era su cuerpo escalo por el camino de arañazos en esa pared de madera, en ese hoyo en la pared, como un ojo abierto, se sentía ese aroma de dragón y algo más, lógicamente humano, pero con algo… raro, estaban demasiado… ¿combinados?

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Había tan siquiera un humano que no quisiera atacar a un dragón con tan solo verlo? ¿Las cosas que dijeron esos pequeños como el que tenía aun en su garra serian verdad?

Con sus ojos fue capaz de ver entre las sombras de esa cueva artificial que era el nido humano diversos artilugios de estos, cosas hechas de maderas y pieles que ellos llamaban muebles, pared hechas de madera, algunas tapizadas con pieles coloridas con patrones ajenas a ellas, estaban pintadas, y en una de estas, un mueble que resaltaba, no por su laboriosidad o aspecto, sino por la preciada carga que llevaba sobre este.

La tímida luz de una pequeña llama apenas iluminaba la pequeña silueta sobre las pieles y madera, pero aunque esta no estuviera lo hubiera visto, aunque cierta parte de su subconsciente agradeció, aunque el jamás lo admitiría, la presencia de esa pequeña llama, al ver gracias a ella el brillo reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

-¿Prax… eres tú?-

Y este pequeño e indefenso humano… era su presa. 

+*+*+*+*+

Hizo sus necesidades y cazo un par de conejos, pensó cazar algo mas grande pero al parecer ninguna creatura grande se atrevía a estar cerca de la aldea, era comprensible con tanto humano cerca, pero, también le fue difícil encontrar los conejos, como si ese mismo día decidieron esconderse muy bien para no ser hallados, no estaban cooperando mucho para que estuviera pronto con su todo esas pequeñas presas, bueno, se las iba a comer, era comprensible. 

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que comió y atrapo decidió regresar, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo a través de los arboles parecía estar en llamas, el típico aviso antes de la oscuridad total en el cielo.

Ya debía regresar junto a Hiccup.

Y lo supo, fue como si de repente alguien se lo hubiera gritado en plena cara, algo no estaba bien, se detuvo y puso mas atención, los dragones tienen agudos sentidos, pero esta vez ,los sintió cien porciento mas agudos y enfocados, crujir, el fuego crepitar, y gritos.

¡HICCUP!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si todo estaba yendo como debería, tan bien, tan plenos y felices y ahora… no, no, no, no, debía llegar pronto, oh Hiccup, no debió dejarlo solo, no, no, su razón de existir estaba en peligro… y ese bastardo quien lo estaba amenazando pagaría con su vida.

Saltando obstáculos, rocas y troncos caídos, corriendo todo lo que sus patas le permitían hasta saltar y alzar vuelo, soltando los cadáveres de conejos de su hocico, más y más rápido, sintiendo su corazón latir estrepitosamente y oprimiéndose dolorosamente a la vez con cada segundo, se dirigió al nido de su todo, podía percibir el inconfundible aroma de madera quemada y a sus oídos llego el grito de su razón de existir.

Cayó en picada, como una flecha, no, como un rayo negro vengador que desataría toda su furia sobre el bastardo que estaba atentando contra su todo.

El de escamas rojas no supo lo que le cayo encima hasta que sintió los filosos dientes del de escamas negras sobre su cuello penetrando las escamas con una facilidad que no lo harían las armas humanas, solo los dientes y garras de otro dragón.

Y el caos comenzó, golpes, arañazos, escombros y rugidos, parecía increíble que esa casa hace un par de minutos no eran esos escombros que eran ahora en casi su totalidad.

Minutos antes en que Hiccup distinguió una figura extraña asomándose por su ventana abierta, minutos antes de escuchar un par de rugidos, claramente no pertenecientes a aquel dragón que tanto amaba, momentos en que Hiccup se quedo petrificado por el miedo y sorpresa no esperándose encontrar a otro dragón que no fuera Praxedes tratando de entrar por su ventana, ¡por Odín!, era un cremayerus, el no debería estar ahí, en realidad, ningún dragón excepto Praxedes, bueno, Praxedes técnicamente tampoco, pero estaba, debería estar ahí, y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Ahora había un cremayerus entrando en su habitación y mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo, bueno, no era el primer dragón con esa clase de expresión que veía en su vida, pero una cosa era el “apetito” que manifestaba Praxedes, otra cosa muy diferente era el “apetito” que había en esos ojos que parecían soltar chispas, ¡oh por Odín! Esa no era una buena señal.

Minutos antes de que el cremayerus se prendiera fuego y comenzara un incendio en la casa del líder de los vikingos en esa aldea, el brillante hijo de este se le ocurrió una brillante idea, nada racional para un vikingo.

Tratar de dialogar con él.

Hiccup mismo se sorprendió con su idea, no se diga el de escamas negras al no ver la reacción que esperaba de cualquier humano al ver un dragón, este hubiera esperado gritos, insultos, una cara de profundo odio, el aroma del miedo y la rabia inundando la habitación, un corazón agitado, bueno, eso si lo tenia pero después de unos segundos parecía recuperar el control, incluso espero lo mas lógico, que tratara de huir, pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, al contrario, se quedo y trato de conservar la calma, ni un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

Este humano era extraño.

-Escucha… yo, tú… tú no deberías estar aquí- su voz era algo temblorosa, pero también era tranquila, quitando el hecho del breve tartamudeo al dragón le sorprendía que el humano tratara de hablar con él, cosa que ningún otro humano hubiera intentado con uno de los suyos que supiera –no es la mejor idea que estés en esta casa, si tienes hambre te daré algo de comida, pero si alguien te ve te matara- mucho menos un humano había tratado de hablar y advertir a un dragón de peligro que el supiera.

Raro, raro humano, que singular resulto ser su presa del día de hoy.

¿Qué error habría cometido ese humano flacucho para causar la ira de la “muerte”? ¿Qué clase de capricho habría provocado la matanza de este humano tan peculiar? No lo iba a negar, le empezaba a dar curiosidad, pero debía cumplir con su mandato.

Rugiendo, soltando chispas, literalmente, se acercó cada vez mas al humano de ojos verdes, quien lentamente, cauteloso, se incorporo de su lecho y en ningún momento aparto su mirada de sus ojos, era sabido que los vikingos eran fieros enemigos de los dragones, pero no muchos se atreverían a sostenerle la mirada a uno sin estar armado, o al menos de estar preparado, y ese humano se notaba que no era fuerte, ningún rival para los poderosos músculos y filosas garras de su actual adversario, no se diga su fuego, y aun así le sostenía la mirada, era admirable su coraje.

-Calma, calma, por Odín, si alguien te ve te atacara, así que tranquilízate por favor-

Y seguía hablando, preocupado, nervioso, pero no por él, sino por su enemigo… realmente, ¿realmente era necesario eliminarlo?... hasta a él le parecía algo injusto, pero esta vida es injusta.

En su momento de duda, en ese instante en que se daba cuenta que ese humano no era ninguna amenaza, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro humano subiendo las escaleras hasta que abrió la puerta sin avisar.

-Hiccup te traje algo que com…- 

Y la ecuación ya conocida se cumplió.

Dragón más vikingo igual a un encuentro épico como debía de ser, o al menos como ellos sabían como debería ser la respuesta como se las enseño la vida a base de experiencia.

Stoick ese día decidió hacer algo amable por su único hijo, algo simple, traerle algo que comer, se había dado cuenta que en las alacenas de su hogar ya no habían muchos alimentos, y para evitar riesgos, decidió buscar algo en el gran comedor, venia de ahí después de comer él y pidió un plato generosamente lleno, ese muchacho debería ganar un poco mas de masa corporal.

Gob no estaba en la casa, tenía muchos pedidos pendientes en la forja, se notaba que a su amigo le faltaba un par de manos extras como las de Hiccup, esperaba que con la visita de la vieja sabia del pueblo se curara más rápido.

Subió las escaleras de madera, paso por su cuarto y no se tomo la molestia de tocar para entrar en el cuarto de su hijo, fue ahí cuando se percato que estaba una de esas infernales creaturas, un dragón.

Como padre y como vikingo sintió su sangre arder, esa bestia del mal había osado entrar a su casa, entrar a los que se suponían eran los dominios de los vikingos, y no conforme con eso, a la habitación de su hijo herido, el que menos se podía defender no solo por estar convaleciente sino porque aunque le costara admitir era tan poco vikingo, aun así era sangre de su sangre, y esa cosa lo estaba amenazando con solo su presencia.

Y así que al instante, como cualquier vikingo haría, salto para enfrentarse a su enemigo olvidándose por completo del plato de comida que se tiro al suelo y el caos comenzó.

Ese vikingo de cabellos rojos era uno de los humanos mas fuertes que hubiera conocido, aun con sus manos desnudas sus solos golpes eran poderosos, su fuerza era una gran rival contra la suya, se le hizo difícil esquivar golpes y llevar el control de la pelea, revolviéndose para un lado a otro, golpeándose entre si y su entorno poco a poco destrozaron los pocos muebles que había en la habitación, no tardo para que destrozaran la habitación en si y continuaran con el resto del segundo piso, mientras que Hiccup como pudo se escabullo de la pelea hasta bajar la escaleras, no tardo mucho para que el alboroto que ocurría en la casa del líder de la aldea llamara la atención a los demás aldeanos, mas aun cuando se empezó a ver fuego en esta misma.

Entre llamaradas y bolas de fuego escupidas la madera se empezó a consumir mientras que uno de los curiosos se atrevió a adentrarse y al ver al hijo de su líder lo saco, este curioso no era nada mas que Gobber.

La furia de Stoick y del cremayerus no mermo a pesar de que la casa empezaba a caerse a pedazos, literalmente, ni cuando por el fuego la madera cedió bajo su peso e irremediablemente terminaron cayendo en el primer piso donde las cosas continuaron, no se detuvieron por el dolor o astillas clavadas en la carne, tampoco por el calor sofocante, solo había una cosa en sus mentes de guerreros, acabar con su adversario, pero había una notable diferencia, Stoick era un asombroso guerrero que desde niño se había enfrentado a dragones, incluso ya tenia sus propias leyendas cantadas en su pueblo y conocidos por otros, había matado innumeral de dragones, pero aun así, seguía siendo humano, un humano que no puede soportar eternamente el calor del fuego lamiendo su piel o el ardor de sus pulmones al respirar tanto humo, él debía salir de esa casa, pero su deseo de seguir peleando era grande.

Fue cuando una de las paredes colapso que Hiccup vio a su padre rodeado de fuego y humo que no pudo evitar gritar por él, el temor le lleno, no quería perderlo de esa manera, y fue cuando llego.

Stoick apenas fue capaz de ver una sombra negra y caer rendido por el cansancio y la falta de aire limpio antes de oír gruñidos y lamentos, para luego sentir una mano tomarlo de sus ropas y arrastrarlo de los escombros de lo que fue su casa, al alzar la mirada ya fuera de los restos que terminaban de consumirse y respirar oxigeno puro, cosa que agradecieron sus pulmones, vio a su fiel amigo.

-¿Pero que es eso?- uno de los vikingos atrevió a expresar lo que todos se preguntaban al distinguir una segunda figura dentro del infierno que era la casa.

-Es… es un ¡Furia Nocturna!-

Ninguno pudo evitar sus rostros asombro, ¿y por qué no?, también de horror, nadie de esa generación había visto realmente un furia nocturna, siempre aparecían en las noches, pero realmente nadie había podido ver como eran exactamente, eran rápidos, astutos y terriblemente mortales incluso corrían rumores de que era Loki encarnado, o una de sus funestas creaciones, y todos sabían que todo lo que tenia que ver con ese dios era malo, por lo tanto ese dragón podría ser el peor de todos.

Y estaba ahí, peleando con otro dragón, otra cosa jamás antes vista por esa generación, si cosas inverosímiles eran muestras y señales de un fin del mundo cercano, del que el ragnarok estaba por comenzar, eso podría ser uno de esos hechos.

Escamas rojas y escamas negras brillaban con la danza de las llamas que los rodeaban, era un espectáculo asombroso, era espectáculo de fuerza, gruñidos y una hermosa batalla, cosa que así no lo veían los vikingos, solo veían dos monstruos colisionando en un encuentro inexplicable.

Cuando Stoick logro recuperarse un poco y vio la escena de los restos de su casa estaba igual de asombrado, pero decidió actuar rápido, dos dragones, dos enemigos, dos monstruos, debían ser capturados, eliminados.

-¡Que todos ahí parados! ¡Muévanse hombres!- su voz podía compararse con los potentes rugidos de los dragones enfrentándose y su fiera mirada a las llamas que seguían bailando frente a ellos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su líder los vikingos empezaron a moverse, armándose de trozos de maderas algunos, y otros mas precavidos con mazos que habían traído con anterioridad se lanzaron a someter a sus enemigos, aunque en realidad uno de ellos estaba mas que ayudando pero ellos no lo veían así.

Hiccup tardo en reaccionar, Praxedes había llegado y ahora estaba peleando con ese dragón, pero ahí iban los demás vikingos sin contemplación contra ambos, rayos, rayos, rayos, Praxedes no, esto no debería estar pasando.

-No, no, no…- empezó a murmurar desesperadamente, simplemente no podía dejar que lastimaran a Praxedes, tenia que reaccionar, tenia que evitarlo.

Estaba furioso, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era aplastar la cabeza de su enemigo por osar tratar de hacerle algún daño a su todo, no había escusas por su atrevimiento.

Si los vikingos se detuvieran a pensar de vez en cuando, aunque sea solo un segundo antes de enfrentarse a la batalla, se darían cuenta que no era una de sus mejores ideas el tratar de interponerse en ese fiero encuentro, aunque claro, ellos solo hacían lo mejor que sabían hacer, pelear y matar dragones, aunque esos coletazos que los arrojaban contra los escombros de la casa y zarpazos dolorosos sobre su piel dejarían un dolor, moretones y tal vez una que otra cicatriz que les recordaría que no era la mejor de sus ideas meterse en la pelea entre dos dragones, mas si un furia nocturna estaba involucrado.

Y mientras que esos dos monstruos a los ojos de casi todos los vikingos, excepto Hiccup, se atacaban entre si, Stoick se preparaba para meterse en la lucha, uno de los mas fuertes, uno de los mas tercos, un vikingo entre los vikingos, y como tal, no escaparía a una buena batalla, mas si unos de esos monstruo destruyó su casa, bueno, no que nunca hubiera pasado antes, de hecho al tener como enemigos a los dragones era común que esto ocurriera con los saqueos de ganado e incendios, hay que recordar que hace no mucho a Hiccup le cayo literalmente el techo de una casa encima, o mas bien lo que quedaba de este, y casi ocurría lo mismo ese día por la culpa de ese dragón de escamas rojas, lo cual no ayudaba al fiero caract4er del vikingo pelirrojo tanto líder de su pueblo y como padre tampoco.

-¡Papá espera!-

Pero Stoick no escucho a su hijo, que tal vez se escuchaba preocupado, un poco cobarde, no muy digno de un joven pronto a convertirse en un adulto vikingo, estaba segado por la adrenalina y la furia del guerrero que era frente a un encuentro digno, y como ya se dijo antes, si tan solo los vikingos se detuviera a pensar un segundo antes de lanzarse a lo que mejor sabían hacer, el padre se daría cuenta que su hijo no solo enfocaba su preocupación en él, sino también en un tercero que aun desconocía y estaba viendo en esos momentos.

A veces el destino es cruel e irónico, ¿no es así?

El de escamas rojas estaba débil, rayos, ese maldito de escamas negras era realmente fuerte, jamás en su vida le había visto tan furioso como ahora, en realidad poco o ningún interés le presto a ese congénere solitario, a ese vecino en ese volcán era el tortuoso nido de todos, RAYOS, era un asombroso adversario, ya estaba muy herido y en cambio esa lagartija negra apenas unos arañazos y golpes que no lograron amedrentarlo ni un poco, alguna vez escucho de los dragones mas viejos que los de escamas negras eran muy diferentes y fuertes al resto de ellos, viendo tal vez su propio final cerca, pensó que si hubiera mas de esa clase, tal vez, solo tal vez, lograrían deshacerse de su maldito opresor, pero eso seguro era una alucinación por tener a la muerte tan cerca de sus escamas sino lograba librarse de esta.

Bueno, el milagro que esperaba el de escamas negras, como la mayoría de los milagros, llego de forma inesperada y de una forma que claramente no vería como un milagro, claro, nadie vería milagro un puñetazo lanzado a tu cabeza seas bestia o humano.

Stoick había llegado a su lado sancando escombros de su propia casa y uno que otro compañero que aun no se recuperaba por completo, estos estaban tan distraídos entre ellos que no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivar los potentes golpes que lanzo el musculoso humano, para ser un humano era muy fuerte, casi le sale volando un colmillo al de escamas rojas.

De repente un tercer individuo se entrometía a la lucha contra el bastardo de escamas rojas y él, los otros humanos no habían presentado problema o estorbo, pero este se notaba como una completa molestia para sus planes de venganza contra el de escamas rojas, e irónicamente este también tenia mucho rojo sobre este, y ahora, volvemos con los tal vez y las algunas similitudes que presentan dragones y vikingos, como que deberían pensar aunque sea un poco antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo.

Un dragón segado por la furia no es el mas racional de todos, un dragón a que le amenazaron a su todo menos, y ahora, un vikingo furioso tampoco es racional, y a pesar que ninguno se detiene a pensar un poco, al menos se puede saber con un poco de instinto, que no es nada, ¡por Odín!, nada bueno que este par se enfrente.


	12. Cenizas II

Aun así ellos se enfrentan, y a pesar de que Hiccup no es como cualquier otro vikingo o dragón, el si se sienta a pensar aunque sea solo un poco y más, consecuencias, razones y claro, sobre lo muy doloroso que es ver en peligro a Praxedes, y sumando ahora el hecho de que su padre ahora le enfrente con puños y toda su fuerza bruta le parte el corazón, puede sentir como su pecho palpita de dolor con esa imagen, y se rompe un poco cuando parece que Praxedes no huira del enfrentamiento.

Al ver la valentía de su aclamado líder los demás vikingos se levantaron y se lanzaron contra los dragones, esta vez estaban más centrados en inmovilizarlos primero que solo dar golpes porque si, eran fuertes, pero no solo con sus manos desnudas lograrían pasar esas gruesas escamas o doblegar esos músculos y huesos.

El de escamas rojas estaba débil, por lo que fue el primero en sucumbir ante el repentino peso extra sobre su lomo, esos barbaros expertos lograron inmovilizarlo en segundos, y débil como estaba ni prenderse fuego así mismo podía.

Por otro lado, el vikingo de barba roja y el dragón de escamas negras seguían forcejeando y peleando, Stoick era un digno adversario, después de todo era el líder de su pueblo y uno de sus más fuertes guerreros, pero no hay que olvidar que su adversario era un legendario furia nocturna, y si Stoick era reconocido entre su pueblo como el mas fuerte, los furias nocturnas eran de los mas fuertes dragones, aunque claro, ninguno admitiría eso en estos días en que hay tan pocos.

La pelea estaba muy nivelada, pero de nuevo la suerte juega y Stoick tropieza un poco, cosa que aprovecha el de escamas negras y lo termina de tirar al suelo, Stoick se ve reflejado en los ojos de la bestia, afilados y fríos, estos no dudan, estos que tantas había visto antes en docenas de batallas, y ahora, era la primera vez que veía la muerte tan cerca desde hace mucho tiempo, y muy pero muy en el fondo, admitía que tenia miedo.

La boca se abrió un poco dejando ver la luz del pequeño infierno que tiene cada dragón en su interior, solo era cuestión de una exhalación y una muerte dolorosa para el humano se consumaría, solo un segundo decisivo.

-¡NOOOooooo!-

Y el grito de un muchacho detiene todo.

Es un grito, una suplica, una plegaria desesperada, y es la voz de su todo, un sonido que llega a sus oídos y penetra en su mente y le desgarra el alma, su todo estaba sufriendo, y eso era su propio sufrimiento, ya que si su todo sufría el también lo haría, y mas si él aparentemente era responsable de ello por sus actos.

Y la ira se difumina y desaparece y en lugar llega una mezcla de clama y preocupación, calma por ver que Hiccup esta bien, pero preocupante al ver como lo mira dolido y preocupado, y la comprensión también llega, claro que para nadie es de agrado ver a su progenitor en esa precaria situación, y él era participe de esta imagen, y oh cielos, casi se había atrevido a quemar vivo a esa cosa pelirroja que al final de cuentas había logrado concebir a algo tan especial como Hiccup, eso no estaba bien por el simple hecho de que a Hiccup jamás le gustaría aquello.

Se detiene, el fuego retrocede en su boca y se pierde en su interior y gime con preocupación en una suplicante disculpa mientras lo mira, él no quería para nada preocuparle o hacerle un mal a su todo.

El agarre del dragón se afloja, esta distraído y su mirada cambia, y cree ver mas halla de lo que es la bestia en realidad y llega un atisbo de duda… pero es su oportunidad y como todo buen vikingo la aprovecha, de un solo movimiento voltea las cosas, literalmente, y ahora es el quien esta sobre el dragón tratando de ahorcar ese robusto cuello con sus musculosos brazos, el dragón sede un poco pero aun presenta lucha.

-No, no, no, ¡papá detente!, ¡no le hagas daño!- y de nuevo el joven muchacho habla desesperado.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Hiccup?- no puede creer lo que acaba de decir su propio hijo, como que lo que hubiera salido de sus labios hubiera sido la peor de las ofensas, y asi es como lo ve, si hijo, ¡su propio hijo! Tratando de defender aunque sea con sus palabras a una de esas bestias.

-Él te ayudo, ¡él te ayudo papá!, si él no hubiera aparecido el cremayerus…-

-¡BASTA!-

No puede creer lo que a escuchado, pero sabe que en parte, muy a pesar de su orgullo, tiene razón, esa bestia por alguna inimaginable razón apareció en el momento justo y le ayudo, y por primera vez duda por un dragón, y no es raro que dude de su hijo, el jamás a demostrado ser un notable vikingo después de todo, pero ahora, ahora hacia esto.

Otro par de vikingos se montaron sobre el dragón y lo terminaron de inmovilizar, este siguió forcejeando pero no podía quitárselos de encima.

-Stoick…- llamo uno de sus camaradas al pelirrojo, este seguía mirando a su hijo y sosteniéndole el cuello al de escamas negras.

-Llevémoslos a las jaulas… más tarde procederemos a hacer algo con ellos-

-Entendido-

No era la primera vez que capturaban a una de esas bestias, pero preferían no hacerlo para no lidiar con ellos mientras los tenían en cautiverio, aunque ya era un método muy bueno en que en la etapa final de los entrenamientos de los jóvenes vikingos se les pusiera a pelear con los dragones capturados en pasados enfrentamientos, claro, jamás habían capturado en toda la historia de su isla a un furia nocturna, muchos estaban nerviosos por la decisión de su líder pero no cumplirían con lo ordenado.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar-

Esa mirada seria y ese seño fruncido en la mirada de su padre nunca significaban nada bueno, esta vez no seria la excepción.

Observo como el cuerpo del dragón era atado y empezado a arrastrar hacia los campos de entrenamiento, ahí había celdas lo suficientemente grandes y resistentes para mantener cautivos a dragones como él, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, llenas de suplica y sufrimiento, los estaban separando y eso no estaba bien, todo tan rápido y doloroso, ¿Qué podían hacer?

-Camina-

Hiccup miro una vez más a Praxedes y con su mirada trato que comprendiera que no provocara la ira de sus cautivadores, y que por lo que mas quería, que tuviera fe en él, haría algo, aun no estaba seguro de que, pero liberaría a Praxedes.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos de silencio de seguir a su padre llegaron a un lugar tan conocido para él como su propia casa, el taller de Gobber.

Entraron en busca de la privacidad de sus paredes, además que era el lugar más cercano, Hiccup estaba seguro que su padre quería “saber”, pero no estaba seguro si realmente quisiera “saber” lo que pasaba, al menos con el furia nocturna.

-¿Qué fue eso?- la voz autoritaria y grave digna de cualquier líder que se respete, la de su padre le hablo y como muchas tantas veces no supo que responder -¿Por qué defendiste a esa bestia Hiccup? ¡Son nuestros enemigos!-

-No… te equivocas, esta mal, todo lo que se supone que sabemos de los dragones esta mal-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza ahora? No puedes decir de la noche a la mañana que los dragones son buenos solo porque uno apareció por coincidencia para atacar a ese cremayerus-

-¡Vino para proteger… nos!-

-¿Hiccup? ¿Conoces de alguna forma a ese monstruo?-

-No es ningún monstruo… yo, yo lo conozco, es mi… amigo- sabia que estaba diciendo más de lo que debería, ya contradecir a las creencias de su pueblo había enfurecido a su padre, decirle que era algo mas que un amigo el dragón que defendía, no quería ni imaginarlo.

-¿Amigo? ¡¿AMIGO?! ¡A esos monstruos no se les puede conocer como amigos! ¡son unos asesinos!-

-¡También nosotros!-

-¡Basta! Estoy muy decepcionado de ti… por lo que a mi respecta, ya no eres mi hijo-

Decepcionado, estaba realmente decepcionado y confundido, su hijo prácticamente traiciono todas sus creencias, y ahora, ahora le había dicho algo realmente doloroso y no se atrevía a retractarse ni voltear atrás a ver a Hiccup y como sus palabras lo habían afectado, así que salió, no podía estar en la misma habitación que su único hijo, debía regresar a sus labores, debía continuar siendo el buen líder que era para su pueblo… ¿y cómo padre? 

Cuando la puerta se cerro con un rechinido y dejo que solo el fuego de la forja iluminara el interior, Hiccup literalmente se derrumbo, muchas veces había recibido regaños y sermones de su padre, por su torpeza y poca “vikingues”, y ahora lo negaba como su propio hijo, y el mundo jamás le pareció tan frio y doloroso como en ese momento, sensación muy similar a la que experimento cuando su madre murió.

Era diferente, raro, un torpe y quizás todo lo que los demás vikingos pensaban de él, y lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido a pesar de tratar de ser como ellos pensaran que debería comportarse un verdadero vikingo, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, él siempre seria él… pero encontró a alguien, un amigo, y luego algo mas que un amigo, realmente ser como era no era tan malo, y ahora su padre que lo negaba, lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a Praxedes, que era su todo.

Tenia que ir a rescatarlo cuanto antes.

*+*+*+*+*

Adolorido, herido y cansado, empezó a arrastrarse hasta la profundidad del bosque, eso había sido muy feo, y apenas se había logrado salir al margen de semejante choque de titanes, un segundo mas y no la cuenta.

Los vikingos eran aterradores, también los de escamas negras cuando estaban furiosos, el de escamas rojas seguro había terminado muy adolorido y herido.

¡Se lo merecía!

Eso y mas ese maldito rojo, se había quedado lo suficiente después de que fue arrojado al suelo como vil esqueleto de pescado deshecho cuando al fin encontraron el nido del humano que acompañaba al de escamas negras, para escuchar la pelea, ver el nido de madera incendiarse, y claro, ver como el de escamas negras llegaba y le daba tremendo mordisco al de escamas rojas, claro, le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, pero más vikingos empezaron a aparecer y eso no era bueno.

Claro que se merecía tremenda golpiza… pero el humano amable no se merecía que le quemaran el nido, o que atentaran contra él.

¿Ahora que pasaría?

Primero iría a un lugar un poco mas alejado en el bosque, a ver si encontraba algo que comer, un ratón quizás le caería bien.

Esperaba que ese humano estuviera bien.

*+*+*+*+*

Era oscuro, era frio, era el fin del mundo.

Encadenado con grilletes y cadenas, sobre una enorme tabla de madera, cautivo estaba el demonio de escamas negras que habían logrado atrapar ese día, la gran mayoría pensaba que era una alucinación, o un sueño increíble, ese al que nadie había sido capaz de ver, atacar o derrotar estaba encadenado, demostrando una vez mas que lo que se llegaba a pensar imposible podía ser logrado.

Cierto, estaba encadenado, pero aun así no dejaba de imponer esa enorme figura negra, no dejaba de intimidar a sus captores, que a pesar que no lo demostraban, temían que lograra escaparse y tomar venganza, pero lo que ellos no veían era el temor en sus ojos, no por su bienestar o su vida, esa no podría preocuparle menos en esos momentos, lo que le preocupaba es ya no verlo más, ya no sentirlo, olerlo o saborearlo, ya no estar junto a su todo.

Dolía, claro que dolía hasta puntos inimaginables y desesperantes, al menos lo había logrado proteger de ese de escamas rojas, no podía decir lo mismo de los gritos irritantes de ese que decía haber concebido a tan grandiosa creatura que era su todo, y solo porque él se lo pidió tan desesperantemente no arremetió contra el dejándose atrapar.

¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? ¿Acaso había nacido bajo una estrella de mala fortuna para que le ocurriera aquello?

No, si fuera eso cierto jamás hubiera encontrado a Hiccup, o que este lo hubiera encontrado según se viera, y como tenia la gran fortuna de haberlo encontrado, y a pesar de que en estos momentos se encontraran separados, debía tener la esperanza, pequeña y rarifica esperanza que lo sostenía en la cordura, de estarían de nuevo juntos, esto no acabaría así, esto no debía de acabar así.

GROAR!!!!!

-¡Échenle otra cubeta a este que no se esta quieto!-

El rugido del de escamas rojas al otro lado de la pared de roca y el grito de uno de sus captores lo saco de sus pensamientos, si, al otro lado estaba ese infeliz que lo había empeorado todo en un instante.

El de escamas rojas tampoco se las estaba viendo bonitas, también encadenado y colocado en una de esas jaulas de roja y acero trataba de liberarse con desespero, cierto que los humanos no tenían escamas gruesas o colmillos afilados con que defenderse, pero sabia perfectamente que tenían artefactos hechos por ellos mismos que les ayudaban muy bien a defenderse contra ellos, y ahora encadenado, acorralado, estaba realmente desesperado por escapar.

Había tratado de escupir fuego o prenderse a si mismo, pero claro, esas sabandijas de dos patas tenian trucos sucios como echarle agua ensima para evitarlo, además que se estaba quedando sin potencia en sus tiros de fuego, rayos, si no descansaba un poco se quedaría sin eso y ahora realmente estaría completamente indefenso.

Hablando de potencia de fuego, el de escamas negras también estaba cautivo, si quisiera podría escupir todas las bolas que quisiera ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando? ¿Qué le cortaran la cabeza?

~¡Hey tu lagartija negra! ¿Por qué rayos no te defiendes?~

~¡CALLATE REMEDO DE DRAGON!~

~Mira lagartija, no tengo nada contra ti, aunque si se me da la oportunidad te regresare el favor de hace rato, pero sinceramente no quiero morir entre las manos de uno de esos humanos, así que trabajemos juntos~

~Jamás trabajare junto al que trato de dañar a Hiccup~

~¿Hiccup el humano flacucho~

~Grrrr~

~No se porque tanto interés, además solo seguía ordenes de la “muerte”, es solo otro humano, no entiendo porque te molesta~

~Por que ese humano es ¡MI TODO!~ 

Después de la tremenda confesión del de escamas negras el otro se quedo mudo, eso si que realmente no se lo esperaba, jamás había escuchado algo así ¿acaso esa era la razón por que la “muerte” lo mando?, rayos, que el “todo” de un dragón fuera un humano, eso no se lo podía imaginar, pero de eso jamás se bromea, era cosa seria, aunque podría explicar porque el aroma del bosque estaba tan combinado.

~Así que… un humano~

Esto se volvía delicado.


	13. Cenizas III

El rumor de lo ocurrido en la casa del jefe de la aldea no tardo en recorrer toda la aldea, cada hombre, mujer, joven y niño sabía que un par de osados dragones se atrevieron a atacar la vivienda del pelirrojo en muy sospechosas circunstancias, y ahora estos, después de haber dejado la choza hecha cenizas y escombros en su mayoría, se encontraban encerrados en lo que ellos conocían como “la arena de combate” o “el ultimo rodeo”, el lugar en que los jóvenes vikingos privilegiados, los más destacados, fuertes y valientes, enfrentaban su última prueba en su entrenamiento, matar un dragón.

Un privilegio ambiciado por muchos jóvenes vikingos, al tener esa oportunidad de ser el primero en su generación de matar a su primer dragón en frente de toda la aldea, mostrando su valía y coraje, tener la oportunidad de ser recordado como un héroe con ese hecho y ahora los jóvenes no podían estar más interesados al saber que una de esas horribles bestias era un Furia Nocturna.

¿Y si decidían conservarlo para la prueba al final del entrenamiento? Sería una oportunidad irremplazable.

Y claro que nadie quería perder esa oportunidad, ni siquiera Astrid o Snotlout, o Tuff y Ruff, o en realidad toda la bola de barbaros adolecentes que practicaron durante meses en sus entrenamientos ejercitándose y luchando entre sí.

Bueno, excepto uno, quien aún seguía en el taller de Gob tratando de pasar el trago amargo que fueron las palabras de su padre y la abrupta separación de su todo.

Hiccup no podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de pasar hacia unos momentos.

Cuando su vida parecía llegar a tener un sentido por fin, esta parecía disfrutaba arrebatarle su felicidad de la manera más abrupta y cruel de la que se pudiera imaginar.

No podía terminar así, simplemente no podía acabar de esta manera, se negaba a pensar que Praxedes moriría en mano de uno de los suyos, peor, en manos de su padre siendo el líder de la aldea, era algo que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, era como cuando su madre falleció y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que su final, el siendo apenas un niño que comprendía lo que pasaba, que no pudo más que observar cómo se le iba la vida al cuerpo de su progenitora, no pudo hacer nada.

Esa sensación de impotencia y desesperación era la peor cosa que le hubiera pasado en la vida, como morir poco a poco desde adentro.

Tenía que hacer algo, simplemente no podía permitir aquello.

Rescatarlo era su principal prioridad, si eso significaba que debía traicionar los ideales de su pueblo, bien, ya lo había hecho al no matarlo desde un principio, al cuidarlo, al empezar a sentir afecto, al amarlo.

El bien y el mal a veces depende de cuál es la perspectiva con la que se mira, para él podría estar bien, para ellos, el peor de los pecados.

Cuando empujo esa puerta de madera la luz del sol ya no gobernaba el cielo, sino la oscuridad de la noche tan negra como las escamas de su amado.

Las personas normalmente ya estarían preparadas para estar dentro de sus hogares, preparar cena, o sus rituales para descansar y dormir, en lugar de eso hay más movimiento de lo habitual, anda de boca en boca todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, las amas de casas, los líderes de familia, los niños y ancianos incluso, es un hecho sin precedentes.

Sabe que la mayoría se está dirigiendo hacia el gran salón, lugar donde seguramente trataran de escuchar los hechos de primera mano, de su padre, y cuáles son las decisiones que tomara.

Pensar en la sentencia que saldrá de los labios de su progenitor solo causa más sentimiento de asfixia.

Debe apurarse, no debe de llamar la atención, debe llegar donde Praxedes.

+*+*+*+

~He escuchado de dragones de las aguas con los que vuelan, incluso unos que se emparejaron con otra clase de creatura, pero… ¿un humano?~

Grrrr…

~Es… raro~

Grrrrrrr…

~Extraño… aunque los tuyos tienen esa capacidad de cambiar de forma… pero, ¿un humano?~

-¡Cállense de una buena vez bestias!-

De fuera de sus celdas un vikingo les gritaba, esos demonios con alas no habían parado de gruñir desde que los llevaron al rodeo, uno de los lugares de entrenamiento de los vikingos, el más difícil de todos, ya que las nuevas generaciones ponían en práctica todo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento en una de las pruebas más difíciles y dada solo a los que demostraban ser los mejores.

Luchar con un dragón de verdad, frente a toda la aldea.

Pero claro, en ningún momento de la historia de todas las generaciones desde que los primeros vikingos se establecieron en esa isla, habían atrapado al temido Furia Nocturna, y escucharlo rugir una y otra vez atrás de esas puertas, por Odín, le ponía la piel de gallina, aparte lo habían dejado solo con esos dos.

Ya han tenido experiencia sometiendo a infinidad de dragones, experiencias de vida o muerte por generaciones hasta haber casos en que por fin logran atrapar a algunos con vida y llevarlos al rodeo.

Ciertamente ninguna generación pasada se hubiera tan siquiera atrevido a imaginar a atrapar un ejemplar de Furia Nocturna, es, es algo imprevisto, inimaginable, y aun así estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora solo con dos dragones encarcelados en dos celdas separadas con cadenas y grilletas especialmente hechas para dragones, no debería ser tan diferente a otras ocasiones, pero por santísimo Thor, un es un Furia Nocturna y le tiemblan las piernas, la única parte buena que lo hayan dejado solo es que nadie es testigo de su miedo nada digno de vikingos.

Claro, todos sus camaradas estaban en el gran salón, seguramente esperando instrucciones de su líder, si fuera por él, entre más rápido se desecharan de ese demonio seguramente engendrado por el mismísimo Loki mejor.

Solo los dioses sabrían lo que significaban esos rugidos detrás de esas puertas.

~¡Cállate!~

Realmente no lo soporta, quiere salir, quiere destrozar al dragón en la celda al lado de él, quiere destrozar a todo y a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino para estar de nuevo junto a él, al lado de su todo.

Hiccup, su Hiccup, quiere tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, perderse en su aroma, escuchar su voz, duele tanto, tanto física y espiritualmente la lejanía forzada de su todo.

Pero para incluso el, con toda su fuerza, le seria difícil escapar de esta por sí solo.

Con toda la experiencia de generaciones de dragones y vikingos peleando entre sí, cada uno había aprendido características de sus adversarios.

Los dragones eran por si solos creaturas mortales, equipados naturalmente con las herramientas para sobrevivir en este mundo, garras, fuerza, fuego, eran apenas algunas de las asombrosas cualidades que tenían.

Los humanos, los humanos no eran las creaturas más fuertes, ni con la mejor vista o pelaje para sobrevivir en entornos inhóspitos, pero a pesar de ser una de las creaturas menos equipadas físicamente, habían desarrollado otras habilidades muy eficientes que podían competir con dones naturales como las garras o fuego de los dragones.

Una de ellas era su habilidad de razonamiento y aprendizaje, y con la habilidad de armar y crear cosas como herramientas o diversos aditamentos que les servían para sobrevivir, habían podido luchar casi de igual a igual contra los dragones hasta estos días.

Así como habían aprendido a crear espadas, mazos, escudos y demás, los humanos habían aprendido incluso a forjar cadenas capaces de contener a un dragón grande como lo era un Furia Nocturna.

Irónicamente aunque este no lo supiera, Hiccup había ayudado en su tiempo a forjar estas cadenas que lo aprisionaban junto a su tío Gob.

Diferentes tipos de eslabones, cadenas y lazos, pero ese chico siempre lograba atraparlo.

+*+*+*+

Llegar hasta los acantilados le pareció una eternidad, demasiado cansado y adolorido caminar era su única opción para trasladarse de momento hasta un lugar alejado de los humanos.

El viento soplaba fuerte y la noche se presentaba fría.

Quería encontrar un lugar seguro entre los riscos y descansar hasta recuperar fuerzas, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el humano amable y lo que sería de él, también incluso pensó en el de escamas negras.

Tal vez estaba sintiendo cierta empatía por ellos, pero no podía hacer nada en esas condiciones, mal herido, cansado, además que sus adversarios era toda una aldea de crueles vikingos menos uno, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber los resultados.

Solo quedaba esperar y desear lo mejor.

Cuando llego al borde vio a alguno de los suyos revolotear cerca, que al verlo tan magullado y débil decidieron acercarse curiosos para saber que rayos le había pasado.

Era común que alguno de ellos se metiera en problemas y terminara con un par de golpes, pero eran los suficientes habilidosos como para escapar de un grave problema, así que el grupo de curiosos decidió ir a ver porque uno de sus congéneres había terminado de esa manera.

Fue así como el rumor de lo ocurrido aquella tarde no solo empezó a correr por las bocas de los humanos, llegando más allá de sus costas a tierras jamás pisadas por el hombre.

A la isla de los dragones.

Es ahí donde realmente las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy, muy mal.

Más allá de lo que la pareja de humano y dragón hubiera imaginado para su mala fortuna.

~¡¿QUÉ?!~

Un potente rugido que sacudió desde la base al volcán que servía de refugio a los dragones espantando a todos los que estuvieran presente en este o cerca de este.

El ser que descansaba en su interior manifestaba el peor de su humores, la furia que despedía de él literalmente hacia vibrar las paredes que lo rodeaban comenzando a agrietarlas.

¿La razón? Una tarea mal hecha.

Oh esa peste, envía a hacer algo tan simple como matar a un humano y ¿Qué es lo que obtienes?, FRACASO, patético fracaso que no solo sentenciaba el final de la vida de su mensajero sino de todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino relacionado o no con este.

Es por eso que los dragones congelados por el miedo se escondían, tratando de encontrar el coraje de arriesgarse y salir volando para escapar, una apuesta muy peligrosa para cada uno de ellos.

Al parecer tendría que hacerlo él mismo, y eso significaba una masacre total, no podía conformarse con solo eliminar al de escamas negras, o a ese humano que al parecer había creado cierta amistad, ¡que ridículo!, con ese dragón, y claro, para que no se repita ese hecho que le hacía hormiguear las escamas, con malos presentimientos, debía eliminar toda la colonia de humanos en la que vivía ese humano.

Hace mucho que no salía a ejercitarse un poco, y claro, a divertirse también, hacía años que no destrozaba toda una colonia humana y también que no probara sus jugosas carnes, masacre y festín, todos servidos en un mismo plato.

El volcán rugió nuevamente, esta vez más potente y atroz, mucho más fuerte que lo que nunca antes alguno de sus inquilinos hubiera experimentado en sus vidas, fue como aquella vez que Hiccup jalo el gatillo dejando escapar con toda su potencia aquellas cuerdas con las que había atrapado a Praxedes, esta vez el gatillo era aquel aterrador rugido y todos sus inquilinos salieron despavoridos volando lo más rápido que podían como abejas que salían de su propio panal en llamas, pero ellos eran dragones, y la diferencia era que el peligro era la “reina” autoproclamada que al parecer había despertar de muy mal humor ese día.

El volcán rugió y de su cráter salió una gran columna de fuego, los dragones que no lograron esquivarla cayeron aturdidos por el golpe colgados en las paredes exteriores del cono del volcán, otros que salieron de grietas y chimeneas secundarias apenas y se atrevieron al voltear a ver el “nido” cuando este empezó a rugir de nuevo, pero ahora temblaba, ¡el volcán temblaba!

La marabunta de dragones que plagaba el cielo empezó a dispersarse en diversas direcciones, solo los caídos y los locos se hubieran atrevido a quedarse.

La roca se empezó a agrietar y crujir, la boca de la principal chimenea no era lo suficiente grande y al ser forzada estallo en cientos de rocas creando una avalancha de rocas y tierra que llego hasta las costas de esa isla volcánica, y ahí estaba, el horror de todos los inquilinos del nido, la misma muerte decidiendo salir después de saber cuántas generaciones ya, y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Y todos empezaron a volar sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacían sentían que la muerte se los llevaría con solo mirarlos.

Polvo, ceniza y neblina, enmarcaban la intimidante figura de un dragón mucho más grande que cualquier otro, de un aspecto que ningún vikingo se hubiera atrevido a imaginar, o cualquier creatura que no lo conociera en realidad. 

Tan grande como una montaña, tres pares de ojos, fauces tan grandes como para devorar un barco entero, escamas tan gruesas que ningún arma o garra de bestia pudiera penetrar, ni siquiera causar un leve rasguño o molestia.

Este era un dragón entre dragones, un verdadero monstruo entre monstruos, una creatura con un apetito insaciable, tan enorme que únicamente era superado por sus ansias de poder, de codicia y control.

Podía considerarse una obra perfecta por su falta de puntos débiles, no teniendo rival, o una aberración de la misma naturaleza por las atrocidades que podía llegar a hacer.

Y estaba enojado, hambriento, y no había forma de pararlo hasta que llegara a cumplir su objetivo.

Así que extendió sus alas, y emprendió vuelo.

Solo los dioses sabrían lo que pasaría ahora.

*+*+*+*

Todos estaban en el gran salón, o casi todos estaban en ese lugar, la mayoría estaba esperando saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado esa tarde y confirmar los rumores que habían circulado en la aldea.

Aunque como ya se dijo antes, no todo el mundo estaba esperando la confirmación del rumor y las decisiones que tomaría el líder de la aldea, había algunos que descansaban en su casa o estaban realizando guardia, pero esos no nos interesan.

Nos interesa el grupo de personas que quieren saber los hechos por ellos mismo, no por la boca del jefe de la aldea lo cual sería lo más razonable, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de un grupo de adolescentes?, claramente poco razonamiento e imprudencia.

-Muévete más rápido Tuff-

-Lo haría si el trasero gordo de Fishlegs avanzará más rápido-

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea chicos, una más segura para enterarnos bien de lo que paso es ir al gran salón como la mayoría-

-Nosotros no queremos saber los hechos, queremos ver los dragones, ¿verdad Ruff?-

-Exacto, incluso Astrid esta igual de emocionada como nosotros-

-Shh ya cállense, nos descubrirán si no se callan-

El grupo formado por Astrid a la cabeza, Fishlegs atrás de ella, y los gemelos desastre Tuff y Ruff, se encontraban escabulléndose en medio de la noche para ir a donde habían guardado a los dragones.

Emocionados y nerviosos, tenían que buscar una manera de verlos, estábamos hablando de dos dragones, ¡Y uno de ellos era un Furia Nocturna!, sin lugar a dudas tenían que verlo.

-¡Hazte a un lado cabeza hueca!-

-¿A quién le llamas cabeza hueca torpe?-

-No se metan en mi camino y dejan de pisotear-

Y al parecer no eran los únicos con esa idea.

Frente a ellos, no muy lejos, se encontraba el grupo de Snotlout, y como era de esperarse eran tan escandalosos como una manada de jabalís hambrientos, cualquiera con oídos podrían escucharlos y la táctica de llegar desapercibidos se iba a ir al lodo si no se callaban.

-¡¿Podrían guardar un poco de silencio?!- les susurro-grito Astrid para llamarles la atención a esa bola de músculos sin cerebro.

-¡Astrid!- 

-A-Astrid-

-Ahhh es Astrid-

Y como un hechizo que los volvía más cabeza hueca si es que se podía el grupo de chicos le puso toda su atención a la rubia vikinga.

-Si no quieren que nos descubran, mas bale que guarden silencio o seré yo misma quien les cierre la boca con mi puño-

-No Astrid-

-Hare todo lo que tú digas-

-Astrid ahh- uno seguía suspirando.

-Ssshhh-

Son un grupo de torpes, poco cerebro e imprudentes vikingos, pero Astrid los puede manejar, todos ellos están locos por ella así que debería ser tarea fácil, aunque era algo de temer no tener tanto cerebro, esto podría salir mal, pero realmente quiere ver a ese dragón.

-Bien chicos, mas bale que se queden callados y no hagan escándalo, no queremos que nos descubran-

Estaban ya demasiado cerca, no se echarían atrás, tenían que actuar rápido.

Tardaron no mucho en llegar a la arena que servía de prisión de esos dragones, escondidos en las sombras de la noche ellos alcanzaron a ver a un solo vikingo, no es que no quisiera decir que hubiera más justodiandolos, por lo que permanecieron escondidos.

Estaban tan cerca, debían conseguir una manera para alejar a los guardias.

No eran los únicos con la sofocante sensación de que tenían una oportunidad tan cerca, pero a la vez estaba muy lejos. Ellos por curiosidad, un deseo egoísta de ser uno de los primeros jóvenes en ver a un furia nocturna en persona, otro, más alejado y ajeno de las atenciones de todos, con el deseo de reunirse nuevamente con aquel ser que le había robado el corazón.

Hiccup se encontraba escondido, mucho más sigiloso que sus compañeros vikingos él se había escabullido hasta llegar a donde aprisionaban a Praxedes y aquel otro dragón que lo había atacado esa tarde. 

Para su mala fortuna no había sido el único con la idea de llegar a esos lugares, además de haber llegado un poco después que ellos.

No podía ir así como así a liberar a Praxedes, tal vez con solo ese guardia, pero ahora con la bola de adolescentes que se amontonaban en su propio escondite improvisado se enfrentaba a otro problema.

Sería menos fácil si actuaba en este preciso momento, no debía de actuar imprudentemente y arriesgar su oportunidad de salvar a Praxedes.

Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos.

La vida podía ser tan injusta.

¿Aunque quiénes somos para juzgarla? Somos seres caprichosos como la misma naturaleza, o pero claro, ella es más sabia que nosotros, la vida crea caminos pero nosotros decidimos seguir cuales, lo podemos llamar destino, pero eso no quiere decir que es sinónimo de fatalidad.

Aun no podemos decir que algo bueno no vendrá de este hecho, aunque claro es algo que todavía no son conscientes nuestros protagonistas.

Nos estamos adelantando a cosas que todavía no pasan, es hora de regresar a la incertidumbre de la situación actual.

En la cual la paciencia juega un papel clave. 

Cosa que muy pocos vikingos en esta isla, mas adolecentes, tienen el lujo de presumir, pero claro está, Hiccup siempre es la excepción de las cosas comunes entre los vikingos.

El grupo combinado de adolecentes estaban perdiendo la paciencia, no podían simplemente quedarse ahí esperar, algo tenían que hacer, algo imprudente cabe aclarar.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde creen que van?-

El susurro-grito de Astrid los detiene en el acto, no tiene hacha o espada, pero ella aun es capaz de darles una muy buena lección y todos sus pretendientes son conscientes de ello, es por eso que ninguno ha tratado de llegar más lejos que sus elogios o pequeñas muestra de admiración y afecto, ya que si ella llegara a estar ofendida o enfadada los haría pagar con creces.

Aun así son muchachos que siguen sus impulsos, y es difícil no querer acercarse lo más pronto posible a ver a los dragones.

Fishlegs es el único que se mantuvo en su lugar, mas por miedo a las consecuencias de tan solo de estar cerca de los dragones a lo dicho por la rubia vikinga.

Quizás fue medio minuto en que los muchachos más los gemelos debatieron en su mente en hacerle caso a la rubia o no, como la mayoría de las veces se hubieran inclinado en caer en la complacencia de la rubia, tal vez se hubieran quedado y obedecer sin chistar, pero era una de esas veces… extrañas como ver a un Furia Nocturna, en la que la ignoraron completamente y volvieron presurosos en su andada para acercarse más a las celdas de los dragones.

-Arg, ¡Malditos cabeza de troll!- se queja, gruñe y refunfuña lo más bajo posible, ¡hombres! Si tuvieran algo de cerebro serían más tolerables.

-As… Astrid, ¿podemos irnos ahora?- pregunta el único que no se ha movido aun de su sitio, esperanzado de que su rubia compañera haya recapacitado y tome la decisión más certera que es retirarse.

-¡No!- para ser un susurro-grito es realmente intimidador, ella también quiere ver al dragón legendario, y no se marchara hasta lograrlo, podrá ser más sensata que la bola de adolescentes que se adelantaron a ella, pero es igual de terca como cualquier otro vikingo y no hay que olvidar que también es adolecente, la edad perfecta para cometer errores e imprudencias.

Con el corazón en la garganta Hiccup observa todo, debatiendo en las posibilidades desastrosas que podían desencadenar sus compañeros vikingos, imágenes fatalistas escapan de su imaginación angustiándolo más y más, hasta que la parte más pequeña, la más optimista y diminuta, le dice como un susurro en el oído, que esto no podría terminar tan mal y podría favorecerlo.

Solo tiene que esperar un poco más a ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos, o más bien los descuidos de sus congéneres adolecentes.

*+*+*

Aclara los hechos en los demás aldeanos, no necesita que rumores sobreexciten a la población, ya es suficiente con el simple hecho que uno de los dragones atrapados es un Furia Nocturna, después se aparta un poco, está presente y a la vez no, está cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, y miles de voces se escuchan a su alrededor pero ninguna le importa, solo una que ya no está en cuerpo presente.

“¿Cómo pudiste?”

Es un eco en su mente, mas imaginación motivada por la culpa que un verdadero fantasma, el fantasma de su difunta esposa.

Le prometió cuidar a su hijo, que sería un buen vikingo, prometió… tantas cosas.

¿Había cumplido alguna? Si, ¿verdad? Pero ahora… había dicho algo horrible, la decepción, la ira y la incomprensión de los actos de su hijo lo impulsaron a decir aquello, pero eso no lo justificaba.

-Hey quita esa cara amigo, ya sabes que son gajes del oficio que se quemen una casa o dos, una docena cuando mucho cuando se enfrenta a los dragones- Gobber trato de animarlo, pensando que la razón de ese semblante nada alegre de su amigo era por la pérdida de su casa, que bien se podía reconstruir en unas semanas, no era la primera vez que ocurría en la aldea y ya había mucha practica en ello.

-Sí, lo se Gob… pero no es solo eso-

-Hiccup no salió herido por lo que me dijeron los demás, tiene suerte ese muchacho-

A la mención de su hijo el líder de la aldea incremento su gesto de pesar… o era el padre sintiéndose culpable.

-¿O le paso algo al muchacho? Contéstame amigo, no te veía tan callado y lúgubre desde que comiste estofado de morsa hecho por mí-

-Es… no lo comprendo-

-Pues yo menos amigo-

-Hiccup jamás será como nosotros- admitió en tono lúgubre, era algo que ya había sabido desde hace tiempo pero que aún tenía esperanzas de cambiar, que el muchacho flaco falto de musculo y algo torpe con el tiempo crecería con mas músculos y fiereza de cualquiera de sus congéneres, pero eso nunca pasaría.

-Uh, si, lo se amigó, no es el más fuerte de todos y es algo torpe, pero no hay dudas que es un gran muchacho-

Y lo dicho por su amigo también era verdad, era un muchacho respetuoso, amable, paciente, Odín sabía que si no lo fuera ya se hubiera vuelto loco por algunas locuras de él y Gob, como sus intentos de cocina, experimentos del propio Gob de catapultas u otras armas traídas a la casa, con varios accidentes peligrosos, los aceptaba con muchos defectos y él… ¿Qué había hecho?

-Gob…-

Quería estar solo, quería dejar de pensar, quería que la decepción y el coraje no le hubieran dejado un mal sabor de boca, regresar en el tiempo y pensar dos veces mejor esas últimas palabras que dijo a su hijo, quería pedirle consejo a su amigo, que siempre estaba ahí para él, pero a la vez no quería decir nada.

-Solo… solo necesito descansar un poco-

-Claro amigo, te comprendo, no hay ejercicio más agotador que enfrentarse a los dragones-

-Si- aunque lidiar con sus propios demonios era igual o mucho más agotador.

*+*+*+*

Delicadeza y sigilo son características necesarias para un cazador, son cualidades que se pueden desarrollar a lo largo de los años y se pueden aplicar a otras tareas con resultados satisfactorios.

Pero de nuevo, aunque suene muy repetitivo, este era un grupo de adolescentes vikingos algo inexpertos y la mayoría con la paciencia del tamaño de un renacuajo, y uno muy pequeño.

Podrían culparse entre ellos durante días sin descanso, cosa que ciertamente harán más adelante, pero la realidad era que cada uno de ellos tenía la culpa, incluso Astrid o Fish, la excitación del momento incito a la torpeza, e los hiso caer uno por uno, literalmente.

Podrían culpar a quien tropezó primero, o al que se rio o al que empujo al que se rio para que se callara haciéndolo tropezar y este a su vez lo agarro para evitar su caída, y así cada uno agarro a otro para evitar caer y tropezar en ese desnivel que era la rampa de entrada al rodeo, tropezando en la oscuridad como boca de lobo chocando contra la reja que servía como entrada aplastándose los unos a los otros creando un completo desastre de cuerpos apretujados y golpes como codazos y rodillazos para poder moverse o quitarse al que tenían encima.

Era lógico que el guardia se diera cuenta, hasta los dragones en cautiverio se dieron cuenta del desastre en la entrada del lugar.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Por el martillo de Thor! ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-

El guardia llego iluminando con una antorcha el desastre en la entrada del rodeo, dando gracias a sus adentros que no fueron innumerables monstruos enviados por el mismísimo Loki por tener cautiva a su creación como su fértil imaginación le hiso imaginar al escuchar el desastre en su momento, aunque tal vez una bola de adolecentes vikingos no se quedan tan atrás con aquellos monstruos.

-He buenas noches… bueno… nosotros…-

-¡Fue idea de él!-

-¡Mentira fue tuya!- 

-¡Tontos cabeza de troll!-

-Quítense de encima… no puedo respirar-

Como había dicho antes… realmente no se quedaban muy atrás con cualquier creatura espantosa que se hubiera imaginado, adolecente, el dolor de cabeza más insufrible de todos, esperaba que su pequeña niña cuando llegara a esa edad no fuera tan imprudente, que Odín escuchara sus suplicas.

-¡Cállense! Venir aquí fue muy peligroso muchachos, además de estar prohibido para ustedes, párense de una buena vez, los llevare ante Stoick-

-Pero, pero-

-Nada de peros, se creyeron muy valientes y astutos como para venir aquí de escondidas, ahora serán también valientes y asumirán las consecuencias con el líder de la aldea-

Más de uno palideció ante esta sentencia, especialmente los muchachos, aún seguían sufriendo por el castigo de su broma contra el hijo de su verdugo, ahora desobedeciendo una de las reglas que todo mundo sabía, que era que todos los jóvenes en entrenamiento no debían acercarse al ruedo sin supervisión, que Odín los amparara.

Maldiciendo en sus adentros cada adolecente con el sabor de la derrota y fracaso en sus bocas acato las órdenes de su superior y le siguieron para enfrentarse a Stoick esperaban que se compadeciera un poco de ellos y no fuera tan duro con ellos, soñar no cuesta nada.

Y mientras ellos sufrían pensando en los posibles castigos que podrían infringir a ellos, una persona respiraba de alivio por primera vez esa noche.

Se le había presentado la oportunidad que tan ansiada mente había esperado.

*+*+*+*

Como su casa estaba reducida a ceniza tenía que buscar otra opción para descansar y meditar, entre sus opciones estaba el gran comedor, que aún tenía mucha gente en su interior aprovechando la ocasión para festejar la captura de los dragones, podía dormir en alguna de las casas de la aldea, personas que por respeto se lo ofrecerían sobrarían, pero no se sentía suficientemente cómodo con ello, excepto en una, que más bien ni era una vivienda sino el taller de su amigo.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba, en realidad cuando se embriagaban de más él y Gob se dirigían a la forja a pasar la noche, porque les quedaba más cerca que su casa, el truco era no dormir cerca de los objetos filosos, lo malo es que casi el 70% de esa choza taller tenia objetos punzo cortantes o peligrosos.

De hecho una vez al dormir tubo un corte de pelo algo accidentado por un hacha haber caído muy cerca de su cabeza, tuvo que cortar unos centímetros para que su barba estuviera pareja.

Tal vez el mayor inconveniente de esto era enfrentar a su hijo más pronto de lo que deseara, pero tal vez esto era lo mejor, tal vez así podría aclarar mejor su mente, o tan solo mantener el silencio entre los dos y ver si eso funcionaba.

No se sentía preparado para verlo de nuevo a la cara después de las cosas dichas, pero también necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

Que contradictorio, y luego decían que las mujeres eran complicadas.

Si tan solo su amada siguiera viva, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer, claro, después de darle una buena lección por lo que le había dicho a su hijo, pero ella no estaba, y a pesar de los años, aun no sabía cómo enfrentar y lidiar con ciertas cosas.

Parado frente a la puerta de madera que antes había azotado al salir dejando a su hijo, trato de reunir todo ese coraje y valentía que tanto presumían los vikingos a la hora de luchar.

Inhalo y exhalo, y sea como sea que así fuera.

Abrió la puerta pensando en enfrentar algo, más se encontró con nada, y la mescla de desconcierto y alivio lo embargo, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, pero le aliviaba no enfrentarlo en este momento.

La forja calentaba el interior, armar por reparar y nuevas estaban colgadas en orden que Gob había dispuesto, y que solamente él e Hiccup sabrían descifrar, tomo asiento en un banquillo de madera y observó su alrededor, sus manos ásperas y llenas de callos habían blandido docenas de estas armas y muchas más, espadas cortas, largas, escudos, lanzas y hachas, incluso arco y flecha, aunque este último no era su predilecto, estaba muy familiarizado con estas armas.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Hiccup?

Sinceramente, aunque lo calificara como el peor de los padres en ese momento, no quería saberlo en este momento.

Quizás pasaron unos minutos, quizás una hora, pero cuando tocaron a la puerta su descanso no le pareció suficiente.

Supo en el momento en que tocaron a la puerta que no era Gob, este entraba siempre de manera estruendosa, más en su taller.

Abriendo la puerta encontró muchos rostros jóvenes, muchos rostros jóvenes muy conocidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- demando con su mejor ceño fruncido, intimidante para cualquiera, especialmente para los jóvenes a reñir.

-Estos descarriados se atrevieron a fisgonear en el rodeo, seguramente querían ver a los dragones capturados-

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes! Eso fue muy peligros, ¿incluso Astrid y Fish?, esto es muy decepcionante-

-Afortunadamente los descubrí antes de que algo grabe hubiera ocurrido-

-Bien hecho, ahora ustedes se enfrentarán a las consecuencias de sus actos, sabe Odín que hubiera pasado si hubieran estado cerca de los dragones sin supervisión, a pesar de estar encadenados y enjaulados aún son muy peligrosos, son…- algo paso por su mente, entre el sermón y la planeación de futuros castigos a los atrevidos muchachos la imagen de su propio muchacho apareció -¿Hiccup… Hiccup no estaba con ustedes?- soltó la pregunta extrañando a los jóvenes y a él mismo, por alguna razón, presentimiento tal vez, una burla de su imaginación sobre estresada, porque vamos, Hiccup es uno de los muchachos más sensato de toda la aldea como a comportarse de esa manera.

-¿Qué? No… no señor-

-Llévalos al gran comedor, la primer parte de su castigo será limpiarlo después de que todos se hayan ido-

Más de uno hiso una mueca de desagrado, los vikingos no tenían fama de limpios, menos cuando festejaban, iba a ser una ardua tarea el llegar a limpiar el desastre después de la celebración improvisada, ese el precio por su pequeña aventura.

Mientras los veía alejarse un pequeño detalle cruzó por su mente, y no le pregunto a quien llevaba a los muchachos a su castigo, ¿Quién custodiaba ahora a los dragones?

*+**+*

~¿Qué fue ese escándalo?~

Mientras que los dragones aún seguían atrapados pudieron oír a la perfección los hechos que acontecían afuera de sus celdas, al parecer un grupo se había aventurado a donde los tenían cautivos y su guardia había ido a reñirles.

Escucharon las voces jóvenes y el sermón del vikingo, un ruido metálico, chirriar de metal oxidado, alguien había levantado una reja y la volvía a bajar, quizás la entrada de ese lugar u otra celda, pero al escuchar los pasos alejarse optaron por la primera opción.

Cuando no escucharon más ruidos que el del viento y la del ligero rugir del mar no muy lejos, supieron que estaban solos.

~Ya no está ese~ afirmo en voz alta el de escamas rojas.

No era precisamente que la presencia o ausencia de su custodio en turno mejorara o empeorara la situación en la que estaban actualmente, aunque era algo menos estresante.

Un breve momento de reflexión del de escamas rojas, es que ha tratado de tener un intento de conversación con el de escamas negras, no por enfadarlo, aunque eso ha dado como resultado, sino es que no quiere pensar, o más bien no pensar en lo que llegara a pasar ahora que se encuentran en cautiverio y ha fallado con su misión, es una doble sentencia su fracaso y lo que queda es la resignación.

Algo que le nubla de sus preocupaciones actuales es el asombroso hecho del emparejamiento de ese extraño dragón, y estaba en todo su derecho el estar asombrado, y este dragón también lo estaba al defender a su pareja.

Si él hubiera estado en la misma posición reaccionaria de la misma manera, y es que el corazón de la dichosa bestia que responde al nombre de dragón, es tan apasionado e intenso como el mismo fuego.

Un nuevo rechinido, la reja es nuevamente abierta y alguien entra, probablemente el mismo humanos u otro para hacer guardia.

Pero no se escucha de nuevo el chirriar de la reja bajando, y los pasos no son tan pesados como los del anterior humano.

Praxedes no hace caso a estos detalles, aún sigue sumergido en este mar de preocupación dentro de su mente, roza un poco la locura en estos momentos, y cree ya haber caído en este abismo cuando escucha su voz.

-¿Praxedes?-

Si, estos nervios han logrado destrozado su cordura y ahora alucina su voz.

-¿Praxedes?-

Lo escucha nuevamente, es, es…

~¡HICCUP!~

Un rugido fuerte y muy familiar sale de una de las celdas, dos corazones ahora palpitan con la emoción de la alegría de reencontrarse nuevamente.

Hay una pequeña reja en la pesada puerta de madera que impide entrada y salida de los dragones, es apenas una mirilla para observar el interior para los vikingos para cerciorarse de las condiciones de los dragones, es ahí donde unos ojos verdes observan las sombras de la celda que alberga a su todo, y a pesar de esa absoluta oscuridad que gobierna en sus entrañas lo logra distinguir, ese cuerpo de escamas negras que no puede pertenecerle a otro que no sea Praxedes.

-Praxedes, al fin…- suelta un suspiro de alivio, en realidad siente que puede respirar nuevamente de tan solo que ya casi logra su objetivo y estar unos escasos metros del dragón de escamas negras.

Praxedes gime en añoranza y trata de dar unos pasos hacia la puerta, ha olvidado que sigue encadenado y estos eslabones de metal al tintinear impidiéndole avanzar se lo recuerdan.

-Tranquilo, te sacare ahora mismo-

No es tan difícil abrir la puerta, aquel candado necesita una llave pero él es un herrero, años de práctica le sobran en su profesión para abrir un simple candado, la oxidación de las cosas de metal es tan sencillo por el clima y al estar al lado del mar si no se tiene cuidado, por lo que es regular que personas que tienen candados llevarlos o llamar a los herreros cuando las llaves no funcionan, es cuestión de practica y un alambré de metal y aceite, en este caso no hace falta el aceite.

La pesada puerta de madera con remaches de metal es jalada con todas sus fuerzas, estas en su cara interior cuentan historias de dragones atrapados con anterioridad, marcas de garras de todo tipo, y manchas chamuscadas, no es que esta siempre ha estado ahí, pero es lo suficientemente resistente para los dragones hasta que se gaste por completo por su grosor y estar revestida de barias capas de barniz especial, una mescla de grasa de animales marinos como morsas y focas, y aceite de árboles de la región.

Ni un segundo había pasado después de abrir la puerta cuando el joven vikingo se abalanzo sobre el dragón abrazándolo como podía, envuelve sus pequeños brazos alrededor de esa gran cabeza negra y frota sus frentes en reconocimiento.

Al fin puede sentir su calor, envolverse en su aroma, escuchar el palpitar del corazón de su todo, y sabe que ya todo está bien, sigue encadenado, aun dentro de esa celda, pero todo se ve mejor con el simple hecho de que Hiccup está ahí.

Con la punta de sus dedos roso el frio metal e Hiccup recordó que tenía que apurarse.

-Déjame quitarte esas cadenas- se aleja un poco, la oscuridad aun los rodea, no trajo ninguna clase de antorcha o lámpara, en realidad, el guardia se había llevado la única antorcha del lugar y apenas la luz de la luna y las estrellas llegaba al marco de la entrada.

Utilizando el tacto y esforzando su vista recorrió las cadenas para encontrar los candados, no era un experto en la captura de los dragones pero tal vez se excedieron un poco con Praxedes, envuelto en cadenas y casi una docena de candados para evitar que se escapara o defendiera.

No ha estado más agradecido de sus años de aprendiz de herrero que en este momento, a pesar de la oscuridad su memoria no le falla en estos momentos.

Tintineo tras tintineo, y ese ligero crujir después de que abre un candado, va liberando al dragón de escamas negras.

Ahora es el de escamas negras el que no puede esperar a abalanzarse a su todo de alegría al moverse libremente y estar junto a él.

-Yo también estoy feliz Prax-

Se abrazan nuevamente, torpemente y amorosamente, seria genial permanecer así eternamente, entre las alas negras y brazos delgados que tratan de rodear lo que puedan, pero deben apurarse, no deben desperdiciar tiempo.

-Vamos Prax, tenemos que irnos- el pequeño vikingo se para y empuja al dragón afuera, hay poca luz pero se agradece, nueva sensación le embarga al cerciorarse que el de escamas negras no está gravemente herido después de todo lo ocurrido.

Dan un par de pasos más, e Hiccup se percata, se detiene.

Praxedes lo mira extrañado, deberían de irse, pronto, rápido, él lo dijo.

-No podemos dejarlo-

No tarda en comprender esas palabras, y no, definitivamente no, no y no.

-No podemos Praxedes-

Esos ojos brillan con compasión, una que definitivamente no se merece, pero Hiccup es bueno, demasiado bueno quizás.

Gruñe nuevamente en desaprobación, no le deben nada a ese, esto y más se merece, o pero esos ojos, no se le puede negar a ellos.

Así que ese humano vino por el de escamas negras, lo que afirma que los sentimientos de este son correspondidos, es tan sorprendente como la idea de dragón y humano juntos de esa manera.

El peso de sus actos lo aplasta, ni siquiera piensa en que saldrá de esta, ni tampoco desea saber lo que esos humanos trataran de hacerle ni cuando lo harán, solo queda la tortuosa espera.

Click

¿Y ese ruido?

La puerta se abre, ¿la puerta se abre?, ¿es… es ese humano?

Oh, probablemente viene a cobrar venganza de lo que hiso, cualquiera lo haría, pero… Hiccup no es cualquiera.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño, solo… solo te quitare esas cadenas- el joven vikingo trata de tranquilizar al de escamas rojas, claro Praxedes está a su lado por cualquier intento de atentar nuevamente contra su todo.

Voz suave y movimientos lentos evitando parecer amenazante, en realidad de cualquier forma ese muchacho es una de las cosas menos peligrosa que haya visto, y ¿trata de ayudar… a pesar de todo?

Este ha sido un día de sorpresas… y aun no acaba.

Cuando Hiccup se coloca frente al Pesadilla Monstruosa, para mirarlo a los ojos, es cuando las dudas del dragón se despejan, realmente las intenciones de este humano son sinceras.

~No te atrevas a hacer nada raro~

~Mmmm…~

Está bien que los suyos sean mejor conocidos por su carácter “explosivo”, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no es estúpido, no desperdiciara quizás su única oportunidad de escapar, todas las posibilidades están en su contra, y al que vino a destruir ahora es su única esperanza.

Por lo que cuando ese pequeño humano, armado apenas con un pequeño palo, no, era menos que un pequeño palo lo que tenía en la mano, no hiso nada, ni se movió, gruño o exhalo fuego, se quedó quieto, era más sencillo que el con un simple movimiento de sus garras hubiera infringido mucho más daño que cualquier intento de ese humano armado o desarmado.

El sonido del metal caer, una sola cadena y candado a comparación del Furia Nocturna, es un eco ahora.

Y así como lo libera se aleja, despacio y cuidadoso.

Cuando dragón negro y humano salen de la celda dejando la puerta abierta y se encuentran a medio camino a la salida es cuando se atreve a salir, uno al lado del otro, como una pareja debe estar, y aunque extraño no puede evitar pensar que ambos se ven tan natural.

~¿Por qué?~

El dragón negro se detuvo al escuchar al de escamas rojas, lo observó sobre su hombro, bien pudo ignorar su pregunta pero le respondió.

~Hiccup… simplemente es Hiccup~ para Praxedes lo explicaba todo, y en cierta forma era algo lógico.

Hiccup simplemente observaba al par de dragones intercambiar gruñidos, probablemente estaban hablando, y esperaba que sea lo que estuvieran diciendo no derivara a un segundo encuentro catastrófico, una revancha de su anterior pelea.

Cuando los dragones permanecieron en silencio nuevamente Praxedes empujo su cabeza ligeramente en Hiccup y lo alentó a seguir caminando hacia la entrada.

La pesadilla monstruosa decidió que faltaba algo antes de que eso ocurriera.

~Hey lagartija negra… creo que deben saber algo~


	14. Llueven cenizas

Como un manto viviente, la niebla se presentaba deslizándose sobre las enormes aguas que rodeaban a Berck, no era raro ver como este manto blanco devoraba todo a su paso para dejarlo en la total invisibilidad, pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.

Los primeros en verla fueron pescadores y vigilantes, quien siempre tenían un ojo en el horizonte, los pescadores preparaban sus arpones y redes para el día siguiente, guardaban otras para su mantenimiento, ya era de noche y debieron de acabar con estas tareas más temprano, pero por la captura del Furia Nocturna muchas tareas se dejaron de lado para enterarse de que era lo que había ocurrido. 

Excepto los vigilantes en turno, a ellos se les tenía prohibido abandonar sus puestos aunque ganas no les falto de ir a averiguar qué es lo que pasaba o celebrar junto a muchos en el gran comedor.

La niebla es común conforme el invierno se acerca, es fría, es espesa, y se pega a todo.

Pero esta no era así.

La neblina puede ser espesa, pero también podía ser ligera, creaba cúpulas que envolvían suavemente a las islas, esta era pesada caminando sobre las aguas, al tocar las costas una sensación de calor sofoco al instante a los hombres.

No era neblina, era vapor.

¿Pero cómo? 

De repente las pieles y gruesas telas eran insufribles, el aire era pesado, y el sudar empezó a empapar los cuerpos de los pescadores y vigilantes cercanos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Mil rugidos resonaron en el cielo como truenos y relámpagos en la peor de las tormentas, toda Berck se quedó en silencio ante esto, la celebración, los animales o cualquiera dentro de sus casas podía distinguir ese enjambre de sonidos en cualquier lugar.

Dragones.

No uno, ni dos, ni la docena si quiera, cientos y cientos de ellos.

Y las alarmas sonaron, y cada uno supo que hacer.

Eran vikingos después de todo, este era una más de esas noches en que los dragones atacan, y ellos sabían cómo enfrentar este tipo de cosas.

Pero este no era como cualquier otro ataque.

Noche, neblina caliente, y el rugir de cientos de dragones justo después de atrapar a un temible Furia Nocturna, debieron presentir el mal presagio cuando eso ocurrió.

Ellos apenas comprendían lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Todos los vikingos que pudieran pelear y defender la aldea salieron armados con lo que pudieran, no se esperaron encontrar con lo que sus ojos vieron.

De la opaca blancura de la neblina que no era neblina empezaron a surgir cuerpos surcando el cielo, grandes y pequeños, de diversos colores y formas, el cielo de la noche apenas se distinguía, ahora era las figuras de cientos de dragones la que los cubría mientras la neblina seguía avanzando, cientos era poco, en realidad eran miles de dragones.

Más de una vez los pensamientos de una catástrofe sin precedentes cruzo por la mente de los vikingos, pero ni siquiera el más fatalista de ellos llego a pensar en algo como esto.

Ser atacados por esa cantidad inimaginable de dragones, si fuera necesario, pelearían hasta el último de ellos con todas las posibilidades en su contra.

Aunque esto significaba el final de sus vidas y su aldea.

Todos estaban atentos al cielo, a los dragones que no dejaban de aparecer de las entrañas de la neblina, esperando a que el primero de ellos diera un ataque, y diera comienzo al final.

Pero el ataque nunca llego, los dragones seguían volando y rugiendo, siendo el espectáculo más aterrador y fascinante que cualquiera de ellos hubiera presenciado, y ninguno de estos dragones estaba interesado en atacarlos, tienen prioridades más vitales que una riña inservible en esos momentos.

Este espectáculo en el cielo será superado fácilmente pronto.

El rugido que supera el de mil dragones en el cielo y que incluso logra temblar el mar y la tierra lo confirma.

Este es un simple preludio a algo mucho más grande… literalmente.

Un poco antes de esto…

Stoick fue a revisar el rodeo, cerciorarse realmente que hay un guardia, cerciorarse de que… algo malo no haya pasado.

No es necesario entrar para saber que algo realmente malo ha pasado, la reja está abierta, es suficiente aviso, alguien había entrado… o bien… alguien había salido y no se había molestado en cerrarla, ya que muy probablemente no había razón para dejarla cerrada.

Pero no tiene tiempo de inspeccionar, ni pensar, su cerebro se congela y se acelera al mismo tiempo, además que la tormenta de rugidos le alerta que debe volver a la aldea pronto.

Realmente, realmente no quiere pensar quien entro, pero él ya lo sabe, él lo presiente y le llena de coraje, y decepción, decepción de uno mismo, tal vez si no hubiera dicho esas últimas palabras, quizás los dragones seguirían ahí, quizás su hijo no estuviera quien sabe dónde, en quien sabe qué condiciones.

Quizás no se sentiría tan presionado en esos momentos que parecían ser los minutos antes de la batalla más grande de toda la historia de Berck.

Pero no puede hacer nada, ahora debe dejar sus preocupaciones personales y concentrarse como el líder y guerrero de la aldea que es.

Y presenciar a “La Muerte”.

Llega lo más rápido posible a la aldea mientras observa con cierto horror el espectáculo en el cielo, una cantidad inimaginable de dragones surcando los cielos mientras todos sus congéneres se preparan para la pelea, cosa, que como ya se dijo, jamás ocurrió, estos dragones, grandes, pequeños, desde los que más se han visto hasta los que rara vez se ven, siguen su camino, ignoran los gruñidos, maldiciones o gritos de batalla de los vikingos, algunos incluso alzan sus armas, agitando las hachas, espadas y escudos, pero nada.

La razón de su huida vertiginosa no tarda en aparecer.

La acumulación nebulosa, densa de vapor de agua después de parecer parir a mil bestias, ha dejado para lo último algo magistral.

Justo cuando el ultimo dragón sale de la neblina, fatigado y espantado, es cuando los vikingos, sin saberlo, comprenden el temor de sus enemigos.

Es enorme, inmenso en realidad, ningún ser vivo sobre la tierra se le puede comparar, tal vez solo se puede comparar con aquellas creaturas marinas que en algunas veces se acercan a las embarcaciones en mar abierto, solo de tamaño, por el aspecto es atroz.

Es un dragón, uno que jamás habían visto, uno como ningún otro, el peor.

La niebla que no es niebla pare a este ser que en realidad la creo con un par de exhalaciones al mar en su travesía hasta este lugar, todo él es inmensos, sus fauces, sus patas, su cuerpo, su cola y esa cresta que le corona con varias púas en su cabeza, en contra parte pequeños ojos rodean su cabeza, en compensación tiene más de un par.

Este es el terror que por años aterrorizo a los dragones, estos vikingos están a punto de conocerlo, y quizás será lo último que conozcan.

Para un dragón tan inmenso y pesado es rápido, no ha tardado mucho en vuelo para llegar a las proximidades de la isla de Berck, es verdad que hace años que no ha salido de su guarida, años y años de eso, pero las islas tardan en cambiar, y no es que las islas son tan rápidas en moverse tampoco, recuerda su juventud, y como devoro con tanta facilidad cada creatura viviente en varias de esas islas, volviéndolas montículos de ceniza y roca calcinada, estas se han recuperado, ya no son solo ceniza y roca calcinada, e incluso nuevas creaturas viven en sus superficie, pero no han sufrido mayores cambios en sus formas.

Hace años que no hacía algo como eso, no estaría mal revivir viejos tiempos.

Eliminará molestias y se divertirá en el proceso, ¿Qué más puede pedir para un buen día?

Es el momento de conocer al destino.

*+*+*++*+*+*

-Praxedes… ¿Qué pasa?-

Un nuevo intercambio de gruñidos había sucedido, para que un silencio muy pesado hubiera caído a continuación, no era necesario saber el lenguaje de los dragones para saber que sea lo que sea que dijo ese Pesadilla monstruosa era algo malo, muy malo.

“La Muerte” estaba en camino, “La Muerte” quería a su Hiccup, a su todo… muerto.

No, definitivamente no dejaría que ese monstruo se llevara a lo único que le importaba en el mundo.

La sola idea de perderlo es algo que le causa tanto horror que siente como si el fuego en su interior se enfría hasta casi grados mortales, y revuelve las entrañas hasta provocar dolor físico.

-Prax… ¿estás bien?- el suave llamado de su todo lo saca de sus preocupantes cavilaciones.

Sea cual sea el capricho que impulsaba ese deseo de destrucción hacia su todo por parte de la “Muerte”, no lo permitiría, a él le podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero a Hiccup no.

Si era necesario lo llevaría hasta el fin del mundo para mantenerlo seguro.

Hiccup observa una vez más como las llamas rodean el cuerpo del dragón de escamas negras y lo reducen a la ya tan conocida figura humana con alas y cola de dragón. Y como en su aspecto draconiano sigue teniendo un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-Debemos de irnos- son palabras que tratan de explicar todo pero no lo logran, si, transmiten aquel sentimiento que le agobia, pero no sabría explicar todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza, lo único que sabe es que deben irse a cualquier otro sitio.

Irse, claro, eso era algo que ya sabía Hiccup de antemano, pero el tono, la desesperación en esos ojos y expresión era algo que no sabía, algo no andaba bien.

Pero antes que pudiera preguntar, antes de que aclarara sus dudas, es tomado por sorpresa por Praxedes quien lo alza en sus brazos y decide que es mejor mover las alas de una vez y partir.

La sorpresa y el repentino movimiento provocan que se aferre al de escamas negras con todas sus fuerzas, envuelve sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que siente un brazo en su espalda a la altura de su cintura y otro recogiendo sus piernas flexionadas en sus rodillas.

Mientras el de escamas rojas observa cómo se alejan, no lo hiso por el de escamas negras, eso está claro, sino por la particular muestra de amabilidad de ese extraño humano.

No sabe si su todo aun esta con vida, si los suyos están bien o mal, pero parte de la mala fortuna ha sido burlada esa noche, o al menos así lo siente.

Un humano siendo amable con dragones, tal vez sea un buen presagio.

El también debe de partir, huir suena bien para él también, solo que debe ir por los suyos primero.

Hasta que claro… se escuchan los rugidos.

Están en los acantilados cuando los escuchan, aun se aferra como puede a Praxedes, esto es muy diferente a como volar en su lomo, es cuando decenas y luego centenas de dragones vuelan sobre ellos y alrededor que se da cuenta que algo anda muy mal.

-Detente, Prax, ¡Baja por favor!-

Era tan suplicante, tan desesperado, que no se le pudo negar a su todo.

Llegaron al borde, ahí donde podían ver el cielo cubierto por cientos de cuerpos volando, una marabunta de dragones volando a toda velocidad… huyendo.

-Praxedes, por favor, necesito que me digas que es lo que está ocurriendo-

*+*+*+*

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, antes de la llegada del hombre a esas tierras, los dragones vivían en prosperidad, había suficiente sustento y tierras para todos ellos.

Vivian en paz, podría decirse, no había grandes problemas o razones que los causaran.

Hasta que un día esto cambio.

Nada se mantiene estático en este mundo, incluso las rocas en el desierto pueden moverse.

Nació un dragón, un dragón como ningún otro.

Tal vez fue un capricho de la naturaleza, algo de cuestión de suerte, o quizás un error.

Uno muy malo con el pasar del tiempo y a quien le pese uno que atormentaría por mucho tiempo.

Más de su peculiar aspecto, se le recordaría como a la mayoría de los seres vivientes, por sus acciones.

Aunque claro, su aspecto ayudaba a no olvidarlo fácilmente, grabado como una de las cosas que jamás quisiste ver.

Nació pequeño, aunque resulte hasta ridículo imaginarlo así en la actualidad, pero fue un periodo breve, ya que al poco tiempo comenzó a demostrar un notorio ritmo de crecimiento.

Con el tiempo, su grandeza era comparable con su insaciable apetito. 

Un apetito que parecía querer devorar al mundo.

Con el tiempo sus congéneres le empezaron a repudiar al igual que temer, era atroz en sus acciones y despiadado con quien se le oponía.

Por apetito, diversión y sadismo devastaba islas con el poder que hacia lujo presumir, hasta que por aburrimiento, por muy tonto, caprichoso y absurdo que parezca, se detuvo, y en una de las islas que devastó en su plenitud, jugo con las venas de fuego de la madre tierra y creo su nido dentro de la ardiente roca.

El tiempo pasó, el fuego dio paso a la ceniza y este a su vez de nuevo al manto verde de la naturaleza y los dragones pensaron que la paz había regresado.

Hasta la llegada del hombre.

El hombre que se aventuró a tierras desconocidas, y como creaturas muy tercas no se quisieron desprender de las nuevas y buenas tierras que se encontraban a su paso.

Los hombres en si no presentaban mucho problema, eran fuertes y a la vez frágiles, podían presentar pelea a la hora de enfrentarse frente a frente, aunque comparados con los dragones, con un zarpazo de sus garras o su fuego seria suficiente para herirlos mortalmente sin proponerlo, pero estos tenían el suficiente ingenio para compensar sus debilidades con sus invenciones.

Armas, escudos y armaduras, eran cosas de las que no estaban acostumbrados.

Decisiones, decisiones, tal vez no fueron las mejores, o las más inteligentes, más lo que fue quizás una decisión para evitar una confrontación que no les beneficiaria, termino en generaciones de esclavitud.

Decidieron emigrar al lugar que era relativamente seguro, hacer un trato, y vivir… eso era lo que deseaban.

Aquella montaña que no es montaña, un volcán que no nació con la ayuda del rugir de la tierra, se volvió en el escondite de varios, de centenas, quizás miles, claro, a un costo de su anfitrión.

Alimento, tributo para saciar aquella hambre que parecía jamar tener fin, o era solo una forma de matar el aburrimiento.

En un principio con el trato que pareció justo fue tornándose en pesar, sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos habían cercenado de su ser cierta porción de su libertad, el miedo a la furia de su anfitrión se pasó de generación a generación, ellos mismos le dieron ese poder sobre ellos.

Y esto no podía ser mejor para aquel que encontró entretenida su tiranía.

Todo aquel que le desafiaba o demostrara ser una amenaza lo eliminaba, ya que aunque jamás lo admitiera, aquel que portaba el titulo mismo de la “Muerte”, albergaba en su interior miedo.

El mundo siempre sufre cambios, y él, tarde o temprano ya no estaría, por una u otra razón, no importa que es lo que hiciera.

Pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de su tiranía.

+*+*+*+

¿Qué cosas cambiaran ahora?

Mientras ante los ojos de un pueblo de brutales y fervientes guerreros son testigos de algo que quizás no debió ser.

Las fauces de la enorme bestia se abren y relucen sus dientes al fulgor de la llama en su garganta, la noche es oscura y a la vez tan clara en estos momentos de locura, la neblina que no es neblina es blanca y espesa, y sigue avanzando como si fuera el ultimo cobijo que alguna vez experimentaran los hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos en la isla de Berck.

Están congelados por el miedo, muchos de ellos no saben qué hacer, que pensar, quizás solo queda la resignación y rezar a Odín por algo de benevolencia, o quizás un milagro.

Algo que quizás no llegue…

Las fauces se abren un poco más, mostrando una mueca que parece burlarse de sus patéticas existencias, hasta el guerrero más grande, más fiero y valiente de la isla, no puede evitar sentirse ínfimo, pequeño e impotente a comparación de aquel monstruo quizás nacido del mismo abismo donde la hija del dios del engaño gobierna.

… tal vez este es su último momento…

Cuando el rugir del monstruo ante ellos parece hacer vibrar la tierra firme, y en realidad es cada fibra de su propio ser de cada aldeano, que de repente se han dado cuenta que se han convertido en presas, la llama dentro de la boca ilumina con su mortal fulgor las cercanías y los que se encuentran cerca de ellas podrían jurar que sienten su agobiante calor quemarles la piel, piensan en sus vidas, lo que tal vez pudo ser, y todo lo que fue.

¿Qué pesa más Stoick? ¿Haber fallado como padre o haber fallado como líder de tu pueblo?

¿Cómo se paga esa clase de pecados en la otra vida? Quizás halles la respuesta pronto, cuando aquella llama amenazante abandone las fauces de tu verdugo.

O quizás no.

… tal vez los milagros llegan de manera inesperada, en formas insospechadas.

Como un niño, un pequeño muchacho delgado, escuálido quizás, sobre el lomo de un temible dragón.

Sí, eso nadie se lo hubiera esperado y a quien lo vio, lo atribuyó inmediatamente a una alucinación.

Cosa que se desmintió, al segundo que la llama no fue lanzada, porque otra le golpeo de lleno en la cara al monstruo salido de la neblina.

Es imposible, inverosímil, ridículo.

Sobre el lomo de un dragón temible, un legendario furia nocturna, se aferra un cuerpo pequeño fácilmente confundible con el de un niño o un joven apenas salido de la tierna infancia. Algo extraño y nunca antes visto, más allá de los presagios que son capaces de comprender.

“La Muerte” por primera vez en mucho tiempo está sorprendido, después de la irritación del repentino ataque que impidió el propio alza la cabeza para ver al infeliz que se atrevió a alzar su llama contra él.

En vez de uno encuentra dos, dos que se vuelven uno, una pareja inaudita.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo lo siente, aquel desagradable hormigueó que experimento desde la noticia del que el de escamas negras fraternizaba con el enemigo, puede traducir esa desagradable sensación en algo conciso.

Tiene miedo, pequeño, desagradable y molesto sentir, pero tiene miedo a fin de cuentas.

-Ese… ¿Ese no es Hiccup?- Fue Gobber quien se preguntó así mismo en voz alta lo que muchos habían notado pero nadie lo podía creer.

Incluso Stoick, quien podría reconocer esa figura pequeña y delgada, y esa melena castaña a lo lejos, en cualquier lugar, no lo puede creer.

Pegado a su lomo como si fueran uno solo comenzaron a surcar los cielos como una flecha negra, todos al verlos juntos quedaban con la boca abierta, quien sabe si hubiera sido otro dragón y muchacho hubieran reaccionado diferente, pero ese era un furia nocturna, el hijo del trueno y el rayo, el dragón más temido de toda la aldea, y lo estaba montando nada más y nada menos que Hiccup, el menos vikingo de todos los de la aldea.

Y el siempre debilucho, el siempre torpe, el menos… ¿valiente?; tal vez deberían replantearse eso último, porque nadie era tan valiente ni loco para tan siquiera imaginar hacerlo, montar el lomo de esa mortífera y aterradora bestia conocida, al menos a hasta esa noche; se atrevía a enfrentar al monstruo que había surgido de la neblina vaporosa como si nada, mientras que la mayoría aún seguía congelados sin saber qué hacer.

¿Cómo es que todo esto está ocurriendo?

Por qué Praxedes no podía dejar simplemente a Hiccup enfrentar este problema solo, y no podía negarse ante la súplica de regresar y ayudar.

Él le explico, le trato de advertir aun con sus palabras vagas el atroz destino que podía esperarlos si se quedaban, pero al final la bondad de su todo prevaleció en sus acciones.

Ser tan noble no debería de existir, y aun así era la razón de su vida, su todo.

Y si era su deseo enfrentar lo imposible, él lo acompañaría hasta el final, ya no había poder sobre el mundo que lo pudiera separar de Hiccup.

No importaba sus miedos, preocupaciones.

Tal vez sea la más grande de las estupideces nunca antes hechas el ir directo hacia “La Muerte”, pero en parte también comprendía la preocupación de su todo, y esa naturaleza tan noble era una de las cosas que le había atraído y conquistado.

No podía rechazar esa parte de él, no podía ir en contra de esa obstinada determinación que mostraba en esos momentos de preocupación.

Se sabía que su lugar era junto a él, pasara lo que pasara.

Es por eso que le llevaba en su lomo y se estaba haciendo que jamás se imaginó solo por estas a su lado.

Los ojos de la enorme bestia perdieron interés al instante de la aldea que iba a ser su víctima para enfocarse en ese par tan desigual.

Había olvidado la última vez que algún ser se había atrevido a desafiarlo, a siquiera mirarlo con odio o coraje, mucho menos, a atentar contra él, por eso quizás aquella furia que se desato en su interior, junto a esa pequeña e ínfima pisca de temor, causaron un efecto instantáneo. 

Furia cegadora y explosiva.

No podía pensar en nada más que eliminar a ese par por su propia fuerza, subyugarlos hasta convertirlos en mera ceniza o menos que eso.

Después de todo a eso había venido.

Con esto simplemente disfrutaría más su destrucción.

-Creo que ya llamamos su atención-

Hiccup jamás se imaginó en una situación como esta, jamás había visto a un dragón tan inmenso, jamás se pensó enfrentar a uno, por cual educación de vikingo que hubiera tenido esos años, ya había desechado esa meta desde el momento de conocer a Praxedes, pero ahí se encontraba, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte como tambores de guerra y haciendo cosas que muchos pensaron imposibles.

A pesar del temor que le embargaba, la claridad en su mente era algo envidiable para cualquier novato y experto en las artes de la guerra, tal vez si estaba loco, pero por igual era sensato, llamar la atención de “La Muerte” estaba hecho, hasta ahí el plan estaba bien.

Los siguientes pasos… aun no los tenía suficientemente claros en su mente.

En esta clase de situaciones la improvisación y el pensar ingenioso eran de mucha utilidad, o al menos eso es lo que alguna vez escucho a Gobber en los entrenamientos, era hora de ponerlo a prueba.

-Prax hay que alejarlo de la aldea-

El furia nocturna atendió a la orden, su aleteo ahora se dirigía hacia las alturas, no era necesario voltear atrás para saber que lo perseguían, esa desagradable sensación que con solo estar en la presencia de ese infame lo sentía en sus escamas.

En efecto, al verlos tratar de alejarse “La Muerte” hiso lo suyo con sus propias alas, bajo la mirada atónita de los vikingos la bestia alzo vuelo yendo tras el de escamas negras y su compañero, era como ver una montaña alzarse y ser devorada por la misma niebla que le pario.

-¡Hiccup!- Stoick aún no lo creía pero estaba hecho, ese era su hijo, y ahora, por el nombre de todos los dioses… los estaba salvado.

Para todos los presentes los hechos ocurridos dentro de la neblina eran un misterio, aún seguían impactados por los hechos recientes, y los hechos que le siguieron no ayudaron tampoco a su actual estado.

Rugidos, un brillo que salía de la niebla iluminando, fuego ardiente, incandescente aun desde la distancia que estaban. 

Y un hecho que les perseguiría hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Lluvia de cenizas.

*+**+*

Todo lo que es consiente es que su cuerpo le siente muy pesado y lo rodea la oscuridad, no… también calor.

Calor… ¡CALOR!... ¡FUEGO! 

Aun se siente pesado y cansado, pero recobrar los recuerdos de antes de caer inconsciente le animan a despabilarse por completo, ¿esta acaso muerto? ¿y Praxedes?

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con oscuridad, no, en realidad se encuentra con algo completamente negro como la noche, y respira aliviado.

Solo es cuestión de estirar su brazo para sentir al tacto aquellas escamas negras tan familiares, es alivio al instante.

El ala abre paso a la luz y deja ver el rostro del dragón de escamas negras que perfectamente expresa con sus ojos un alivio y alegría inmensa tan brillante como un día soleado.

-A mi también me alegra verte-

Unos suaves lengüetazos desde mejillas a cuello son su respuesta junto a un suave ronroneo.

Está bien, aun se siente algo agotado, un poco adolorido, pero está bien, después de todo Praxedes está a su lado.

Abraza la enorme cabeza y le da un suave beso en el hocico.

Al incorporarse un poco nota algo que le desconcierta un poco, ya está claro que sigue vivo, las sensaciones como el calor del cuerpo del dragón y un ligero dolor en el cuerpo dejan claro eso, no queda tan claro la forma en que llego bajo techo, sobre una cama desconocida, en una cabaña no muy conocida.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso?

Pone más atención a su alrededor y nota una decoración por demás… peculiar.

Conchas y huesos pequeños colgados desde el techo en cuerdas que parecen oscilar a la más mínima briza o vibración, sobre el marco de la puerta una cornamenta decorada con plumas de gaviota y otras aves, la cama cubierta de piel de jabalí y quizás de oso también, esta última es raro conseguirlo en la isla.

No se le viene nadie con esta clase de gustos para adornar un dormitorio, no es que conozca con detalle a todos los habitantes de Berck.

Momento… ¿aún sigue en Berck?

Es una posibilidad realmente desagradable… pensar que realmente todo haya llegado a salir mal.

El crujir de la puerta llama su atención, y ahí entra un largo bastón.

¿Un bastón?

Es necesario bajar un poco la mirada para observar a la tan conocida y respetada anciana sabia de la aldea, oh, esta era su casa.

-Valla, valla, hasta que despiertas pequeño vikingo-

-Uh… hola?-

Praxedes parece enroscarse un poco más sobre él, de una manera protectora, casi celosa.

-Jump, este sí que es singular, no se ha apartado de tu lado desde lo que pasó-

-¿He? Yo… ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues…-

-¡HICCUP!- antes de que dijera algo más la curandera la puerta se abre y deja ver al pelirrojo progenitor del joven vikingo.

El muchacho lo mira asombrado, quizás era la última persona en esperar a ver, después de lo último dicho y hecho entre ellos, duele un poco verle, no estaba preparado.

Praxedes se enrolla aún más y suelta un breve rugido, tal vez sienta que ya son demasiadas personas en un mismo lugar, o recuerda al pelirrojo y la vez que le separo de Hiccup, o quizás sea otra cosa.

*~*~*~*~*

Surcaban el cielo vaporoso, jadeantes y asustados.

De cerca les seguía aquel monstruo que con un rugido parecía que lograba tiritar hasta sus almas, por fortuna el furia nocturna era rápido y la compañía del otro les daba la suficiente firmeza para enfrentar esta situación.

Hiccup observó sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver las llamas en las fauces de su adversario, sujetándose firmemente al lomo e inclinándose un poco sin palabras le indico al dragón tomar diferente dirección inmediatamente para evitar la incandescente llamarada de fuego que por poco les hubiera pegado de lleno.

El calor de ese fuego parecía mil veces peor que el que hubiera experimentado en la forja o el que le callera hierro fundido, no creía que cualquier dragón pudiera sobrevivir a este, menos un humano como él.

Esquivando con destreza cada ataque que les era enviado, como si fueran uno solo, lograban desesperar a la bestia incrementando así su ira.

No podían seguir así por siempre, Praxedes pronto se cansaría a este ritmo probablemente y los alcanzaría, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, fue así como mirando sobre su hombro atento al siguiente ataque, viendo como el fuego se acumulaba dentro de esas enormes fauces un recuerdo llego a su mente, y una idea loca exploto junto a este.

Solo esperaba que esta no fuera producto de haber perdido completamente la cordura, si fuera así, o esto los llevaría definitivamente al final, o sería una de las más grandes genialidades que se le hubieran ocurrido en un momento de falta de razón.

-¡Prax hay que dar media vuelta!-

El dragón no dudo ante la orden, no tenía razón, tenía plena confianza, después de todo, durante ese periodo de tiempo surcando en el cielo las decisiones de Hiccup habían sido las acertadas, si quería que vieran de cara a “La Muerte” por algo debía de ser.

Una fracción de segundo, las fauces se abrieron, el fuego que sale de las entrañas amenaza con salir con un aliento, es la vida misma de los dragones si se ve desde esta perspectiva…

-¡FUEGO!-

… y en estos momentos es la muerte de uno de estos.

El fuego explota en su interior, no hay palabras para describirlo, no hay nada que se le compara ni lo habrá, ya que este es su último momento sobre la faz de la tierra, o más bien, sobre el cielo de esta.

Lo último que observa es a ese par, era por eso que quería eliminarlos, su presentimiento había acertado, ese par solo le traería mal.

Le trajo algo que por tanto tiempo había estado huyendo, quizás su único miedo, su final.

Y mientras era carcomido por el fuego desde el interior, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se siente pequeño, minúsculo comparado con el dragón de escamas negras y el humano quien le monta.

Observan con asombro y cierta fascinación como el fuego rápidamente consume a ese enorme ser, alas y piel poco a poco se deshacen, y cae, empieza a caer, y entre el último alarido y aleteo, se retuerce, tan inesperado que no tienen tiempo de esquivar completamente la inmensa cola que golpea a Hiccup y Praxedes.

Praxedes apenas logra equilibrarse para darse cuenta que algo muy importante le falta, un peso vital y sagrado para él.

El cuerpo de Hiccup cae inconsciente, el golpe fue demasiado para él, quizás lo único que percibe es el calor, las llamas tratando de tocarlo como mil lenguas de fuego, como el último intento de “La Muerte” de causar daño.

Praxedes contrae sus alas y cae en picada, no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño.

Mientras el cuerpo se consume, los vikingos en la isla observan como algo cae del cielo, es primero pequeñas motas grises y negras, que aumentan y aumentan en cantidad con cada segundo, es una imitación de nieve o lluvia quizás, hecha de ceniza nada más.

Luego ven un cuerpo, un inmenso cuerpo caer y chocar contra el mar, la ola que provoca agita los botes que chocan contra el puerto y las rocas, varios terminan con daños serios, pero solo son objetos materiales, al final nadie resulto realmente herido.

Bueno… casi nadie.

Apenas reaccionan, aun rodeado de agua el cuerpo no termina de consumirse, ahora es solo un esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue, y este poco a poco se cae como frágil carbón convirtiéndose en ceniza al golpe de las aguas turbulentas.

Hiccup, ¿Dónde está?

Él padre en él se agita, es lo que le permite salir de su asombro y moverse, mira a su alrededor, poco a poco todo se cubre con una ligera capa de ceniza, caras manchadas, techos y suelos que poco a poco acumulan ceniza.

Corre, corre, debe de encontrarlo, lo único que se le ocurre es al puerto donde los restos del inmenso dragón callo.

El puerto lo llega a ver desde el acantilado, barcos en deplorable estado, no hay gente, no hay Hiccup, ¿acaso cayo junto al monstruo?

No Odín, por favor.

-¡HICCUP!- grita, es un grito desesperado, es un grito desgarrador de un padre que se da cuenta que ha perdido a su hijo.

Crea un dolor peor que cualquier arma podría hacer, y siente que ha fallado, este es el peor fallo de su vida.

La aldea está a salvo, pero a que costo.

En medio de su dolor, escucha rugidos, ¿acaso esas bestias vienen a terminar la tarea que esa monstruosidad vino a hacer?

Hay pocos, que vuelan no muy lejos de donde esta él, ¿Es acaso el mismo que ataco esa tarde? En medio de la oscuridad distingue esas escamas rojas, y en medio del dolor la rabia surge, quiere desquitarla.

La bestia cae cerca del puerto, la sigue.

No piensa con claridad, no trae arma en mano, tal vez es un acto deliberado suicida, el dolor ensordece la razón. 

Donde el de escamas rojas callo, hay más, otro como el primero, y otros más diferentes, grandes y pequeños, quietos y calmados… observando algo.

Un cuerpo negro, un dragón de escamas negras, mucho más quieto que todos los demás.

El Furia Nocturna yace frente a ellos… ¿acaso vienen a ofrecerle respetos al camarada caído?

~Hey tu… escamas negras… ¿acaso…?~ el ex compañero de celda empieza a hablar.

En su huida encontró a su propio todo, está a salvo, el alivio le embargo por ello pero la noche aún no termina.

Grrr…

~El humanito… el buen humanito…~

Varios de los pequeños dragones que en ocasiones se encontraron con Hiccup y Praxedes en las horas que iban a pescar o pasar el rato en los acantilados al otro extremo de la isla también se encuentran ahí

Grrr gruar grrr

Rugen y gruñen, y por un momento parece que hablan ante los oídos de Stoick.

Para los humanos es algo que aún no logran explicarse lo que pasó, para los dragones, ha sido la cosa más asombrosa y razón de alivio, “La muerte” ha caído definitivamente, y recuperan ese algo que habían perdido generaciones atrás, su completa libertad.

La mayoría aún no sabe cómo ocurrió, la mayoría ni siquiera que un humano participo en este hecho, pero algunos, pero el puñado frente al furia nocturna saben, y desean saber…

~Ni se les ocurra… ni lo digan… mi todo, Hiccup está bien~

Alza su ala, y es como si es testigo por segunda vez del milagro más sorprendente de su vida por segunda vez. Primero fue ver nacer a su primogénito del vientre de su amada, y ahora es verlo ahí frente a él pensándolo perdido.

-¡Stoick! ¿Qué pasa?-

Gobber y otros vikingos llegan a donde su líder, y se detienen.

-¡Dragones!- se agitan algunos, listos para atacar, mas fue su mismo líder quien los detuvo, su hijo estaba entre ellos después de todo.

~*~*~*~*~

-Después de que ese enorme dragón viniera a atacar y lo derrotaran, tu padre te encontró inconsciente junto a este Furia Nocturna- le explico la anciana.

-Praxedes… su nombre es Praxedes- dijo por reflejo el muchacho, rememorando lo ocurrido momentos antes de eso.

-Curioso nombre, oh bueno, te encontró y después de suplicar…-

-Yo no suplique- se quejó el pelirrojo, no era necesario saber esa parte.

-Eso no es lo que me conto Gobber- o si, una de las razones por las que Gobber era conocido era por su sincera indiscreción, llegaba a decir la verdad en momentos inoportunos y descuidadamente -en que iba, ah sí, después de suplicarle a este y a otros dragones que se encontraban cerca que le dejara verte y curarte, y te me trajeron para mi casa-

Era difícil imaginar eso, a su padre suplicar y… espera, ¿otros dragones?, como que sentía que se le escaba algunos datos importantes que solo Praxedes le podría explicar.

El lado bueno de todo esto es que ese par no se había terminado matando al momento que se vieron las caras.

Acaricio las escamas negras y tranquilizo a su compañero, aun rugía un poco y lo sentía tenso.

-Veo que te llevas bien con esta creatura… muy bien, son un par muy singular- había algo que no dijo en esas palabras que le incomodo al castaño, y podría jurar haber visto un brillo travieso en aquellos ancianos ojos.

Era sabido en toda la aldea que esa anciana sabia era la mejor curandera, pero también que tenía dones especiales como poder ver los mensajes de los dioses en cosas simples, o un instinto sensible para detectar ciertas cosas, ¿acaso ella sabía qué clase de relación tan estrecha tenía con Praxedes?

-Uh… si-

-Hijo- le llamo su padre, por un momento noto en sus facciones severas el cansancio del estrés vivido, como si varios años hubieran pasado en lugar de una sola noche de su inconciencia –quería hablar contigo sobre… lo que paso ayer-

-Bueno ahorita vengo, traeré algo de comer- la anciana salió y les dejo tener su breve momento de privacidad.

-Hiccup, hijo… siendo líder de la aldea siempre pienso en el bienestar de la aldea-

-Lo se papá-

-Y como líder, sin darme cuenta he desatendido otros deberes importantes… lo que quiero decir, yo… hijo, lamento mucho lo que dije-

Ahora cree que tal vez si este muerto y este sea una especie de sueño hecho por la diosa de la muerte para su eterno descanso, muy pocas veces en su vida ha llegado a saber que su padre se haya disculpado, no se diga que se haya disculpado con él, por lo que se le queda mirando, entre asombrado y aturdido.

Aquel gran hombre, el que siempre se mostró firme y fuerte ante él o cualquiera, el que es su padre, de repente se ve frágil, como una construcción a punto de caer con la menor de las brizas, por un momento… se parece a él.

Es extraño, no sabe que decir, tiene la mente en blanco y un nudo en su garganta.

En ese perdón hay tantas cosas, difíciles de explicar para el emisor, tanto y tanto que no son dichas, y otro tanto que se comprende.

-Está bien papá- es una mentira a medias, una verdad incompleta.

Lo perdona, pero aún hay una parte que duele, pero ya se ha dado el primer paso para curarla, pedir perdón.

El furia nocturna parece estar más tranquilo, nada que ver con ese que ataco en la tarde anterior, incluso parece, se atreve a decir, manso, al menos solo con Hiccup, quien sabe que le hiso su hijo, pero a domado a una de las bestias más temidas conocidas por el hombre.

Cuando se le acerco y este le gruño junto a todos esos dragones, parecía ser muy capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a él y a todos sus camaradas que le alcanzaron.

Si este era quien derroto al monstruo salido de la neblina estaba seguro que sería fácilmente capaz de hacer eso y más.

Tenía a su hijo entre sus garras, más que una presa o víctima, lo estaba protegiendo celosamente como si cualquiera, sin excepción, dragón o vikingo, fuera una amenaza potencial.

Y como Gobb le había dicho a la anciana sabia, para asombro de sus congéneres y extrañeza de los dragones que se encontraban presentes, se había arrodillado frente a ellos, los dragones que acompañaban al de escamas negras gruñeron junto al furia nocturna.

Probablemente dándose cuenta de la presencia de enemigos para ellos… o quizás al igual que el de escama negras no querían que se acercara a Hiccup.

-Es mi hijo, Hiccup… debo ver si…- se negaba a pensar que estaba muerto –debo curarlo- fue lo que les dijo.

No cedió de inmediato, en realidad, por un momento pensó que jamás se lo entregaría, pero accedió al final.

Sin saberlo Stoick, uno de los dragones más pequeños comento algo de que los humanos sabían curarse entre ellos con hierbas y esas cosas, si estaba herido ellos podrían curarlo, ya cuando estuviera mejor se lo podría llevar a donde quisiera.

Además ese humano, se veía tan o igualmente desesperado que Praxedes por la situación de Hiccup inconsciente.

Hiccup se ha mantenido callado, sobando las escamas negras con cariño… no, hay algo más, pero Stoick no sabe ponerle nombre.

-Hiccup… ¿Cómo es… cómo domaste a esta bestia?-

El castaño se incomoda con la repentina pregunta, por llamar bestia a Praxedes y todo, TODO lo que conlleva esta respuesta.

Bien, tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar, y no planea dejar a Praxedes, así que aunque tal vez aún tiene un poco de locura en su mente por el estrés y todo lo vivido, lo mejor que se le ocurre… es ser sincero.

-Papá, tienes que… saber algunas cosas…-

*+**+*+

En el piso de debajo de la modesta cabaña de la respetada guía espiritual de la aldea, la mejor curandera reconocida en esta y otras islas, modestia aparte, un grupo de personas se reúnen, mucho más pequeño que el de esa mañana.

Después de lo ocurrido la pasada noche no ha parado el movimiento en esa casa, desde que el pequeño Hiccup llego inconsciente con alguna nueva colección de moretones para su colección, un Stoick alterado, un dragón que libremente se metió dentro de la casa hasta la habitación que depositaron al joven muchacho sin intención de atacar hasta que terminara de curarlo y acurrucarse junto a este.

Para su edad y toda su experiencia esto es algo muy peculiar.

-Entonces ya puedo ir a ver como esta Hiccup-

-Que ya te dije Gob que te quedes sentado, necesitan un ratito a solas esos dos-

-Pero señora- una mirada amonestadora y el rubio herrero se calla al instante, años de experiencia logran ese efecto.

Las otras personas, algunos vikingos como el hermano de Stoick, o amigos cercanos a la familia, también uno que otro metiche, se encuentran acomodadas en la pequeña estancia que serviría de sala y comedor de la anciana.

Algunos preocupados por el hijo de Stoick, otros queriéndose enterar completamente de lo que paso y está pasando, en el techo hay algunos dragones pequeños poco interesados en atacar o en los humanos quienes los miran o amenazan al salir o entrar del pequeño hogar, parecen estar calmados extrañamente para un dragón, más para la conocida raza irritable que son esos pequeños, parece que están esperando algo al igual que ellos.

Saben que el furia nocturna descansa junto al joven vikingo, aún mucho de ellos no terminan de procesar todo esto.

Es como el impacto inicial de la primera batalla, saben que lo vivieron, pero de repente se disocian del asunto como si sus recuerdos no fueran propios.

Clap

Algo se cae en el piso de arriba, los pone alerta.

-¡Atrás demonio!-

-¡Papá tranquilízate!-

Eso no ha sonado para nada bien.

Gob es el primero en correr hacia el cuarto, pensando que tanta tención quizás haya fundido la vela de la razón en el cerebro de su amigo para gritarle así al chico.

Al entrar y abrir la puerta se replantea que quizás es él quien perdió algunas velas de razón.

*+*+*+*+*

Decir la verdad no fue la mejor idea, decir que había perdonado la vida de un dragón y volverse su amigo tal vez hubiera sido suficiente, lo cual no era mentira mas no era toda la verdad.

Tal vez su mente estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para elaborar una mentira o tan si quiera plantearse esa idea.

Le cuenta que Praxedes es diferente, hasta ahí la conversación iba a un tono comprensible para su padre que lo miraba atento a pesar de su sombra de extrañeza en sus ojos.

El furia nocturna junto a él es diferente, su padre no lo llega a comprender del todo, lo nota, así que no se le ocurre mejor idea que demostrarlo.

-Prax… ¿Podrías… podrías cambiar?-

El dragón ha estado mediamente atento con la conversación, las suaves caricias de Hiccup lo ayudan a no estar tan tenso, aun hasta él le parece increíble lo que lograron aquella noche, y lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su todo. 

Hay muchas cosas que pasaron en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero todo es real, por todos sus antepasados, es real todo y está agradecido de ello.

Ante el pedido humilde de su todo no duda.

Nunca se ha transformado ante otro humano que no sea Hiccup, pero por alguna razón este se lo pide.

Tienen que demostrar algo.

Se baja de la cama y se estira un poco para destensar los músculos, mira al corpulento humano frente a él, progenitor de su todo, no conoce de etiqueta humana, ni ha llegado a preguntarse como reaccionaria otros humanos con su transformación.

No avisa y solo lo hace.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Stoick el dragón cambia, al momento que las llamas cubren su cuerpo piensa que es probable que sea similar a la especie de escamas rojas que ataco su hogar la tarde anterior, más cuando este se empieza a encoger piensa tal vez que este muriendo ante sus propios ojos, jamás se imaginó que terminara de transformarse en eso… sea lo que fuera.

La cara de ojos abiertos y quijada desencajada que muestra su padre es digna para recordar, bien pudo gritar o atacar, tal vez él también este lo suficientemente cansado para ocurrirle ese tipo de cosas, o este demasiado sorprendido para pensar hablar o pensar.

No todos los días vez a un dragón transformarse de esa manera.

Desnudo, sin darle mayor importancia a la reacción del pelirrojo vikingo regresa a su lugar al lado de Hiccup y lo envuelve con sus brazos y alas.

¿Qué?... ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Resuena en la mente de Stoick, esto apenas es posible procesar.

-Ah… ummm, si, es capaz de hacer… esto, y emm, es, bueno, más que un amigo para mí-

Si, tal vez no es la mejor manera de explicarse, pero al menos lo intenta.

-¿Eh?-

-Emmm él, bueno, nosotros, somos algo así como… una… pareja-

Si, tal vez debió decirlo en otro momento y en otro lugar, no reacciono de todo bien ante la noticia.

Una cosa era estar agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a su hijo, eso lo respetaba, otra muy diferente era enterarse que ese… dragón, o sea lo que sea, tuviera un interés tan intenso sobre su hijo, por todos los dioses, era, era… extraño, era, Hiccup era muy joven, eran hombres, Hiccup que no parecía incómodo con la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo ajeno como si hubiera pasado DEMASIADO tiempo en este tipo de situaciones.

Así es como los encuentra Gob en esta escena que podría alcanzar la sorpresa vivida aquella noche con el dragón del tamaño de montaña.

Praxedes le ruge a Stoick, para los que entran recién a la habitación, la anciana sabia y alguno que otro vikingo llegan poco después de Gob, es un hombre desnudo con alas y cola de dragón, bien podría parecerles un monstruo a buenas a primeras, Stoick parece furioso, ambos listos a lanzarse contra el otro.

-¡Papá cálmate! ¡Praxedes no es malo!-

Grrrrr

-Esa cosa… Hiccup, es un monstruo-

-¡Él me salvo! ¡Los salvo a todos ustedes! ¡Salvo a la aldea!-

Esa es una rotunda verdad, sin ese dragón todos ellos serían carbón y ceniza, menos que un recuerdo.

Pero Stoick no quiere aceptar el otro hecho, el que el parecer esas miradas intensas que le dedico la creatura a Hiccup mientras la anciana lo curaba no eran de preocupación fraternal o algo por el estilo, sino algo mucho más íntimo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De dónde salió ese?- Gob como la mayoría de los presentes esta confundido.

-El dragón- es lo único que atina a decir el pelirrojo cabreado.

-¿Qué dragón?- 

-Ese dragón-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ese maldito Furia Nocturna- y señala al hombre desnudo-monstruo-lo que sea.

-Oh, ya no se ven este tipo de cosas estos días- comenta la anciana sabia menos perturbada que la mayoría, después de todo ella ha tenido más experiencia de vida como para espantarse por este inusual fenómeno, además de que no es desagradable ser espectadora del cuerpo del dragón.

¿Qué? Una mujer por muy entrada en edad puede apreciar perfectamente con agrado un buen cuerpo varonil.

Además ella aún recuerda algo que la mayoría de los hombres parecen haber olvidado, incluso alguno de los dragones también parecen haberle dado poca importancia, los dragones tienen chispa mágica, no solo el fuego de sus entrañas sino otras cosas.

-Papá cálmate-

Vikingo y dragón parecen gruñir al mismo tiempo sin transmitir otro mensaje más que hostilidad mutua, eso no parece que acabe bien.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando… este… esta cosa quien sabe quiere hacerte?-

Praxedes se siente mucho más ofendido por este comentario que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Cómo se atreve a tan siquiera insinuar que sería capaz de tratar de hacer algo que perjudicaría a Hiccup?

-Hiccup es MI TODO- ruge, más bien le grita en la cara.

La cosa habla, asombroso, pero eso no hace trastabillar en su enojo al líder de la aldea, en lugar de eso lo altera más, esa afirmación tan posesiva es algo que no es capaz de soportar.

Se lanza contra el literalmente y forcejean parejamente a fuerza bruta.

-Oh por todos los… ¡papá déjalo en paz! ¡Prax tú también!- esto no ha salido para nada bien, si siguen las cosas así mejor es salir por la ventana con Praxedes y… oh cielos, de repente todo da vueltas.

-¡En mi casa no se permite peleas!-

-Stoick detente antes que la vieja te eche mal de ojo-

-¿Qué dijiste Gob?-

-Yo… lo dijo él- señala a cualquiera de los de atrás de él nervioso, no es su culpa, está nervioso y confundido con todo esto.

-¡YA BASTA!- grita de lo más exasperado Hiccup, realmente no quiere soportar este tipo de cosas en este momento.

La habitación parecía de repente fuera de foco y girar de un lado a otro, se sentía mal.

-¡HICCUP!- un empujon fuerte y prácticamente arrojo hacia Gob y los demás vikingos al pesado pelirrojo al ver como de repente Hiccup se encorvaba sobre sí mismo y caía inconsciente en la cama.

Siiii… este ha sido un día de demasiadas sorpresas.


	15. Amo a un dragón

La segunda vez que despierta ya sabe dónde está, y quien le envuelve protectoramente es Praxedes con su figura semejante a la de los hombres.

Se desmayó, tal vez el estrés lo ha tenido más afectado de lo que pensó, no ha comido tampoco mucho que digamos ese día, y enfrentar tu propia muerte y a un padre que se enfada por una confesión no muy cómoda no es precisamente cruzar un campo de flores silvestres.

Es él quien mueve la ala para toparse con la opaca luz de la noche entrando por la ventana, al parecer a descansado mucho hoy.

-Ho al fin despiertas de nuevo muchacho- la anciana sabia como por arte de magia aparece sobre un banco al lado de la cama, o en realidad siempre estuvo ahí y ha estado ahí y el apenas se da cuenta, al parecer esta algo atontado por tanto descanso.

La viejita prende una vela y la pone sobre una mesa decorada con conchas, de esta agarra un cuenco de sopa y se lo pasa.

-Come, no has comido nada y necesitas realmente recuperar fuerzas-

-Gracias-

Mira a su alrededor, no hay nadie más, solo ellos tres, Praxedes aún sigue dormido aferrándose a su cintura mientras él se sienta a comer el guiso preparado por la anciana curandera.

-Mi padre…-

-Los saque a bastonazos a todos ellos, por muy líder de la aldea esta es mi casa y tu mi enfermo, bueno, no exactamente enfermo, y te habían alterado mucho- 

Hiccup la mira sorprendido, imaginarse esa escena es hilarante, le hace sentir un poco decepcionado no haber estado despierto para verlo, algo gracioso no estaría mal para variar después de todo.

El caldo esta tibio y delicioso, no se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta hambre hasta ahora.

-Bien muchacho, tenemos que hablar-

-¿he?, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?-

-Bueno, sobre tu dragón y tú-

Se pone levemente rígido ante este comentario.

-Tú furia nocturna… o vendría siendo tu novio o pareja, como sea-

-Mi todo… así es como… nos llamamos-

-Haaa eso se escucha intenso como los mismos dragones, ¿pero en que iba?, oh si, tu padre no reacciono muy bien cuando se enteró, oh no pongas esa cara muchacho ese cabeza dura reacciono de manera exagerada, como si nunca hubieran sabido de dos hombres juntos, con todos esos viajes en altamar con solo hombres en un barco, los viajes largos y…-

-Disculpe, disculpe, ejemp y ¿Dónde está mi padre ahora?- interrumpió rápidamente, ya estaba empezando a divagar y diciendo cosas que era mejor no saber por el momento.

-Supongo que terminando de alistar la vieja cabaña que utiliza Gobber como almacén mientras reconstruye su propia casa-

-Ya veo-

-Eso que hicieron ustedes dos es impensable… no niño, no pongas esa cara de nuevo, no me refiero a que estén juntos, si sabré yo de cosas que se consideran extrañas en este mundo, hablo de haber derrotado a ese horrible monstruo, toda la aldea no termina de creerlo… eres un héroe-

-Jamás espere que alguien me considerara eso-

-Pues créelo muchacho, y no solo los vikingos, de hecho creo que los dragones también te tienen cierto respeto, de hecho desde que llegaste tengo invadido mi techo pero no han atacado a los vikingos, se han quedado ahí como… esperando a saber de ti, lo que has hecho seguramente quedara grabado en la historia en piedra-

-Yo… me es difícil creerlo-

-Oh si, ya me imagino las canciones que cantaran por tu proeza-

-No lo creo, con todo respeto, tal vez incluso me expulsen de la aldea, lo que he hecho, lo que hago, ha ido en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron de ser un buen vikingo-

-Bueno, ya era tiempo de cambiar un poco las reglas si con eso logramos al menos que dragones en el techo no quemen la casa como mínimo-

En su vida no había tratado mucho con esta mujer, y ya con estas pocas palabras, pocas pero que son ciertas, logran calmarlo, valla que tiene bien merecido el título de sabia. 

No creyó que sus acciones desde que decidió perdonarle la vida a Praxedes tuvieran mayores influencias más allá de su propia vida, pero al parecer, tuvo consecuencias que aún no logra imaginar o comprender.

Tal vez para bien.

Termina su tazón y se lo pasa a la anciana mujer.

-Estuvo delicioso-

-Gracias, es una receta que he ido perfeccionando con los años, sirve para devolver las energías de los cuerpos cansados, y también para evitar la anemia en las embarazadas-

-Oh, pues ya no me siento tan cansado, sirve muy bien-

-Y tampoco tendrás anemia si la tomas por lo menos una vez a la semana-

-Pero eso solo funciona en mujeres, ¿no?-

-Oh casi se me olvidaba muchacho… había otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo-

*~*~*~*

Fuera de la casa, después de acarrear cajas y carretillas de metal y armas, mazos, espadas, hachas y escudos entre otras cosas, pelirrojo y rubio estaban sentados en un par de rocas fuera del hogar.

-No puedo creer que me haya echado-

-Era obedecerla o sufrir mal de ojo-

-Gob ya te dije que eso solo es un rumor-

-Díselo a Clainus, la insulto y todo un mes le pasaron cosas terribles, a su jack se le corto la leche, le cago encima varios dragones, y dicen que un día se encontró un enorme, pulsante y lleno de pus grano en su…-

-Ya Gob, ya todo el mundo conoce esa historia-

-Vez, entonces no tengo que recordarte no descontentarla-

-Arg… soy el jefe de la aldea, soy el padre de Hiccup, debería ser yo quien este al lado de Hiccup mientras esta inconsciente, no esa cosa-

-Pues él se detuvo de pelear al momento en que Hiccup se desmayó, no como otros que agarraron la preciada cornamenta encima de la puerta para usarla como arma, por cierto, jamás nos contaste porque reaccionaste tan agresivo, sí que es raro que se pueda transformar pero como para que reaccionaras así…-

-Gob, realmente no quiero hablar de eso-

-Huy, con esa cara me recuerdas a la vez que te di de comer mi experimento de sopa de pescado con carne de jabalí y cuernos de jack-

Su hijo, su primogénito, su único hijo, sabe que no ha sido el mejor de los padres, sabe que ha cometido varios errores, quiere protegerlo.

Casi lo pierde no hace más de un día, por sus palabras, casi por ese monstruo del tamaño de una montaña, ha sentido tanto miedo en tan corto tiempo tan difícil de procesar, tan difícil de enfrentar, y ahora, con ese… dragón que puede cambiar a una figura semejante al de los hombres, teme perderlo definitivamente.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!- 

Un grito suena de dentro de la casa.

¡Es Hiccup!

Stoick entra azotando la puerta y haciendo crujir la madera con sus pisotones sobre la escalera, tras él le sigue Gob de cerca.

Llegan hasta donde esta Hiccup con dragón y anciana.

No encuentran escenas sangrientas o de lucha, solo dos caras sorprendidas y una anciana sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh Stoick, solo les daba las nuevas buenas-

-¿Qué clase de noticia fue como para hacer gritar a mi hijo?-

-Una que siempre trae felicidad y cambia la vida a cualquiera-

Hay esa anciana, no sabía si era a propósito o era ya que estaba senil el hecho que evadiera darle respuestas más claras que esas que no dejaban nada en concreto.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido, Praxedes igual, había despertado en medio de la plática de su todo y la anciana pero se había quedado quieto viendo que no había peligro además que se encontraba muy cómodo en su posición.

La plática no parecía ser tan trascendental, hasta que la anciana soltó aquella noticia que lo hiso sentarse erguido y mirar a la vieja como si esta fuera uno de los animales más extraños que hubiera visto en su vida.

Muchacho y dragón estaban sorprendidos aun después de haber escuchado la explicación, era simplemente increíble.

-Debe estar bromeando, eso definitivamente es imposible-

-Hiccup… yo… nosotros-

-Oh ya te dije muchacho, es de hecho muy obvio, es magia-

Aun los dos adultos que acababan de entrar no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Hiccup no cabía en su asombro, este tipo de noticia a cualquiera le cambia la vida, y a él, por todos los dioses, jamás lo imagino posible.

-Tendremos una cría… Hiccup, tendremos un cachorro- lo dijo en tono bajo, como un susurro que temía que con su voz podría rasgar la realidad.

Los ojos de Praxedes estaban tan brillantes, tan ilusionados que lograban despejar las nubes de miedo e incertidumbre en su interior.

Si alguna vez se imaginó tener hijos jamás se pensó como el portador en la pareja, por obvias razones, pero al parecer cuando te unías con un dragón, las obvias razones no eran del todo válidas.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir ese… dragón?-

-Oh están más sordos que yo, se los voy a repetir por última vez Gobber, Hiccup está esperando, en otras palabras… esta embarazado, por la magia que comparte con el vínculo del dragón-

Esa clase de noticia deja a cualquiera con la boca abierta, las palabras Hiccup, dragón y embarazo hacían eco en sus cabezas, no se debía ser un genio para saber cómo eso había ocurrido, por muy magia que hubiera intervenido, debió ocurrir algún acto tan natural en todo ser vivo que requería de actos carnales.

Ese… ese dragón-lo que sea… con Hiccup, con su hijo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!!!- 

El grito que pego el líder pelirrojo dio un grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea, los dragones en el tejado no pudieron evitar dar un brinco y algunos salieron volando por el escándalo pensándose bajo ataque.

Se abalanzó sobre aquel de alas negras listo para aplastarlo con sus manos, por suerte ahí estaba Gobber para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. 

-Calma, calma amigo, casi te abalanzas con todo e Hiccup-

-Él… ese, ese demonio… a Hiccup-

-Oh con ustedes, salgan, ¡SALGAN! ¡Ya les dije que aquí no se me pelean!- ahí iba con su bastón pegándoles en los cascos a estos cabeza dura.

Para una anciana tan pequeña, se las arregla bien para someter a dos grandes vikingos como son el líder de la aldea y su mejor amigo.

Ante el espectáculo y la noticia Hiccup no sabe si reír o llorar, por una parte ver como no pueden defenderse de la anciana su padre y su tío, por otra procesar que él, él y Praxedes… van a tener un bebé.

-¿Hiccup?-

Apenas se da cuenta que algo recorre sus mejillas y cae por su barbilla, algo tibio y húmedo.

-Yo…-

Praxedes está confundido y asustado, de repente Hiccup está llorando, tiene miedo, es probable que Hiccup no este feliz, es probable que para Hiccup esto es demasiado extraño, muy pocas especies tienen la habilidad de engendrar vida en ambos sexos, y está casi seguro que en los machos humanos era imposible, sin embargo aun así está pasando.

¿Y si Hiccup lo odia por esto?

-Vamos a tener un… bebé- dice mientras derrama lágrimas y sonríe.

*~*~*~*

Afuera de nuevo de la casa rubio y pelirrojo se encontraban, discutiendo lo recién descubierto.

-Pero… pero… ¡APENAS ES UN NIÑO!- grito con horror Stoick cuando pudo reaccionar por lo dicho por la anciana

-Emm… recuerda que tú te casaste con su madre cuando ella tenía quince y tu veinte y menos de al año nació Hiccup-

-¡ESO ES MUY DIFERENTE!-

-Ve el lado positivo… al menos si tendrás nietos-

-¿Nietos?-

-Sí, nietos-

¡Oh por Odín! un nieto, apenas le caía ese pensamiento en su nebulosa de pensamientos.

No sabía cómo tomar esa verdad.

Repaso con una vertiginosa velocidad en su mente todos los hechos provocándole un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en parte atribuido por pensar demasiado y en parte por los bastonazos en la cabeza dados por la anciana sabia.

Empezando quizás desde el momento en que piso la isla y descubrió que su hijo había sufrido una muy peligrosa broma terminando muy mal lesionado, luego dragones, típico en su hogar pero jamás como ese día que calcinaron su casa.

Sus palabras hirientes que aunque ya había pedido perdón aún faltaba mucho por sanar.

Prácticamente en un día había perdido a su hijo por lo menos tres veces:  
Con sus palabras,  
Cuando no encontró a los dragones en el rodeo, y   
Cuando no supo si había salido vivo o muerto de su enfrentamiento.

Ahora estaba ahí en ese cuarto, vivo, magullado, lleno de moretones… ¿en cinta? … pero vivo.

Recordó cómo se sintió cuando pensó que había muerto cuando la colosal creatura cayó al mar y todo estaba cubierto de cenizas, la cual aún faltaba mucho que limpiar para pasar el trago amargo del susto, recordó ese vacío en su interior, y ese alivio cuando lo encontró.

Estaba ahí en ese cuarto, vivo… ahora… dos y un dragón.

Irónico que algo que odio con tanto fervor y por tanto tiempo los haya salvado junto aquel que siempre pensó que era el menos vikingo su hijo, que algo que odio salvara a su primogénito, y ahora estaba unido a este.

Y era el otro padre de su nieto.

Aun no apreciaba a los dragones, las viejas costumbres en la mente arraigada como raíces de maleza no se pueden expulsar así como así, aun se podía imaginar y ver las manos llenas de la sangre del enemigo de pasadas generaciones… pero al menos a ese, por muy costoso que fuera admitir, al que le salvo la vida a su hijo y a toda su aldea junto a este, le tenía respeto, e igualmente, una creciente antipatía.

-Eso te vuelve el suegro de un dragón ¿no?- dijo en voz alta sus cavilaciones su amigo.

Gobber había reaccionado mejor a esta situación que él, un tío para su hijo por derecho propio, también un segundo padre para este también.

Muchas veces admiraba el temple de su mejor amigo en las peores situaciones, en una batalla rodeado de enemigos siempre vislumbraba la posibilidad de la victoria o por lo menos mantenía el ánimo de sus camaradas con comentarios que pudieran olvidar la derrota.

Pero sus comentarios tenían una certeza atroz.

¿Suegro de qué?

Esto era absurdo, pero era la verdad, esto debía ser una broma del mismísimo Loki, una artimaña de hechos imposibles.

Pero todo era tan verdadero como la migraña que le aquejumbraba.

Se debatía entre gritar, entrar de nuevo a esa casa y enfrentarse con todo y los bastonazos de la anciana, lanzarse a la batalla con el dragón que sentía que había engatusado a su hijo, y enfrentarse con la realidad.

Restregó su mano callosa contra su rostro.

Se reaccionaba de forma agresiva y sin pensar alteraría de nuevo a su hijo, quien sabe que cosas le pudiera pasar si este era alterado en su… estado.

Stoick… ¿acaso quieres perder a tu hijo?

Claro que no, por supuesto que no, ya había pasado suficientes tragos amargos y sustos en ese ¿Qué? Par de días, como para poner fin a lo que más temía por su estupidez.

*~*~*~*

Es extraño e inusual, pero él siempre fue extraño e inusual ¿verdad?

Así que si los dioses lo bendecían con un hijo, no debería estar sorprendido de la forma saliera un poco de lo convencional.

Limpiándose las lágrimas miro a Praxedes, ya tenía grabados en su memoria esos rasgos suyos, sus expresiones, sonrisas y muecas, ahora trato de distorsionarlos en rasgos más tiernos e inmaduros, o tan siquiera miniaturizar su figura de dragón, no le desagradaba ni la una ni otra forma, eran trazos imaginativos de su porvenir.

Iban a tener un bebé, imaginar a una miniatura de Praxedes, un mini Praxedes, le saco una más amplia sonrisa y su pecho se sentía desbordar de felicidad y amor.

Alzo los brazos y elimino las distancias con un abrazo, que fue devuelto al instante con brazos, alas e incluso la cola escamosa.

Hiccup estaba feliz, no estaba disgustado con la noticia, todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien.

Al igual que Hiccup empezó a imaginar a un pequeño, no exactamente igual a él sino como su todo, no conocía a ningún mestizo de dragón-humano, bien podría salir completamente humano como completamente dragón, no le preocupaba mucho si no fuera como él, más si se pareciera a Hiccup, estaría más que satisfecho con eso, así tendría más de su todo para amar y proteger.

Solo el futuro les daría las respuestas de como seria al pequeño que ya empezaban a esperar con ansias.

La puerta crujió y la anciana entro y fue testigo de la enternecedora escena.

-Veo que están alegres por la noticia-

Avanzo y tomo asiento en su banquito, mirando a la feliz y amorosa pareja.

Aun había muchas cosas que estaban cambiando y apenas estaban conscientes, pero sin lugar a dudas esos dos enfrente de ella eran el comienzo de todo.

-¿En que nos quedamos antes de que el escandaloso de tu padre interrumpiera? Oh sí, yo seré tu curandera personal para tu embarazo, soy lo mejor que puedes encontrar en esta y en otras islas a la redonda, ni se diga-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Por obvias razones su caso es muy singular, por decirlo de alguna manera, ambos hombres, machos, y uno de ustedes un dragón-

-¿Nuestra cría… estará bien?-

-Bueno, aparte de que Hiccup tiene varios moretones, por la pelea y por la broma pesada de hace algunos días, me gane unos ricos masajes de pies con eso, y ver las caras de esos chicos como si nunca hubieran visto unos cuantos cayos y juanetes jajajaja fue realmente refrescante, ejemp, oh si, aparte de los moretones que se le pasaran, probablemente más rápido contando con el vínculo que tienen ustedes dos, Hiccup goza de una perfecta salud-

-¿Vinculo?-

-Es un hecho poco conocido que los dragones en si tienen diversas propiedades curativas y místicas, en lo personal no me agrada la idea de usar sus cadáveres o sus fluidos para brebajes curativas o ritos, pero algunas tribus el este lo hacen, además, como respiran fuego, prácticamente irradian magia-

-¿Prax… tu sabias eso?- Hiccup estaba algo asombrado, pero también tenía cierta lógica, ¿de qué otra forma se podría explicar el hecho de la peculiar habilidad del dragón de cambiar de forma a voluntad y su actual estado?

-Eh… no se- si Hiccup comprendía poco de lo que decía esa anciana mujer menos él, para él estas ocurrían y eran tan naturales y comunes que realmente nunca se preocupó en buscarle alguna explicación.

Simplemente las cosas que pasaban ocurrían y ya.

Ciertamente un pensamiento muy simple, pero a él le funcionaba y le dejaba las mayorías de las veces satisfecho.

La puerta rechino nuevamente, y una cabeza cubierta con un casco y cuernos se asomó, una sonrisa ligeramente torcida y un bigote y barba rubia distinguían perfectamente al nuevo intruso como Gobber.

-Emm tu padre quiere hablar contigo muchacho, ¿pude pasar?, le dije que no debería pasar de inmediato sin el permiso de la anciana sabia después de cómo se comportó, por respeto claro está, no es que creíamos que le vallas a echar mal de ojo o algo así, realmente siente lo de su preciada cornamenta que tenia de adorno y… -

-Gob… cállate por favor, creo que estas empeorando más las cosas-

En el momento en que el rubio parecía trabarse con sus palabras y de nuevo decir de más, el pelirrojo apareció, tal vez no fue tan buena idea escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo de mandarlo a hablar primero.

Encontró de nuevo una escena que no era del todo su agrado, ese abrazando a su hijo con todas las extremidades que podía ver, imagino que todavía estuviera desnudo, y ese pensamiento no ayudo a su creciente mal humor, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Apretando los puños, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar que su lengua se adelantara a su cerebro se acercó con paso lento y cauteloso al lado del lecho.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a la anciana con su bastón agarrándolo con una mano y con la otra sobándolo lentamente, como diciendo que a cualquier señal ya estaba lista para actuar… era de temer esa vieja.

-Hiccup… hijo…-

Bien Stoick, este era un momento decisivo, más vale reunir todo tu coraje del cual son tan famosos los vikingos y del cual tan presuntuosamente has presumido durante años y llevar a cabo tu decisión como hombre que eres.

Los ojos verdes de su hijo no le apartaron la mirada, había cansancio y emociones mezcladas en ellos, y claramente en ligero tono rojizo indicaba que había estado llorando no hacía mucho, tal vez su comportamiento lo había alterado más de lo que se llegó a imaginar.

Dio una bocanada y la aguanto por un momento, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y prever los futuros, era un hombre, y debía permanecer firme.

-... esto es difícil de creer, pero está pasando... – hiso un rápido repaso, Hiccup vivo, Hiccup venció a un enorme dragón, Hiccup tenía como… pareja a un dragón, Hiccup estaba… em… embarazado, sí, todo eso estaba pasando.

El hijo miro a su padre, y en el también el nerviosismo y la confusión, lo cual era completamente comprensible, y si esto no le estuviera pasando a él, jamás lo hubiera creído.

-Si papá, está pasando… sé que aun esto es muy difícil para ti, pero yo amo a un dragón-

Y esa era la realidad, y esa no se podía negar, no con esos ojos y expresión determinada, no con esas palabras suaves pero firmes, ¿desde cuándo Hiccup era tan decidido?

Bueno… sigue su ejemplo Stoick.

-Si… haa…- soltó un suspiro tratando que la tensión que cargaba en su pecho se aflojara un poco –eso es lo que puedo ver… claramente… sé que soy un cabeza dura, un terco y algo bruto, pero hasta yo puedo notar que tus sentimientos son sinceros con la primera vista…- tomo otra bocanada de aire, no iba a decir que no estaba del todo seguro de los sentimientos del de escamas negras porque eso tal vez eso arruinaría las cosas que quería decir y las que ya dijo –hijo, el día de ayer temí tantas veces el perderte… tanto que sentí que mi corazón se paralizaría en cualquier momento, hijo, yo lo que quiero decir…-

-Lo que quiere decir tu papá es que no quiere perderte, y que te apoyara en tu estado de embarazo en pocas palabras-

-¡Gobber! ¡Yo ya iba a decir eso!-

Con amigos como estos, pero bueno, no había sido tan malo esta vez que le hubiera interrumpido y quitado las palabras de la boca, ya que ya las sentía atorar en la garganta.

-Bueno… si, yo quería decir eso, si para mí es de lo más extraño, para ti emmm también… Hiccup, eres mi hijo, y como tu padre quiero apoyarte en esto-

Esto era abrumador, y para Hiccup, esto era tan sorprendente como estar frente a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña, su padre, de esta manera, pero no era para nada desagradable.

Y estaba feliz.

Sonrió, y su padre y tío le devolvieron unas más pequeñas sonrisas.

Más adelante la gente se enteraría de su condición y relación con Praxedes, más adelante descubrirían que tan especial era el dragón de escamas negras, ciertamente no estaba seguro que tan mal reaccionarían, pero al menos ya tenía en parte el apoyo de su padre, de su tío Gob y de la curandera.

Esa noche, después de que su padre, tío y curandera los dejaran solo el joven vikingo se quedó pensando. 

-¿Hiccup?-

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba… esta será una aventura fuera de lo común-

Tener un bebé era una cosa muy seria, pero como ya dijo antes, al menos ya tenía el apoyo de algunos cuantos contando a su padre.

-Yo siempre estaré a tú lado-

-Lo sé, y yo también estaré al lado tuyo-

Durmieron abrazados esa noche, disfrutando el calor del otro, con muchas incertidumbres en el futuro, pero también con una radiante esperanza.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

FIN…


	16. Extras I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora como el titulo lo indica, estos son algunos extras, cosa con la cual espero no traumar a nadie (no tengo dinero para pagar a psicólogos por daños a la moral o cosas así, no acepto demandas tampoco), y que les guste.
> 
> Podría considerarse una continuación, en realidad si es eso, no más que son capítulos más cortos :D… algunos no tanto, curiosamente algunos de estos extras los escribí mucho antes de empezar el ultimo capitulo, lo cual indica mi falta de organización mmm espero que los disfruten
> 
>  
> 
> momentos dulces, semi agrios, momentos graciosos es lo que espero que saboreen con esto :)

“PALABRAS”

Asco, aberración, bestialismo, monstruos, fenómenos… estas eran algunas palabras que lograba escuchar de los aldeanos cuando pensaban que no les ponían atención y pasaban por las calles de Berck, pero él las escuchaba con su agudo sentido e Hiccup también, aunque no todas.

Aun muchas palabras del lenguaje humano le eran extrañas, incomprensibles, pero esas palabras, aunque inentendibles para él, causaban un efecto insoportable para él en Hiccup, podía sentir su tristeza y malestar con esas palabras dichas en susurros, por esos tontos humanos que estaban vivos gracias a la persona a quien le dedicaban esas palabras y miradas indiscretas, porque sabía perfectamente que sin Hiccup no se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a ese tirano dragón o tan siquiera salvar a uno de esa especie o la suya propia, dragón o humano hubiera estado hecho cenizas en esos momentos si Hiccup no hubiera estado a su lado. 

Definitivamente los humanos eran muy desagradecidos, y cuando los escuchaba y sentía un ligero cambio de humor en su todo, se volteaba y les dedicaba una mirada feroz, mostraba sus dientes incluso y amenazaba con atacarlos, solo se contenía porque a Hiccup le causaría problemas si uno de esos inútiles malagradecidos humanos terminara algo magullado por una que otra lección de su parte de respeto.

Aunque uno que otro de los dragones daba una que otra lección al comprender alguna de las palabras que le dedicaban al humano “héroe”, lo cual aunque no lo dijera abiertamente se los agradecía.

Era mejor estar ellos dos, solos y sin esos humanos molestos y sus palabras, y aunque era aún un poco deficiente con las palabras humanas, podía demostrarle a su todo con actos cuan especial era para él.

Un abrazo, es “yo te protegeré siempre”; una caricia, es “eres especial para mi”, una mirada entre ellos, “solo pienso en ti”; una lamida o un beso, “eres irremplazable” y “daría todo por ti”; con la entrega total, simplemente le demostraba que era su TODO. 

No debían importar las palabras de los demás, solo que estaban el uno con el otro.  
*  
+  
*  
+  
*  
“APETITO…”

Nunca se había caracterizado por tener buen diente, por así decirlo, desde pequeño había notado que no comía tanto como los demás, alguna vez escucho que por eso era tan delgado y pequeño, tal vez era verdad, pero no podía comer tanto como los demás, simplemente no le daba tanta hambre como para acabar con un jabalí entero o una docena de tazones de sopa.

Pero ahora era diferente.

-Un poco más… por favor, solo un poco más-

Sabía que las embarazadas presentaban síntomas que cambiaban su personalidad, para bien o para peor, algunas se volvían muy amables, otras se volvían muy sensibles o tenían cambios bruscos de temperamento, y algunas realmente eran de temer, no había nada peor a tratar que una vikinga malhumorada, más si se sentía insultada y peor y darle toque de gracia, que esta de un momento a otro estuviera alegre, al otro llorar y soltar agua de los ojos como cataratas y al segundo siguiente perseguirte como si fueras una presa de caza.

Otro efecto era el hambre, el aumento de apetito, comiendo más de lo normal para no solo saciar la propia hambre sino también para satisfacer la de la vida que se gestaba en el interior de sus vientres, y los hombres eran quien debían satisfacer esa hambre, sin importar a qué hora comenzaban a tener hambre o algún antojo, eso era un hecho, y para la diversión de los amigos del que tenía a su esposa embarazada, sufriendo los achaques de la gravidez de sus esposas.

Y ahora, aunque aún le costaba un poco aceptarlo, él era la esposa que sufría esos bochornosos achaques, y Praxedes era el padre de la creatura y por consecuente el esposo que tenía que lidiar penosamente con estos achaques.

Este hacia su mejor trabajo, y él también trataba de no causarle tantos problemas en esta travesía en la que estaban lidiando ambos, aunque había ocasiones en que no se las ponía tan tranquilo y sencillo; como la vez en que en medio de la noche tuvo un enorme antojo de venado, pero no había en casa y el gran comedor estaba cerrado, por lo que Praxedes fue directo al bosque para atrapar a uno y traerlo a la casa para cocinar, degollándolo, destazarlo y cocinarlo el solo como le había ensañado Hiccup porque el otro par de adultos dormían como muertos y no quería su ayuda; o la vez que se sintió muy triste porque vamos, un hombre, embarazado, era totalmente extraño, se sentía más fenómeno de lo que ya era antes, y las miradas que le dedicaba la gente al pasar, por muy héroe de Berck que era, no todos aceptaban su actual situación, y lo hacía sentir tan poco aceptado como antes o peor, y Praxedes, siempre sorprendiéndolo, lo consolaba, le abrazaba y se expresaba lo mejor posible para hacerle entender que él estaba ahí y que no debía preocuparse, y cuando creía que no lo veía les dedicaba una feroz mirada o todo aldeano que osara mirarlo mal.

-Claro- y aceptaba, siempre aceptaba, lo aceptaba a él y sus rarezas, desde el comienzo, y ahora aceptaba sus pedidos, aun cuando a veces el mismo se sorprendía de sus propios pedidos.

Como ahora, que estaba hambriento, una gula que parecía insaciable con cada día, incomoda, bochornosa, desesperante y que jamás imagino que tendría, siendo el alguien que jamás había llegado a esos extremos, que había descubierto solo gracias a Praxedes.

-Ah ah Prax, ya casi-

-Hi… Hiccup- y aceptaba, porque era su pareja, porque era su todo, y porque no le incomodaba satisfacer esas necesidades, siendo que disfrutaba tanto hacerlo sentir bien, sintiéndose unidos, reforzando su lazo, tantas veces como su cuerpo aguantare.

Y es que estaba hambriento de su Praxedes, de su cuerpo, de sentirlo dentro, de sentir esa unión tan especial entre ellos hecha carne, aprovechando cada oportunidad de privacidad y haciéndose más frecuente con cada día, y es que lo único que necesitaba para saciar este apetito era Praxedes.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“NIDOS…”

Cuando el polluelo aprende a volar es cuando abandona el nido, ahí empieza su vida independiente hasta encontrar pareja y hacer un nido propio, repitiéndose el mismo proceso con sus polluelos.

Se supone que básicamente todas las creaturas en este mundo realizan este proceso, humanos y dragones no son la excepción, aunque hay algunas veces que es difícil dejar ir tan fácil con la ida del nido a los polluelos.

-¡No lo permitiré!-

-Papá, ya te lo he explique, además, se supone que es lo normal cuando… esto pasa-

-Ya sabes cómo se dice, los pájaros aprenden a volar y tienen polluelos al dejar el nido, bueno, tu polluelo se emparejo con un dragón y ya espera su polluelo-

-Tío Gob… por favor no ayudes, papá…-

-¡Ni crean que dejare que vivas con ese monstruo de Loki tú solo!- 

Sip, estaba realmente histérico, era fácil de reconocer cuando su padre hacia la comparación del dios de las mentiras con su pareja.

-Papá…-

-Creo que ni mejor le dices lo que está haciendo tu pareja en estos momentos-

-¡Tío!-

-Gobber… que está haciendo esa creatura rastrera-

-Nada… bueno, quizás solo haciendo lo que cualquier pájaro hace al encontrar pareja-

“Nido”

-¿Dónde?-

Ni diez minutos habían pasado para que Hiccup al lado de un Praxedes mirando un tanto enfadado a su “suegro” destruyendo donde se encontraban a lo que había sido los cimientos del “nido” que estaba construyendo al estilo humano para mayor comodidad de su pareja. 

-No entiendo a los humanos… ¿acaso no hice bien el nido como a los humanos les gusta?-

-Lo hiciste bien Prax, solo… papá esta aun… no se acostumbra del todo a la idea-

Praxedes gruño un poco mientras observaba a su “suegro” con el hacha en mano terminando de hacer astillas el ultimo poste que quedaba y pateaba las piedras de la base de la casa, esa bola de pelos y progenitor de su todo podía ser tan irritante, no le parecía racional o lógico el comportamiento de esa bola de pelos gritona y andante, su “suegro” lo detestaba, y era sentimiento reciproco.

Urgía que acabara hacer un nido propio, pero esa bola de pelos gritona no lo dejaba con esos arranques irracionales de furia y destrucción, a este ritmo lo acabaría hasta que su cachorro aprendiera a volar por sí solo.

-Está bien Prax, ya se acostumbrara a la idea tarde o temprano… creo- 

Pero mientras estuviera junto a su todo, estaba bien, ya que los nidos no son solo las rocas o las cuevas en las que vives, al estilo humano o no, era donde estas con tu todo compartiendo sus existencias a plenitud.   
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
“ROPA”

La ropa era algo común entre los humanos, no para los dragones, los dragones no necesitaban telas o pieles sobre sus escamas, podían soportar fácilmente temperaturas extremas como era el frio del crudo invierno, o el calor dentro de un volcán, para protegerse no necesitaban escudos o cascos, o cueros gruesos sobre las pieles, ellos tenían escamas gruesas y duras, garras y dientes filosos, además de fuego.

Praxedes se había acostumbrado a usar algunas prendas humanas, mas por la sugerencia de Hiccup en un principio que por realmente viera necesario usarla, al menos solo eran esas cosas que llamaban pantalones, fáciles de poner y quitar después de tener un poco de practica, aunque a veces se le olvidaba quitárselos cuando se debía transformar rápidamente y terminaban hechos cenizas, lo cual significaba algunas veces sermones de su todo, lo cual no era un problema, aunque si esos sermones eran por parte de la cosa peluda que era el progenitor de su todo era otra cosa, por lo que trataba de evitar romperlos para evitar que de nuevo destrozaran la cocina por una de sus riñas, lo cual ponía triste a Hiccup y él no quería ser causante de su tristeza. 

La ropa podía causar problemas, a pesar de ser pieles de animales muertos, y Praxedes no era la excepción.

-Me rehusó-

-Oh vamos muchacho, ya no podrás usar los mismos pantalones-

-Usare los de mi papá o los de tío Gob-

-¿Estás seguro?, esos no se cambian la ropa hasta que parece que se les ha muerto un animal en ellas-

-Ok, tal vez no-

Estaban en el comedor de la casa, una mujer había llegado con varias prendas de ropa, ya la conocía con anterioridad, era quien traía los dichosos pantalones para él cuando rompía varios, lo cual había logrado que esa mujer lo llamara “un buen cliente”, fuera lo que significara, esa mujer no le caía mal, era una de las pocas que no había mostrado repulsión o desaprobación por la relación entre el dragón y el joven vikingo.

Ahora como otros días traía nuevas prendas, no para el dragón en esta ocasión, sino para el joven vikingo, ¿Por qué?, en realidad no estaba seguro, aun no comprendía mucho de eso.

-¿No te gusta este tipo de ropa?- pregunto Praxedes metiéndose por fin a la conversación desde que esta había comenzado.

-No son lo que un hombre usaría en una situación normal-

Sobre la mesa, extendidas para que se vieran a detalle, algunas prendas se encontraban, de colores verdes, cafés y azules, no eran pantalones, ni chalecos o camisas, eran prendas que normalmente utilizaban las hembras humanas, de una sola pieza, largas y decoradas con algunas marcas con hilos o demás tela, la mujer, rubia y alta, sonreía con una mueca algo traviesa tratando de convencer a la próxima “madre” que aceptara las nuevas ropas para su comodidad, y claro, para nuevas ganancias para ella.

Hiccup sabía que tendría problemas en lo que se refería a su milagroso y mágico embarazo, aunque al detalle de la ropa no se le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta ahora, ya estaba empezando a engordar, no mucho, pero ya se notaba la curvatura en su estómago para su asombro y deleite de Praxedes, razón por la que en las noches en que descansaban juntos se desvelaba observando y sintiendo las vibraciones de su bebé aun no nato, le parecía impresionante que en ese aspecto el dragón fuera más sensible que él, siendo capaz de percibirlo mejor que él siendo el quien lo llevara en su interior, él sentía cosas leves, mientras que el dragón describía lo que sentía como cosas asombrosas, tal vez como conforme los meses pasaran podría sentir más intensamente a su bebé.

Ahora, regresando al tema de la ropa, realmente no quería usar vestidos, era un hombre, embarazado, pero hombre a fin de cuentas, usar esa clase de ropas era excesivo, pero admitía que algunas de sus prendas ya le empezaban a apretar un poco.

Aunque usar la ropa de su padre o tío había pasado por su mente, realmente no veía muy atractiva la idea, era verdad lo que decía la costurera, esos dos si pudieran jamás cambiarían de ropas, y cuando le tocaba limpiarla era casi un envenenamiento por gases nocivos, por eso les insistía que se cambiaran de ropas si ya estaban socias y roídas. 

¿Y si mandaba hacer nuevos pantalones a su medida?, pero tendría que mandarlos hacer cada cierto tiempo por el crecimiento de su vientre al pasar los meses, lo cual sería un gasto excesivo, otra opción más conveniente eran esos vestidos.

-Tú sabes que no puedes andar desnudo-

¿Desnudo?, Hiccup no se veía para nada mal desnudo, le gustaba tenerlo así entre sus brazos cuando se unían, dormían y despertaban juntos, era lo mejor… pero… ¿todo el tiempo desnudo?... ¿con otros viendo a SU Hiccup desnudo? ¡NO!, la sola idea de que alguien más observara el cuerpo de su todo en todo su esplendor era una de las ideas más desagradables que le podían pasar por su mente, de por si no podía evitar gruñir un poco cuando los curanderos se dedicaban a revisar a su todo, quien sabe cómoreaccionaría cuando alguien osara verlo más de lo debido.

Mal, mal, mal, no podía dejar a su todo sin ropa.

-¿Cuántos de estos se pueden obtener?- pregunto Praxedes tomando uno de los vestidos, el verde, ese color siempre le quedaba muy bien a Hiccup.

-¡¿He?! ¿Praxedes que se te ocurre?-

-Los que quieras mi buen cliente-

-Entonces que sean los necesarios-

Esa misma noche…

-¿Qué es esto?- 

-Ropa-

-Ya sé que es ropa, ¿Por qué hay tanta?, ¿Por qué solo vestidos?-

-Para no andar desnudo-

-Ya se para que se usa-

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?-

Esa conversación amenazaba con ser una nueva discusión, antes de que ocurriera Hiccup decidió intervenir.

-Papá, estas prendas son… para mí-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito resonó por toda la casa, ya presentía su hijo que reaccionaria de esa manera.

-Tranquilízate, necesitare ropa nueva cuando me crezca el estómago por el embarazo-

-Pero… ¿vestidos?-

Era lo mismo que él se preguntaba, pero Praxedes podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía, y más cuando ponía esos ojos suplicantes alegando que no quería que otros lo vieran desnudo, la costurera no paro de reír hasta después de media hora después de decir eso.

-Es más económico y fácil usar esto que mandar hacer pantalones cada cierto tiempo-

-¿Vestidos?-

-Sí, papá, vestidos, velo que es como una camisa pero mucho más grande y larga-

-Creo que necesito un trago- se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa donde toda la ropa nueva se encontraba, estas cosas eran de lo más raras, estas situaciones desde el descubierto embarazo lo ponía de nervios.

Su padre no había reaccionado tan mal, tal vez ya se estaba resignando a este tipo de cosas, ¿pero que se podía esperar cuando te emparejas con un dragón y que mágicamente te embarazas?, cosas impredecibles, muy impredecibles.

-Yo creo que te queda el verde- dijo Praxedes rompiendo el silencio y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Stoick el grande, algo le decía que toda la culpa la tenía ese dragón.


	17. Extras II

“CUCHICHEOS…”  
Ó  
“Cuando se unen las mujeres puede ser peligroso… y traumático”

Un pueblo unido es un pueblo fuerte, y de eso Berck está seguro, aunque hay algunas veces que la unión de unos y otros puede llegar a ser… fastidiosa.

Como un grupo de chicos y sus bromas, los cuales por cierto ya no las han practicado desde su castigo, o al menos no tan elaboradas o peligrosas, pero no estamos refiriéndonos a ellos, sino a otro grupo más conocido en Berck, quizás desde que la misma aldea se fundó, y también quizás también temido.

No, tampoco son los dragones, ellos ya son parte de la gran familia que es la aldea, aunque aún hay varios que aún se sienten un poco reticentes a la idea de convivir con sus antiguos enemigos, es extraño como este cambio tan radical se ha dado y aceptado, como si esto hubiera predestinado a ser, todo gracias a un chico y su dragón, pero no se quejan, ya que en el fondo saben que esto es para mejor.

Ahora, a quien nos referimos, pues a aquellas damas que son uno de los eslabones vitales de cualquier sociedad, madres y señoras de casa, y también guerreras, pero que no olvidaban su lado maternal.

Ellas crían a los futuros guerreros, son el lugar cálido donde los esposos saben que les espera al regresar de un largo viaje o batalla y donde los niños buscan consuelo, pero no todo es dulzor y cariño, también son ellas quienes ponen en orden la casa y utilizan armas tan sofisticadas que los hombres apenas pueden comprender, lo que científicos llamarían más adelante como chantaje emocional, intuición femenina, o incluso psicología inversa.

Oh, cuando se juntan, pueden ser una fuerza que jamás quisieras enfrentar, y es algo que ocurre en casi todas las sociedades.

Las mujeres se juntan, amigas y a veces no tan amigas, hablando por hablar o contando anécdotas para reír y burlarse un poco entre ellas o personas fuera de ellas, es divertido y de cierta forma sienten que les da cierto poder, ningún hombre desea saber a ciencia cierta de que hablan algunas veces, tal vez demasiado complicado para ellos, pero saben que en el fondo les da curiosidad y hasta ansiedad.

El mundo de las mujeres podría llegar a ser peligroso para ellos, quienes utilizan puños y espadas para atacar, y escudos para defenderse, pero las mujeres pueden utilizar suficiente ingenio para dañarse de forma más sutil pero algunas veces mucho más dolorosa que un cuchillo, sus palabras pueden ser como dagas invisibles, que cuando se encajan no sabes cómo desacerté de ellas por que no vez el arma o la herida para curarla.

Por eso es que los hombres normalmente evitan a las mujeres cuando andan en ese ambiente de grupo, y por eso se sorprendió más de uno cuando cierto grupo de mujeres, mas halla de la curandera, la costurera y la anciana sabía que visitaban a Hiccup en la casa de Stoick con naturalidad para sus revisiones y compra de prendas, decidió instalarse en el comedor y despachar con total naturalidad al dragón en algún mandado y jalar al anfitrión, Hiccup, a sentarse junto a ellas.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?, nadie afuera de la casa lo sabía, y era lo que Hiccup trataba de resolver en su cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente a sus autoproclamadas invitadas, lo único que sabía era que estaba terminando de desayunar, despidió a su padre y tío, luego pensó en pasar un rato con Praxedes descansando en cualquier lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera verlo en esos vestidos que ya empezaba a usar por su abultado vientre, pero antes de tan siquiera sugerir la idea, la puerta sonó, y ellas entraron adueñándose con naturalidad de su hogar.

-Oh Hiccup, veo que estas utilizando la ropa que me compraste- esa había sido la costurera que sonreía abiertamente ante el aspecto del muchacho.

Los vestidos eran sencillos, largos y sin muchos detalles, como estaban entrando a invierno eran de manga larga y de tela gruesa, no todos, algunos eran de tela fresca, la costurera alego que probablemente podría experimentar unos cambios de temperatura llamados “bochornos” debido al embarazo, y no había nada más desesperante sentir calor y tener ropa que se lo aumentara. 

-Si- apenas es capaz de decir, esa situación es incomoda, realmente incomoda, a donde rayos fue Praxedes.

Hablando de él, una de las extrañas señoras le sugirió traer moras silvestres, y no había en el marcado, moras frescas del bosque, muy buenas para Hiccup y sus nauseas matutinas y el cachorro que esperaban, solo con esas palabras se fue a buscarlas, solo que no era época de muchas moras, y en el bosque parecía no haber muchas, y si no había en los bosques de Berck se iría a buscar a otra isla lo más rápido posible para regresar junto a su Hiccup.

Y regresando con el joven domador de dragones y héroes de Berck.

-Ya se empieza a notar el embarazo-

-Con la forma que se empieza a notar yo digo que será niña-

-Que dices mujer, se nota a leguas que será niño-

-Eso mismo decía yo y tuve gemelos, a un par de tempestades para ser exacta, a mi Tuff y Ruff-

-Jajaja te sacaste el gran premio con esos dos-

-Un doble premio de dolor de cabeza-

Y todas empezaron a reír e Hiccup aún no comprendía que rayos estaba pasando ahí.

Tock tock

¡Oh genial!, tal vez Odín había escuchado sus plegarias y ahora Praxedes estaba de regreso o tal vez era su padre o tío y de alguna forma podría escabullirse de esa situación tan extraña.

-Ah ha Hiccup, yo atenderé, como un panecillo que trajo Helga- y una morena, que conocía como una panadera del mercado, tomo un pan con miel y vallas incluidas y se lo metió prácticamente a la boca antes de que se pudiera negar.

La mujer fue a la puerta encontrándose con un par más de mujeres, ¡su tía y la madre de Astrid!, de acuerdo, algo le decía en su interior que se pondría muy incómoda la situación.

-Hola Hiccup- saludaron al unísono ambas mujeres, y algo en ese tono hiso estremecer al pequeño y joven vikingo, que se sintió de repente más pequeño y sin ninguna escapatoria posible en esos momentos.

Mientras, afuera de la casa de Stoick, varios vikingos observaban la casa como si de repente esa casa hubiera obtenido una atmósfera escalofriante y peligrosa, que a sus ojos así era.

-Crees… ¿crees que deberíamos de informar de esto a Stoick?- comento uno a otro, el otro trago duro.

-No… no lo sé, mi esposa fue una de las que entraron-

De repente, sintieron como si miles de ojos los observarán, y en realidad era así, bueno, no eran miles de ojos, si eran muchos pares de ellos, y de nuevo, no, no eran los dragones, eran ELLAS.

ELLAS los observaron inmediatamente cuando hicieron esa sugerencia, y comprendieron, que todas ELLAS, estaban de acuerdo en algo, no permitirían que esa peculiar reunión fuera interrumpida, por nada del mundo.

Tragaron duro y le desearon la mejor de las suertes a Hiccup en sus adentros, esperando que su suerte y experiencia con luchar con un dragón del tamaño de una montaña lo lograra sacar de esta, aunque luchar con dragones era muy diferente que tratar con mujeres.

-Oh pequeño, supongo que has experimentado algunos síntomas del embarazo, mareo, nauseas… entre otras cosas-

-Eh… si-

-Recuerdo mi primer embarazo, toda una tortura los mareos, bochornos y nauseas, jajajaja pensé por un largo rato que no podría comer alimento por el resto de mi vida… hasta que vinieron los antojos-

-Oh si, los antojos, ¿Quién diría que carne semi cruda y unas vallas silvestres trituradas sabrían tan bien en el embarazo?-

-Eso no es nada, a mí una vez se me antojo comer un estofado con leche de oveja y cabezas de pescado-

-Es raro lo que come una cuando está esperando jajaja y luego tener a los maridos de un lado para otro tratando de satisfacer nuestros antojos-

¿Fue su imaginación o ese último comentario había sonado… sospechoso?

-Lo sé, lo sé, oh y cuando dan los bochornos hay veces que dan ganas de mandarlos a dormir afuera para no sentir tanto calor jajajaja-

-Si jajajaja… y otras en que no quieres que se paren de la cama en todo el día si saben a lo que me refiero-

Y de nuevo empezaron a reír, no con ese tono amistoso, sino con uno más de secretismo, cosa que aumento la incomodidad de Hiccup, le pidió a su cerebro en sus adentros que se pusiera a trabajar en una manera de escapar de ahí, oh poderoso Thor, oh por el padre de todo, ¿Cómo podría salir de esta?, simple, no podría. 

Hay veces en que una conversación entre amigos llega a cierto punto sensible, siendo hombre o mujeres, son pláticas que por la confianza y fraternidad se dan el lujo de darse, esos puntos sensibles pueden ser divertidos y picante, quizá demasiado picante para alguien no acostumbrado a esas platicas, no contaba que a su padre se les soltara la lengua cuando llegaban borrachos a la casa ya que él las trataba de evitar encerrando en su cuarto y los pocos fragmentos que captaba los olvidaba en un rincón de su mente.

Las mujeres parecieron intercambiar miradas, intercambiando mensajes en una especie de lenguaje sin palabras, otra cosa por la que las mujeres en grupo daban miedo.

-Hiccup- dijo con una voz suave pero sin dejar de ser animada su tía, este al ser llamado sintió algo de miedo –has estado muy callado, cuéntanos un poco de tu embarazo-

-Eh ha este… pues, creo que… ha ido bien-

Las mujeres sentadas sobre la mesa se le quedaron mirando sin pestañear, instándolo a que continuara, oh, ese extraño don que tenían las mujeres de decir algo sin realmente decirlo.

-Pues emmm… si he llegado a experimentar náuseas y mareos los primeros meses-

-Si eso es muy común, bueno, tú eres un chico, pero suponemos que el embarazo no será tan diferente al de una mujer-

-Con la excepción que lo tuyo fue con un extraño dragón y que fue bueno… por la puerta de atrás, por decirlo de alguna manera-

De repente sintió las mejillas y orejas arder, ¿se suponía que las mujeres platicaban de estas cosas entre ellas? ¿Era normal que el estuviera ahí? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a eso?

-La anciana dijo que era algo de la magia que tenía el dragón o algo así para que quedaras en cinta-

-Por lo que lo demás suponemos que será lo más normal en un embarazo-

-Mareos, náuseas y… antojos-

-Y como suponemos que Stoick y Gobber son demasiado cabezotas como para tener la plática contigo-

-Emms pero eh esa “platica” ya la tuvieron conmigo- sí, la dichosa “platica” que todo padre le debe dar a su hijo ya la experimento, hace un par de años, y fue realmente incomoda y en algunos aspectos poco clara por el nerviosismo de su padre y por la falta de conocimientos que tenía él en ese entonces, y ahora ellas querían dársela, no, no gracias.

-Pero nunca te dieron la versión femenina, y como tu madre no está aquí para darte consejo, Odín la tenga en su gloria, para eso estamos nosotras-

Oh Odín, ¿en qué se había metido?

Cuatro horas después, cuatro largas e interminables horas después, el grupo de mujeres salía de la casa, sonrientes, alegres, y despidiéndolas en la puerta, siendo cortes a pesar de todo, un Hiccup rojo hasta la medula incapaz de ver a los ojos a ninguna de las mujeres que salían de su casa, los hombres cerca al ver esta escena parecían haber contenido el aliento un momento, Hiccup parecía haber salido entero.

-Nos vemos otro día Hiccup, si aún tienes dudas puedes consultar a cualquiera de nosotras, estamos para apoyarte-

Hiccup solo fue capaz de asentir sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Habían platicado de TODO, desde que remedios caseros eran mejores para las náuseas, hasta llegar un punto en que le cuestionaron de cómo había sido engendrado su bebé, léase, como habían sido sus primeras relaciones sexuales, y rayos, esas mujeres aunque la voz se le cortaba, lograron de alguna forma sacarle la información, no había sido muy descriptivo pero si lo suficiente para que les diera una idea, y ELLAS sonrieron con sus palabras, y realmente no quería saber porque lo hacían.

Las últimas horas había sido una plática de cómo hacer el sexo durante el embarazo y que los “antojos” serían más intensos llegado a cierto punto, al parecer había formas para continuar con sus… encuentros íntimos con Praxedes a pesar de que su movilidad y tamaño de barriga se lo dificultaran en los últimos meses, incluso habían preguntado sobre el tamaño, no el de él, sino el del furia nocturna, y eso era una pequeña parte de lo que habían platicado, las mujeres daban miedo.

Hiccup es un héroe, no solo fue el primero en montar un dragón, en enfrentarse a uno del tamaño de una montaña y vencer y hacer que hubiera paz entre ambas especies enemigas sobreviviendo en el intento… también a sobrevivido a una reunión de mujeres que dan y consultan demasiadas cosas personales, Hiccup en verdad es un héroe al sobrevivir aquello.

Mientras las mujeres se alejaban un furia nocturna bajaba al lado de la casa y se transformaba, poniéndole poca, por no decir nula atención a las féminas humanas que se alejaban del hogar, las cuales sonrientes y radiantes se dirigían a sus propios hogares con sus propias familias y hacer sus propios deberes.

-Hiccup traje las moras- escucho una voz a su lado que percibió algo lejana, apenas procesando lo que acababa de vivir -¿Hiccup... estas bien?-

-¿He?-

Praxedes se percató del color rojo de su todo, ¿estaba enfermo?, no veía otra razón por la que estuviera en ese estado, no habían estado en unos de sus encuentros íntimos ese día.

Volteo a ver a Praxedes y se sintió incómodo y aliviado al mismo tiempo, aliviado de que por fin había regresado, incomodo por la reciente platica con esas mujeres.

-Te extrañe- alzando los brazos abraso a Praxedes ignorando el saco de tamaño considerable lleno de las dichosas moras y el hecho de que estuviera desnudo, necesitaba un abrazo para sentirse mejor.

-¿he?... yo también te extrañe- devolvió el abraso un poco extrañado pero con mucho afecto como siempre.

Praxedes no lo sabía, pero Hiccup había salido con vida de otra gran batalla, y sin su ayuda, Hiccup se merecía ese abrazo.

Stoick trato de preguntar por lo sucedido esta mañana en la noche, e Hiccup solo dijo que no quería hablar de eso, hay cosas que definitivamente no quieres saber.


	18. Extras III

=El que es admirado=

Había ocurrido muchos, muchos pero realmente muchos cambios desde que Hiccup y Praxedes derrotaron a ese enorme dragón que aterrorizo y controlo por generaciones a los dragones.

Para empezar la gente de la aldea vio con nuevos ojos al pequeño vikingo, un héroe en la forma más inimaginable, el pequeño escuálido del pueblo quien derroto al dragón más grande de la historia y se atrevió a montar a un temido Furia Nocturna, y… embarazado de este mismo, eso último se enteró la gente del pueblo tan rápido como las heladas que llegan en el crudo invierno.

Hubo gente que pensaron que era una broma, otros que pensaron que era un mal presagio, raro, bestialidad… eso último se difumino un poco cuando la gente se enteró que el dragón podía cambiar de forma.

Hubo muchos que pensaron mal del que hacía cinco minutos creyeron un héroe, para que cuando empezaron a llegar los dragones a la isla y los vikingos no olvidando sus viejas costumbres querían agarrar sus armas y pelear, estos se dirigieron al muchacho más debilucho de la aldea … trayéndole presentes, o lo que estos consideraban una buena ofrenda.

Montañas de pescado, fragantes y flores exóticas que más tarde se enterarían que eran como golosinas para esas bestias, hubo algunos que ingeniosamente pensaron que le gustaría artefactos que habían obtenido a lo largo de los años con antiguos enfrentamientos, vikingos y otras tribus que gustosos alzarían sus armas contra ellos, encontrándole un uso más adecuado que simples trofeos y recordatorios de batallas pasadas.

Los dragones admiraban al muchacho que los había liberado, ¿Por qué ellos no?

Si hasta los dragones, supuestas bestias con mas que instintos asesinos y hacedores de problemas llegaron a comprender que debían estar agradecidos con ese par tan singular de vikingo y dragón… especialmente Hiccup, porque sin Hiccup, Praxedes o ningún otro dragón se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a ese quien les dio tanta miseria, porque si este no fuera como es, nadie hubiera pensado en otra estrategia diferente a enfrentar a la “Gran muerte VERDE” con sus armas que claramente serían insuficientes, espadas, flechas, escudos o catapultas, hubieran sido absolutamente insuficientes para derrotarlo y uno por uno hubieran caído hasta el último hombre… y luego seguirían sus familias.

Hiccup era su héroe, ¿era tan difícil de reconocer?

¿Y que si esperaba a uno de los que antaño fue su enemigo?... esto quizás era un regalo de los dioses, un presagio de paz y prosperidad… ya no tenían que pelear para defenderse de las bestias aladas, quizás hasta podían congeniar de manera tolerable.

Y mientras la tarde en que aún seguían trayendo tributos los dragones, Hiccup los invita a comer, en parte porque sabe que aunque Praxedes está feliz por tanto alimento no podrá acabárselo solo y no hay que desperdiciarlo con el riesgo de que se pudra, en parte como una oferta de paz, también, algo que les recuerde que ya no tienen que robar o atacar otras aldeas para buscar alimento a alguien que los hacia sufrir.

Hiccup era un héroe, valiente, inteligente y generoso, era alguien a quien admirar.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

“APETITO 2“  
Ó  
“… aquella pregunta que probablemente la mayoría de las personas se hicieron, o al menos una se hiso, al entrar a mi fic, si esto iba a ser una especie de zoofilico-mágico-dragónxhumano-vikingo, o para ser más directos y claros, si esto iba a tener contenido sexual donde Prax sea dragón e Hiccup humano, y para saciar cierta curiosidad y demostrar que Hiccup ama a Praxedes en todas, TODAS, sus formas… salió esto… o tal vez solo me he vuelto un poco más loca”  
(Ya están advertidos de lo que vendrá así que repito, no tengo dinero para pagar psicólogos o abogados)

Sentía calor, demasiado calor, tanto que lo tentaba a apagar la chimenea de la casa, quitarse las gruesas telas que le cubrían o simplemente salir y tirarse sobre la nueva capa de nieve en el suelo de fuera de la casa.

Ideas tentadoras pero ninguna le satisfacerla, era bochornoso pensarlo pero solo había una cosa que aliviaría ese calor.

Praxedes.

Ya había tenido la plática, de hecho, en ambas versiones, de los efectos secundarios, por decirlo de alguna manera, del embarazo, pero por todos los dioses, vivirlo en carne propia era tan difícil.

Y el más recurrente efecto, para bien o para mal, era este apetito que le asaltaba e intensificaba ese fuego que había nacido con la relación que tenía con Praxedes, no solo se refería al bebé con esto.

Estaba solo en la casa, hoy no tenía tareas afuera del hogar que atender además que su actual condición no lo dejaría concentrarse en lo que fuera, su padre y tío estaban atendiendo algunas cosas sobre los graneros y las provisiones para el invierno ese año, gracias a un trabajo en equipo con los dragones las provisiones excedían a cualquier cantidad de años pasados.

Aun había roces, pero en general, la relación de los aldeanos y los dragones iba bien, muy bien para dos razas que por generaciones con solo verse se lanzaban a la pelea.

Regresando a su problema personal, ¿Cuánto se tardaría Praxedes en ayudar a juntar leña junto a otros dragones? Realmente lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Estaba en su habitación, la que compartía junto a Praxedes, la reconstrucción de su hogar no había tenido cambios significativos, solo el de la enorme ventaba que adornaba una de las paredes ahora, para fácil acceso para el dragón de escamas negras.

La ventana estaba cerrada, la puerta también, estaba en conficialidad con uno mismo, y aunque no recurría mucho a este método, realmente necesitaba un desahogo o se volvería loco.

Se quitó la ropa, la costurera había tenido razón, esos vestidos le servirían más adelante en su embarazo, como ahora que conforme las semanas pasaban, su ropa ya no le quedaban.

Ya desnudo tomo un breve momento para observar ya su vientre abultado, era extraño a veces verse a sí mismo y saber que esa curva significaba que el cuerpo de su bebé estaba creciendo cada vez más en su interior, no importaba que aspecto tuviera, mientras que naciera sano y salvo lo amaría tanto como amaba a su padre, Praxedes.

Pero en estos momentos su vientre no era su principal foco de atención, sino un lugar un poco más abajo, una parte muy íntima en realidad.

Dirigió su mano a su miembro que se encontraba en esos momentos semi-erecto, la suave caricia le sentó bien como una bebida fría después de un día de arduo trabajo.

La autosatisfacción jamás había sido el principal de sus intereses antes de conocer a Praxedes, aunque no mentiría diciendo que jamás la había realizado, como cualquier chico de su edad explorando su sexualidad había descubierto que una mano daba resultados asombrosos.

Ahora en estos momentos esos conocimientos eran muy útiles cuando no tenía cerca a su pareja, por muy vergonzoso de admitir fuera. Su pene estaba erecto ya, con la humedad de algo de su semilla goteando en la punta facilitaba el roce de su mano en su falo, caliente, demasiado caliente.

Caliente, caliente, caliente.

Quería derretirse con cada roce, pero no era suficiente.

Masajeando de arriba abajo, de base a la punta, estaba caliente, el roce que empezó lento comenzó a tomar un ritmo algo más acelerado, pero esto no le satisfacerla por completo, no cuando ya sabía que lo que le complacía no era la común masturbación que muchos muchachos antes que él habían experimentado en su pubertad. 

En otras palabras había encontrado la satisfacción de una manera muy diferente.

Tenía algo de su semilla entre sus dedos, los cuales bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a esa entrada rosada, un asterisco fruncido que tanto placer escondido podía tener en su interior.

Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron sin reparo, con algo de impaciencia y lujuria burbujeante, cualquiera que lo conociera jamás se imaginaria este tipo de cosas de él.

Solo una persona lo conocía tan bien.

Dos dedos jugueteando, entrando y saliendo tratando de tocar y brindar el mayor placer posible, el cual simplemente no era suficiente, no tardo en que un tercero se uniera al juego, y aun no era suficiente.

¿Cómo sería suficiente si la única cosa capaz de satisfacerlo por completo era mucho más grande y caliente que sus propios dedos?

Roza las paredes sensibles, tratando de tocar esos puntos que le brindan un pico más grande de placer en su ser.

Jadea, gime y se retuerce, incluso llega a ronronear, un habito adquirido de su todo.

Piensa intensamente en este, casi alucinándolo como bruma vaporosa a su alrededor, los musculas contra su piel, la lengua recorriendo su propia anatomía, sintiendo la ilusión de estar tan rodeado y lleno de su todo.

Oh como lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

La ventana cruje por un momento, podría ser el viento del invierno o solo porque la madera es vieja y caprichosa y suelta sus lamentos a su antojo.

La ventana se abre y no es el viento o el capricho de la madera, es aquella figura e imponente que conoce tan bien, y lo conoce tan bien.

El aroma pesado y picante se sintió fuera del nido improvisado que estaban ocupando, era embriagador como el agua miel para los vikingos, era el aroma de su todo excitado, llamándolo a estar a su lado.

Brinca al segundo piso y entra a la habitación encontrándose con una vista por de más excitante.

Hiccup abierto de piernas, se a desecho de sus prendas, su cuerpo brilla por el milagro del embarazo y la delgada capa de sudor que le cubre en esos momentos.

Es tan hermoso y perfecto y quiere volverse uno con él.

-Prax… Praxedes ven-

Saca sus dedos, se incorpora un poco de su lecho y le llama, extiende sus brazos y toca su piel, es un efecto irreversible, ambos están tan calientes que no importa nada más que él otro.

Praxedes mira esos ojos y se siente que con una palabra de Hiccup podría fácilmente fundirse cual roca por las venas de fuego de la tierra.

Retrocede un poco, planea cambiar a la figura que piensa más cómoda por su pareja, pero este al sentir aunque sea la leve distancia de un palmo entre ellos se arroja para envolver su cuello para evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa, como temiendo que si no se fusionan en ese momento todos sus poros reventaran por falta de su complemento.

-No, no Prax, rápido te necesito, por favor, ahora yo quiero mmm por favor- suplica y arrulla esos oídos, es la bruma de excitación cegadora, de un amor intoxicarte que no entiende lógica alguna.

El cuerpo del dragón es grande, puede cubrir fácilmente un cuerpo pequeño como el de su todo, pareciera el cuerpo devorar como sombra las figuras que en el día se ven en el transcurso del crepúsculo.

La espalda esta contra el lecho, sus pies apoyados levemente en el suelo, y sobre su pecho el vientre escamoso que esconden los músculos fuertes como acero divino capaz de vencer a las peores de las bestias, y en cambio, lo tratan con la delicadeza que se puede comparar como la cálida briza de verano.

Abre las piernas, las separa con anticipación y tiembla con cada respiración y roce de piel contra escamas, oh lo siente, o es metal ardiente, rosa su entrepierna y baja poco hasta sus glúteos, posicionándose, acomodándose.

Praxedes le mira, apenas puede contenerse, sus sentidos están vibrando, intoxicado por su aroma, por esa gloriosa vista de su rostro y cuerpo sumiso ante él, pero poderoso como para doblegar los destinos impensables, por su calor que se transmite de un cuerpo a otro, inclina la cabeza y le lame, recorriendo las saladas gotas de sudor y el sabor de esa piel ardiente.

Su falo es más grande en esta forma, no tanto, como un humano y como dragón está provisto de un generoso miembro, y como la primera vez, el nerviosismo de poder hacerle daño le ayuda a controlar su ansiedad, rosa esos cúmulos de carne suave, frotándose entre ellas deseando perderse eternamente entre estas.

Ruje al rozar la entrada ya dilatada, lento, es una tortura, para ambos, Hiccup no lo puede soportar más.

Con una motivación tan grande como es la lujuria, tan vuelta común en estos días, Hiccup afianza su agarre envuelve el torso con sus brazos y con sus piernas aprende lo que son las caderas del dragón, y lo jala hacia él, no puede esperar más.

-Mmm Prax-

La carne se ha enterrado con precisión de cuchillo, arde y palpita y se siente apretado, oh si, esto es, esto es demasiado e insuficiente, y aun no es todo, y aun ni siquiera es la mitad sino el comienzo.

-Vamos, vamos más haa mmm Prax, te necesito mmm-

Es tan precario, podría romperse y desgarrarse, sería como llenar un barril hasta mas no poder y este astillarse, mas confía que no habrá mal que este le podría causar.

Necesita más, no es suficiente, dobla más las rodillas, incitándolo a que se mueva y que ambas pierdan el aliento.

Es la anatomía de una bestia que se mueve con la delicadeza y certeza con una precisión delicada.

Las caderas avanzan, es tan glorioso, entierra poco a poco más y más y llega a lugares que hacen ver estrellas a ambos, ha avanzado más profundo que otras veces y es glorioso, encajan perfectamente y esperan un momento saboreando la sensación, comprendiendo que no habrá otro ser que les diera tanto placer como con el que están compartiendo en estos momentos tan íntimos.

Por sus venas corre fuego líquido, y el vaivén comienza de nuevo.

Las entrañas se contraen con cada estocada, quemando, provocando rozar el delirio.

Más y más, necesitan del otro como el mismo aliento, los movimientos son firmes, la cama llega a rechinar un poco con cada estocada, es más probable que esta rompa que los mismo cuerpos en fricción.

Los movimientos son más apasionantes, y parecen no tener fin, todo el fuego se acumula en sus estómagos recorriendo paso hasta el bajo vientre.

El límite de los cielos se supera, y llegan por un segundo a la magnificencia del infinito cosmos.

Explotan.

Y caen de nuevo a la vida terrenal.

Ambos uno, fundidos y embriagados por el reciente orgasmo se quedan quietos.

Eso fue, eso se sintió tan bien.

-Prax…-

Puede sentir su ronroneo vibrar en su pecho, es arrullo, es placentero.

Al final de ese día ambos terminan en el lecho, como cada encuentro que tienen, aun unidos, el dragón aun con sus escamas negras, poco común en el dormir boca arriba, mas es placentero ahora cuando siente el peso sobre su pecho de su todo.

El apetito ha sido saciado por el momento, y cuando despierten quizás se den de saciarlo un poco más.


	19. Extras IV

CONVIVENCIAS YERNO/DRAGÓN Y SUEGRO

Era un día más en la casa del jefe de la aldea, y como cada mañana desde que derrotaron al terror de todos los dragones, la Muerte Roja, el dichoso hogar estaba de lo más “animado”.

-Deja ahí demonio, ese es mi pedazo de carne-

-Grrrr-

-Pero Stoick, ese le toca a…-

-No, yo lo aparte primero-

-Grrr-

Si, nada como comenzar bien el dia como la primera pelea de Praxedes y Stoick de la mañana, esta vez en la hora del desayuno.

-Papá…-

-No lo defiendas esta vez Hiccup-

-Papá… ese pedazo de carne es el mio-

-Oh… eh… si por eso decía que lo había apartado… para ti jejejeje-

-Claro- 

El pelirrojo agarra el pedazo de carne, que cabe aclarar no era muy grande y se lo sirvió en el plato a su hijo, solo había estado peleando por él ya que el dragón había mostrado interés en él, lo cual de nuevo había derivado a una pelea, cosa que se estaba volviendo más frecuente debido a la presión de que el día del parto se acercara cada día un poco más, ya estaban en el octavo mes si los cálculos de la curandera y de Hiccup no fallaban y dentro de nada Stoick seria abuelo y el dragón y el joven vikingo padres.

-Yo quería pasártelo- dice con tono de reproche casi resultando infantil el dragón.

-Ya ya Prax- Hiccup sabe que unas palmaditas en el hombro no son suficientes para volver feliz al dragón, pero lo calman un poco y no enfada a su padre esa demostración de afecto. 

Después del desayuno, y ser ayudado a pesar de sus protestas, Hiccup esta nuevamente en su cuarto, odia admitirlo pero ahora es completamente inútil en su estado, o al menos es así como se siente, nunca fue muy diestro y siempre fue algo torpe, ahora sumándole a esto una enorme barriga que nada encaja con su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, dificultando cada acción que realiza y a la vez agotándolo, es mejor quedarse quieto, no puede ayudar en la casa, ni en la herrería o tan siquiera a Praxedes en la nueva casa, ganas no le faltan, es que todos tratan de evitar que haga el mínimo esfuerzo debido a su estado, eso solo causa que se sienta más y más inútil, las únicas cosas que sirven para entretenerlo son pedazos de tela, agujas e hilo, muy a su pesar se comporta cada vez más y más como una mujer pero eso deja de importarle cuando piensa en que hace con las manos será para su bebé.

Tejer, coser y dibujar, porque también una libreta y carbón lo acompañan, son las únicas cosas que lo entretienen en sus momentos de soledad, eso y pensar, cuando su padre, tío y Praxedes no están, no puede evitar pensar y reflexionar, no es necesario ver por su ventana para saber que tanto ha cambiado la aldea en la que vive, parece que el ambiente es más alegre, más ligero, y saber que su futuro bebé nacerá en un ambiente así le alegra, aunque sabía que aun tendrían una que otra dificultad, si Praxedes estaba a su lado, y su familia también, no tendría temor.

Mientras Hiccup descansaba en su habitación, tanto Praxedes y Stoick fueron citados por la anciana y sabía curandera de la aldea, y el de ojos verde vida ignoraba este hecho.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar?- quiso saber de inmediato el pelirrojo, algo le decía que no le agradaría lo que sea que le dijera la vieja y sabia mujer.

-Bueno, como ya se dijo antes, el caso del embarazo de Hiccup es único y extraño, la magia del dragón es milagrosa y misteriosa, por lo que hay cosas que tal vez salgan de nuestro control-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso anciana?-

-Más respeto Stoick, podrás ser el jefe de la aldea y todo eso pero me debes respeto-

-¿Podría explicar qué quiso decir con lo que dijo?-

-Aprende un poco a tu yerno que es más respetuoso cuando me habla… ¿en qué me quede?, ¡Oh sí!, aunque me cueste un poco decirlo, mis solos conocimientos no son suficientes-

-¿Acaso no podrá seguir ayudando a mi hijo?- casi estalla el pelirrojo vikingo, golpeando la mesa que se encontraba delante de él, siendo que ella era la curandera más sabia y con experiencia de la aldea e incluso aldeas cercanas, era muy, muy preocupante.

-Claro que puedo, solo que… necesitare un poco más de ayuda-

-Los otros curanderos la pueden ayudar-

-Ellos saben todo lo que saben gracias a lo que yo les enseñe, necesito otra ayuda-

-¿Quién entonces?-

-Pues un… celta de las islas del sur-

-¡TAN LEJOS!- grito el corpulento pelirrojo, y no era para menos, la distancia de esas tierras a la isla de Berck era inmensa, y la relación que se tenía entre los vikingos y las tribus de esos lares no era muy estrecha, además el tiempo se les hacía corto si tomaban en cuenta en qué etapa del embarazo estaba Hiccup.

-Toma semanas ir en barco… pero en dragón…-

-Entonces iré yo… ¿Cómo es uno de esos celzas?-

-Celtas… me temo que no puedes ir solo si ni siquiera sabes cómo es uno, menos si tomamos en cuenta que eres un dragón, te atacaran con solo verte, e Hiccup no puede acompañarte debido a su estado- la anciana hiso una nueva pausa, esperando que entendiera a la perfección lo que intentaba decir cierto cabeza dura que tenían por líder en la aldea.

-Iré yo entonces- sentencio Stoick sin darse tiempo a reflexionar, su cabeza dura podía ser desesperante para la anciana sabia.

-Irán juntos- le corrigió la anciana mujer, en un tono que decía que no aceptaría negativas.

-¿Tendré que ir con él?- ambos se miraron incrédulos al contrario y luego a la anciana que seguramente ya había perdido la razón, decir que ambos irían juntos era seguro una forma para que ambos se atacaran hasta matarse entre ellos, dejando a Hiccup huérfano o viudo.

-¡Sí!, tendrán que ir juntos, tú- la pequeña anciana señalo al fiero guerrero vikingo que se encogió un poco en su lugar –no puedes ir en barco, se tarda mucho, y tú- dijo esta vez señalando al dragón –te atacaran con solo verte, eres un dragón, y muchas otras aldeas piensan que son aun unas bestias peligrosas, tienes que ir con un humano para convencer ayudarte y acompañarte e Hiccup no puede acompañarte para eso-

A regañadientes aceptaron, porque sabían que esa vieja muy a su pesar tenía razón, rayos, sí que la tenía, y para fastidio de ambos tendrían que convivir más tiempo de lo que quisieran.

Esa misma noche, después de cada uno terminar con sus deberes, Gobber en la forja, Praxedes adelantar el nido y ayudar en unos asuntos en la aldea que tenía que ver con dragones, y Stoick arreglando sus deberes como líder de la aldea antes de su viaje, todos regresaron a la casa donde Hiccup los esperaba con la cena, al menos era una de las pocas que aún le permitían hacer y lo ayudaba a entretenerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablan en serio?- Hiccup está desconcertado, y tal vez un poco asustado.

-Sí, tendremos que partir mañana mismo-

-Pero… pero…-

-Lo dijo la anciana esa, soy el dragón más veloz y no tardaremos mucho a pesar que él es muy pesado-

-¡Oye!-

-Podre con él con lo pesado que es y el celza-

-Celta, vez, ni siquiera sabe cómo se pronuncia, seguro si fuera solo bajaría en picada y agarraría a cualquier otro para traerlo aquí sino se muere del susto primero-

-Eso no lo haría-

-Claro que si-

Y ahí iban con una nueva discusión, y se suponía que tendrían que viajar junto por quien sabe qué tiempo y tratar de trabajar en equipo, preocupante, realmente preocupante.

-Apuesto tres ovejas a que se intentan quitar la cabeza en el primer día- comento por lo bajo Gobber mientras comía otro pedazo de pescado, últimamente comían muchos platillos de este en la casa.

Por Odín, seguramente eso pasaría de buenas a primeras que empezaran a discutir y sin tener a alguien que los detuviera.

-Chicos cálmense, ¿es realmente necesario que vallan ustedes solos?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada a su rubio tío, pidiéndole con la mirada que dijera algo, que se ofreciera a ir al menos, dejarlos solos lo dejaba realmente preocupado.

-Pues… ¿Qué tal si los acompaño?-

-Lo siento Gobber, pero tenemos que hacer este viaje lo más rápido posible, entre menos mejor y más rápido-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Es…-

-Una misión que la anciana sabia quiere que cumplamos con urgencia-

Ambos acordaron, cosa extremadamente extraña entre dragón y vikingo, quizás la primera vez desde que se conocieron, que lo mejor era no decirle de que se trataba lo que tenían que hacer para no preocupar y estresar a Hiccup al menos de momento debido a su estado.

Después de la cena, y que Hiccup se resignara a que no podría hacer nada para hacer desistir en su viaje a su pareja y padre, cada quien se fue a descansar, necesitaban guardar energías para el viaje.

-Cuídate por favor-

-Soy fuerte, regresare pronto-

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo… cuídate, y por favor, tenle paciencia a mi padre-

-No es mi culpa que sea tan gritón y fastidioso-

-Sé que puede parecerte así la mayoría del tiempo debido a sus roces y peleas, pero es un buen hombre-

-Tratare… de no tirarlo mientras vuelo-

-Jajajaja eso es ya algo-

A la mañana siguiente ambos hombres se despidieron de su familia, con la clara preocupación de dejar tanto tiempo a Hiccup en su estado, lo quieren tanto que saben que lo extrañaran mucho, uno por que es su todo, y en esa etapa es antinatural y doloroso el separarse tanto tiempo, otro porque es su hijo, al que por fin lo ha comprendido un poco mejor, y es una situación delicada, además que conocen a Hiccup y lo torpe que puede llegar a ser, realmente no quieren dejarlo por tanto tiempo.

-Cuídate papá- abraza a su padre, siente los fuertes brazos y unas palmadas en su espalda, a mejorado en sus muestras de afecto –tú también Prax- estos son otros brazos, que lo aprietan con una intensidad diferente, cálida, reconfortante y embriagante, extrañara en desmedida aquel calor en los días y noches que estén separados, será la primera vez que estén separados por tanto tiempo desde que vencieron a la “muerte”.

Saben que si prolongan más la despedida será más doloroso, pero no lo pueden evitar, nadie dijo que estaba prohibido, la pareja se queda un rato más juntos, en un abrazo intimo en que se dice mucho sin palabras, al verlos Gob no puede evitar sentirse enternecido, y Stoick no puede evitar pensar en su difunta esposa.

-Volveré pronto- es una promesa, aunque Praxedes no sabe con exactitud que significa esa palabra, el cumple lo que dice, y lo que no también.

Se separa un poco y el fuego cubre su cuerpo dejando ver de nuevo su enorme cuerpo de escamas negras, acerca la cabeza y acaricia el vientre de su todo, a su pequeño también lo extrañara.

En su lomo son colocados y atados sacos con provisiones junto a la silla que normalmente utiliza para que Hiccup vuele con él con mayor comodidad y seguridad, Stoick pesa más, mucho más que Hiccup, embarazado o no, es extraño tener un peso diferente al de él, pero si es por el bien de su todo dejara que su “suegro” viaje con él, así como un extraño que podría ayudarlos. 

Esta será la primera vez de Stoick al volar, no cuentan las veces en que algún dragón lo arrojo por los aires en batallas pasadas o cuando salto sobre el lomo de uno y ese dio saltos y revoloteo un poco al tratar de evitar que se comieran y raptaran al ganado.

Esta nervioso, pero es un guerrero, es un adulto, y líder de su aldea, por eso se aguanta y no lo demuestra, aprieta el borde de la silla con una mano, con la otra el hacha, quien sabe, es bueno estar preparado por si se enfrenta algún inconveniente, aprieta ambos manos, manos capaces de estrangular y romper huesos enemigos, pero que se aferran tratando de evitar mostrar su nerviosismo, y porque no, también algo de miedo.

No hay mayor preparación para la furia nocturna para volar que un salto potente hacia arriba con sus fuertes piernas, y con un par de aleteos está al alcance de las nubes y con la velocidad inigualable que lo caracteriza, se dirige al sur donde esas tierras extranjeras los esperan.

Son horas, más de una docena de islas han pasado, muchas conocidas y otras no, los músculos los siente entumecidos, las manos cerradas en puños muestran sus nudillos blancos, esa velocidad es asombrosa, jamás imagino vivirla alguna vez, lo llena de adrenalina y lo obliga estar atento a los cambios que muestra este viaje, un par de veces el dragón cambio el curso cerca al oeste o al este.

Las horas siguen pasando, la anciana tenía razón, el trayecto que se hubiera llevado a cabo en días, quizás semanas por el mal tiempo, se estaba llevando a cabo en cuestión de horas.

-Hey tú, es hora de descansar- ya está atardeciendo, y sabe por experiencia propia que los dragones son muy buenos volando de noche como de día, pero hasta él sabe que los dragones necesitan descansar.

Praxedes lo mira irritado, ¿descansar ahora?, ni hablar, entre más pronto lleguen a esas tierras más pronto estará cerca de su todo de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien… tú…- trato de reprimirse para soltarle uno de sus típicos insultos de buenas a primeras –el viaje es muy largo hasta nuestro destino, y hasta un best… un dragón necesita descansar, y si en medio del vuelo te colapsas jamás podremos traerle el médico celta a Hiccup-

Tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que le hacía muy feliz que digamos el que la tuviera, gruñendo por lo bajo se dispuso a buscar una isla y aterrizar en el bosque que la cubría, al volar no había visto una población de humanos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse en donde aterrizar específicamente.

El bosque no era tan diferente como el de Berck, tal vez con más helechos, fuera de eso era muy familiar.

Stoick bajo de su lomo y le quito la silla para luego preparar un improvisado campamento, mientras lo hacia el dragón se perdió dentro del bosque y no regreso hasta que había logrado prender una fogata, en su hocico había varios pescados, para su sorpresa el dragón le arrojo un par cerca y procedió a comer el resto.

-Uh… gracias- tardo quizás tardo un buen rato en procesar la acción del dragón y más el tragar un poco de orgullo y agradecerle.

Praxedes lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que se lo agradeciera, y según los modales o formas de ser entre los humanos que Hiccup se había la molestia de enseñar, más para que se evitaran conflictos incensarios con su padre que porque realmente le importara que tuviera modales humanos, tenía que devolverle el gracias, y claramente el peludo pelirrojo no entendía de rugidos.

Fue un segundo en que las llamas lo envolvieran y la imagen del joven hombre de cabellos negros y con apéndices de dragón apareciera ante los ojos de Stoick, ciertamente ya lo había visto varias veces, eso no quería decir que ya estuviera acostumbrado a este poco común fenómeno.

-De nada- dijo apenas en un susurro, que apenas y el padre de su todo pudo percibir, pero era suficiente para él.

Y en ese silencio, aunque no hayan hablado, cosa que les parecía mejor para ambos porque sabían que muy probablemente si lo hicieran terminarían con otra riña, no solo de gritos/gruñidos, sino también de golpes, acordaron en trabajar en equipo y tratar de llevarlo de la forma más tolerable posible, ya que no lo estaban haciendo por ellos, sino por la persona más importante en sus vidas, lo hacían por Hiccup y también por el fruto en su vientre.

Paso un rato más en que el silencio los gobernó, mirando el fuego pensando cada quien sus cosas, uno en su hijo y en su futuro nieto, otro en su pareja y su futura cría, pero pensaban una misma cosa, sino fuera por Hiccup, esto, TODO esto, hubiera sido jamás posible.

Descansan, así la noche debería pasar más rápido, pero para Praxedes alejado de su todo le es difícil conciliar el sueño, es una tortura no estar a su lado, sentir su aroma y su calor, solo en las pocas horas de sueño que logra olvida que no está en su presencia, y lo sueña, o tal vez solo, simplemente saben que no importa la distancia, el uno está pensando en el otro, y que se verán pronto, ahora deben conformarse con sueños.

A la mañana siguiente se levantan temprano, el dragón no ha dormido mucho pero eso no le importa, entre más pronto se marchen mejor, pero no importa su impaciencia, su suegro le insta a tomar el desayuno con amenaza de metérselo en el hocico el mismo sino come algo antes de partir, el mismo experimento la impaciencia a la hora de viajar lejos de casa, de su esposa y familia, pero la impaciencia no ayuda, y descuidarse a uno mismo tampoco.

Sin darse cuenta se empezaban a llevar mejor, o al menos tolerarse lo suficiente para no saltar el uno del otro y terminar más magullados a más no poder.

Guardando las provisiones el vikingo de melena roja volvió a montar al dragón que ahora compartía vida con su único hijo, que extraño era pensar esas palabras, esa situación y todo.

La segunda vez no era tan malo, hasta podría decirse que se estaba acostumbrando a este nuevo método de viaje, claro, había veces en que el dragón tomaba sus propias decisiones y de repente se movía de manera repentina y brusca lo cual se ganaba un zape. Lo que Stoick no sabía ni se molestaba en reflexionar era que como en la superficie del mar las brisas eran cambiantes y debías cambiar la dirección y posición de las velas, en este caso las alas, aunque también, había veces en que el dragón se vengaba de los zapes y de repente hacia sus movimientos bruscos.

Volaron todo el día, habían avanzado mucho más de lo que Stoick hubiera esperado, literalmente ya estaban sobre las costas de aquellas tierras tan lejanas en la que se hubieran tardado semanas en barco si hubiera habido mal tiempo.

Islas al sur, muy cerca de aquellos continentes lejanos a la tierra natal de los vikingos, eran conocidas por tener una mescla heterogénea de gente, había tanto algunos asentamientos de tribus vikingas como otros pueblos que provenían de los grandes continentes, así como también personas originarias de sus tierras.

Eh ahí donde encontrarían al celta amigo de la vieja sabía, estas tierras también eran una isla, pero era mucho más grande que Berck, y si no fuera por las indicaciones que les había dado ella, habrían perdido mucho tiempo precioso.

Stoick ya había estado por esas tierras en varias ocasiones, exploración, tratados y comercio, pero ninguna de las veces anteriores le pareció tan importante como la misión que estaban llevando a cabo ahora.

Para su buena suerte la aldea en que supuestamente vivía el viejo conocido de la anciana sabia se encontraba en las costas que los recibieron, aunque claro, no podían llegar así como así ya que podían espantar a los residentes de aquellas tierras, los vikingos de Berck por fin vivían en paz con los dragones, y la noticia de que no todos los dragones eran enemigos y la gran aventura de Hiccup empezaba a circular por las islas y tierras lejanas, aun había muchos que les temían y/o aborrecían, así que para evitar problemas.

Había un espeso bosque cerca de las costas, un perfecto escondite para el dragón que en medio del secretismo de la noche surco los cielos y aterrizo en ese lugar. 

-Por fin hemos llegado…-

El vikingo pelirrojo bajo del dragón, a pesar de que ya estaban en el lugar, cerca del lugar, no podían simplemente ir, o al menos no podían ir ambos, de nuevo, no todos reaccionarían de manera muy “amigable” al ver un dragón, o a un humano con alas y cola con habilidades de inhalar fuego por la boca, así que ir a buscar al celta era trabajo del vikingo del equipo de esa misión.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo dijo esa anciana que se llamaba ese curandero?- se preguntó Stoick tratando de hacer memoria, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, solo no sabíacómo pronunciarlo.

-Niels- 

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no-

-Ella dijo Niels-

-Estoy seguro que no dijo eso, era algo mas como… ¿Nert?-

-No, no dijo eso-

-Mira dragón, de los dos yo soy mejor en el lenguaje humano, por obvias razones, además, como líder de la aldea también tengo mucha experiencia teniendo que recordar nombres-

Se quedaron mirando por un largo, ambos irritados, ya había sido rato considerable el que no habían tenido una riña, aunque sea una de las menos violentas en todo su historial.

-Grrr… lo que tú digas- cedió el de escamas negras, se lo había prometido a Hiccup, o al menos intentarlo, no era su culpa que ese barbas rojas resultara ser tan insoportable en ocasiones.

-Bien, descansaremos esta noche, mañana en la mañana empezare a buscar a ese tal Nert-

-Pero…-

-Descanso primero, tú debes empezar a reunir fuerzas desde ahora para el viaje de regreso, ahora no solo tendrás un solo pasajero, somos forasteros en estas tierras y simplemente no podemos llevarnos a uno de sus curanderos a la fuerza así como así-

Razonablemente estaba en lo correcto, pero para la impaciencia de un padre primerizo… era detestable admitir que estuviera en lo correcto.

Decir que el dragón descanso bien aquella noche seria mentir, la impaciencia y la ansiedad de apenas un par de días separado de Hiccup era una tortura, en las pocas horas que durmió esa noche soñó con su todo, y el consuelo de tenerlo en sus brazos y con el regalo de su descendencia al fin entre los brazos de su todo era una cosa increíble, solo ese pensamiento le renovaron sus energías.

A la mañana siguiente, con un nuevo e improvisado desayuno, conejos, no eran los favoritos del dragón pero era lo que tenían más cerca de conseguir, empezaron el día.

-Iré a buscar a ese tal Nert, quédate en el bosque, y no te metas en problemas-

-Lo mismo-

Así que el dragón se quedó en el bosque, un día de ir y venir de un lado a otro, ya había hecho varios surcos sobre la tierra, y el día seguía avanzando, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto el peludo rojo?

Oh dragón de escamas negras, tu suegro tampoco las tenía fáciles, primero es presentarse correctamente como líder de su propia aldea al jefe a la que está visitando y mostrar sus motivos de visita para evitar ofensas y obtener la cooperación en su búsqueda, las formalidades pueden llevar mucho tiempo, pérdida de tiempo para que al final tu tengas que buscar por su propia cuenta al Celta ya que este no rendía realmente cuentas a nadie, y no tenían paradero de este, tenía una casa en la aldea pero bien podía estar en otra aldea atendiendo a otras personas.

De eso sigue recolectar información que le dan indicaciones para buscar al viejo, y cuando piensa que por fin sabe dónde está, le dicen que este se acaba de ir a alguna parte diferente.

Las ventajas de vivir en una isla es que no hay muchos lugares a donde ir, esta es una isla, pero mucho más grande que su hogar natal.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, es algo que no tiene el lujo de desperdiciar, no quiere y no debe, pero ese viejo no aparece, no es hasta que las nubes tapan el cielo, y toma un pequeño descanso recargándose en una roca del camino, que pasa un viejo pintoresco delante de él, largos cabellos blancos atados en una trenza, una barba igual de larga en otra trenza, y túnica gris desgastada, hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera por el canasto rebosante de plantas y hierbas que está cargando, tener un hermano curandero le ha enseñado que las hierbas no solo son alimento de ganado, sino también ingredientes para ungüentos y medicina.

Solo basta la mención de la anciana sabia para que este acepte acompañarlos, es más de medio día, entrada la tarde, y el viejo dice que no necesita mucho para atender un parto delicado, que es lo que le dice que necesita su ayuda ya que, bueno, es algo difícil de creer la historia verdadera que ha hecho que haya tenido que ir a buscarlo, se lo ira diciendo en el camino, o cuando lleguen a su hogar.

Se adentran en las profundidades del bosque después de empacar algunas cosas, equipaje ligero, le ha dicho que tiene un compañero de viaje y que su medio de transporte no es de lo más… ortodoxo.

Cuando llegan a un claro es cuando vislumbran una figura alta, con lo que parece una capa negra, el celta se detiene primero, algo le dice que ese compañero del vikingo… es inusual.

-Así que ya pudo encontrar a ese tal Nert-

-Oh, en realidad mi nombre es Niels- corrige el anciano, acostumbrado a que se confundan con su nombre.

-No digas nada- dice rápidamente el vikingo, mientras que el compañero de negro sonríe divertido.

-Bueno, como ya le dije, emprenderemos viaje ahora mismo, la anciana sabia nos dijo que usted es muy bueno en lo que hace-

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba de mi vieja amiga, ¿aún le gusta que le den masajes en los pies?-

-Heeee… si-

-Oh si, recuerdo cuando éramos un par de décadas más jóvenes y…-

-Ejem, disculpe señor, pero, realmente tenemos que comenzar el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar por el parto de mi hij… emm Hiccup-

-Curioso nombre para una chica-

-Hiccup n…-

-Shhh Si, si… si no tiene más equipaje, podremos comen…-

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!- un grito resuena de repente cerca del claro, los extranjeros miran extrañados a un muchacho que aparece, no tendrá más de veinte veranos, es alto pero escuálido, tiene ropas similares al Celta, cabellos enmarañados y ojos azules son sus únicas características destacables.

-Oh pero si es mi discípulo-

-Al fin lo encuentro, me dejo muy preocupado, desapareció de repente, y dijeron que lo vieron con un extranjero con cara de salvaje y… oh-

-Mervin, muchacho, tranquilo, una vieja amiga envió a por mí para que la asista con un parto, aunque creo que es una excusa para revivir viejos momentos entre nos jejeje-

-Eh, ¿podríamos dejar para después sus anécdotas por favor?- pidió sin rodeos, como alguien que ya hubiera vivido una infinidad de veces esa clase de situaciones el pupilo.

-De acuerdo, ¿en que estábamos?-

-En que ya nos vamos, ahora-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya te dije muchacho, voy a ir a asistir a una amiga en un parto, la cual vive lejos de estas tierras-

-Pero maestro, ¿así de repente?-

-Bueno, es un favor a una vieja amiga-

-Pero, pero…-

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos-

-¿Qué?-

-Así no desatenderás tus estudios muchacho, y claro, adquirirás más experiencia-

-Ya, como sea, puedo con todos, pero larguemos ya- dice exasperado el de capa negra, ya se le ha agotado la paciencia.

-Si él no tiene inconvenientes, yo tampoco, y entre más rápido nos larguemos-

-Pero las costas se encuentran muy alejadas, tendríamos que ir por provisiones primero y saber cuánto durara el viaje-

-Creo que tienes razón muchacho-

-Nos ocuparemos de las provisiones en el camino-

-Pero, pero…-

-¡Ya, de una vez!- grita y ruge el de la capa negra, y extiende su capa… que en realidad son sus alas que se extienden para sufrir esa metamorfosis que siempre causa asombro a su todo, en este caso provoca un grito al pupilo del Celta.

-¡Haaaa!- grita el muchacho mientras tropieza mientras retrocede temblando como una hoja con lo que acaba de ver.

-Oh, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- comenta el anciano, está sorprendido pero no hay miedo en su voz, al menos saben que no sufre del corazón para no caer muerto con semejante… primera impresión de su transporte y compañero de viaje.

-Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta mi colega es un dragón, y uno no muy paciente… y también nuestro transporte-

-¿Está loco?, ¡no subiremos en esa cosa!- protesta el pupilo, aterrado de estar tan cerca de esa bestia tan temible.

-Oh muchacho, ¿Qué te he dicho?, crea experiencia, mucha experiencia, ¿y qué mejor experiencia que esto? Jamás me hubiera imaginado que a mi edad montaría sobre un dragón- 

Al menos no tendrían problema en convencer a ese celta en subir en el lomo de Praxedes, en realidad tenía una mirada emocionada que les recordaban a los niños de la aldea que reaccionaban alegres y extasiados por volar en los lomos de los dragones por primera vez. Su pupilo era todo lo contrario.

A este bien podían dejarlo, solo necesitaban al anciano.

-Muchacho, tranquilízate, yo confió en mi amiga, y si envió a estos dos estoy seguro que no nos harán mal-

-Pero maestro, es un dr-dra-dra…-

-Si muchacho, un dragón, ¿y recuerda lo que te dije?, ve másallá de la simple apariencia, este dragón es un claro ejemplo que las apariencias engañan-

-De acuerdo maestro-

-Bien, ya estamos listos-

-Sí, sí, bueno, suban y agárrense bien, al principio puede ser algo… ¡turbulento!-

Ni bien se habían montado al lomo del dragón acomodándose apenas, debían ir muy pegados ya que ahora eran dos pasajeros más uno inesperado, que este se impulsó con un fuerte salto y alzo vuelo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, no por parte del anciano sino por su aprendiz, quien sin lugar a dudas tenía unos pulmones muy potentes.

Si no fuera porque ya se había cansado, y tubo el pequeño accidente de tragar un insecto después de unos minutos de gritar, hubiera continuado gritando durante el resto del viaje, dragón y vikingo se lo pensaron seriamente en tirarlo al mar o abandonarlo en una isla en el camino.

El sol se oculta y no han avanzado tanto como cuando es solo un pasajero, es más difícil y pesado por obvias razones, además del tiempo en que partieron ese día, así que acampan en la primera isla que encuentran.

Ya asentados en un improvisado acampamento el anciano no deja de tratar de sacar la mayor información al vikingo y al dragón sobre este mismo, ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Qué siente cuando lo hace? ¿Cuándo descubrieron que podía cambiar? Es absolutamente fascinante… es algo agobiante para los interrogados.

El joven aprendiz no la paso tan bien, al menos esta más silencioso y algo mareado por el viaje, alimentos esa noche no prueba y estámás preocupado de no expulsar sus entrañas con tanta vomitadera que lleva, a Praxedes le recuerda a su pareja en algunas mañanas de sus primeros meses de embarazado.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

El sol se alza a la mañana siguiente y es hora de partir nuevamente, sino antes un ligero desayuno, sabio consejo del celta, nadie quiere que en medio del viaje ocurra un accidente que involucre pintar el paisaje de manera drástica, en otras palabras que el pupilo expulse las tripas en pleno vuelo.

No recorren la misma distancia que fue cuando solo era un pasajero, aun así es mucho másrápido de lo que hubiera sido un día en barco, el Celta encuentra realmente agradable esta nueva forma de transporte, y este animo se ve reflejado en todo el viaje ya que no ha parado de hablar aun cuando en una de esas trago un insecto por accidente y casi le choca en la cara una gaviota, curiosamente en la parte de su anécdota donde contaba uno de sus viajes con su vieja amiga en verano, la noche era cálida y se empezaban a dar las cosas, y el dragón se inclinó justo en el momento en que esta historia iba a un rumbo que los demás viajeros no querían escuchar justo cuando pasaba un grupo de gaviotas.

La noche llega y acampan de nuevo, la rutina es la misma, incluido la parte del aprendiz expulsando lo poco que lleva en el estómago.

Tardan un par de días más para ver aquella tierra que aloja al ser más importante de su mundo, es lo que piensa el dragón y el vikingo al mismo tiempo justo cuando ven los riscos de Berck, los barcos pesqueros y el verde de los bosques en la lejanía, cada vez más cerca con cada aleteo de la bestia que ama apasionadamente como el fuego al humano-héroe-hijo que salvo a Berck.

Con la alegría a flor de escama, con la ansiedad de por fin ver a su querido por fin después de tan largo viaje, aumenta su velocidad como si en realidad no llevara a tres en su lomo y vuela tan rápido como en todas las leyendas de antaño que contaban los vikingos para asustarlos de sus ancestros, aunque no tan sigiloso, hay que recordar que tiene un joven aprendiz de celta que no para de gritar cuando algo le parece un poco aterrador.

Casi una semana, ha contado lo minutos, las horas y los días desde que vio partir a su pareja y padre, y cada minuto, hora y día le parece mucho más largo que el anterior.

Nunca se pensó del tipo que mira al firmamento esperando encontrar a los que partieron a lo lejos y suspirar cuando no los viera, aunque se encontró un par de veces haciéndolo, como esposa primeriza con marido de viaje y embarazada… rayos, era justamente eso.

Eso no quería decir que siempre se encontraba haciéndolo, ya que se encontraba ocupado, ya que su padre y dragón se habían marchado, éltenía que atender algunas de sus responsabilidades junto con Gob, aun había uno que otro problema entre tratos entre dragones y vikingos, una que otra cosa como travesuras de dragones y vikingos, la forma en cómo tratarse entre dragón y vikingo, curiosamente los dragones presentaban menos problemas que los tercos vikingos a la hora de dialogar con ellos.

Alguien siempre estaba pendiente de él, dragón o vikingo, o era Gobber, alguna de las mujeres del pueblo como su tía o el grupo que tan “amablemente” le había dado la plática, o incluso alguno de su generación, excompañeros de entrenamiento, principalmente chicas, no sabía si decir que si el sexo femenino tenía la mente más abierta y aceptaba mejor su “condición”… o era otra cosa que prefería no indagar. 

En cuanto los dragones, algunos al parecer se habían autoproclamado su guardia personal, sabía que lo estimaban a él y a Praxedes por haber derrotado al malévolo dragón que prácticamente los tenia esclavizados desde generaciones… bueno, tal vez si era normal que estuvieran muy agradecidos, solo que él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, casi quince años siendo invisible prácticamente en la aldea y de repente todos esos cambios y atenciones hacia él, eran cosas que le descolocaba un poco.

Regresando a lo de su guardia personal, no es que todo y cada uno de los dragones lo vigilaban de sol a sol desde que su pareja se fue a esa misión , bueno, tal vez un par hacia eso, como el pequeño terrible terror que siempre se la pasaba cerca de la casa desde que aceptaron a los dragones en Berck, después de perdonarlo por haber ayudado al pesadilla monstruosa en el atentado antes del ataque de la “muerte”, era simpático y buena compañía, también el terrible terror que ataco su antigua casa después de tratar un rato con él.

En realidad de los dragones esos dos eran lo que más pendiente estaban de él. Tal vez una combinación de agradecimiento, arrepentimiento, amistad y respeto, mas amistad y respeto hacia su persona, había veces en que esos dragones y Praxedes se peleaban, nada grave en realidad, un rozón por ahí y por allá, nada como para que se saltaran a la yugular y tuvieran que lidiar con heridas graves.

Desde su ventana se puede ver casi toda la aldea, pero su atención está en el firmamento, en el mar y en el cielo sobre este, hay docenas de figuras volando, de nubes a gaviotas y dragones de diferentes formas y tamaños, los dragones ya no atacan y los vikingos a su vez ya no los atacan a ellos, trata de ver una figura familiar pero no la ve, ninguno de escamas negras como la noche, ninguno como Praxedes.

En esta clase de situaciones agradece la compañía de ese par de dragones, ya que la soledad es deprimente y lo hace anhelar demasiado la llegada de su dragón de escamas negras.

Piensa en distraerse en alguna cosa, cualquiera que distraiga su mente, últimamente ha encontrado entretenimiento en realizar adornos y juguetes para su bebé, la anciana sabia le enseño a hacer móviles de conchas, son bonitos pero para hacerlos más entretenidos les agrega figuras de dragones, más específicamente pequeñas figuras de furias nocturna, tal vez haga otra figura de trapo, ya ha hecho algo parecido a un gato, pero Gob ha dicho que la cabeza era más parecida a la de Prax que la de un gato, el color negro de la tela no ayuda mucho a distanciar el obvio parecido, pero no importa, ese será uno de los primero juguetes que tendrá su hijo, está bien que se parezca a su padre.

Esta dispuesto a dejar de observar por la ventana cuando capta una figura negra por el rabillos de su ojo, ¿Acaso es una gaviota? No, ¡Es Praxedes!

No es el único en enterarse de la llegada del dragón y su líder, una de las principales razones es la fácilmente reconocida silueta negra por los cielos despejados, pero los gritos ensordecedores de cierto pasajero.

Aterrizan en un claro cerca de la casa donde Hiccup inmediatamente sale por la puerta para recibirlos, sus pasajeros apenas y tienen tiempo para bajarse cuando el dragón sale corriendo a su encuentro, Stoick ya se esperaba esto, más los celtas miran un poco extrañados la reacción del dragón.

Por un momento el aprendiz entre las náuseas y ver las reacciones del dragón vio a la chica de cabellos cortos y vestido café salir de la casa corriendo como si volara, y el dragón literalmente abalanzándose a esta, ¡oh por los dioses! ¡Se la iba a comer y nadie estaba haciendo nada!

El dragón se levantó en sus patas traseras mientras que Hiccup saltaba y le abrazaba por el cuello, el encuentro es una explosión de afecto y amor, Praxedes arrulla a su pareja abrazándolo con sus patas delanteras y ronroneando de dicha, o cuantos días le ha faltado este calor de su todo.

-Oh, veo que le tiene mucho afecto a ese dragón- dice el celta limpiando sus ropas, tropezó mientras bajaba del lomo de la bestia y callo de sentón, no es una de sus peores caídas pero ya por la edad le duele un poco el trasero.

-Eh, si, podría decirse… tal vez se me paso decir algunas cosas de este caso-

-¿Qué cosa seria esa señor Stoick?-

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder delante de ellos el dragón cambiaba a su figura humana y atrapaba entre sus brazos de nuevo a la figura de lo que los celtas habían confundido con una chica, una chica que en esos momentos estaba recibiendo un apasionado beso del dragón, una chica que le estaba respondiendo gustosamente.

-Oh por…- el joven celta apenas y se lo podía creer, primero un dragón transformándose en humano, ahora el dragón besándose con una humana, o eso creía, a ella no le veía cola o las para decir que era como el de escamas negras.

-¿Esto es a lo que se referia?-

-En parte si- 

-¿Qué te dije chico? Una experiencia para tu aprendizaje irremplazable- el anciano celta palmeo la espalda de su aprendiz, este sería un caso de lo más interesante, o y eso que aún no sabían que la “chica” que estaba siendo besada por el de escamas negras no era precisamente una “chica”.

Oh bueno, más tarde se enterarían.

Por ahora que se quedaran sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, el aprendiz parecía que le faltaba poco para que se le rompiera la quijada.

En esos momentos llegaba Gob, que como muchos otros ya estaba enterado el regreso de su amigo y líder.

-Bienvenido amigo, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-

-Sin muchos contratiempos… y, el dragón no presento muchos problemas-

-Claro… o quizás eres tú el que no presento problemas-

-¡Gob!-

-Solo decía, solo decía… es bueno tenerte de regreso amigo, a los dos-


	20. Extras V

“Nidos II…”

Es una gran labor y orgullo crear un espacio especial para que una pareja se sintiera a gusto, cómoda, protegida, y pudieran vivir y empezar una familia.

Aves, mamíferos, incluso peces hacen nidos, madrigueras, o puedes llamarlos hogares.

Los dragones no son la excepción, aunque tradicionalmente estos utilizan cuevas, zonas montañosas y altas para escoger un rinconcito para vivir en paz, este dragón en particular se estaba encargando de hacer un nido para la comodidad de su todo, y he ahí el detalle, su todo era un humano, y aunque era tolerante, comprensible y el mejor de todos, quería darle lo mejor, y si él estaba acostumbrado a vivir en esos nidos de madera llamados chozas, entonces le haría la mejor.

Claro, los dragones no tienen precisamente experiencia construyendo esa especie de nidos, como ya se comentó, las cuevas resultan ser cómodas, más si se encuentran cerca de lugares cálidos como volcanes, o del mar, para tener más cerca el alimento preferido que eran peces.

Ahora, ¿Cómo un dragón iba a crear una choza?, pues preguntando y observando, no iba a pedir ayuda, claro que no, él debía construir la choza él solo, su orgullo se lo impedía, cosas de machos dragones o algo así era lo que afectaba esa increbantable decisión.

Se guio con instrucciones y alguno que otro consejo que obtuvo del carpintero de la aldea, e incluso de Gobber, quien le proporciono algunas herramientas, resultaba una gran ventaja el poder adquirir esa forma humanoide y poder manipularlas, aunque muchas veces solo bastaba su fuerza y garras para cumplir las tareas.

Para asombro de muchos, vikingos y dragones por igual, mostro ser talentoso a la hora de cumplir su meta.

-Me tiene bastante sorprendido esa bestia, para creaturas acostumbradas a vivir a la intemperie o cuevas es muy bueno construyendo- Gob miraba interesado desde la casa de su amigo al dragón en su forma humanoide acarreando madera y con apenas unas cuantas herramientas se las ingeniaba para ir armando poco a poco su “nido”, todo lo demás era fuerza, pero bien calculada.

-Hmmm- Stoick también observaba, para que negarlo, desde la primera vez que derrumbo los cimientos él también había notado que ese dragón tenia talento.

No lo admitirá, pero como en la segunda o tercera vez se le hizo difícil derribar los cimientos y algunas columnas de madera, al parecer había aprendido a reforzarlos, de alguna manera habían traído algo bueno sus ejemp arranques ejemp atentados ejemp sugerencias practicas… según él.

-Y también es bueno ver que ya no saltaras a destruir su trabajo-

-No lo digas como si no tuviera nada que hacer Gob-

-Aunque era un buen pasatiempo ver como la derribabas-

-Jajajaja muy gracioso Gob, muy gracioso-

Ambos hombres seguían observando el trabajo del dragón de escamas negras, poco a poco este había formado en el terreno que había escogido junto a Hiccup los cimientos de su hogar, o nido como a este le gustaba llamar, poco a poco donde solo había tierra, maleza y algunas piedras pequeñas, cimientos se formaron, vigas de madera se alzaron, el esqueleto de una casa que poco a poco estaba siendo cubierta se había formado, un gran trabajo admitían ellos dos, uno más de manera más abierta y verbal que el otro con un gruñido ocasional.

Praxedes muy a pesar de Stoick, había hecho un gran trabajo, con todo y los atentados que este había tenido por sus arranques de furia.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

=El sabio y su aprendiz=

Si haber sido sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto entre el dragón y la “chica” los dejo estupefactos, esto se quedó corto cuando les informaron que la “chica” era la embarazada, y que el otro padre era el dragón, y para rematar, que la “chica” en realidad no era una “chica”.

Fue impactante, pero el anciano celta rápidamente se repuso y acepto este hecho como uno de los casos más singulares que hubiera llegado a tratar, su curiosidad y su juramento por ayudar al próximo cuando decidió dedicarte a su profesión le alentaban a seguir adelante, además vería a su vieja amiga y tal vez revivirían algunos de sus viejos días.

El aprendiz, bueno, era un muchachito que no había viajado mucho ni tenido experiencias semejantes a estas, por lo que para él le tomo algo de tiempo procesar todo aquello, no es que le desagradara la singular pareja o el estado del chico que había llegado a confundir con chica, es que fue demasiado impactante para él, como dirían algunos, estaba demasiado verde.

Solo, era demasiado extraño y sorprendente, no era fácil de creer aun cuando fuera testigo de todo aquello.

Los días empezaban a pasar estableciendo una rutina con algunas variables, la fecha del nacimiento estaba cada vez más cerca de acuerdo al par de curanderos, y los nervios de los padres, el suegro y el tío rubio estaban a flor de piel.

Y con ello, el sabio y su aprendiz, que terminaron instalados en la vivienda de la vieja amiga del celta, aprendían poco a poco sobre su nuevo paciente tan particular así como de la aldea en la que se hospedaban.

Para el muchacho de nombre Mervin ver como interactuaban humanos y dragones de manera tan pacifica, o al menos tan pacifica con los típicos roces que puede haber con dos seres tan distintas en una aldea, siempre lo dejaba con la boca abierta.

En su tierra natal, tambien había dragones, no tantos como ahí, pero los había, y casi siempre los encuentros entre humanos y estos terminaban en conflicto, ¿Cuál era el secreto para que esta tribu pudiera convivir asi con estas bestias?

Hiccup.

-Hey Mervin, ¿ocurre algo?-

-He no joven Had…-

-Hiccup, ya te he dicho que me llames solo Hiccup-

-Sí, digo no, no pasa nada Hiccup-

Para Mervin el castaño de ojos verdes era un ser más allá de lo fuera de lo usual, no solo por su estado actual, sino también porque podía comportarse de manera tan natural y tranquila rodeado de todos esos seres llenos de colmillos, garras y hasta cuernos y púas como si fueran perros o gatos inofensivos, los vikingos aun reaccionaban de manera algo brusca con respecto a aquellas creaturas si estas estaban demasiado cerca o si hacían una que otra travesura, incluso su sabio y poderoso maestro actuaba con cautela con estas creaturas tan impredecibles, pero Hiccup, este parecía desenvolverse tan bien entre ellas como uno más.

¿Era por qué estaba esperando a uno de los suyos? ¿Por qué estaba emparejado con el de escamas negras? ¿o algo más?

En esos momentos estaban en la casa del dragón y el humano que era el paciente de su maestro, más que la típica consulta era algo más social que consulta médica.

La curandera amiga de su maestro, la viejita algo espeluznante y bajita en su opinión, un amor ante los ojos de su maestro, al parecer había adquirido cierto cariño especial por Hiccup, lo cual significaba que lo visitaba muy seguido últimamente, y como su maestro no podía estar lejos de su querida, muy querida amiga, ahí estaban ellos, comiendo moras, cosa que al parecer abundaba mucho en la aldea o por lo menos en esa casa, y platicando.

Bueno en realidad solo su maestro y la anciana.

El dragón de escamas negras, de nombre Praxedes según tenía entendido, había salido a pescar o a cazar, alguna de esas dos, el líder de la aldea, progenitor de Hiccup y el amigo rubio de este, tan corpulento como el primero, se encontraban atendiendo a esas horas asuntos correspondientes a sus puestos en la aldea, Hiccup atendía a sus visitas y él, supuestamente estaba acompañando a su maestro, pero más sentía que estaba haciendo bulto.

Siendo francos esto le parecía de lo más aburrido, no se quejaba de las atenciones de Hiccup como buen anfitrión, aunque por otra parte, se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-Yo hem voy a dar una vuelta, me retiro por el momento maestro, hasta luego Hiccup-

-De acuerdo muchacho, aprovecha y explora la isla- 

-Claro maestro-

-Hasta luego Mervin-

-Hasta luego joven Hadc… digo, Hiccup-

Cuando salió por la puerta y la fría brisa le golpeo de lleno no sabía a donde ir, solo había querido salir.

Miro alrededor, no era una aldea muy grande, las casas eran diferentes a las de su tierra natal, la gente se paseaba de un lado a otro, y alguno que otro de los dragones también, la mayoría era de los pequeños, que bien parecían los menos peligrosos pero sí que podían causar mucho daño si se lo proponían, lo tubo bien claro cuando sin querer piso la cola de uno en la casa del castaño de ojos verdes y le destrozó en cuestión de segundo sus botas de gruesa piel, si no hubiera sido por Hiccup que reacciono al instante sus pierna hubieran sufrido el mismo destino que sus botas.

En serio, los dragones eran creaturas aterradoras.

Camino alejándose de la construcción, mirando el ir y venir de las personas, cada quien en sus propios asuntos, esto también aplicaba a los dragones, volando de un lugar a otro sobre el cielo de la aldea, o caminando si se les antojaba en las calles.

Ni en sus más locos sueños imagino esta clase de convivencia, en su tierra también había de estos seres, pero los enfrentamientos y leyendas de estos seres jamás los describían con esta “docilidad”, era absurdo de tan solo pensarlo, pero si un dragón se podía enamorar de un humano, ambos varones, esto tal vez no era tan desquiciado.

-¡Hey tú curandero!-

Alguien grito, y aunque aún era aprendiz, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver quien gritaba, aun sin estar completamente seguro si era a él quien le llamaban.

-¡Aquí arriba!-

Volteo hacia los techos y luego arriba de su cabeza, no fue el único, algunas personas a su alrededor también lo hicieron curiosos más por responder el llamado.

Sobre su cabeza un dragón, uno de los más extraños en su opinión, uno de escamas verdes y dos cabezas gemelas que lo volteaban a ver con sus ojos amarillos.

¡Oh por todos los dioses!, ¿acaso el dragón había hablado?, ¡Cielos, ya se estaba volviendo loco y ni a los dieciocho veranos había llegado!, ¿Si se volvía completamente loco su maestro tendría que hacerle un hoyo en el cráneo para exorcizar los demonios de la locura en su cabeza?, ¡Que horro!

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-¿Menso?-

-¡Menso lo serás tú!-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no me llamo menso?-

Y ahora parecían discutir las dos cabezas, tal vez si ocultaba este pequeño brote de locura tal vez su maestro no utilizaría el viejo método del clavo y martillo en su cabeza, solo tal vez solo sea una cosa causada por el estrés.

-Men… Mel… Merlín, si así se llama idiota-

-¡Eh tú, Merlín, aquí arriba!-

Y se había vuelto, loco, el dragón se le llamaba con otro nombre, pero le llamaba, curiosamente, ambas cabezas tenían diferente voz, y su locura era graba para pensar que una tenia voz de chica y otra de chico.

El dragón descendió más y aterrizo a su lado levantando algo de polvo y un poco de nieve fina, ya estaban en invierno y ya era época de que la nieve callera, quizás dentro de unas semanas comenzaría las peores ventiscas y el frio que congelaba los mares en esa época.

Para su alivio y asombro, sobre los largos cuellos del dragón había un par de rubios vikingos, así que no estaba loco, eso era genial, pero ¿Qué rayos hacia ese par sobre el dragón?

-Eres el ayudante del curandero, ¿no es así?- uno de los rubios le hablo, tenían unas caras y apariencias casi idénticas, gemelos, fue la chica quien le preguntaba.

El asintió, no había llegado hacia mucho, pero siendo un pueblo pequeño sería fácil de identificar a los nuevos visitantes.

-Te lo dije-

-Como sea, hey Merlín, ¿Cómo esta Hiccup?-

-Bi… Bien- respondió con cierta duda, casi lo que salió de sus labios había sonido como una pregunta, estaba seguro.

-Claro que está bien, si mamá lo fue a ver el otro día-

-¿Qué es lo que tanto habla ella con sus amigas cada vez que lo visitan?-

-Cosas, cosas de chicas-

-Ug casi siempre se me olvida que eres una-

PAZZzzz

-Y golpeas como chico auch ¿Por qué fue eso?- el gemelo se soba la mejilla después de un golpe que realmente se había escuchado fuerte, aunque parece estar ya acostumbrado a la fuerza de su hermana.

-Para que no se te olvide de nuevo-

-Auch, ¿para que veníamos?-

-Para llevarnos a Merlín-

-¡¿Yo?!-

-Si viejo, eres el único Merlin que conocemos… o no lo eres, ¿no?-

-Pero yo no me llam…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de corregirlos uno de los gemelos, poco importaba si este era la chica o el chico, lo jalo en un rápido movimiento tironeándolo de sus ropas y atravesándolo entre uno de los cuellos del dragón de doble cabeza, y antes de que pudiera refutar este se alzó a la orden de sus jinetes.

Al parecer jamás se acostumbraría a la sensación de vértigo a la hora de volar, por algo los humanos no tenían alas, y ni podía quejarse, o refutar por las acciones de ese par, ya que lo que más le preocupaba era sostenerse de lo que fuera, si esto era la pierna del jinete o el cuello escamoso eso poco importaba, sino se aferraba de algo con todas sus fuerzas sentía que resbalaría con facilidad directo a una caída mortal.

Para su fortuna la situación no duro mucho, a lo máximo quizás un minuto, minuto que le causo una tortuosa eternidad, para encontrarse ahora con el aterrizaje del dragón en una colina no muy lejos del pueblo.

-¡Hey chicos ya lo encontramos!-

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta por los gritos, ¿con que lo torturaron?-

-No lo torturamos, ¿no verdad?-

-No hermano, tal vez solo le gusta gritar cuando vuela-

Ya encontrándose en suelo, literalmente dejándose caer de espaldas en este sintiendo que sus piernas no parecían querer recobrar su firmeza para sostenerlo y las rodillas parecían no dejar de temblar, se fijó un poco en las otras persona, los gemelos bajaron con más gracia que el del dragón de dos cabezas, y ahora se encontraban platicando con un chico corpulento y más atrás un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas, todos ellos parecían rondar la misma edad.

Y oh sorpresa, mas dragones, coloridos, de diferentes formas y grandes, la palabra clave es grande, realmente no se siente a gusto aquí con esta tan cercana proximidad.

¿Por qué rayos está aquí?

-En nombre de mis compañeros Tuffnut y Ruffnut, a veces pueden tratar a la gente con demasiada brusquedad- el chico corpulento se inclinó y le tendió la mano.

Acepto la ayuda y a penas se podía mantener de pie, definitivamente odiaba volar.

-Soy Fishlegs, ya conociste a los gemelos Tuff y Ruff, y más haya están los demás chicos, y los dragones-

-Hey-

-¿Qué tal?-

Algunos de los demás jóvenes saludaron e hicieron gestos de presentación, ¿era su imaginación o los dragones también hicieron gesto de saludo?

-Yo… eh… ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-¿No le dijeron?- Fish se volvió a ver a los gemelos, aunque no estaba sorprendido, si no era algo que les interesaba su capacidad de atención era tan pequeña como un grano de arena.

-¿Qué cosa? Solo nos pediste traerlo, ¿Para qué era lo que lo querían?-

-Uff, chicos se los repetí como cinco veces, bueno, es que queríamos saber cómo estaba Hiccup y…-

-Preguntar muchas cosas en resumen, Fish deja de dar tantas vueltas y se más directo- una de las chicas del grupo se adelantó y se posiciono a su lado ya impacientada de tanta chachara sin ir a ningún lado.

-Algunos tratamos de ser educados-

-Al punto, que estos días ni nos han dejado acercarnos a su casa y parece que lo tienen en arresto domiciliario, ¿Cómo esta Hiccup?-

-B…Bien, mi maestro dice que goza de muy buena salud, también la br… digo, la curandera de su pueblo-

-¡¿Ven?! Les dije que estaría bien-

-Tú decías que seguro estaba en cama todo el día amiga por dolencias y pesares, fuiste la más negativa- otra chica se acercó, con sonrisa sarcástica le recordó lo que dijo su compañera los pasados días en que nadie tenía muchas novedades sobre el peli castaño.

-Yo no recuerdo-

-Para eso estamos para recordarte-

-¿Entonces el embarazo va bien?-

-Yo uh escuche a mi maestro decir que si-

-Yo digo que será niño-

-Niña-

Las personas delante empezaron a discutir, la mayoría de las mujeres del grupo en realidad, cosas que en realidad no eran del todo extrañas, cosas como discutir el sexo de un futuro bebé o a quien más se parecería, aunque este no fuera un bebé común y corriente y el padre/madre tampoco lo fuera, estas personas no parecían darle mucha importancia a esos detalles, era como cualquier grupo de conocidos chismeando sobre esta clase de asuntos.

Así que había gente que tomaba muy bien este asunto en la aldea, no es que hubiera salido mucho, pero algunas veces se encontró con algunas miradas y cuchicheos más afilados y hostiles que estos, dirigidos a la novedad más grande de ese pueblo, el mismo enfocado en el mismo hecho que enfocaba su atención de ese grupo, el embarazo del joven Haddock.

Eso era… bueno.

-Merlín ¿Tu qué opinas? Tienes experiencia en esto no ¿puedes predecir si será niño o niña?-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, eres aprendiz de curandero ¿no?, debes saber de estas cosas-

-Bueno pues ummm yo creo… emmm, normalmente la forma del estómago indica un poco si será un niño o niña, aunque no he notado muy bien la forma con esas ropas-

-Esas ropas las hiso mamá, gruesos vestidos para el invierno, creo que le dio un par de los de temperatura caliente también- comento Tuff recordando el encargo que tuvo que hacer a la casa de Hiccup.

Oportunidad en que inicio una propuesta muy interesante para los gemelos.

-Entonces no sabremos hasta que nazca-

-Eso parece-

-Y Merlín, ¿sabes de partos?-

-¿Es doloroso?-

-Claro que es doloroso, ¿no recuerdas los gritos que dio tu madre cuando nació tu hermano?-

-Ella siempre grita, esta medio sorda ¿recuerdas?-

-Aun no entiendo bien cómo funciona eso-

-¿De cómo salen los bebés?-

-No, de que si esta algo sorda porque grita-

-Es, es… ¿para escuchar mejor?-

-Aun no entiendo-

-¿Entonces Merlín?-

-¿Qué?- Hablaban demasiado rápido, se estaba perdiendo en esta conversación.

-¿Duele?-

-Pues…-

-¿Para qué le preguntan a un hombre? Eso es cosa de mujeres-

-Es curandero, él sabe de esas cosas, además Hiccup es hombre, ¿recuerdas?-

-Yo realmente no quisiera saber esas cosas- uno de los chicos estaba más pálido de lo normal, no le gustaba realmente ese tipo de temas.

-Bueno, pues ummm las contracciones y los músculos acomodándose en el parto, es… si doloroso, pero ¿Por qué me hacen estas preguntas?, si soy aprendiz de curandero pero…-

-Nos gustaría preguntarle de estas cosas a Hiccup en persona, es el primero en nuestra generación en tener hijos y estamos algo emocionadas y emocionados-

-Pero últimamente no podemos, con eso de que esta algo sobreprotector Praxedes, y más cuando el cabeza hueca de Snotlout fue a hacer un encargo a su casa y quien sabe que hizo pero enojo mucho a Prax-

-Huy si, viejo, es la primera vez que veo a Snot correr tan rápido- eso si era de interés para los gemelos, Tuff recordaba el incidente con cierta alegría y gracia, cualquier cosas caótica como ese incidente tenía el pleno derecho de ser guardada en su mente.

-Fue asombroso viejo- Ruff secundo.

Empezó a retroceder poco a poco, esto era algo un poco demasiado abrumador, ellos bombardeándolo con preguntas, haciendo comentario de acá para allá que no podía comprender por completo, no iba a mentir, se sentía intimidado, y no solamente por la presencia de los dragones, tal vez debería trabajar más en su tolerancia en esta clase de situaciones con la gente, pero en estos momentos su meta era retirarse.

Dio unos pasos más hacia atrás, había una capa delgada de nieve, polvo blanco cubriendo la superficie de la tierra, por lo que no vio las delgadas tablas de madera que cubrían un poso de agua, hasta que escucho el crujir de la madera bajo su peso, y el estruendo de la madera rompiéndose bajo su peso.

Lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo estaba helado y mojado, y donde estaba era un lugar muy oscuro.

-¡Merlín se calló al pozo de agua!-

-¿El pozo estaba aquí?-

-Busquen ayuda, una cuerda o rama o algo-

-¿Sigue vivo?-

-Yo creo que con esa caída ya se murió-

-Cállense Ruff y Tuff y busquen ayuda-

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea pedirle a los gemelos que hicieran eso, no eran los más listos del grupo.

Quince minutos después, Mervin estaba de regreso en la casa de Hiccup, desnudo bajo una manta gruesa de piel de oso frente al fuego de la casa tratando de recuperar calor, a los gemelos no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que pedirle ayuda al castaño, pero esto a consecuencia de inmediato había traído consecuencias, o sea un lindo sermón de parte del líder de la aldea.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Frio, mucho frio-

-Ten, esto ayudara a entrar en calor con mayor rapidez- Hiccup le extendió un cuenco con humeante caldo quien Mervin acepto sin dudar -tu maestro regreso hace unos momentos a la casa de la curandera, dijo que luego volverían, después de “revivir alguna anécdota”, sea lo que sea que eso signifique-

-Gracias-

Al final la decisión de los gemelos de buscar a Hiccup por ayuda en primer lugar no había sido la incorrecta, al menos para él, para el grupo de individuos que estuvieron presentes cuando callo por el pozo y que no tuvieron la suficiente agilidad mental para saber que hacer hasta que el castaño llego no tanto, podía escuchar desde dentro de la casa los gritos potentes del líder de la aldea reprimiéndolos, aunque no era del todo su culpa.

-A veces me pregunto si fue buena idea ayudarles a aprender a montar un dragón- 

-¿Tú les enseñaste?-

Estaba sorprendido, pero si había alguien que podía hacer que un dragón y vikingo podrían congeniar lo suficiente como para volar juntos, no dudaba que este fuera Hiccup.

-Bueno, ellos tenían curiosidad, y fueron muy insistentes, Prax ya no los aguantaba dentro de la casa repitiendo una y otra vez que les ayudara, y era ayudarles o dejar que Prax se desquitara un poco con ellos-

-Entonces… ellos…- una pequeña duda surco su mente, tal vez era estar al borde de la hipotermia pero quizás, y si esos muchachos y dragones eran… ¿Cómo la pareja de esa casa?

-Fueron muy insistentes, y cuando quieren algo se esfuerzan en obtenerlo, además se llevan muy bien con sus compañeros dragones, se hicieron rápidamente en amigos, y para mi sorpresa sirvieron muy bien de ejemplo para los demás, mas sorprendentemente los gemelos-

-¿Qué?-

-Después de que algunas personas los vieron volar sobre el lomo del dragón varios vinieron a mi casa e igualmente insistieron en que les enseñara, la mayoría de ellos eran compañeros de entrenamiento, al parecer se convirtió en una moda para el pueblo, pero también son buenas noticias, aunque la mayoría de ellos, tanto dragones como vikingos lo ven como un juego, sirven como ejemplo para que vean las demás personas que nos podemos llevar bien-

-Oh… eso es genial-

-Sí, increíble que todo haya comenzado con los gemelos al traerme algo de ropa, fueron los primeros en insistir y en lograr hacer equipo con un dragón-

-¿Ellos?-

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo pidieron, y más cuando lograron llevarse tan bien con su dragón, pero a fin de cuentas ellos ayudaron mucho a la aceptación de los dragones a la aldea-

Era difícil pensar que ese par desastroso pudiera si quiera mantener el mínimo de atención para aprender a convivir con un dragón, o que hubiera un maestro que enseñara tales cosas, pero si algo le había demostrado su estadía en esa isla era que había cosas imposibles que se podían hacer realidad.

O al menos en esa isla estaba Hiccup.

Volvió su atención al cuenco entre sus manos, aun había muchas cosas que no sabía, muchas cosas que aprender y similar, muchas cosas que cambian.

-Mervin-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, ya estoy entrando en calor-

-No me refiero a eso, sé que no nos conocemos, pero he notado desde hace tiempo que pareces algo incómodo, ¿te sientes bien?- 

Y además observador.

-Yo… es solo, siendo sincero aun no me acostumbro del todo a todo esto-

-Sí, comprendo, debe ser muy abrumador viajar de tu tierra natal hasta aquí y descubrir todas estas cosas-

-Aun me falta mucho para ser tan buen curandero como mi maestro-

-Yo creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, además la mejor de ir aprendiendo es ir descubriendo nuevas cosas, que tal vez en un principio nos puedan asustar, pero con el tiempo podemos ir recordando con nostalgia- 

Le sonríe, y recuerda esos dichos y mitos de que las embarazadas parecen irradiar luz propia cuando están esperando, e Hiccup parece irradiar luz en ese momento, aunque en el fondo sospecha que embarazado o no el siempre irradiaría cierta luz propia, cálida y suave como la llama del fuego.

Y se da cuenta de que no es del todo malo estar en tierras lejanas dominadas por fieros barbaros y dragones de dientes y garras afiladas, al menos conoció a alguien tan sorprende como Hiccup en ese lugar.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

TESORO

Dolía, dolía horrores, se sentía morir, como si le rompieran los huesos desde adentro y le rasgaban la carne poco a poco en una agonía lenta e interminable. ¡Oh por los dioses! ¡Se sentía morir!

El cuerpo se ajusta, acomoda y reacomoda a un ritmo tortuoso, especialmente bajo su estómago, en las caderas y en la baja espalda, le dijeron que ese era un dolor común en las mujeres, le dijeron que era el cuerpo preparándose para dar a luz, pero él era HOMBRE, aunque también le explicaron que por la magia y conexión con Prax cosas cambiaron en su cuerpo, claro, si había quedado embarazado, lógico también de alguna manera mágica, no tan mágica, daría a luz.

El milagro de la vida.

Esta parte definitivamente no era la más bonita.

-¡Argh!-

-¡Hiccup!- Praxedes que estaba a su lado estaba de lo más preocupado, gemía y gruñía, se retorcía en la preocupación y por momentos parecía que quería salir de su piel al ser testigo del dolor de su todo.

-Estoy ugh… bien, son contracciones- le trato de sonreír al de escamas negras para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque al ver su falta de resultados supuso que su intento había salido a más bien un tipo de mueca que otra cosa.

-Praxedes, puedes salir y esperar afuera si quieres- el viejo curandero le sugirió, a veces para los padres era demasiada la emoción de un parto.

-Me quedo- se negó, tomando una de las manos de Hiccup apretándola, este le sonrió, agradecido por su compañía, esta vez sí había salido como una sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se deshizo en una mueca –ugh- ahora para él era el turno de quejarse un poco, el fuerte apretón de la mano de Hiccup le llego de sorpresa.

Quien imaginaria que el pequeño Hiccup tendría esa fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Aquí el agua caliente maestro y las hierbas… eso es… oh mi…- Mervin había llegado con lo que le había pedido su maestro y la curandera, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas se había apurado a traer el mandado.

Pero no estaba acostumbrado a un parto de un hombre, por lo que cuando volteo a ver a la cama, viendo la parte inferior ya desnuda del cuerpo del embarazado en cuestión, y ver donde se supondría que saldría el bebé, tal vez fue demasiado para su joven mente.

-Yo ya había pensado que había superado esa etapa desde hace tiempo mmm supongo que esta es una de esas excepciones- el maestro vio a su pupilo tirado en el suelo, al menos no se había llevado con su caída lo que le había pedido llamar, el agua, telas limpias, hierbas y aceites especiales preparado exclusivamente para este parto, Hiccup tendría que tener más lubricación ya que originalmente su cuerpo no estaba concebido para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Se desmayó?- Hiccup no podía ver por su posición pero había escuchado el azote del cuerpo en el suelo, eso había sonado doloroso.

-Sí, sí, tu discípulo aun es algo verde amigo- la curandera estaba a su lado, preparándose al igual que su amigo para lo que vendría.

-A veces, otras veces sorprende, ahora concentrémonos en lo importante-

-¿Lo van a dejar ahí?-

-No estorba… ahora Hiccup, quiero que recuerdes ese ejercicio de respirar y pujar

**~}+{~**

-Cálmate Stoick, todo saldrá bien-

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso, ¿no escuchas los gritos?, ¡parece que se está muriendo!-

Pelirrojo y rubio estaban afuera de la casa, al futuro hubiera gustado estar al lado de su hijo en estos momentos, pero también estaba aterrado, y aunque le pesara admitir, en ese estado en nada le serviría de ayuda a su hijo.

-Si Stoick, escucho los gritos, no es la primera vez, es casi lo mismo que paso con Val-

-Ni me recuerdes… parecía que se levantaría de la cama y agarraría su hacha para castrarme-

Oh si, viejos tiempos, su amada y difunta esposa no estuvo de lo más contenta y cómoda en la hora del parto, pero todo resulto para bien cuando

Oh viejos tiempos, de la manera que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado los estaba reviviendo de cierta manera.

-¡ARG!-

-¡Hiccup!-

-Calma Stoick, es otra contracción de seguro-

-Pero, pero…-

-Tienes que recuperar la calma, el te necesitara sereno cuando todo pase-

-Pero, oh cielos, creo que me estoy volviendo décadas más viejo esta noche con todo esto-

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando nació Hiccup, los viejos tiempos-

Ahora los nuevos tiempos.

++*~*++

¿Cuánto podía durar un parto? 

Demasiado para el gusto de Hiccup.

Milagro de la vida, con ese nombre pocos se podrían imaginar por los senderos infernales que tendría que transitar uno para llegar a ese punto.

Las explicaciones e historias aterradoras de las que fue testigo en las reuniones de las mujeres del pueblo en su casa para visitarlo se quedaban cortas, y una cosa era escucharlas y otra vivirlo, ¡por los dioses! 

-Ya está coronando, casi… Hiccup, puja, poco a poco, ya casi-

Ese casi era otro lapso eterno, un momento que se traducía en infinito.

-Hiccup- 

Prax a su lado, preocupado y procurando por su ser y el de su bebé.

Su bebé, pronto lo tendría en sus brazos, pronto lo conocería cara a cara, no había mejor motivación que esa.

Podía superar el dolor y concentrarse en su respiración, trabajar junto a sus propias contracciones y pujar, podía, y en realidad ya lo estaba haciendo.

Podría ser como un paseo en campos infernales este dolor, pero todo valía la pena.

Y escuchar ese llanto, ese quejido a todo pulmón, la primera vez que sus oídos captan el llanto de su bebé grabándose en su alma a hierro al rojo vivo, se lo confirma.

-Es un varón, felicidades-

Es pequeño, de apariencia más humana que dragón, una bola rosada y regordeta que chilla y llora mientras que los curanderos proceden a cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiarlo para entregarlo a la nueva madre, o padre, aun no piensa mucho en el título que le llamara su bebé.

-Aquí tienen, felicidades-

Está envuelto en sábanas blancas, limpio del exceso de sangre y placenta, como si fuera un encanto, al estar en los brazos de Hiccup deja de llorar.

Es una cosa tan pequeña, frágil, minúscula y hermosa.

En primeras apariencias parece solo un bebe humano, pero ya detallando sus características están las orejas, negras y ovaladas como Prax, tiene unos pocos cabellos, hebras de telaraña de color negra, delgados y pocos esparcidos en su redonda cabeza, y marcas negras en la espalda, podrían parecer moretones, o lunares si fueran mas pequeños, pero cubren gran parte de sus pequeños omoplatos y columna de su minúscula espalda, creando un curioso patrón, no hay cola o alas, pero algo le dice a Hiccup que eso no quiere decir que no los tendrá.

Es perfecto.

-Es… tan pequeño-

-Lo sé-

-Se parece a ti Hiccup, tan… tan… tú, es hermoso-

-Y a ti, también se parece a ti Prax, y si, es hermoso-

El pequeño bosteza mostrando sus encías rosadas y su pequeña lengua dentro su boquita, todo de él tan pequeño, un pequeño sin dientes ni garras indefenso y precioso, un pequeño que con cada gesto hace palpitar los corazones de su progenitores con todo el amor del mundo.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaran?-

-Asier- es Praxedes quien responde, sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño, la cosa más hermosa que tiene en el mundo junto a su todo.

-Sí, Asier lo llamaremos, es nuestro pequeño comienzo, nuestro tesoro- 

Hiccup apoya la cabeza contra el pecho de Praxedes y ambos miran embelesados a su pequeño, quien decide abrir los ojos y con esto, increíble pero posible, hace que sus padres se enamoren más de esta creatura fruto de su amor.

Son verdes, verde brillante lleno de vida como los de Hiccup, limpios y puros y sin malicia, curiosos y ávidos, sosteniéndoles la mirada reconociéndolos.

Son una familia.

Son el tesoro más grande que se tienen.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
+  
*  
*  
*  
+  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

“UN MOMENTO EN EL TIEMPO”

Recuerda a Valhallarama, con sus largas trenzas castañas, su cálida sonrisa y su brillante mirada, y lo enamorado que estaba de ella, y aun lo estaba a pesar de todos esos años.

Amaba su sonrisa, su forma de lanzar un hacha y como podía sentir que pudiera escuchar su voz o su riza durante horas sin cansarse.

Cuando la perdió, perdió con ella muchas cosas, partes de él que nunca volverían, y un dolor que siempre lo acompañaría.

Tal vez por eso se enfrascaba tanto en su papel de líder de la aldea, tal vez por eso trataba de evitar tanto de ella, la pensaba, la soñaba y la imaginaba, pero había veces en que el recuerdo quemaba como el fuego y lo quería consumir.

Tal vez por eso no quería ver las buenas cualidades de su hijo cuando este anduvo creciendo.

Había veces en que Hiccup le parecía tan ajeno, tan diferente a él, y por el dolor de la perdida no se concentró en ver aquellas cualidades que le recordaban a ella.

Leal, amigable, a veces sarcástica, tolerante y comprensiva, aunque Hiccup era mucho más tolerante que ella, mucho en realidad, si a ella la hubieran estado atosigando a como a su hijo seguro hubiera lanzado sus hachas o cualquier objeto punzocortante a sus atosigadores… esperaba no ver a su hijo explotar de esa manera, aunque sería divertido, pero sería mejor no estar cerca si eso ocurría, aún tenía una linda cicatriz en el hombro de aquellos tiempos en que cortejo a su amada Val.

Se abstiene de comentar los arranques que tubo al estar esperando a su primogénito, o los primeros meses de este.

Era irónico que gracias a una de las creaturas que más había odiado en toda su vida le hubiera levantado la venda del dolor, para hacerlo ver que su hijo, tan diferente, era perfecto tal cual como era.

Perfecto a su manera tan Hiccup.

Ahora su familia va creciendo, y aunque su amada Val no está presente en cuerpo, sabe que desde el Valhala los observa y los cuida.

Ve a Hiccup con su bebé, su pequeño nieto, y al lado un muy alegre y a la vez nervioso Praxedes, padres primerizos.

Igual como alguna vez lo fue él con su esposa, ella maravillada y él preocupado porque esa cosa tan pequeña y frágil, una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, no se rompiera con su simple toque.

-Papá, ¿quieres cargarlo un momento?-

-Claro hijo-

Y a pesar de los años, el repite aquella sensación ahora con su nieto.


	21. Extras VI

=Hasta los cuernos (de los cascos) de agua miel=

Los vikingos eran conocidos por ser unos fieros guerreros, barbaros les llamarían algunos, pero eso no era lo único que les caracterizaba, aunque su fuerza y fiereza era lo que más resaltaba, también eran listos, podían estar meses en el mar sin perderse por tener un buen estudio de las estrellas que siempre los guiaban de regreso a casa, también podían crear armas filosas y mortales, que junto a su fuerza, con un golpe era suficiente para derribar a su adversario al hacer contacto.

Y sabían festejar muy bien.

Si incluso sus leyendas hablaban que sus dioses festejaban a los guerreros caídos con grandes banquetes y dulce bebida, ellos no se quedaban atrás.

Por una pelea ganada, por una boda, un nacimiento o incluso para animar a un amigo, razones sobraban para sacar los barriles y hacer montañas de carne y comida para festejar hasta a veces más de un día seguido.

Oh, qué mejor motivo es el festejar la paz, el nacimiento del héroe de la aldea, el inicio de una nueva era, que a pesar de haber sido tan repentina e inimaginable, ya los aldeanos se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de que los dragones no eran enemigos, algunos se podían transformar, y que los héroes podían quedar en cinta.

Estaba el gran festejo en el gran salón, montañas de comida en diversas mesas y una dotación generosa de barriles y barriles de la bebida predilecta para estos festejos o cualquiera, aguamiel, calienta los corazones y alegra las almas, y hasta reconforta algunas veces a las mentes y corazones de algunos cuantos.

-¿Quién lo diría? Hiccup siendo el primero en ser padre- hablo uno de los gemelos desastre en el grupo de jóvenes en el salón, apartados en una esquina y disfrutando algo de aguamiel, que por ser una de sus primeras veces bebiéndola ya se les estaba subiendo rápido.

-Jajajaja Hiccup jajaja panza jajajaja- empezó a decir uno de los jóvenes, una chica que no paraba de reír y reír, y eso que solo había tomado un tarro de aguamiel.

-¡Por Hiccup! ¡Un héroe fuera de lo común! ¡El héroe de Berck!- alguien grito en el otro extremo del salón y todo el mundo levanto sus tarros gritando a coro el nombre del héroe y nuevo padre.

Había un pequeño grupo en el centro tocando algunos instrumentos, flautas de madera, tambores y mandolinas que animaban aún más el ambiente.

-Amigo… ¡Tienes dos cabezas!-

-No tonto, son los gemelos-

Era claramente notorio quienes eran los principiantes en este tipo de fiestas con bebida, léase la mesa de los jóvenes.

-Oigan… ¿Y el festejado?-

-Acaba de parir tonto, seguro ya este medio muerto-

-¡Hey! No digan esa clase de cosas, eso podría traer mala suerte- le riño una de las chicas al par que acababa de hablar, la mayoría estaba borrachos o medio borrachos y se les soltaba la lengua, pero aun había algunos que guardaban sensatez.

-Panzón jajajaja es la cosa más tierna jajajaja y rara del mundo jajajaja- y la chica se tiro al suelo a seguir riendo mientras que sus compañeros la miraban, algunos acompañándola en su risa, otros, pensando que ella era la más rara.

-Oigan… ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo… cómo… el bebé entro?-

-¿Qué tus padres nunca te dieron la charla?-

-No, digo si, digo… ambos son… ya saben, y ¿cómo?- hiso señales con los dedos con sus dedos índices y los chocaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

-Yo estoy más preocupado de saber cómo… salió-

-¿Cómo entro?- sugirió uno sin estar del todo seguro.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo entro-

Oh si, grandes incógnitas reveladas a la lengua floja por el aguamiel, si es que no lo olvidaban después de la resaca esas preguntas los perseguirían por semanas… o hasta el resto de sus vidas.

-Oigan, ¿notaron que… a Hiccup le quedaban muy bien los vestidos?-

-Si no supiera que es hombre diría que… hasta se veía… linda-

-Seee-

-Jajajaja y ellos tienen razón jajajaja-

-Astrid, ¿tú qué opinas de…?- una pelinegra le pregunto a la rubia, refiriéndose a la incógnita de entrada por salida.

-Bue… no se veía tan mal con el verde vestido-

-Yo iba a preguntar de las tonterías que dicen los muchachos- 

-Yo, eh, emmm voy por una pierna de jabalí-

-Hey, Snotlout ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿No decías que la primera vez que festejáramos con aguamiel serias el alma de la fiesta?-

-Snotlout no es el único callado, Fish también lo está-

-Ese está dormido, y eso que bebió solo medio tarro-

-Ha…. Con razón no se ha movido durante más de dos horas-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tan callado?-

-Nada chicos… solo-

-Ya se, estas incomodo porque Brad dijo que Hiccup se le notaba buen trasero con el vestido puesto-

-¡Eso lo dijiste tú!-

-¿Yo soy Brad?-

-No cabeza de balde, eres Alder-

-Oh, si ese soy yo-

-Creo que la mayoría de aquí ya ni sabe lo que dice- comento una de las chicas mientras se servía otro poco de aguamiel, al parecer era una de las pocas personas que se mostraba tolerante a la bebida, al día siguiente se regocijaría con todo lo visto aquella noche recordándoselo a los que no lo recordarían.

Sí, eso pasa cuando uno se mantiene sobrio o soporta más el alcohol que otros, regocijarse de aquellos momentos embarazosos de sus compañeros, estaban aprendiendo muy bien estos muchachos.

Snotlout miro el grupo, y ya había bebido tres tarros y medio, y el ambiente estaba muy alegre, pero él no se sentía del todo… alegre.

Tal vez era uno de los pocos que no se acostumbraba a la idea aun, un hombre, un debilucho, hecho héroe de la noche a la mañana, hecho “madre” de la noche a la mañana, bueno, nueve meses para ser exactos pero esa era la idea, y por alguna broma quizás del mismísimo Loki, todo gracias a un dragón.

-No deberíamos confiar en esos monstruos- y como suele ocurrir, el alcohol afloja la lengua, y a veces las ideas que no deseamos que los demás escuchen, pero ocurre.

-¿Hablas de los dragones?-

-Viejo, sé que es extraño, un día entrenando para matarlos… al otro resulta que no son tan malos, y es genial la sensación de volar, es de locos viejo-

-Creo que es la primera vez que concordamos hermano-

-Incluso Astrid ya tiene un dragón-

-Incluso tú Snotlout, aunque claro, terminaste con el trasero quemado jajajajajaja-

Todos recordaban ese día, en que Hiccup, antes de que se hiciera pública la noticia de su embarazo y por la insistencia de varios jóvenes, niños, adultos e incluso ancianos, empezó a enseñar a los vikingos, sorprendentemente, a comportarse con respeto con los ahora aliados dragones, a algunos se les hiso más fácil que a otros olvidar de buenas a primeras las décadas de guerra y matanza, eso aplicado a ambos lados, a otros se les hiso mas difícil, y preferían hacerlo a la manera vikinga, y los dragones respondían también a su manera.

Ese día no hubo alguien herido de gravedad por suerte, y por suerte Praxedes estaba a lado de su compañero para apoyarlo en todo, en realidad, era muy raro ahora en la actualidad ver al dragón sin el jinete, o el jinete sin el dragón, aún más cuando a Hiccup se le empezó a notar el embarazo.

Eso a Snotlout le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Eran dragones, bestias salvajes, y ese furia nocturna era el más raro de todos.

-¿Creen que las llamas de ese furia nocturna quemen cuando se transforma?-

De repente, llega ese momento, entre tantas cosas dichas, hay al parecer algo que llama la atención de la mayoría y empiezan a pensar, y son jóvenes, y adolescentes, y el aguamiel no es buena consejera, y empiezan a decir cada cosa.

-Pues tal vez no si Hiccup se abrió de piernas para aparearse con él-

-Quien sabe, tal vez concibieron cuando este era un dragón-

-Tal vez solo así domo a la bestia-

-¡Qué vulgares!- comentaron las chicas que aún estaban medio consientes siguiendo la conversación de los muchachos, incluso la chica que se estaba riendo se calló y los miro mal, esa clase de cosas no deberían de ser dichas, menos en público, bueno, tal vez ellas también lo hubieran comentado entre ellas, pero jamás lo decían con ese tono sisañoso que se le notaba claramente a los chicos, además ellas a pesar de guerreras pensaban que había más romanticismo en la historia de jinete y dragón de lo que pasaba en esas mentes delante de ellas.

-Estoy seguro que esa bestia lo obligo a llevar su semilla- refuto Snotlout, con algo de coraje.

-Pues todos sabemos que Hiccup no es el más fuerte de todos- corroboro otro, y tal vez era por el aguamiel pero esa idea de repente le parecía muy lógica.

-Oigan, ¿habrá salido como un dragón?-

-¿El bebé?-

-Seguro se parece a esa bestia-

-Monstruo-

…silencio, demasiado silencio de la otra parte de la mesa… 

-¿Chicas por qué tan calladas?-

-Hola Praxedes, felicidades por tu bebé- dijo una de ellas, sonriendo alegremente a la figura atrás de los muchachos que empezaron a decir todas esas tonterías.

Oh ho….

Praxedes realmente no tenía ganas de separarse de su recién nacido y su pareja, pero la insistencia de Gob y su suegro para que al menos mostrara su presencia un minuto en la fiesta en honor a los nuevos padres y el nuevo bebé de la aldea, Hiccup le había dicho que estaba bien, que era una tradición de la aldea, y tal vez se entretendría un poquito después de los nervios que sufrió al escucharlo gritar y quejarse en el parto.

Cuando entro al gran salón la gente estaba festejando a lo grande, como no estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente le pareció incomodo, pero conforme iba pasado y la gente lo reconocía no hubo quien no lo felicitaba por el nuevo bebé, cosa que le hiso feliz, su hijo ya era aceptado por muchos aldeanos.

No tendría rechazo… al menos por parte de algunos.

Quizás por suerte o curiosidad llego a la mesa de los jóvenes, donde había muchas caras familiares de jóvenes que habían pasado tiempo con Hiccup durante su embarazo, algunos por curiosidad y otros por amistad como ese tal Fishleg y algunas chicas.

Fue cuando escucho algunos comentarios no muy agradables por parte de los muchachos, realmente… le hicieron enfadar.

Los muchachos se volvieron lentamente para encontrar a su verdugo invocado por su propia lengua insolente aquella noche, lo demás de esa noche quedo confuso entre recuerdos y lo que las chicas les dirían lo que paso realmente después de que se encontraron con la figura del dragón atrás de ellos.

Al día siguiente el grupo de jóvenes vikingos despertaron en diferentes partes del bosque, tuvieron suerte de que Praxedes estaban de buen humor por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Aunque claro, no regresaron ilesos, o habían sido colgados en una rama alta, dejados en un risco difícil de bajar, o cerca de algún territorio de jabalís salvajes, de nuevo, era bueno que hayan agarrado al dragón de buenas, hubiera sido peor sino.

Y todos ellos recordaran su primera fiesta con aguamiel.

Recordaran evitar el exceso y todo con medida.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
=Criar un bebé dragón, adorablemente peligroso=

Praxedes e Hiccup eran padres primerizos, de un lindo bebé de cabellos negros como se padre y ojos verdes como su “madre” u otro padre, como quisieran llamarlo, preferiblemente de la segunda forma porque le resulta incómodo y hasta irritante que lo comparen tanto con una mujer, el sigue siendo un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Si, ambos eran padres primerizos, y no de un bebé cualquiera, sino el más hermoso ante sus ojos, mitad dragón y humano, y a pesar que no tenía alas u cola, algo le decía a Hiccup que le saldrían con el tiempo, no solo por lo que le había dicho el celta al nacer su bebé, “la mezcla de sus esencias en una”, no, sino que él lo sabía porque era su padre, además de los lunares que tenía en la espalda en las justas partes de su cuerpecito.

Su pequeño Asier era un bebé adorable, que chillaba cuando tenía hambre o estaba sucio como todos los bebes, y parecía completamente indefenso ante el mundo, pero para eso estaban sus padres, que lo alimentaban, Hiccup le daba pecho, si, increíblemente al parecer su cuerpo también podía hacer eso aparte de sostener una nueva vida en su interior, al menos su pecho había permanecido igual de plano y no había sufrido mayor cambio aparte de poder dar leche, o Praxedes le daba papillas molidas previamente por su todo, experiencia realmente gratificante, aunque lo de limpiarlo se lo dejaba exclusivamente a Hiccup, su pequeño a pesar de lo pequeñito que era y lo poco que expulsaba al hacer sus necesidades, lograba marearlo y hasta noquearlo casi casi por los aromas que tenía sus desechos, aun recordaba cuando intentó quitarle ese pañal de tela y cuanto quiso regurgitar involuntariamente de inmediato cuando percibió el aroma con su sensible olfato, mil veces peor que cualquier pestilente sulfuró y azufre de volcán o docenas de peces en descomposición, una razón más para admirar a su todo al poder soportar semejante faena al tratarse de limpiar al pequeño Asier.

Asier era muy pequeño y dependía de todo de sus padres, no como otros dragones recién nacidos, eso no molestaba a Praxedes, sabía que su cachorro no solo era dragón, sino también como su todo, por lo que ver a esa bolita pequeña que le regresaba la mirada curiosa lo llenaba de alegría y orgullo, aunque tampoco era como cualquier bebé humano, no solo por sus marcas de nacimiento en espalda y sus orejitas puntiagudas y oscuras, sino que también tenía su propio fuego interior, cosa que comprobaron un día cuando él después de instrucciones detalladas y verlo hacer con anterioridad a su todo le daba palmaditas suaves en su espalda para sacarle gases, solo tenía que esperar a que eructara o soltara otro gasecito, Hiccup estaba a su lado y lo miraba amorosamente atento a todo lo que hacía, nadie se esperó que al soltar el predicho eructo también soltara una pequeña bola de fuego no muy potente, pero que callo directo en la barba de su abuelo quemando una de sus trenzas.

Después de apagado el pequeño incendio y cortar la trenza quemada, Praxedes no podía sentirse más que orgulloso no porque haya asustado y fastidiado de paso a su abuelo, sino porque su cachorro a poco tiempo de nacer ya podía soltar fuego, involuntariamente pero a fin de cuentas lo podía soltar, cosa que la mayoría de los dragones recién nacidos no podían hacer, su pequeño era un prodigio, Hiccup también estaba asombrado y nada asustado por aquel pequeño hecho sorprendente, pero izo nota mental desde entonces que alejaría las cosas fácilmente inflamables de su pequeño a la hora de sacarle gases.

A los meses Asier demostraba un muy buen desarrollo y era la adoración de su familia y amigos de esta, y a los 8 meses aproximadamente de nacido dijo su primera palabra entendible, cosa que alegro a todos, era un bebé muy listo al decirlo tan pronto, solo había un pequeño e insignificante inconveniente.

-Mama- repetía él bebe sentado en la mullida cama mirando a su progenitor de ojos verdes.

Normalmente la primera palabra de los bebes es “mama”, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, ya que es con ella la que pasa la mayoría de su tiempo, solo que a la “mama” en este caso le gustaría un poco que le dijera “papa”, era feliz que su primera palabra fuera dedicada a él, pero era un papa ¿no?

-Papa, PA-PA, trata de decirlo cariño-

-MAMA-

No importaba cuanto intentara, al parecer le seguiría llamando de esa forma, esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara un poco su forma de llamarlo.

Un bebe puede ser muy activo, se arrastre, gatee o comience a dar sus primeros pasos, por lo que siempre se tiene que tenerlo vigilado, no importa lo quieto que parece que podría estar de un momento, al siguiente podría tratar de meterse algo a la boca o arrastrarse hasta al borde de la cama o gatear hasta la puerta, era increíblemente absurdo lo rápido que podía parecer un bebé si no le tenías el ojo encima, eso lo habían aprendido muy bien Praxedes e Hiccup que a pesar de lo pequeño que era su bebe, podía presentar una fuerza y determinación muy grande cuando algo le daba curiosidad, como el hacha de su abuelo, la cual quedo estrictamente prohibida la entrada a la casa a esa cosa por muy tesoro familiar que fuera, o la barba de su abuelo, era una de las cosas con que más se entretenía, viéndola o jalándola, cosa que al pobre de Stoick le ponía un poquitín nervioso, no quería que por uno de sus “gasecitos” terminara el trabajo de quemarle la barba, pero ver esos ojitos era imposible negarle jugar con ella un rato.

Un bebé no comprende de horarios, por lo que bien puede dormir en la tarde o querer atención de sus padres a la hora que se le antoje del día, sin importar la luz del sol o los suaves rayos de la luna, o que sus padres quisieran un ratito para ellos dos solos, por lo que hasta que el pequeño Asier se acostumbrara a los horarios, sus padres se tenían que acostumbrar a los cambiantes horarios de su bebé, que bien podía despertarse en la tarde después de su siesta, o chillarles a cualquier hora de la madrugada o noche y levantarlos después de un largo y cansado día.

Cuidar a un bebé podía presentar ser una gran aventura, mas siendo este el hijo de un dragón y humano, pero era una aventura que gustosos estaban ellos a enfrentar.


	22. Extras VII

“UN PEQUEÑO MOMENTO A SOLAS”  
“Los papás necesitan un tiempo a solas de vez en cuando”

Están en un lugar especial, están donde Hiccup trajo a Praxedes para esconderlo en el medio del bosque y donde vivieron tantas cosas juntos, conociéndose y empezándose a amar.

Cuando tienen tiempo van pasear en el bosque o los acantilados, su pequeño la mayoría de las veces los acompaña, es pequeño y todo le parece fascinante y grandioso, es curioso y alegre, seguramente tiene un mundo de preguntas dentro de su cabecita pero aún debe aprender a expresarlas, aun así se las arregla con su pequeño vocabulario.

Pero esta vez no está con ellos, se encuentra con el abuelo y el tío abuelo Gob pasando un par de horas fascinado por la barba roja y las prótesis de Gob que le parecen de por demás graciosas, aún más cuando Gob se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una prótesis especial para entretenerlo, un muñequito de trapo algo desprolijo pero entretiene muy bien al pequeño cuando se lo coloca en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su mano.

No les gusta separarse por mucho rato de su pequeño, aun les parece tan indefenso y frágil, a pesar de que ya lo han visto exhalar fuego, y en alguno que otro berrinche infantil, poco frecuentes pero como cualquier pequeño tiene uno de vez en cuando, han visto cómo sus pequeñas uñas, redondas y rosadas, se vuelven negras y asemejan a las de dragón de su padre, lo que indica que cuando sea grande será un fuerte dragón como su padre, aun así ahora es pequeño, joven e indefenso, su bebé.

Esta con su padre así que no están tan nerviosos, y disfrutan un pequeño momento para ellos solos.

El agua es tibia y las gotas se deslizan por las pieles desnudas, las ropas se han dejado a un lado en algún lugar, es lo que menos importa ahora, ahora disfrutan de un pequeño momento íntimo entre ellos.

Inicia como un juego, en su paseo y llegar ahí Praxedes se acercó a la pequeña fuente de agua y rememora un poco todo lo que ha vivido con Hiccup hasta ahora, desde esa cosa que lo obligo a estrellarse en el suelo hasta el día de hoy, todos y cada uno de ellos valiendo la pena, cada uno llenando su pecho con felicidad y amor.

Luego unas gotas de agua mojan su cara repentinamente, pero no es lluvia, es Hiccup con una sonrisa traviesa y el responde de igual manera regresando el pequeño ataque inclinando y hundiendo su mano en el agua para mojarlo él también.

El juego se intensifica y antes de que las ropas queden completamente empapadas se deshacen de ellas y en una jugada rápida el dragón carga a Hicccup y se arroja al agua ya terminando de mojarlos por completo.

Es divertido y la risa de Hiccup inundando el lugar hace el momento mágico.

Siguen con el juego salpicándose como niños pequeños, Hiccup sonriendo, riendo de vez en cuando, el agua y las gotas brillando por los rayos del sol hacen parecer que Hiccup es una gema brillando, aunque en realidad lo es y es toda suya, es su todo.

Se hunde en el agua y nada a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, atrapándolo y inmovilizándolo.

-Jajaja está bien Prax, has ganado esta vez jajaa-

-Mmm tal vez la próxima ganes-

-Tal vez, tal vez- gira un poco el torso y abraza la cabeza del dragón que está a la altura de su pecho ya que aún está sumergido en su mayoría en el agua.

Escucha su latido, calmo y constante, sería capaz de reconocerlo de entre un millón.

Hiccup inclina la cabeza y besa su coronilla, y desliza su mano acariciando los cabellos negros hasta la mandíbula y luego subiendo suavemente hasta sus orejas, un roce suave y muy placentero para Praxedes, el ronroneo que escucha y siente vibrar hasta su cuerpo se lo confirma.

Estos momentos íntimos son solo para ellos.

Una de las manos de Prax también empieza a acariciar la suave piel de su todo, disfruta de este tipo de cosas, roses cariñosos que pueden derivar de horas acurrados a encuentros apasionantes como incendios incontrolables.

Esta es una de esas situaciones que derivan a la segunda opción.

Es un día soleado, el agua esta tibia, pero esa no es la única razón por la que los cuerpos estén calientes dentro de ella.

Paxedes alza un poco la cabeza y se encuentra con esos ojos que tanto adora, brillan de vida y en estos momentos los acompaña algo más, chispa de lujuria.

Es Hiccup quien termina las distancias y lo besa en la boca, primero es suave, labios que se conocen tan bien entre ellos encontrándose en un saludo, pero para algo que es tan volátil como el fuego esto cambia rápidamente.

Praxedes necesita su sabor, saca su lengua y recorre sus labios, es cuando se encuentra con su compañera, la lengua de Hiccup, y jugar con ella.

Hiccup sigue abrazándolo y su mano sique acariciando sus orejas negras, sabe que es algo que le gusta a Praxedes, como sabe que Prax sabe que le gustan sus besos y la forma de ronronear cuando están juntos.

El beso sigue profundizándose, las manos son inquietas y el aire empieza a faltar.

Se separan jadeantes, mirándose directo a los ojos y encuentran el mismo deseo en la mirada del otro.

Praxedes se incorpora, llevándose consigo a Hiccup quien lo sigue abrazando colgando de su cuello y el abrazando su cintura, retrocede un poco a la orilla, una parte que aún es profunda con rocas en el fondo que le sirven de apoyo a la hora de sentarse, se acomodan de tal forma que él está sentado sobre el lecho de rocas lizas, e Hiccup a horcajadas sobre él, sentado en su regazo de forma que cada una de sus piernas estén a cada lado de sus caderas, siguen mirándose a los ojos, siguen conectados por los ojos que jamás se cansan de observar. 

Se besan nuevamente, tratándose de robar el aliento mutuamente mientras que toda su piel está en contacto en un roce constante.

Quema la piel, quema el respirar, quema el besar y les encanta.

Las manos de Prax viajan desde donde acaricia la cintura hacia más abajo, estrujando esas carnes suaves y firmes que es su trasero provocando un gemido por parte del castaño.

Tantas veces teniendo ese tipo de encuentros y aun se estremece con cada toque y caricia.

No falta mucho para que ambos sientan como el calor se concentra en la zona baja de sus estómagos, conocen esa sensación, saben lo que tienen que hacer después.

Siguen besándose, con hambre y lujuria, Praxedes no deja recoveco sin saborear, juega con esa lengua rosada y tibia, entregada a él como la cosa más deliciosa.

Oh Hiccup, jamás se cansará de esto, tenerlo en sus brazos, compartiendo calor, saboreándolo, entregándose a sus instintos, fusionándose en uno.

Siente como el calor se concentra y papita de manera dolorosa, se siente tan mal y se siente tan bien, siente al miembro de Hiccup contra el suyo, se rozan mutuamente y glorioso, en cierto punto las caderas de Hiccup se han movido para incrementar el rose, se escucha el agua chapotear ligeramente entre ellos con cada movimiento mientras que ambos jadean por otra bocanada de aire.

-Ha ha mmm Hiccup-

-Ummm Prax te necesito-

El rose se siente bien, fantástico, pero no es suficiente, necesita sentirlo dentro, necesita sentirse conectado y lleno de él, necesita a Praxedes.

Incorpora un poco sus caderas y se acomoda, es a base de experiencia y a fuerza que cuando a la primera que se deja caer logra que entre, papitante y caliente, dentro de él.

-Ha Hiccup-

Y están conectados, y es tan familiar y enloquecedora esta sensación, y se deja guiar por el instinto mientras devora nuevamente con su boca esa boca encontrando a su lengua con su compañera.

Los ruidos del agua chapotear son más fuertes mientras los gemidos de ambos se encuentran atrapados en sus bocas conectadas, Hiccup deja caerse una y otra vez contra las caderas de Prax mientras este también las mueve siguiéndole el ritmo.

Es una sensación tan buena, conectados y en una danza que los enloquece. 

Sigue y sigue, llegando con cada estocada un paso más a la sima.

Praxedes a tomado un tiempo para dejar la boca y concentrarse en la piel que tiene cerca, el cuello, los hombros y clavícula son besados y lamidos, mientras escucha los jadeos de su todo que tiembla de placer entre sus brazos.

-Oh Prax, Prax mmm-

Son fuego y con cada estocada los lleva a la explosión.

Cuando está atrapado dentro del cuerpo de su todo y este parece volver su nombre en una especie de encanto con solo nombrarlo en este momento, es cuando explotan.

Y se siente tan bien, y es tan bueno, el agua diluye la semilla de Hiccup, pero la de Praxedes sigue dentro de él, jadeantes, agotados y aun calientes se abrazan mientras recuperar las respiraciones.

-Te amo, te amo tanto Prax-

-Y yo a ti mi todo-

Disfrutan el momento, disfrutan esto tan bien como el momento de fuego, la calma intima de los amantes.

Y es que los padres también necesitan un pequeño momento para ellos solos de vez en cuando.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Y el tiempo pasa….  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Las estaciones cambian, el hierro se derrite, las flores florecen, y el tiempo se escurre como agua entre los dedos…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Y las cosas cambian, y las personas crecen y crecen…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Y unas cuentas anécdotas más faltan por contar…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“NI HABLAR”

Como era de esperarse la noticia de que la isla de Berck había “domado” a los dragones de alguna misteriosa forma había llegado a los oídos de las demás aldeas, curiosos, incrédulos, desconfiados y hasta temerosos empezaron a discutir este hecho. 

Los dragones eran las bestias más poderosas y horrorosas de la creación, o al menos era lo que ellos aun pensaban, por lo que no falto que se enviaran grupos en barcos a investigar y hasta dialogar si es que tenían una relación estrecha con la aldea para informarse de lo que estaba pasando en dichosa lugar por la propia boca de su líder, Stoick.

No era alguna clase de maleficio, embrujo, o arma lo que las noticias de los barcos al volver trajeron, en realidad dijeron que tratar con dragones había sido tan sencillo como tratar con un perro o caballo, una mascota o animal de ayuda, un compañero animal, aun así los lideres permanecieron incrédulos por lo dicho, por lo que siguieron mandando gente y ellos mismos viajaron.

En todas las visitas Stoick había contado parte de la verdad, no toda, aunque eso se hubiera considerado una forma de mentir, el consideraba que algunas cosas eran mejor guardarlas como secreto de la aldea, por su seguridad, en especial por la de su hijo, alguien podría tratar de usar a su hijo o sus nietos, ya que en ese tiempo Hiccup nuevamente se encontraba en cinta, que extraño se sentía confirmar eso de nuevo, y como líder y padre, debía velar por la seguridad de ellos.

Si, había dicho que su hijo tubo gran parte que ver con el hecho que los dragones se llevaran mejor con los humanos, venciendo al líder tirano de estos montando al legendario furia nocturna, cosa que casi nadie creyó hasta que vieron al muchacho montando en el dichoso dragón, claro, más de uno se quedó sin palabra por el aspecto delgaducho del joven y la docilidad que se portaba la feroz creatura, que claro solo se dejaba tocar por Hiccup o las personas que más familiarmente trataban con él en la aldea, uno de los visitantes atrevido trato de montarlo y termino aplastado por la feroz creatura que mostrando garras y dientes se fue arrastrando a Hiccup con él, no dejaría que esa bola de desconocidos y atrevidos se acercaran a su todo, dejando en claro que Hiccup era el único que podía montarlo, ahora todas las aldeas enteradas de dichos acontecimientos mostraban su respeto y pedían que compartieran su sabiduría con ellos, tener de aliados a esas creaturas mostraba gran provecho, o al menos hacer que dejaran de quemar sus casas los dejaría satisfechos.

Stoick jamás comento, ni ningún aldeano lo hiso tampoco no solo por orden de su líder, sino por el respeto y cariño que la familia de humano y dragón se merecía, sobre la relación de estos, y de su descendencia, porque nadie afuera de la isla, bueno, nadie afuera de la isla que no fuera de confianza sabía que Hiccup y Praxedes estaban juntos no solo como jinete y dragón, sino también como pareja y padres de familia. 

Y con ese pequeño detalle, a alguien se le ocurrió la genial idea de una “alianza”.

Bars era el líder de una de las islas más lejanas de Berck en ese mar, la cual no había tenido tantos problemas con ataques de dragones debido a la lejanía en la que se encontraba del nido de estos pero si los llego a tener, por lo que cuando se enteró de la noticia de jinetes y dragones igual mando mensajeros, y con el tiempo igual decidió ir el también, con sus mejores hombres, su hijo mayor entre ellos, un verdadero ejemplar de guerrero rubio como su madre y robusto como su padre, y su sobrina, una joven fuerte pero no muy experimentada en batalla, pero considerada una de las más bellas jóvenes de su aldea, pelirroja y de gráciles atributos, cosa importante para la “alianza” que planeaba hacer con Berck.

Después de semanas de viaje, como todos los extranjeros nuevos que llegaban a Berck, ver el espectáculo de la aparente armonía con la que se trataban humanos y dragones en esa isla era cosa que dejaba sin palabra, las bestias iban y venían a su antojo, incluso podían distinguir a vikingos, mayormente jóvenes, montados en sus lomos, Bars estaba seguro que si lograba una alianza con esta aldea, la suya ganaría poder y un gran apoyo si se decidía ir a la guerra con otras islas.

-Otro más-

-No dejaran de llegar hasta que el clima lo permita-

Pelirrojo y rubio, Stoick y Gobber observaban como el barco pedía permiso y arribaba a los puertos de Berck, esa temporada habían recibido más visitas que en las temporadas de comercio en los cinco años pasado juntas, y se estaba volviendo cansado, cierto que gracias a ello se habían estrechado varias relaciones con otras aldeas, pero siempre había el codicioso que ofrecía discreta o directamente una oferta para hacerse del extraño espécimen de furia nocturna, o el que quería que el héroe de la isla fuera a la suya para que compartiera sus conocimientos, pero Stoick se había sabido imponer y mantenido al margen a Hiccup siendo que atendía y aparecía solo lo indispensable. 

-No pongas esa cara amigo, entre más pronto los atendemos podremos despacharlos-

-Solo espero que no sean tan impertinentes con sus propuestas como tratar de comprar a los dragones o sus cachorros-

-Jajaja aún recuerdo a esa madre Nadder que estuvo correteando a esos visitantes al tratar de llevarse a sus cachorros-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, solo se logró calmar cuando Hiccup tuvo que intervenir, y claro, a Praxedes casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró, no se despegó de él ni a sol ni a sombra por casi dos semanas, incluso el pequeño Asier se unió a la sobreprotección y acoso hacia Hiccup jajajaja-

-No sé de dónde saca tanta paciencia con esos dos, pero a mí me gustaría que me regalara un poco para seguir tratando con estos extranjeros-

-Jajaja es necesario que tenga tanta paciencia con “toda” la familia con la que carga- dijo no solo refiriéndose a la pareja de Hiccup e hijo, sino que también en la ecuación incluía el carácter conflictivo con su yerno de Stoick, e incluso a él, que siendo sinceros, alentaba en algunas ocasiones a que esos conflictos se dieran, pero no lo podía evitar, era gracioso verlos pelear de vez en cuando.

-Muy gracioso Gob, muy gracioso-

Bars y su hijo Ronnie, junto a su sobrina pelirroja que se había arreglado esmeradamente para la ocasión, se encontraban en el gran comedor, donde junto a sus hombres eran atendidos cortésmente hasta que viniera Stoick, el cual prefería atender asuntos que a su parecer eran más importantes.

-¿Cuántos meses crees que tengas?-

-No estoy seguro, a los cinco meses empecé a utilizar estas ropas, pero… siento como si esta vez fuera más… rápido-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-No es que sienta algo malo, pero creo que es diferente a la vez que estaba esperando a mi Asier-

Hiccup, como ya se había enterado toda la aldea, se encontraba esperando de nuevo un bebé, y su familia no podría estar más que feliz, y su alegría era contagiosa, Praxedes con la noticia de un nuevo cachorro en camino se volvía más sobreprotector con su pareja y cachorro, apurándose en sus tareas como ayudante de carpintero, el hecho que el dragón hubiera hecho la casa que serbia como nido para su familia con algunas instrucciones y su propia mano había hecho que se ganara ese trabajo a petición del carpintero, el dragón tenia talento, y su energía al trabajar era contagiosa alentando a quienes lo rodeaban a alcanzar su ritmo; el pequeño Asier estaba entusiasmado por la idea de un nuevo hermano o hermanita, a sus casi dos años podía caminar y decir algunas palabras en lenguaje humano, aunque su padre Praxedes afirmaba que dominaba muy bien el lenguaje de los dragones, cuando su padre no estaba cerca se había propuesto a él cuidar a su papi y a su hermanito.

Ahora, regresando a lo que Hiccup decía como extraño, y es que el nuevo embarazo lo había agarrado realmente de sorpresa, y que apenas se dio cuenta de ello cuando su vientre empezó a presentar apenas una ligera curva hace un mes.

-Tal vez el que esperes sea más grande que Asier, incluso podría llegar a ser más alto cuando sean adultos-

-Tal vez papá… papá, ¿no me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer hace rato?-

-¿He?... oh, eso…- miro por la ventana percatándose de las formas de las sombras en el suelo, al parecer su visita a su hijo se había prolongado más de lo debido –bueno hijo, nos vemos después, ¿Qué harás esta tarde hijo?-

-Le prometí a Asier después de su siesta llevarlo a pasear a un prado dentro del bosque, Praxedes nos acompañara-

-Ese pequeño está creciendo muy bien, seguro heredo esa parte de nuestros ancestros-

-Jajaja claro papá-

-Nos vemos luego hijo-

Saliendo de la casa Stoick se empezó a dirigir a su encuentro con estos extranjeros interesados en saber más sobre los dragones como todos los que venían a la isla, cosa que con practica el mismo podía responder casi todas sus dudas, y si necesitaba ayuda llamaban a Fishlegs quien era el segundo mejor experto en dragones, claro, el primero era su hijo, el cual claramente no dejarían que lo vieran en su estado.

-Más… ¿grande?- tal vez su padre tenía razón y su nuevo bebe sería más grande que el primero y por eso sentía extraño, pero, si dar a luz a Asier fue una gran faena para él, sintiendo que estaba dando luz a un árbol en vez de un pequeño bebé, tal vez tener a este nuevo integrante de la familia sería como dar a luz a una montaña, cielos, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el momento.

Stoick llego al gran comedor encontrándose a un grupo de extranjeros sentados en una de las mesas, dirigió su mirada a la que parecía el propio líder de ellos, se veía algo impacientado, bien, entre más pronto terminaran de tratar sus asuntos podrían regresar a su hogar.

Ronnie se había muerto de aburrimiento esperando a que ese tal Stoick e Hiccup llegaran al gran comedor, por lo que en un descuido de su padre se había escabullido muy a sabiendas que luego recibiría un buen sermón por parte de su padre, pero a él no le interesaba nada toda la palabrería de su padre al convencer a Stoick de realizar una alianza con ellos, además, la persona clave en esto era su prima, pobre de Hiccup, no lo conocía pero a su prima si, y valla que esa chica presumida era un fastidio, además que a esta ya la deberían de haber casado desde hace tiempo por su actitud tan liberal, aunque él no se quedaba atrás, por algo eran familia.

Pasear por esa aldea no le producía gran interés, bueno, era una aldea con dragones, cosa muy impresionante, aunque también daba miedo aunque jamás lo admitiría, era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo, por lo que decidió pasear por sus alrededores, el bosque le parecía más interesante además de que l parecer en ese lugar no se adentraban mucho dragones.

-Mia, mia, fores-

-Sí, son muchas flores y muy bonitas-

¿Esa era la voz de un niño y de alguien más?

Curioso cómo era decidió acercarse a ver quiénes eran los que se encontraban en ese lugar encontrándose con una escena por lo más tierna, hasta él lo podía admitir.

Un pequeño de no más de dos años quizás, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, se encontraba arrancando algunas flores de un gran campo lleno de colores debido a la gran cantidad de estas, para ir correteando torpemente hacia una joven delgada quizás un año menor que él, ataviada con un vestido algo holgado para su evidente complexión delgada, la cual ante sus ojos expertos no demostraba tener demasiados atributos, aunque tenía un bonito rostro enmarcado en un no muy largo cabello castaño hasta los hombros que se movían con el viento.

-Creo que debería cortarme el cabello- comento para si Hiccup, desde el nacimiento de su hijo no tenía mucho tiempo como para tomarse un rato libre y cortarse el cabello que ya estaba mucho más largo del que estaba acostumbrado a usar.

Miro las flores que arrancaba su niño para entregárselas a él, para muchos podría parecer que arrancaba nada más por arrancar las flores que tenía a su alcanza, pero él podía percibir el singular detalle en que solo tomaba algunas blancas y rojas, al parecer colores que le gustaban mucho a su niño, por eso le agradaba mucho agarrarle la barba a su abuelo.

Tan distraído estaba con su hijo que no se percató de la presencia que cada vez se iba acercando más hasta que el ruido de una ramita al romperse lo hiso alzar la vista.

Frente a ellos un vikingo, un vikingo extranjero que jamás había visto en la isla, y justo hoy él había decidido empezar a utilizar de nuevo vestidos porque ya no le quedaban sus pantalones por el crecimiento de su vientre.

-Buenas tardes señorita, perdón si la asuste-

¿Señorita?, él no era ninguna mujer y este lo confundía con una, eso le entre aliviaba y lo irrito un poco, a sus casi diecisiete años hubiera esperado que sus facciones se le hubieren endurecido un poco, como a cualquiera de los otros vikingos, ciertamente había crecido un poco en esos años y hasta hecho más fuerte, uno tenía que serlo al tener que cuidar a ese remolino andante que tenía como hijo, pero su rostro aún conservaba rastros aniñados, nada toscos a comparación a otros chicos de su edad, pero a eso a que le confundieran con una mujer, bueno, al menos con eso se libraría de tener que explicar porque un hombre tenía que utilizar vestido.

-Mi nombre es Ronnie, hijo del gran guerrero Bars, venimos a estas tierras al saber que habían logrado domar a esos temidos monstruos que son los dragones- seguía hablando con un tono que trataba de resultar cortes y porque no, atractivo para la dama enfrente de él, hace mucho que no se divertía –es increíble como un solo guerrero logro esta proeza, debe ser increíble ese tal Hiccup, ¿de casualidad le conoce?- alagar al orgullo de su aldea era un buen tema para empezar una conversación, después de todo las chicas se vuelven locas por los héroes y seguro soltaría todo un arsenal de elogios a ese tal Hiccup mientras él pretendía que la escuchaba para entrar en confianza, para el contar sus propias proezas e impresionarla, eso siempre funcionaba.

El pequeño Asier, que a pesar de su escasa edad, demostraba una aguda mente y podía ya comprender la mayoría de las conversaciones de los adultos, al menos sus palabras, decidió señalar a su papi, quien al parecer era a quien estaba buscando por que mencionaba su nombre, o al menos fue así que lo comprendió, a ver si así después de esto se iba y los dejaba de nuevo solos.

-Hipo, Hipo- el pequeño infante, aun un bebé, con una sonrisa risueña y su natural inocencia señalo a la joven a su lado repitiendo una y otra vez esa palabra, hasta que el rubio pareció comprender el mensaje.

-¿Acaso… tú eres Hiccup?-

¡Rayos!, delatado por su propio hijo.

¡¿Hiccup?!, ¿Hiccup era una mujer?, al parecer a su padre le habían informado mal y su alianza que tenía planeada no podría ser… a menos que.

-Oh, no sabía que el héroe de Berck era una encantadora dama- si movía bien las piezas, su aldea podría ganar mucho, él podía ganar mucho.

-Yo no me describiría de esa manera- susurro para si en tono irritado, al menos no había salido de su error en que aún lo creyera una chica.

-Además modesta, me sorprende que en los rumores que corren sobre ti no hayan mencionado… tu singular belleza- dijo avanzando unos cuantos pasos más hacia la joven y el niño, que ya había catalogado en su mente como un posible familiar, hermanito o sobrino, o hasta quizás el hijo de uno de los tantos aldeanos que le admiraban que posiblemente habían pedido de favor que lo cuidara.

¡Por todos los Dioses!, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba… coqueteando con él?, un escalofrió desagradable paso por su espina dorsal, ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de ese desconocido?, ni siquiera todo el sequito que estaba loco por Astrid era tan directo, en realidad la elogiaban y toda la cosa, pero también eran hasta cierto punto tímidos, además de que ya la conocían desde hace años.

La mira con más detalle, no es muy alta, es delgada y vuelve a repasar que no tiene muchos atributos físicos, léase grandes pechos como a él le gustan, pero tiene una linda retaguardia a pesar de lo holgado del vestido no deja ver con todo su esplendor, también nota su rostro con esos enormes ojos verdes, sí que son hermosos, a su examen crítico no era muy bella, pero tenía lo suyo, debía agradecer que se fijara en ella.

-¿Y qué hace la gran heroína de Berck en este lugar?- dijo acercándose un par de pasos más, confundiendo su silencio con timidez en vez de la confusión y enojo que sentía en realidad la “heroína de Berck”.

Estaba tentado, realmente tentado en sacarlo de su error y decirle que era un hombre, y que le dejara en paz, estaba bien que estaba emparejado con un macho, pero eso no quería decir que le interesara o gustara que otros barones mostraran interés por él, era escalofriante de cierta manera y hasta insultante, él solo estaba interesado en una persona y esa era su pareja Praxedes, y claro, en su hijo que era fruto de su entrega y amor.

-Estoy paseando con mí…-

-¿hermanito?-

Además de tratar de coquetear no le dejaba terminar de hablar, que irritante, claro que no era su hermanito, ¡¿no veía el parecido?!, bueno… en realidad pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión por esa misma razón.

-Es… adorable, pero tú lo eres más-

Asier que estaba al margen de la plática, ya quería que ese extraño se dejara de acercar a su papi, era su momento para estar con él después de muchos días de estar ocupado con problemas de dragones, era su ratito a solas con él mientras su papá se había ido a buscar unos frutos pequeños que sabían rico y ese rubio les estaba quitando su preciado tiempo.

-Amonos, ¿shiii?-

-¿Ya te quieres ir?, de acuerdo, ahorita nos vamos- irse representaba la mejor opción en esos momentos, no le importa si es grosero o desatento, realmente no tiene paciencia ni intención de tolerar esos intento de acercamiento por parte de ese tipo.

Está claro que sus elogios no han dado en el blanco, pero eso no le desanima, tal vez le irrite un poco por la indiferencia con la que trata sus cumplidos, lo normal sería que se sonrojara y tratara de agradecer o devolver sus agradables palabras, no permanecer tan callada, y ahora por ese mocoso se iba a ir, quizás debería ser un poco más insistente.

-Espera- antes de que la castaña diera un par de pasos más hacia dirección en el bosque al parecer, la toma del brazo, el cual nota que es delgado, no tiene muchos músculos, por lo que da por sentado que esa joven es débil y no sería ninguna heroína sino se le hubiera ocurrido la loca y hasta desesperada idea de montar un furia nocturna.

El ceño fruncido es clara nota que está acabando con la paciencia de Hiccup, cosa poco común ya que parece que tiene montañas de ella en su interior al tratar con las peleas entre su padre y pareja, las travesuras de su hijo, los problemas que se presentan en la aldea entre jinetes y dragones, o entre los propios dragones, o la posesividad, sobreprotección y celos que en ocasiones puede demostrar su pareja y que su hijo le siga en ese comportamiento encargándose de sofocarlo un poco, ahora ese tipo logra enfadarlo, tal vez sean los humores, como en ocasiones llaman a la sensibilidad que presentan las mujeres cuando están en cinta, pero realmente quiere deshacerse de ese sujeto.

Suelta su brazo con brusquedad, demostrando no ser tan débil como aparenta y que tiene carácter, una fierecilla molesta no es problema, solo hay que endulzarle un poco más el oído y listo.

Asier también se encontraba irritado contagiado por el mal humor de su papi y por la insistencia de ese extraño, quiere que se largue, realmente desea eso, y un recuerdo de personas incomodas y algo asustadas en la aldea le da una idea.

-¡Haaa!- antes de que pudiera acercarse o soltar una más de sus frases hipócritas una bola de fuego cae delante de sus pies, un par de centímetros más y sus botas hubieran terminado negras al igual que el pasto en donde callo, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor tendría los pies con quemaduras graves como mínimo.

Al fin ese rubio se callaba, pero da a su paso un pesado silencio, mira a su hijo que limpia un poco de saliva de su mentón con la manga de su camisa y ve un poco de humo salir de su boca, y no era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquello.

¡Imposible!, ese… niño… no… imposible, un niño no podría haber hecho lo que hiso hace unos momentos, era… era un monstruo.

-¡Monstruo!- grita con horror, solo un monstruo podría hace esas cosas, solo un monstruo podría escupir fuego como algo tan natural.

El colmo, realmente es imperdonable el comportamiento del extranjero, se agacha y abraza a su niño y lo alza en sus brazos recargándolo un poco sobre sus caderas, le han dicho que trate de evitar cargarlo a su estado, pero opina que es una limitación tonta, mira la carita de su bebé y acaricia su mejilla y le sonreí tratando de eliminar ese brillo acuoso que amenaza en convertirse en lágrimas en sus lindos ojitos.

-Ya, ya mi vida, no le hagas caso a ese feo hombre- meciéndolo un poco logro calmarlo y que le prestara toda su atención, su hijo no tenía por qué sufrir por las palabras insensibles de ese sujeto.

-Tú… ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?- estaba impactado e igualmente asustado, por ese pequeño monstruo escupe fuego y luego que lo cargara tan gentilmente como si esa creatura de apariencia humana no fuera una completa aberración.

Como una respuesta recibió la mirada dura y furiosa de los ojos verdes de Hiccup, cierto, Hiccup podía ser muy paciente y tolerante, pero en esos momentos la paciencia y tolerancia se esfumaba y las ganas de golpearle la cara a ese sujeto le sobran, pero no es necesario que haga algo… ha llegado “papá”.

Enterado de que tendría un nuevo cachorro Praxedes no podría encontrarse más esperanzado y feliz, su familia crecía poco a poco con el tiempo, y su unión con Hiccup daba frutos milagrosos y maravillosos, cada día junto a Hiccup y su pequeño Asier era más feliz que el anterior, y ahora con la llegada de su próximo cachorro estaba seguro que los días serían mucho más felices, incluso su pequeño Asier estaba impaciente de conocer a su hermanito, claro, tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder jugar con él, pero estaba seguro que esos dos se llevarían muy bien, recordaba que cuando cachorro a él también le hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana, sus cachorros no se sentirían solos porque se tendrían entre ellos junto a sus padres.

Tenía una grandiosa familia, su mayor tesoro, y por lo tanto la cuidaría de todo y de todos, eso incluía dragones del tamaño de una montaña, hasta extranjeros atrevidos y chismosos, incluso ese desconocido que se había acercado demasiado a su todo y cachorro para su gusto.

-Grrr-

¿Un gruñido?... ¿atrás de él?... esto no pintaba bien, nada bien, y tampoco esa enorme sombre que de repente lo cubrió de repente, no, no quería voltear, no quería ver lo que de repente se había posicionado a sus espaldas, cosa realmente tonta, era un vikingo, un vikingo es valiente, es un guerrero, no debía tener las rodillas temblando como si estuviera congelándose en invierno desnudo a la intemperie, apretó los puños y dientes, sea lo que sea que estuviera atrás de él lo enfrentaría. 

Podía decirse todo eso y más para que cierto coraje corriera por su cuerpo, pero era inútil si no eras capaz de mantener la mirada de ese ser después de la primera impresión.

Espeluznante… podría decir esa palabra con todo el sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos y aun así se quedaría corta para describir lo que sintió al ver esos penetrantes ojos que parecían atravesarlo como dagas… ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Frente a él estaba un hombre alto, o al menos tenía la forma de un hombre cubierto con una larga cabellera negra y una capa negra extraña y brillante de alguna forma, era imponente, no por su estatura o físico, había visto hombres más corpulentos y altos, pero este, tenía ese tipo de presencia que te recuerda a las bestias salvajes.

Trago duro, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Era realmente humano? ¿Por qué rayos lo miraba de esa manera tan amenazante? ¿y esas alas que de repente desplegaba… la cosa que era la capa?

PLOFFF

-Debes estar bromeando-

Ante la furiosa e incrédula mirada de ambos padres el extranjero se había desvanecido cayendo como peso muerto sobre el campo de flores.

Aun irritado Praxedes paso sobre el pisándole el estómago para poder estar al lado de su pareja y cachorro y abrazarlos.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto el dragón mientras envolvía a su familia de forma protectora con sus alas, estaba muy inconsciente y toda la cosa ese rubio vikingo, pero no dejaba de ser una molestia y una posible amenaza ante sus ojos.

-No tengo idea, un tal Ron no sé qué… creo que tendremos que ir a hablar con mi papá en estos momentos- 

-Pero traje moras- dijo el de cabellos negros mostrando un pedazo de corteza con hojas y muchos de esos frutos en una de sus manos.

-Morash- aplaudió feliz el pequeño viendo los ricos frutitos que traía su padre.

Hiccup miro los frutos, luego a los dos pelinegros, los frutos, y se le hiso agua la boca, los antojos, oh los antojos.

-De acuerdo, iremos después de comer unas cuantas moras-

Mientras tanto con Stoick…

Era irritante, realmente irritante, ese tal Bars había soltado toda una sarta de palabrería mareadora y que no dejaban nada en claro, una mezcla de halagos, anécdotas, mas halagos comparaciones de ambas aldeas, halagos, hasta que llegaron al tema de Hiccup y su actual “soltería”, y de repente, todos los vikingos habitantes de Berck presentes en el gran comedor, donde en esos momentos estaban los extranjeros atendidos por Stoick, se quedaron callados, con que por ahí iba el asunto, esto tal vez se pondría peligroso.

Qué bueno que Praxedes no estuvo presente en esos momentos, incluso los pocos dragones que estaban alrededor y que comprendían de lenguaje humano, se removieron inquietos, meterse con el todo de otro dragón, aun en broma o en juego, era una grave ofensa, más si este dragón era un furia nocturna próximo a tener un nuevo cachorro, si Hiccup esta sensible por los humores del embarazo, Praxedes era peor, tan sobreprotector e irritable con esos extraños ajenos a la isla que llegaban en esas temporadas.

Stoick miro incrédulo a Bars, debería estar bromeando, le parecía hilarante esa idea de tan siquiera sugerir comprometer a su hijo con una desconocida siendo que ya tenía su propia familia, incluso le había dado un nieto y venia otro en camino, claro, esa información no la sabían los extranjeros.

La joven pelirroja al lado de su tío no paraba de sonreír y pestañear de manera coqueta, asegurándose de verse lo más encantadora y deseable posible, esta se presentaba como una gran oportunidad para ella, si todo salía bien tendría como marido al gran héroe de su generación en todas las islas de ese archipiélago de islas vikingas, se acabarían sus ratos de diversión y ya no podría repartir sus encantos entre todos los hombres, pero eso era nada si se lograba tan jugoso premio como lo era el héroe que había logrado domar a los dragones. 

Si era como su padre, ese hombre corpulento y de melena rojiza, no estaría mal, aunque para ella cualquier tipo de hombre con un poco de atractivo estaría bien para ella, no pedía mucho solo que lograra satisfacerla.

-Disculpen… pero esto es… déjenme ver si entendí, ¿ustedes sugieren algo… con la “soltería” de mi hijo?- definitivamente no tenía ganas de decir o sugerir tan siquiera la palabra “compromiso” refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Así es Stoick, tal vez no tengamos tan estrechas relaciones, pero me encantaría cambiar aquello-

-Supongo que sugiriendo un compromiso con esa muchachita que no ha dejado de pestañear como si un kilo de tierra le hubiera entrado a los ojos, ¿no es verdad?- ese había sido Gob, que no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho las intenciones de esos extranjeros.

Bars y su pelirroja sobrina pusieron mala cara por unos momentos por la intromisión del rubio en la conversación, pero guardaron la compostura, no podían sobresaltarse y crear toda una escena por el comportamiento del incompetente hombre.

-Ejemp, lo que dice su compatriota es verdad, mi sobrina, ya está en la edad de comprometerse, es atractiva y muy saludable, estoy seguro que sería una grandiosa candidata para su heroico hijo-

El rostro de Stoick era impasible, era como el de una estatua, nadie podría saber con claridad que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, claro, nadie que no lo conociera bien como su hermano, quien se mantenía apartado de la conversación, pensando que tal vez hubiera sido bueno traer un poco de medicina por si acaso, o Gob, su hermano del alma, que se debatía entre si debía intervenir o no cuando Stoick llegara a estallar, como que se le antojaba ver un poco de acción.

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Antes que cualquier reacción se presentara en el líder de la aldea, se escuchó el golpe de las puertas cerradas del comedor, el guerrero más cercano, en este caso el hermano biológico de Stoick, fue a ver quién era, los otros que estaban cerca estaban atentos y curiosos de quien podría ser, el pelinegro al abrir se quedó impresionado y por una razón que no pudieron percibir los de adentro salió cerrando la puerta tras de él de inmediato, los que estaban cerca escuchaban atentos.

-¿Qué paso qué?-

Aunque solo podían alcanzar a escuchar unos fragmentos de la conversación, en mayor parte las partes en las que el pelinegro hablaba, al parecer el otro hablaba muy bajo como para poder diferenciar lo que decía.

-Para ser tan grande con lo que me dices es muy cobarde… ¿y qué estaba haciendo en esos lugares?... pfff hahaha-

-No es de risa-

-No es para ofender, pero ya sabes que si pareces chica, aunque creo porque tanto interés en coquetearte… de hecho el padre de este tipo está sugiriendo comprometerte con su sobrina para una alianza-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Apenas y tuvieron oportunidad de apartarse los vikingos cuando la enorme y pasada puerta fue tirada de golpe por un dragón muy enfadado.

-Ups… no sabía que Praxedes sabia el significado de la palabra comprometerse-

-No me mires a mí, yo no sé la enseñe, seguro fue mi padre o tío Gob-

-O mi esposa, de hecho ella y algunas mujeres del pueblo dicen que quieren ir a visitarte uno de estos días-

-Gracias por la advertencia tío-

Afuera se habían quedado el pelinegro vikingo y el castaño héroe de Berck, entre los brazos del menor descansaba su hijo quien aún seguía comiendo algunas moras manchando su carita de azul y rojo, realmente eran ricas esas moras.

-¿Queles?- ofreció el pequeño a tío papa de tío Snotlout provocándole una sonrisa al mayor.

-Muchas gracias pequeño- acepto revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño, esperaba que pronto su hijo le diera nietos como ese pequeño encantador.

Mientras que la familia convivía afuera, regresemos con el dragón enojado que seguía adentro espantando a los extranjeros provocando gritos y que acudieran rápido a buscar refugio o alguna arma con la que defenderse, mientras los que ya estaban mediamente acostumbrados a esos arranques del dragón lograban mantenerse en su lugar aunque también se agachaban un poco por si se alocaba un poco de más.

-Hey tranquilízate un poco, tenemos visitas- reclamo sin reclamar realmente el líder de la aldea al dragón, realmente había disfrutado que hubiera espantado a ese fastidioso jefe junto a su escolta y tonta sobrina.

El dragón gruño más fuerte, incluso se podía ver como el interior de su boca empezaba a brillar indicando que está en el peor de sus humores, listo para escupir fuego y atacar.

-Sí, se cómo te sientes, pero guarda un poco de calma, son “invitados” después de todo, no se quedaran mucho ¿verdad?- Stoick seguía en su asiento, tomando a la ligera su papel para tranquilizarlo, en realidad esperaba que soltara una bola de fuego, tal vez chamuscar un poquito a sus “invitados” lograría animarlo un poco.

¿Aunque por qué lo había puesto de ese mal humor?

Su respuesta llego con su hermano pelinegro que cargaba a cierto rubio familiar, ¿no era ese el hijo de ese Bars?, su hermano se inclinó y le dijo cosas al oído mientras lo extranjeros seguían más pendientes del furia nocturna que amenazaba con saltarles encima en cualquier momento, algo en el instinto de los vikingos originarios de Berk los hiso retroceder un par de pasos, no por el dragón, sino por su la mirada que mostraba su admirable líder.

Oh esa mirada, tan oscura y penetrante, la señal critica antes de explotar en esos dos.

Es imposible no temblar con esas miradas fijadas en uno, por lo que no era de extrañar ver a esos vikingos extranjeros parecer más pálidos e imitar las hojas en otoño con sus movimientos involuntarios, cielos, hasta llegaban a infundir lastima ajena, pero ninguno de los vikingos movería ningún dedo por ellos, no era bonito enfrentarse al pelirrojo vikingo cuando estaba de malas, mucho menos furioso, ahora sumando a eso un dragón celoso y posesivo, yerno y suegro en equipo, muy pero muy poco frecuente, y enojados, era mejor buscar refugio cercano, preferiblemente a muchos kilómetros lejos, o atrás de Hiccup, que mágicamente era el único capaz de calmarlos.

-Así que… padre e hijo no son tan diferentes-

Por alguna razón Bars se sintió de repente muy pequeño, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando vio como el pelirrojo se posiciono frente a él y lo agarraba del hombro y empezaba a arrastrar a otra habitación.

-Esto ya es personal, esto lo trataremos de manera privada- y lo jalo hacia la salida para ir a un lugar más alejado.

Pobre, pobre Bars.

Al salir del gran comedor vio a su hijo y nieto, con un gesto en la cabeza saludo y despidió a su descendencia, e Hiccup supo que se encargaría.

Pobre, pobre Bars.

Sus compatriotas pensaron en ayudarlo, pero ver de nuevo al dragón molesto los hizo desistir, ¿en qué rayos se habían metido? 

-¿onde va abue?-

-A regañar al papá del tipo feo cariño, mínimo-

-¿malito?-

-Algo así cariño, ahora vamos a casa a bañarte y limpiar esa carita tuya-

-Shiii-

Así que Hiccup dejo encargado de ese pequeño asunto a su padre y que su pareja se desquitara un poco con los extranjeros si era necesario, tal vez así no lo estuviera sobreprotegiendo por las próximas semanas si dejara salir un poquito su furia con esos vikingos.

El resto del día hasta el anochecer Stoick le había dejado muy bien en claro que no habría ningún acuerdo o alianza entre ambas aldeas a Bars, oh, y no se olvidó del hijo de este, Ronnie, que termino un poco más afectado que su padre, siendo acosado por el dragón y el pelirrojo líder de la aldea hasta hacer algo que en la actualidad llamamos lavabo de cerebro, no hubo necesidad que el dragón se transformara en su forma humana para comunicar todo su descontento con el joven vikingo, rugidos y amenazas de lanzar bolas de fuego le dejaron bien en claro que era una de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo, y claro, el buen y “amable discurso” de Stoick sobre no descansar después de un largo viaje, “alucinar” cosas que no son, y asustar a un pobre e inocente niño como su querido Asier no se debía hacer, fueron tan “convincentes” que hasta en esa cabeza dura suya le entro bien clara la información.

Ahora esos dos, padre e hijo, habían sido reducados de cierta manera, muy al estilo de Berck, o en otras palabras, al estilo de Stoick y Praxedes, Bars ya no intentaría un plan como ese, Ronnie ya no coquetearía tan descaradamente con damas desconocidos ni tendría “alucinaciones” de niños monstruos, y así ambos regresarían a su isla.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- 

Al día siguiente los extranjeros se marchaban con unas cuantas provisiones de parte de la aldea por mera cortesía a pesar de las molestias causadas, y sin haber podido ver al grandioso héroe de Berck con sus propios ojos.

-Pero tío, ¿estás seguro de esto?- se quejó la pelirroja, ¿Qué había pasado con su plan? ¿Qué había pasado con su oportunidad?

-Nos vamos a casa, ¡ahora!- declaro el mayor, y nadie más se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, definitivamente hacer alianzas con un pueblo capaz de domar dragones era muy peligroso.

No había nada mejor que los regresara la calma que ver las embarcaciones partir de sus tierras.

A esos extranjeros se les había dejado bien en claro cualquier clase de negociaciones referentes a compromisos pactados no eran de que hablar en esas tierras.


	23. Extras VIII

ALAS Y FUEGO

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te pasó a ti?-

Deja que la pregunta se procesa por su mente, recuerda sus ratos de juventud, en que era puras escamas y nada más, hasta que le dio por curiosear sus otras habilidades, aquellas únicas de su especie.

No recuerda cuantas primaveras habían pasado desde su nacimiento para que esto ocurriera, aunque sí sabe que debieron ser bastantes para que estuviera consiente de este hecho, seguramente tenía mucho más años que su primogénito.

-No me acuerdo-

Delante de humano y dragón hay una pequeña figura negra, contoneándose y tropezando torpemente de vez en cuando equilibrándose ahora con sus extremidades extras descubiertas, es pequeño, es torpe, y es su bebé.

Simplemente ocurrió, estaban almorzando, Asier ya estaba empezando a comer comidas más sólidas, el pescado, como era de esperarse como su padre, era su favorito, era como cualquier otro día, hasta que un estornudo y un pequeño incendio en una parte de la mesa de la cocina después, en vez del bebé de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, había un pequeño dragón, copia exacta de Praxedes en miniatura, con los ojos de Hiccup solo que con pupilas afiladas.

-Asier, cariño ¿estás bien?- Hiccup estaba sorprendido por el cambio, mas no tan asustado como hubiera esperado, ya que se lo esperaba, desde un principio supo que su bebé era tan especial como Praxedes, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto esa muestra de habilidades.

El pequeño ladeo la cabeza en la dirección de su papi, esta excitado por este cambio, había visto a su papá hacerlo muchas veces, y no está seguro como lo logro pero lo logro, solo se concentró un poco, pensando en el calorcito que se albergaba desde su pancita, siempre ahí, siempre constante, y pensando que si se extendía como el calorcito que sentía al comer los guisos de su papi no sería tan diferente la sensación y paso.

Trato de saludar a su papi pero solo salió un rugido, sorprendiéndolo a él mismo que no sabía que podía hacer esa clase se sonido, todo era tan divertido y asombroso.

-Está bien-

-¿En serio?-

-Es un pequeño talentoso- dijo con tono de orgullo el de escamas negras, cada día las sorpresas en su querida familia eran de lo más gratas.

-Si tú lo dices Prax, ¿Por qué no te transformas tu también?, así le puedes enseñar cómo moverse con su nueva forma- sugiere el castaño, si alguien le puede enseñar ese tipo de cosas a su pequeño es su propio padre.

El dragón asiente con la cabeza y antes de un pestañeo regresa a su forma draconiana, se acercó a su pequeño y le dio un pequeño empujón con la trompa llamándole la atención.

El pequeño miro a su padre, la cara grande y negra llena de escamas.

~Hola papá~

~¿Divirtiéndote pequeño?~

~Es asombroso, tengo cola igual que tu~

~Y alas, mira tú espalda~

~¡Wou!~

~Aun eres algo pequeño para volar, pero quizás podemos ejercitar un poco tus alas, ¿quieres?~

Hiccup era testigo del intercambio de gruñidos de padre e hijo, su pequeño se veía muy emocionado y alegre con todo lo que le estaba pasando y eso le tranquilizaba, todo esto lo estaba tomando muy natural y eso era muy bueno, lo que menos hubiera querido es que estuviera asustado o incómodo.

Praxedes se dirigió a la puerta y la rasco un poco con su pata, comprendió el mensaje.

-De acuerdo, Asier, escucha a papá en todo mientras estén afuera ¿entendido?-

Su pequeño rugió quedamente y movió la cabeza en afirmación, antes de salir se dirigió a su papi y acariciando su cabecita en su pierna, Hicuup se inclinó lo más que pudo con su barriga y le dio un beso en la cabecita de despedida.

-Cuídate cariño, tú también Prax- ahora se dirigió al dragón más grande y le dio un beso en el hocico despidiéndolo por el momento.

Parece que las sorpresas nunca acaban con esta familia, y eso le da felicidad, y está seguro que la sorpresa que les traerá su nuevo embarazo les traerá más felicidad.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

=Doble tesoro=

Ya lo sospechaba, en realidad uno se da cuenta después de un tiempo, especialmente cuando le daba el doble del hambre que con su primer embarazo, su vientre crecía mucho más rápido y más grande, y los movimientos dentro de su vientre.

Estaba esperando gemelos.

Niels y su alumno Melvin se lo confirmaron, otra vez habían sido traídos a la isla para ser atendido de nuevo en su embarazo.

Estaba sorprendido, un poco, Praxedes y su pequeño más, no se diga Stoick, y o si, la fiebre de sobreprotección, si cuando su pareja sabía que esperaba a uno ya ni lo dejaba de sol ni a sombra, ahora con dos ni se diga.

Gracias a los dioses que él tenía mucha paciencia, sabía que Praxedes, su primogénito y su padre, no lo hacían con mala intención, pero podían ser realmente exasperantes.

Que no hiciera aquello, que no hiciera lo otro, que debía descansar, que no fuera solo, ¡por Odín!, que estaba embarazado, y ya lo había estado antes y bien que había sobrevivido, más que prueba suficiente de que saldría bien de este segundo embarazo ¿verdad?

De acuerdo, bien que esta vez era doble, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran el doble de asfixiantes que la primera vez.

Ya estaba en su último trimestre y se lo agradecía a todos los dioses que ya pronto sus pequeños nacerían, bueno, también estaba nervioso y con un poco de miedo, no lo podía negar.

Ahora si era justificable de que una y otra vez le dijeran que se quedara quieto y descansara en esos últimos meses cuando su barriga parecía explotar y era cada vez más difícil moverse, más que caminar parecía que estaba haciendo un movimiento torpe que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

En ese último trimestre ahora solo quedaba estar acostado y esperar a que la hora llegara, la cual según le habían dicho podía llegar en cualquier momento tomando en cuenta que ahora esperaba gemelos, era normal en esos casos que el parto se adelantara, cosa que le confirmo la madre de los gemelos desastre de la aldea, quien se mostró muy fascinada en servirle de guía en este nuevo embarazo.

Incluso había ofrecido a Tuff y Ruff para que le ayudaran en lo que el deseara, lo cual no fue la mejor de las ideas, al menos con eso se daba una idea de cómo podrían comportarse sus gemelos, cosas curiosas había entre los gemelos como que podían tener su propio lenguaje entre ellos, podían ser muy unidos, a pesar de que Tuff y Ruff se la pasaban peleando, no recordaba muchas veces en que estuvieran separados, oh, y ese aparente sexto sentido de saber lo que pensaba el otro o sentir lo que el otro.

Mucha información relevante para solo una tarde de ellos en casa antes de que su propio padre los sacara de la casa por causar tanto alboroto y los mandara a hacer otra cosa muy, muy lejos de Hiccup y su nueva casa para evitar que lo pusieran en riesgo o a la integridad física de vivienda.

Acaricio su abultado vientre, pronto conocería cara a cara a ese par que se gestaba en su vientre.

Esperaba que no salieran muy parecidos a Tuff y Ruff, sin ofenderlos, pero no quería que sus gemelos les quitaran el título de gemelos desastre.

Con su mano toco su vientre, los sentía moverse, leves golpes desde su interior, seguramente estaba apretado ahí dentro pero aun así encontraban la forma de moverse.

Era una sensación única, como todo el embarazo, sentir como estas nuevas vidas se manifestaban desde su interior, con sus altas y bajas, no cambiaría por nada del mundo, no con la preciada recompensa que le esperaba al final.

Aunque tal vez le gustaria intercambiar las contracciones, desearía que las dichosas contracciones no existieran, o que descubrieran un té mucho mas potente para aliviar al dolor que se sufria a la hora del parto… tal vez en algun futuro, tal vez en algun futuro existiría… y hablando de estas.

-¡Argh!-

Definitivamente odiaba las contracciones.

*+*+*+*

Praxedes había llevado a su pequeño al pueblo a conseguir algunas cosas para su todo, últimamente Hiccup se cansaba muy rápido y dormía más que cuando tuvieron a su primer pequeño.

Ahora eran dos, oh por todos sus ancestros, ¡Ahora eran dos!

Estaba feliz, su familia estaba creciendo y su primogénito tendría hermanitos con quien jugar, su pecho estaba a estallar de alegría pero a la vez tenia preocupación.

Hiccup, siempre le sorprendía su fortaleza y valentía, toda esa grandeza en un cuerpo tan pequeño, debía recordarse con regularidad que no debía subestimar a su todo, esta era una prueba más de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser, y aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

No podía esperar a tener en sus brazos a sus nuevos pequeños.

Ese deseo se le iba a cumplir más pronto de lo que se podía imaginar.

-¡Señor Praxedes! ¡PRAXEDES!-

Corriendo va llegando a su encuentro el siempre escandaloso Mervin, después del nacimiento de su primogénito y de que se quedaran un tiempo él y su maestro después de eso, ambos regresaron a sus tierras natales, y con la llegada del segundo embarazo de su todo, ambos fueron traídos de nuevo, igual de dispuestos y escandalosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

 

Llegando con gritos y tropiezos llega el aprendiz a su lado, su cara esta sudorosa, jadea y está sin aliento, vibra el nerviosismo en su ser y eso lo empieza a preocupar.

-Hi… Hiccup, bebé, ya viene-

-¿Qué? ¿El cachorro? ¿Hiccup? ¡Asier ya van a nacer tus hermanitos!-

-¿Hermanitos?-

-Sí, ya es hora-

Desplegando sus alas y con un salto rápido agarrando a su pequeño en brazos y dejando olvidadas las cosas que había venido a comprar, eso era lo de menos, su Hiccup lo necesitaba.

Un viaje rápido y llega a su hogar, afuera está el pelirrojo padre de su todo y como siempre acompañándolo su rubio amigo.

-Asier, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unos días?-

-Tengo que esperar junto el abuelo hasta que lleguen mis hermanitos-

-Muy bien pequeño, yo acompañare tantito a papi hasta que lleguen-

-Ve y acompaña a Hiccup, yo aquí cuido a mi nieto- el pequeño pelinegro ahora está en brazos de su abuelo, el milagro de la vida es maravilloso, pero Asier es aún demasiado joven para presenciarlo.

El escenario que le recibe al pasar el umbral y subiendo las escaleras es uno el que ya ha visto antes, en la cama Hiccup yace le rodean el par de curanderos que le atienden en el parto, el con la faz sudorosa y con rictus de dolor, pero igual de hermoso y brillante.

Se posiciona a su lado y aprieta su mano con gesto de apoyo y amor, la mirada verde vida se encuentra con la suya y saben que todo irá bien.

Afuera rubio y pelirrojo se encargan de entretener y distraer al joven pelinegro mientras ellos a la vez se distraen de sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-No mucho pequeño, en menos de lo que imaginas conocerás a tus hermanitos-

-O hermanitas, o hermanito y hermanita- interrumpe no con mala intención Gob como siempre, es algo que jamás cambiara.

-Lo que él dijo, dentro de poco los conoceremos así que no te preocupes- 

Siguen jugando distraídamente con algunos de los juguetes que ha hecho Hiccup a lo largo del tiempo desde que supo que estaba esperando a su Asier, figuras de barcos, dragones y vikingos en miniatura, el pequeño espera con cierta preocupación y anhelo la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de su familia, y espera que pronto pueda compartir estos juegos y juguetes con ellos, enseñarle todo lo que a aprendido hasta ahora, incluido lo geniales que son papá y mami.

No es hasta horas más tardes, cuando el sol ya está oculto y dormita sobre el regazo de su abuelo que ya pueden entrar a la casa.

Es subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sus padres que acostado se encuentra su progenitor de cabellos castaños cargando dos bultos envueltos en telas blancas.

Su mirada brilla, igual a la de su papá al observar lo que carga papi.

Cuando se dan cuenta de su presencia ambos lo miran sonrientes y lo invitan a acercarse.

-Ven, mira Asier, ellas son tus hermanitas-

Baja del regazo del abuelo y camina hasta la cama, su papá lo carga y se sienta junto a su papi, dentro de las telas dos caritas diminutas sobresalen, rosadas y con pecas salpicadas sus pequeñas narices y mejillas, como papi, algo de cabello sobresale en sus coronillas, es entre un castaño y rojo, tal vez sean como el color de su papi, o como su abuelo, o un castaño más rojizo que su papi, no sabe, lo que sabe que esas cositas en el regazo de papi son tan pequeñas y rosadas y bonitas.

-Hola, yo soy Asier, su hermano mayor, ¿Cómo se llaman?- saluda con alegría el pelinegro, sacando sonrisas a todos los presentes.

-Kaira y Nilsa- dice su papi, respondiendo en lugar de ellas que aún son muy pequeñas para hablar o gruñir.

-Hola Kaira y Nilsa, yo las protegeré junto a papá y a mami-

-Muy bien dicho tesoro-

Miran a las pequeñas que empiezan a retorcerse un poco, acomodándose para sentir el calor que irradia el calor de su mami mejor, al igual que Asier tienen marcas en su espalda y orejitas negras y puntiagudas.

Ellas por el sonido empiezan a abrir los papados, ojos verde vida al encuentro de las miradas de su familia.

-Tienen tus ojos mami-

-Y los tuyos tesoro-

-Son perfectas Hiccup-

Si lo son, dos pequeñas bebés hermosas nuevas integrantes de su familia.

Y así reunidos todos, dándoles la bienvenida también es perfecto.

*  
+  
*  
+  
*  
“DESPERTANDO EN FAMILIA”

Era cálido y agradable, era reconfortante y nostálgico, y había veces en que le encantaría estar así todo el día, pero tenía que levantarse de su lecho de una buena vez por todas.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose un manto negro, cosa común en sus amaneceres, esto significaba que el ala protectora del Furia Nocturna se extendía, protegiendo su sueño, extendió su mano y toco unas suaves escamas y sintió el suave respirar que sabía que no era de su pareja.

Los pequeños se habían colado nuevamente en la noche hasta su cuarto y acostado en la cama para dormir entre sus dos padres.

-Pequeños traviesos-

Acaricia suavemente las escamas tan parecidas y tan diferentes como las de su otro padre, pueden ser tan oscuras como las misma noche, pero no llegan a serlo como las de Praxedes, quizás con el tiempo o cuando sean adultos sean iguales, o quizás por su singular mezcla, humano/dragón tienen ese tono, sea cual sea la razón son tan bellos y perfectos tal como son.

Siente que se mueven, se estiran y se vuelven acomodar, acurrucándose un poco más tratando de prolongar el plácido descanso, no es necesario ver para saber que su primogénito es quien está más cerca de su pecho, la cola de una de las gemelas esta sobre sus piernas, y la otra seguro esta acomodada junto a la figura protectora del gran dragón que es su otro padre, comparados sus bebes son unas miniaturas al lado de su pareja cuando se transforman, de hecho cree que no solo son sus hijos quienes crecen con los años sino también Praxedes uno que otro centímetro, o al menos en su figura dragonea.

Abraza a su niño y besa su cabeza suavemente, es hora de despertar.

El pequeño se remueve pero no de disgusto, siempre es agradable recibir esa clase de mimos por parte de su madre o papi, cosa que sabe que le gusta más que le llame por el segundo modo pero de todas formas no se queja si le dice mama, madre, mami como a las demás hembras humanas, él es cálido y amable, él es tan agradable y admirable y lo quiere mucho a él y a su familia, su papi/mami es el mejor de todos.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con su siempre gentil y amorosa sonrisa, que a pesar de la penumbra abajo del ala de su padre puede distinguir al instante como si el rostro de su progenitor brillara.

-Buenos días campeón-

~Buenos días papi~ gruñe suavemente, sabe que los humanos no entienden el idioma de los dragones, pero su papi resulta ser tan ingenioso que sabe identificar los mensajes de su familia y de algunos otros dragones.

Se empiezan a escuchar otros gruñiditos, son sus hermanas menores, las gemelas, que a su vez despiertan a papá, quien retira su ala y empieza a repartir lametazos a toda su familia, deteniéndose un momento para dedicar singular atención a su pareja.

-Buenos días a ti también cariño… aah y ustedes también pequeñas traviesas- besa el hocico de su todo, para luego dirigirse a las más pequeñas de la casa y besar sus frentes mientras reparte un par de cosquillas, realmente agradece por permitirle disfrutar un día más con ese tipo de amaneceres al lado de su amada familia.

Se quedan un rato más en la amplia cama, ambos padres repartiendo besos y cosquillas a sus hijos quienes ríen alegremente por los mimos de sus progenitores, Kaira y Nilsa se esconden tras su hermano mayor, mientras este es atacado por besos y cosquillas por parte de sus dos progenitores no pudiendo parar de reír y retorcerse, las risas y sonrisas reinaban en esa habitación llena de amor y cariño.

-Bueno niños, les preparare un rico desayuno- dijo parándose de la cama después de un buen rato de cosquillas y besos.

~¿Podemos salir con papi? ¿Si, si podemos?~

Unos gruñidos antes de salir lo detuvieron y las miradas suplicantes de sus hijos le hiso comprender claramente el mensaje.

-Está bien pequeños, pero no quiero que se tarden mucho, ¿de acuerdo?, y obedezcan a su padre en todo-

Retrocedió unos pasos y abrió la gran ventana que se encontraba en su cuarto, lo suficientemente grande como para que Praxedes pudiera entrar y salir con facilidad y por consiguiente por donde sus hijos también podían entrar y salir, de inmediato la brisa fresca de la mañana lleno el cuarto y sus pequeños movían sus alas con total jubilo desde la cama preparándose ansiosos para su futura salida.

Sus pequeños desde hace algunos meses habían demostrado ser unos talentosos en el vuelo al igual que su padre, a sus siete y cinco años respectivamente no había dragón que los pudiera alcanzar siendo un grupo de flechas negras cuando cursaban por los cielos al volar, Asier, Kaira y Nilsa serían unos magníficos dragones al crecer, no es que no lo fueran ahora, y como vikingos tampoco se quedaban atrás, su notable fuerza y agudeza mental los volvían muy diestros a la hora de luchar en las artes de batalla vikingas.

Apartándose de la ventana vio cómo su familia emprendía en vuelo, tomando una pequeña carrera desde la enorme y mullida cama hasta la ventana y saltando hasta agarrar altura hasta los cielos, a unos metros pudo escuchar el grito de su padre en la casa vecina saludando a sus nietos, y más lejos incluso el de otros vikingos madrugadores.

Ver a su familia volar lo llenaba de dicha y amor, algunas veces los acompañaba, eran momentos tan íntimos y llenos de diversión los que compartían en el cielo, realmente haber conocido a Praxedes había sido lo más grandioso en su vida, realmente haber tenido a sus hijos era la prueba irrefutable de su amor, y podía decir con total sinceridad que no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones ya que tenía a esa familia que tanto amaba.

-Sera mejor que les prepare algo de pescado que tanto les gusta-

Esta era una muy buena forma de comenzar el día.

Y sabía que habría muchos y muchos amaneceres como este con su amada familia.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
*  
*  
~  
*  
¿Qué?   
¿Creyeron que esto se acabó?   
Bueno si, solo falta un cachito y ya.  
*  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

“Extra del extra del extra (o un tal vez)”

-Miren muchachos, esta fue alguna vez una pequeña pero prospera aldea de vikingos de verdad, su nombre era Berk- estaba explicando el profesor en esos momentos al montón de alumnos que poco o nada le ponían atención, pocas eran las mentes interesadas en esa aburrida platica que el maestro de historia se encargaba de dar junto al guía contratado para esa expedición.

Aunque pasar unas horas de aburrimiento era aceptable para los adolescentes a cambio de un día sin clases, claro, probablemente tendrían que hacer un ensayo, muchos a base de información sacada del internet debido a que no habían puesto atención ese día, pero un día sin un montón de tediosas clases era mil veces preferible.

-El folclor y las tradiciones no se diferencian de muchas de las otras aldeas de vikingos, adoraban a Thor, Odín, y otros dioses nórdicos, pero que destaca de esta isla, y que me agrada mucho en mi opinión, son sus peculiares y grandiosas leyendas-

-Creo que hubiera sido más divertido un examen de química que este monologo del profesor- comento un adolecente, corpulento y de cabellos negros acompañado de un par de gemelos rubios, una rubia y un rubio que asintieron ante lo dicho por su amigo, cualquier cosa definitivamente sería más divertido que su profesor.

-Oh si, sus leyendas son las mejores, llenas de aventura y fieros guerreros, estos isleños vikingos se decían cazadores de bestias y domadores de monstruos, incluso de las bestias que todo guerrero detestaba, los dragones, si ponen atención hay tallados donde se ven la coexistencia entre ambos y blablablá…- y el profesor se apasionaba tanto en su plática que no se daba cuenta que los alumnos ya no le prestaban la más mínima atención, algunos parados ahí con la mente en el infinito y más allá, otros platicando cualquier trivialidad, otros incluso escapándose a explorar por ellos mismos los alrededores, cuando el profe se ponía así poca atención le prestaba lo que hacían sus alumnos.

Al menos era una salida fuera de la escuela, tremendamente aburrida y prácticamente en medio de la nada en donde los celulares y demás aparatos no tenían ni una barra de señal, pero fuera de la escuela… aunque pensándolo bien en la escuela si había señal, era en esos momentos en que uno debatía si era bueno o no estar en la escuela en esos momentos, pero eran adolescentes, ociosos adolecentes que podrían entretenerse con algún juego o tontería con sus aun infantiles mentes.

-Atrapa esto cabeza de chorlito-

-Ven acá cara de jabalí-

Y claro, encabezando esta lista de adolecentes inmaduros estaba el grupito del moreno y gemelos junto a unos cuantos más adolecentes.

Algo de lodo y empezar a perseguirse unos a los otros como unos críos era lo que necesitaban para entretenerse un par de horas.

Aunque no todos eran así, había pocos que preferían pasarla un poco más tranquilos, en vez de caminar por doquier ir a un lado a otro preferían un lugar tranquilo para platicar cualquier cosa, como un grupo de chicas, aunque también otros paseaban de manera más tranquila explorando las curiosidades que podían apreciar como esos extraños tótems vikingos.

-Me imagino que debió ser difícil vivir en esta clase de casas y más en el crudo invierno-

-Yo diría más bien aburrido, no tenían seguro con nada con que entretenerse-

-Jajaja esos eran otros tiempos, ellos seguro no se entretendrían con la tele o carreras de moto como tú-

-Qué bueno vivir en esta época-

-Jajajja si tú lo dices-

Ambos adolecentes caminaron un poco más hasta llegar lo que parecía ser el centro del pequeño pueblo costero, había una plaza, y lo que llamo poderosamente la atención fue un gran tronco de madera tallado en uno de los extremos de ese lugar, y como era común en las decoraciones de esa isla predominaban la figura de los dragones, aunque este había algo especial en opinión del adolecente.

-Wow ¿te imaginas que en realidad hubieran existido los dragones y poder volar con alguno de ellos?- le pregunto a su compañero mientras acariciaba la figura de un dragón que claramente le dedicaron singular detalle, que a pesar de los siglos aún se podía ver claramente su figura alada y su cabeza que le recordaba mucho a las salamandras de agua, y sobre su lomo un muchacho, no era un adulto ni mucho menos parecía un guerrero vikingo, cosa que le recordaba a él.

Él otro adolecente se posiciono a su espalda y coloco su mano sobre la de él, para luego pasar su brazo por sus hombros y atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-Si quieres sentir la sensación de vuelo, basta y sobra que subamos a mi moto, y si quieres montar algo o alguien… pues puedes venir esta noche a mi casa- dijo con tono pícaro mientras veía con fascinación como el rojo se agolpaba en las mejillas de su novio.

-¡Hey!, últimamente que trato de hacer conversación vas directo al tema del sexo-

-Jajaja no lo puedo evitar si mi novio es tan deseable- 

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron mirados, dos verdes tan diferentes pero que parecían complementarse tan bien con la mirada del otro, a pesar del pequeño enojo y bochorno por los comentarios del otro el pequeño castaño accedió a que lo besara en los labios su novio pelinegro, tal vez, solo tal vez accedería esa invitación para esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento alegre con este trabajo :) y muchas gracias a ustedes de nuevo por darle una oportunidad y leer
> 
> Por cierto, este escrito y otros míos están bajo el seudónimo de minima en otras paginas por lo que no es plagio. Quería probar publicando en esta pagina :) y compartir con más gente mis creaciones, gracias por leer


End file.
